


热情奏鸣曲（Sonata Op 57 "Appassionata" Mov3）

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Collars, Knotting, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Will, Soul Bond
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本文为译作，感谢原作者DarkmoonSigel的授权。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章：橱窗里那只小狗要多少钱？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sonata Op 57 "Appassionata" Mov3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015311) by [DarkmoonSigel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkmoonSigel/pseuds/DarkmoonSigel). 



在保留座位坐下时汉尼拔环顾拍卖场四周，将周围那些古朴到近乎原始的陈设尽收眼底。拍卖会的古老传统即使在如今这闪闪发亮的摩登时代仍然存续并盛行着。欧米伽自古以来都是如此稀有，作为最为美丽及最有价值的造物，他们现今仍然摆脱不了可悲的命运，沦落为自身生理特性的牺牲品，社会大众对他们性别与能力的认知从来有限。

随着时间的推移，从前那些对待欧米伽残忍的处置方式渐渐有所改良。已有立法保护欧米伽免受虐待，以及对那些已经遭受虐待者提供援助。烙印，一度曾是所有权的通用标识，现已被鄙视并废止，由更加现代的方式所取代。更仁慈的选择，例如项圈或电子标签现已广受欢迎，然而纹身如今也是一种盛行方式，为追求艺术效果及喜爱冒险的人们所热衷。即使仍有少数例外，多数情况下当一名欧米伽达到了成熟的年纪或是度过第一次结合热，他们就会被送来拍卖会，出售给出价最高的竞价者，通常就是即将与他们结合并将终生约束他们的那位阿尔法。只有拥有配偶之后欧米伽才能拥有正式的社会权利。那些一直未能成功售出的欧米伽将被送返他们的家庭，或是监护人，不管对方是阿尔法还是贝塔，都能随心所欲地驱使他们。

在科学与新思想的现代社会，这种情形无法被称之为公正。不，一点也不公正。但是，无人认领的欧米伽缺少了阿尔法在某些方面的保护与支持，将穷其一生在痛苦中煎熬。结合热抑制剂与节育措施能让那些少之又少的未结合的自由者稍微不再被自己的身体所禁锢，但这两者都无法长期使用，对不可避免的结合热潮与必然的交配欲望只有拖延的效果。将自由与平等的人权暂时放置一边，惨淡的事实是：一名欧米伽必须依附于另一个存在才能保证自己的健康与快乐。长期独身的欧米伽难以避免出现自我毁灭及自我厌恶的倾向，甚至会以死亡作为终结——通常出于他们自己之手。

在拍卖会上，女性欧米伽总是首先出场，她们带来了拍卖的绝大部分收益，因为她们能够生育，能够繁衍后代。至少女性欧米伽还能够期待一段感情，得到一个家庭，抚育孩子与之作伴。真正悲惨的生物是男性欧米伽，他们将忍受并饱尝结合热的所有影响——粘液、费洛蒙、敏感、欲望、无助——然而却没有能够创造生命的天赋。男性欧米伽最多只能指望成为某人的玩物，事实上，他们大多都由于某个唯一目的被娼寮买走，或是成为某人的次要配偶，仅供取乐。他们极少会得到结合或是被认真对待，处境极糟。就此而言他们的数量极为稀有这个事实反而成为一种近乎仁慈的安慰。

其实并非历来如此，像这样冷冰冰的交易与肉体买卖，几乎类似于性奴一样。没多少人还记得（也许懒得去记起）拍卖制度最原始的意图与重点是找到有可能成为自己真正结合伴侣的对象，甚至能找到自己的灵魂伴侣，即使这样的情形极其罕见。任何一对配偶，只要有一方是阿尔法，或者欧米伽，就能在某种程度上与对方结合，无论生理上还是心理上。两名贝塔的组合是个例外。而灵魂伴侣的连结却是在一种更加深层的精神水平上，极难付诸言语或是解释完全，这种特性也让它成为无意义的浪漫小说、已逝的罗曼蒂克诗人、以及现代争论议题最受欢迎的养料。

如果未曾亲眼见过早已故去的父母鹣鲽情深，汉尼拔也会将所谓灵魂伴侣的概念当做浪漫幻想之类的玩意儿嗤之以鼻。然而对汉尼拔而言，亲眼目睹过并非一桩幸事，因为那让他自己也奢望起这样一段关系，他自己体内某个不愿承认的部分会渴望与另一个生命进行某种更深层次的连结。考虑到他自己的本性，这几乎是个无法实现的构思，但这个念头，挥之不去的梦，仍然不时在他意识深处闪烁。汉尼拔并不是个会拒绝自己的人，即使是像灵魂伴侣这种不牢靠的、遥不可及的想法，但他还是质疑会在这种地方找到命定之人的可能性。所以汉尼拔参加本次拍卖会纯粹是出于社交理由，除了万众瞩目、受人钦羡别无其他目的。

他拥有立陶宛贵族血统，但极少使用自己的伯爵头衔，汉尼拔·莱克特博士这个称呼的所有荣誉都是由他自己所挣得。自长大成人之后，他就忽视了家族头衔以及随之而来的一切特权，决定学习医学，以获得自己私人的荣耀。他是个纯粹的阿尔法，‘完美纯血’，天生就比别人更加敏捷、更加强壮、更加聪明，即使在同性别中也是佼佼者。更糟糕的是，汉尼拔有自知之明。在他为了自己施虐的愉悦与对他人的惩罚而切除对方器官的静默时刻，汉尼拔有时候会想是否自己如此独特、如此纯粹、如此稀有是基因与遗传决定的，他的‘嗜好’是一种生物学上的需求，好在这世间分辨良莠，去除糟粕。他生而成为一名掠食者自有其原因。人类的恶意以及他们的可怕行径连同失去心爱小妹妹的痛苦将他内心最完美与最恶劣的一面同时带到光天化日之下。世界自此以后截然不同。

鼻翼微张，汉尼拔轻嗅着，如同郊狼追逐风中的气息。有股陌生的气味流连不去，自他来到这里就已有所察觉，而且越来越困扰起他来。就好像暴雨来临之前，一股带电的能量弥漫在空气中，环绕身边，但又不尽相同。他包裹在西装外套下的皮肤已经开始瘙痒起来，奇异的是这种感觉并不叫人讨厌。汉尼拔觉得自己焦躁难耐，坐立不安，却完全不明所以。

“你还好吗？”贝德莉娅出声询问。她克制地轻偏着头，不经意泄露出一丝好奇心。她是汉尼拔能忍受落座于这张桌上的唯一同伴。她也是为数不多能够，或者说敢于陪伴他的人之一。他的同事兼同行，贝德莉娅·杜穆里埃女士是一位女性阿尔法，罕见的性别，但也并非闻所未闻。这使得她成为一位有趣的聊天伙伴，以及一位言辞激辩的好对手。她同时也凑巧是他最接近于朋友的事物，鉴于没有真正适合这个词的对象。

优雅地歪过头点了一下，汉尼拔忍住一声叹息，继续环视四周看此刻有谁在附近。拍卖大厅是这栋建筑物里一间巨穴状的庞大空间，陈旧而坚固，让汉尼拔回忆起当年曾拜访过的佛罗伦萨大歌剧院，铺陈着错综复杂的马赛克镶嵌画。阿尔法们和其他观众都按其社会地位三三两两就坐于编上号码的桌边，这里仅限受邀及预订的客人才能出席。拍卖会总会将最优秀、最艳光照人的欧米伽们在此类专场活动中优先出售给阿尔法与极为富有的贝塔，然后才敞开大门面向公众召开更加大规模的拍卖。

毋庸置疑，汉尼拔和贝德莉娅的桌子靠近舞台最前端，几乎就在正当中。鉴于他们独特的气质、高人一等的个人收入以及精英地位，他们都在这里拥有独立的桌子，不过这两人喜欢彼此的陪伴，于是达成协议拼成一桌。两人对展示的‘货物’均无购买之意，这两位阿尔法在这里纯粹就是社会地位的展示。他们通常会分享同一瓶葡萄酒，对交易进程实况评述来互相逗趣，以及猜测稍后有哪些买主会为自己的选择悔不当初——这两名心理医师在此领域拥有独特的个人优势。

阿尔法社会里所有有头有脸的人物都齐聚于此，叫汉尼拔不屑的是，弗雷德里克·奇尔顿博士也身在其中。这个鬼鬼祟祟的趋炎附势者总是举止粗野，惹人生厌，同时又叫人彻底提不起兴趣。汉尼拔一直好奇他如何能始终如此，但这就意味着要与他进行更为密切的社交联系，所以还是算了吧。奇尔顿博士没有变成开胃菜的唯一理由（他真的不值得被列为主菜）是他拥有充足的理智与良好的品味，把汉尼拔当做偶像一样崇拜。显而易见，与其他人相处之时他总将汉尼拔说过的每一句话奉为圭臬。即使像汉尼拔这样自负的人也不是不屑于得到一点小小的奉承，即使这份钦慕来自这么一个鼠辈，拥有一份拿破仑情结※2，总想假装自己是个阿尔法。

当汉尼拔栗色的双眼落在一副意想不到的景象上时，他惊讶地稍稍挑高了眉毛。他从未想过会在这里见到她。阿拉娜·布鲁姆是一位可爱的贝塔，曾是他的学生，现在已经成为同行。她就在几张桌外，坐在一位面相威严的黑皮肤阿尔法身边。两人似乎都十分激动，又努力掩饰着不想表现出来。汉尼拔甚至都能闻到他们之间翻滚着的侵略与愤怒。他彬彬有礼地向贝德莉娅致歉离开，被自己的好奇心驱使过去。

“晚上好，”汉尼拔半鞠躬向阿拉娜致意，对方看到他之后似乎松了一口气般微笑起来。显然，她的伙伴并不是温和友善的人，那名阿尔法阴森森地朝他看过来。

“汉尼拔，谢天谢地，太高兴见到你啦。”阿拉娜站起身来跟他打招呼。“这位是杰克·克劳福德，FBI行为分析部门的负责人。”她指了指她的同伴，对方严肃地点头回应，在判定汉尼拔并不造成威胁之后他的情绪有所缓和——常见的阿尔法行为模式。对这一性别的任何成员来讲，‘控制欲’都是个重要的关键字。

“克劳福德先生，很荣幸认识你。”汉尼拔礼貌地说，接着将注意力转回阿拉娜身上。“然而不得不说，对你出现在此我感到非常意外。如果没有记错的话，你曾数次表达过对于拍卖制度的不满，令人印象深刻。”

阿拉娜咬住下唇看向杰克，杰克耸耸肩膀，这两人似乎对于某事达成了一项心照不宣的共识。“我明白，我明白，而且我仍然支持之前的看法，这制度不合时宜、有损人格、而且残暴无情。但我来这儿是为了一位朋友。”她一边说一边看向升起的舞台，恶狠狠地盯着它，似乎它私下冒犯到了她。

“一位欧米伽。”汉尼拔这句话并不带疑问语气，只是陈述而已。他做出一副忧心忡忡的神色。他讨厌阐明显而易见的事实，但如果想要及时找出问题的关键，适当的提示必不可少。

“是的，而且是个非常特别的欧米伽。”阿拉娜叹了口气。看来在这话题上纠缠越久她就越加烦恼。“他名叫威尔。威尔·格雷厄姆。他本不该出现在这里。”

“他特别在哪里？稀罕到值得一位FBI探员来到这里，甚至你这样不情愿还是出现了。”讨论中的这位欧米伽显然没有配偶，加上阿拉娜与杰克表现出的态度本身就不寻常，这充分激起了汉尼拔的窥探欲。他并不觉得他们谈论的是某位在第一次结合热之后来到这里的年轻亲属或者朋友。

“他任职于FBI，是一位专研精神失常罪犯心理分析的导师，他已经三十多岁了，而且他还是我最好的一位分析师之一。”杰克告诉他。汉尼拔从阿尔法的解释中感受到了他的占有欲。这名欧米伽是他的雇员，因此也是他的责任。

“听起来非常不可思议。”汉尼拔指出。他忍不住戳到这场谈话的要点，看看会发生什么。“尤其他出现在了这里。”

“他一直吃结合热抑制剂还有避孕药来隐藏性别，”阿拉娜解释道。她的手指在自己长长的黑发间梳理而过，汉尼拔曾经提过，但她一直没法改掉这个老习惯。“大多都是非法所得。他拿到的某一批药物里不知哪种出了问题，这对他真的太糟了。他在课堂上因为发烧而晕了过去，然后直接进入了青春期之后的第一次结合热，就这么被发现了。唯一幸运的是，他被发现的时候刚好就在医院里。”

“于是幸运的是他立刻被与任何不相干的阿尔法隔离起来，不幸的是他们不得不将他上报，送到这里，待售。”汉尼拔补完了她的话。她的故事非常迷人，这位欧米伽也尤其有趣。他从未听说，更别说亲眼见到，一名像这个年纪的欧米伽仍然未婚并且能够自食其力。如果太久地听任欧米伽们自行其是不受控制，大部分人都会倾向于发狂或者抑郁以至于结束自己的生命，他们体内的化学物质与欲望就是自己最大的敌人。一名未结合的三十多岁男性欧米伽竟然能够保持相对理智，更令人印象深刻的是，还能完美地履行社会职责，简直是一颗未经加工的蒙尘真钻。更别提他不仅是一名任职于FBI的导师，还是一名犯罪分析师，简直难以置信。汉尼拔敢说找到一只长翅膀的独角兽说不定可能性还更高一些。

汉尼拔的思绪如今都缠绕在了这位威尔·格雷厄姆的身上。无限可能的景象。这欧米伽一定非常聪明，他的头脑同样值得探查一番。他堂而皇之地隐藏了这么久，在FBI实习生的环绕之中，在所有训练有素的探员眼皮底下。那里一定像一座层层叠叠的迷宫，汉尼拔会不禁想要摊开看看里面到底掩藏着什么。他愿意打赌那儿一定有值得发掘的东西，血淋淋的尖牙利爪的东西。“你来这儿是为了解救他，”汉尼拔得出结论，看到阿拉娜与杰克同意地点头，但他对此事已经开始有了自己的想法。

“我已经有了灵魂伴侣，不过也许，我们可以绕过法律条文打个擦边球。我能接受威尔做第二伴侣，保住他之前的职务。”杰克对此情形似乎颇有几分乐意。汉尼拔意识到他的意愿并不涉及到性关系。

“杰克！你不能让他再出外勤了！那无益于他的健康，你很清楚这一点。”阿拉娜有效地揭示了杰克的真实意图。成为威尔的阿尔法后，杰克就能从本质上获得他的所有权，让他言听计从。如果杰克需要他工作，威尔就能被允许工作，当然是在限制之下，但绝对比其他欧米伽能够得到的许可多太多。

“他能挽救别人的生命。我需要他去外面。即使威尔为此会有点精神不稳定那也是值得……”辩解被阿拉娜打断后，杰克开始怒气腾腾。

“我决不能允许你这么做！”这位贝塔厉声反驳。看来这是他们之间的老生常谈了，汉尼拔满含兴味地旁观等待。他与旁人一样喜爱看热闹，尽管他绝不会出声承认，也不会告诉他们自己能通过观察对方的行为搜集多少信息。

“我们就不能晚点再来争辩吗？”杰克咆哮道，显然并不习惯有人反对自己，更别说同他争吵。

“没错，拍卖即将开始，衷心祝愿二位好运，投标顺利。”汉尼拔向他们告辞，注意到舞台上开始充斥起紧张不安的欧米伽们，拍卖师在讲台上翻阅着资料。在回到座位的路上，汉尼拔无意间听到奇尔顿也在唠叨威尔·格雷厄姆，提及一系列不同寻常的神经官能症集合如何让他成为一位高效的犯罪分析师。像奇尔顿这样目光短浅的糟糕小人物都对威尔有所计划，阅览书籍指望今后能对他有所研究，还对被他逮住的漫不经心的听众夸夸其谈。看来杰克稍后将迎来一名竞争者。大多娼寮不会太感兴趣，更不会真心争取一名威尔这个年纪的欧米伽，尽管他的性别如此特殊。他们想要的是新鲜柔软的肉体——这让汉尼拔开始疑惑威尔是否还是个雏。既然这么久都没被发现，汉尼拔不认为他会冒极端风险交往一名情人。

好奇心越来越急迫起来。威尔·格雷厄姆迅速从一个虚构的存在转变为一段传奇。一名工作的欧米伽，到这个年纪仍未结合，还极有可能仍旧是个处子。到汉尼拔重新坐回贝德莉娅身边时，他甚至已经开始考虑自己投标的可能性了，而贝德莉娅体贴地为他倒了一杯葡萄酒，这次是红的。以他对这位同僚偏好的了解，汉尼拔毫不意外这是一杯巴罗洛干红，香气扑鼻，充满鲜明的樱桃滋味。不是他理想的呷酒，但贝德莉娅偏爱丰收季节的年份佳酿，而这次轮到她选了。

忽略了周遭正在进行的拍卖程序，汉尼拔陷入内省，他的复杂思绪绕着这位名叫威尔·格雷厄姆的新对象飞速旋转起来。大多数欧米伽驯服地接受了社会强加于他们身上的命运，将生命中大部分时间都花在学习那些符合社会价值的东西。他们天性容易满足，欧米伽都有种取悦阿尔法或是自己配偶的本能需求。而就他搜集和推断得来的信息，威尔·格雷厄姆一点也不符合一位温驯欧米伽的典型形象。

这对他非常吸引。汉尼拔想要一见吸引他兴趣的这个男人的庐山真面目，他中止了与贝德莉娅的对话，将目光投诸舞台上，那上面全是坐立不安的欧米伽，他们情绪紧张，整齐地排成一排。女性排在前边，按从年幼到年长的顺序，尽管她们基本上都在同一个年纪。

威尔·格雷厄姆在这群人中尤其显眼。除了拍卖师和现场保安，他是台上唯一一名男性。事实上，台上大多保安都环绕在他周围。他也是唯一一名受伤并且被捆绑的欧米伽，他的眼睛和大部分脸庞都被遮盖在一张沉重的皮革面具之下，面具环绕他的头部，看上去在他后颈处还上了锁。这是一件旧时代的拍卖场会用到的复古道具，不知何故又被重新取用。

在昔日，拍卖场上的欧米伽会全身赤裸，蒙住面部，其背后的寓意是拍卖后第一个见到其面容的人只能是即将成为配偶的阿尔法。如今欧米伽被允许简单地装束起来，用一块仅够遮住重点部位的纯白布料，其面料几乎透明，假模假样地维持住体面，其实是为了更好地展示他们的资本。汉尼拔有趣地注意到威尔那堪堪蔽体的衣物已被撕裂得一片狼藉、沾满血污，皮肤同样遍布瘀伤。显然，他并未轻易就范。尽管目不能视、步履蹒跚、身受绑缚，他仍然肌肉紧绷，似乎一有机会就会像离弦之箭一样冲出去。脏乱、挂彩、受虐，绝不符合汉尼拔一贯的审美，换了平时肯定得不到他一丝注意力。随着其他欧米伽被接连售出，他越来越靠近舞台前端，靠近汉尼拔的桌子，阿尔法的全部注意力都放在了威尔身上。

那气味，自汉尼拔进入会场以来就一直困扰着他的气味，它来自威尔·格雷厄姆。它在空气中迅速从游离电荷变成了球状闪电，让汉尼拔的皮肤像是被刺透一样疼痛起来，全身寒毛倒竖。那原本轻飘飘的、微醺的气息之前甚至可以全然忽略，这一刻突然让汉尼拔仿佛沙漠中的旅人一样干渴地吞咽起来，并且疯狂地渴望起新鲜空气。他在心底飞速地权衡着。熟透的蜜桃像要爆裂开来，丝丝细雨侵润着大地，这气味开始让汉尼拔窒息，将他的理智连同不可置信一起驱逐出脑海。这香气只能来自一个纯粹的欧米伽。不仅如此，从这窒人的甜香中他能断定，威尔·格雷厄姆，这个奇怪的欧米伽，就是他的伴侣。尽管给不出理由，但他相信这个事实，相信它是如同自己的骨骼一样坚固的真理，一个目前为止刚刚揭晓的秘密，现已镌刻于他皮肤之上，在他眼底深邃的黑暗帷幕中低语。

汉尼拔近似惊骇地看到那名名为威尔·格雷厄姆的欧米伽微微抬起头，闻了闻空气中的气味。他被缚住的头颅转到汉尼拔的方向，以看不见的眼神向下凝视着这个阿尔法。即使受困而盲目，他真正的伴侣也知道他在这儿——汉尼拔身体深处有什么东西随着这个念头破裂开来，流出泪水。奇异的麻木感充斥全身，汉尼拔同时感到抽离与忙碌，他能听到贝德莉娅在他身边挪动身体，问他某些问题，无疑她也闻到了他身上散发出的复杂混乱的情绪。恼火于他的配偶伤痕累累地被捆绑在自己面前，盛怒于一屋子的阿尔法都盯着他的欧米伽，他蓦然升起一波，不，一场海啸般的占有欲，他将要声明，将要征服，将要在大庭广众之下宣誓自己的所有权。

汉尼拔心烦意乱，有种将当场所有人类屠戮殆尽的冲动——有些艰难，但也不是不可行——然而他的袖角被一只修剪整齐的指甲勾了一勾。“我想这个假定应该没错：你的注意力被某人吸引住了。”贝德莉娅脸上带着奸笑的时候都能那么可爱，汉尼拔为她的存在将他拉回现实感到由衷的感激。毕竟二人成为这种近似朋友的关系自有其互利的原因。她的蓄意干涉让汉尼拔自忘我状态中清醒，重新掌控住自己。

“令人惊讶的是，是的。我想是的。”汉尼拔干笑一声，说了声“请原谅”，再次来到杰克与阿拉娜桌旁。

“你是否知道他必须戴上面具的原因？”通常汉尼拔是个礼仪周全的人，但投标进行得太过迅速，排在威尔之前的欧米伽数量正在急剧削减。然而在他采取行动之前还有几样事情必须确认。“你说过威尔很特别。我本以为你掺杂了自己的感情因素。然而现在，我开始感到似乎并非如此。”

“他……”阿拉娜的犹豫语调让汉尼拔生出几分不耐，他分神注意着他们身后的拍卖进程。“……很复杂。太复杂了。”

“长话短说——威尔是个共感者。货真价实。”杰克直接阐明。他并不像阿拉娜，也与汉尼拔不相熟，而且对拍卖的竞价过程很感兴趣。为了证实自己的话，他接着说道：“他有能力代入任何人的视角并理解他们的想法。这就是他成为我最优秀分析师的原因，我特么就靠他来抓住切萨皮克开膛手了。”

“切萨皮克开膛手？”汉尼拔在谈话中完美地将自己的兴味隐藏在一副精雕细琢的困惑面具之下，将看似真诚的担忧与惊讶覆盖在自己的表情上。

“作为一名共感者，威尔抓住那些杀手的方式就是成为他们本身。”杰克告诉他。有两个阿尔法对台上一名身材娇小的金发女郎发起了一场投标大战，杰克对此越来越不耐烦起来。

“这对他并不健康。”阿拉娜抛给杰克一个尖锐的眼刀。“我不知道你为什么就不能放过他呢。他本来教书教得很开心。”

“他在拯救别人。威尔·格雷厄姆以他的方式抓住的连环杀手比其他任何探员都要多。”杰克表情严肃，一副我们的分歧就此为止的样子。但阿拉娜的怒视表明此事仍然有待商榷，而且还远远没有结束。“他跟我和我的小组在开膛手案件上合作了很久。我相信他是抓住那个混蛋的关键。我需要他回到我们中间来。”

“啊，所以这就是弗雷德里克，我是说奇尔顿博士，为什么对他这么感兴趣的原因了。”汉尼拔有意在杰克的怒火之上浇了一把汽油。愤怒会让这个男人疏忽大意，切萨皮克开膛手暗暗记下。

“那狗娘养的。”杰克气冲冲瞪向离他们几桌之外的那位医生。奇尔顿太专注于打动他的同桌客人，没能注意到这边。

“那么，我是不是能依此假定，那面具是为了阻止他与任何人形成连结，直到被售出为止。”汉尼拔一边思索，一边端详着威尔的脸，他面朝的方向跟随着汉尼拔移动，粘稠的、仿佛浸透了波旁威士忌的桃子香气仍然那么甜蜜地环绕在他周围。“他的天赋秉异能让他轻易地形成真正的结合，无论他是否自愿。”

“没错，很不幸，但就是这么回事。而且显然，威尔曾试图咬伤一名警卫。”阿拉娜叹了口气，为了她的朋友而闷闷不乐。

交换到了想要得到的信息，汉尼拔失去了继续对话的兴趣。汉尼拔离开座位，阔步穿过房间，直朝舞台而去，此刻正值威尔·格雷厄姆的拍卖被宣布开始。毫不犹豫地，汉尼拔以掠食动物般行云流水的动作跳上舞台，让拍卖师惊退了好几步。汉尼拔毫不在意在场的其他任何人，也不关心他们对自己的看法，他唯一的焦点就是面前这位引人注目的欧米伽。对方也将同样的关注回馈给他：威尔跪倒在地，缩成一团——在如此强大的阿尔法面前欧米伽天性的防御机制占了上风，这是避免暴力的沉默请求以及向对方展示顺从的暗示。然而即使如此，这欧米伽仍在对抗自己的身体本能，挣扎着想要站起身，这份努力让威尔全身发抖。汉尼拔对此不能更满意。

“你要干什……”拍卖师的声音在汉尼拔耳边如同扰人的蚊蚋一般。

“我要他。”汉尼拔开门见山地说。他站在威尔面前，却非常小心地不要碰到他，至少现在还不行。血色眼眸发射出的强硬视线将警卫们牢牢定在原地，一动也不敢动。

“但是先生……”在汉尼拔看来拍卖师就是在浪费时间。他的身份与社会地位已给了他优先投标的特权。

“我不习惯重复自己。”汉尼拔的声调冷酷而肃杀。

“但我们有固定的程序而且……”这让人恼火的家伙在汉尼拔的注视之下渐渐消声，终于将他的抗议吞回了喉咙里。这拍卖师的生存本能显然比旅鼠都不如，可以想见不久的将来将被蘸着酱料配以配菜出现在他的晚餐桌上。晚餐先生无助地比划着他们身后目瞪口呆的人群。汉尼拔冷静地对观众环视一周，让他的面具稍稍泄露一丝缝隙，显示出他通常牢牢克制住的纯粹阿尔法的一角。

整个房间几乎同时被他吓了一跳，除了贝德莉娅，她胆大妄为地微笑举杯向他祝酒。“十万美元。”汉尼拔以阴森森的语调告诉全场，这是未付诸行动的威胁，挑衅着任何胆敢与他竞价的对手。这价位稍有些高，尤其考虑到威尔的年龄，但汉尼拔受够了浪费时间。他出得起价，这对他而言只是一笔小钱，而且如果能直接带着自己的奖品离开，他甚至乐意付出三倍于此的代价。

“出价十万美元。十万美元一次。十万美元两次。成交给莱克特医生。”拍卖师虚弱地说，以最快速度结束了这笔交易。反正也没有其他的竞价者，人群还处在由于震惊造成的静音状态。然而杰克正怒气冲冲、咬牙切齿，指节翻白紧扣桌缘。汉尼拔明白杰克本以为凭着威尔的年龄和喜怒无常的脾气不会飙到高价。大多阿尔法都想要一名温柔顺从的配偶，任何时候都对自己俯首帖耳，而不是一个张牙舞爪争辩到底的刺儿头。

从仍然结结巴巴的拍卖师那里拿到了威尔的绑带钥匙，汉尼拔拾起威尔被绑缚的手，非常谨慎地只触及到腕口的皮革，带领着欧米伽，他的欧米伽，走下舞台，连一个回头也欠奉。

oOo

归途中车内一路都很安静。不是说汉尼拔对此会感到讶异，也不是说他会为这份缺乏交流而抱怨一二。他已经解开了威尔的手臂与双腿，但仍没有摘下面具，他想要将最后的揭示留到安全呆在自己家中之时。并且他也不想任何人看到威尔，至少不能在还没有被他标记之前。目不可视的威尔被带入车中坐下，在整个付款过程以及购买项圈的时候都未置一词。那玩意儿还没被圈到他脖子上。然而很快它就会驻留在那里，所有欧米伽都被要求佩戴其所有权的标识。让汉尼拔满意的是，拍卖所可供选择的项圈令人惊讶地品质优良，显然惯于迎合富人与名流们的突发奇想。威尔的新项圈来自意大利手工制造，简洁优雅的设计，由柔软的黑色皮革以特殊工艺加工制成，镶缀一个华丽的银卡扣，汉尼拔可以将它上锁。

威尔贡献的唯一声响是肩头被打上电子标签时一句痛苦的咕哝。无论是否已互为配偶，汉尼拔都不愿心存侥幸，而威尔对他而言还是个完全未知的实体。在汉尼拔有机会适当地约束或是标记他之前，他都有可能尝试从他身边逃走。

然而他们之间的沉默并不显得紧张。威尔看来似乎正在等待某件事情发生，让自己为它做好准备。汉尼拔欣赏这份能让他冷静思考的安静气氛，他发现自己不知道想要怎么对待威尔。他对他根本一无所知，除了他是个特殊的、聪明的、被训练来追猎他品性中阴暗一面的欧米伽之外。自己的另一张人格面具正是汉尼拔从未寻找过一名人生伴侣的确切原因。他的秘密深沉而致命，他无意与任何人分享。没多少人能够容忍睡在一名嗜虐成性的连环杀手食人魔枕畔这个念头，更别说与其成为伴侣。作为一位马基亚维利※3水准的规划者与阴谋家，汉尼拔通常从来不会如此轻率鲁莽地去做任何事情，但即使是现在，威尔的气息仍在对他歌唱，提醒他驱使自己做出这个可能让他俩一起万劫不复的冲动抉择的必然性。花蜜的香味，温暖的波旁威士忌，还有再熟一分即将腐烂，让他几近窒息的蜜桃香气。

回家之后他们将有许多话要谈。

第一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：《橱窗里的小狗》是一首儿歌，女子将要出门远行，想为自己心爱的宝贝买一只小狗陪伴。此处只是借用了这首儿歌的标题。  
> ※2：Napoleon complex，心理学上的一个概念，也被称为“矮个子症候群”。支持这种情结存在的人们认为，身材矮小的人会由于自卑感作祟，存有在其他方面要强过别人的补偿心理。  
> ※3：Machiavelli，1469－1527，意大利政治哲学家。文艺复兴时期重要人物，著有《君主论》及《论李维》。马基亚维利主义一词在现代已成为为达目的不择手段的代名词，其实稍微有些以偏概全了。


	2. 第二章：唇枪舌剑

汉尼拔坚持将威尔先引入自己的私人浴室——全面考虑的话从今天起应该改称‘他们的’浴室了——让欧米伽坐在巨大的大理石浴缸边缘，好让汉尼拔能仔细评估一下这位新鲜伴侣的伤势。他人格中阿尔法的那一部分不喜欢看到威尔受到的伤害。而人格中连环杀手那一部分已经拟出一张列表，关于如何找到那些胆敢将手指戳到他伴侣身上的人，以及之后要将他们如何处置。他已经好久都没主持过一场晚宴，因为他相信时机一到盛宴将自然而言呈现出来。然而现在似乎万事俱备了，肉食们已然迫不及待地列队准备完毕。何况一场庆祝会确实迫在眉睫，汉尼拔等不及要向他的配偶炫耀，至少从某个侧面。

除掉威尔身上唯一那片堪称为衣物的布料比汉尼拔想象中要困难得多。一察觉到那片纤薄的织物离开皮肤威尔就开始反抗起来，从浴缸边缘滑落，意图明确地挥舞起胳膊与腿脚，一看就知道训练有素。威尔动作敏捷，反应剧烈，显然毫无保留。

这倒有趣，汉尼拔轻松避开这些盲目的打击，倒退远离，直到威尔背靠着墙精疲力尽地结束了自己徒劳无功的应对策略。这是个保护背后的有效措施，汉尼拔赞赏地想。如果不是因为仍然戴着面具的话甚至可能起到几分实际效果。在威尔转头的瞬间汉尼拔抓住他侧面的破绽发动袭击，一手绕到欧米伽头部后方，紧紧抓住了威尔的后颈。修长的手指深深陷入潮湿的肌肤，随着压力渐渐增加，威尔四肢发软、膝弱如水，无法反抗的力道制住了压迫点，让欧米伽动弹不得。

“我只是想为你清理伤口，检查有没有其他需要处理的地方。我接受过大量的医疗训练，所以，请你先冷静下来。”汉尼拔对威尔轻声耳语，威尔呜咽一声作为回答，而阿尔法抓住时机靠近他，这次有了一个充分而安全的理由。雨后的潮湿气息和波旁威士忌浸桃肉的香味仍然存在着，跟在拍卖场里第一次注意到时一样撩人。如此近的距离里他能闻到威尔身上的其他气味，被那丰盛的费洛蒙掩盖掉的真正体味：汗渍的酸气，满溢的恐惧，紧张的压力，佐以陈旧血渍的厚重金属气息，在他未清洗的皮肤上干燥剥落。还带着几分只可能来自于廉价的强力须后水的残余气息。很有可能是瓶子上印着船的那种。

警告地摇了摇威尔的身体，汉尼拔放开他，将现已顺从的欧米伽身上的衣物继续脱掉，然而鉴于自己的丰富经验，汉尼拔不得不承认曾经剥过的那些尸体要比他合作得多。威尔躯干上的瘀痕比四肢更加明显，看上去从肩膀到背部遭到过多次打击，给汉尼拔造成这样一个印象：这欧米伽顽强不屈、拒绝认输。从迄今为止的反应看来，威尔可能对他的追捕者们反抗到了最后一刻，说不定还不止于此。手腕和足踝都有绑缚的印记，皮肤上到处都是破皮和浮肿的伤痕，现已结痂。一丝不苟地，汉尼拔将所有划伤与擦伤仔细消毒，简洁而专业地将与威尔的身体接触保持在最低限度。

尽管汉尼拔尽了最大努力，威尔还是弓起身体，避他唯恐不及。欧米伽耸起肩膀垂着头，双手在身体两侧紧紧捏成拳头。值得赞扬的是，威尔并没有啜泣、抱怨、或是在他的碰触下瑟瑟发抖，这欧米伽牢牢维持住自尊，仿佛能靠它遮蔽住自己的裸体。就好像从基因里带来的目中无人的性格一样，威尔的身高也不比汉尼拔矮上多少，只比阿尔法矮一英寸左右。尽管体表皮肤和其他男性欧米伽一样汗毛稀少，可威尔的身形与体格却不像他们那样苗条纤柔。他的瘦削来自营养不良，但他肌肉饱满、身材匀称，以他同性别的标准来看并不类似，反而更像一名贝塔。

汉尼拔开始理解威尔怎么能逃避这么久未被发现。男性欧米伽的外表通常倾向于中性化，外形苗条、天生纤弱，跟他们的女性伙伴一样拥有着圆滑的曲线和柔软的身段，只少了她们的生殖器官与显著的胸部特征。通过使用结合热抑制剂跟那种低廉的须后水，汉尼拔可以在脑海中想象出威尔是怎么用自己的移情能力模仿阿尔法的爱好、偏向还有性格特点。这是个绝妙的主意，大隐隐于市。人们只看得到他们想看的东西。如果这批非法所得的结合热药物不出问题，威尔说不定能将他的诡计永远欺瞒下去。汉尼拔对命运中这场小小的波折心存感激，是它将这位欧米伽送到了他面前。这也同样是一个警醒：细节决定成败。

当完成手边的工作，满意于自己处置，汉尼拔注意到威尔的皮肤已经开始泛起鸡皮疙瘩。他取来一件睡袍，将它披上欧米伽肩头。身量略小的男人本能地伸开双臂将手穿过袖口，把这件柔软得像黄油一样的深红丝绸当做临时盔甲一般紧紧裹住自己。看到他粗鲁系上袍带的动作，汉尼拔忍不住在心底皱起眉头。

“能把这玩意从我身上取下来吗？”威尔平静的询问给汉尼拔带来几分讶异。这是欧米伽对他说的第一句话，透过皮革面具的过滤听起来有几分刺耳。他发音清晰，声线却透露出一丝紧张，带着明显的、汉尼拔觉得应该是南方口音的痕迹。威尔垂下头不再朝着他的方向，然而汉尼拔知道欧米伽非常清楚他站在哪里，事实上，自从他们在拍卖场首次碰面之后，他就不可思议地牢牢锁定了汉尼拔的位置。他的身体语言告诉汉尼拔，他没有指望自己的要求能得到允诺。

“当然可以，我只是期待能在更平静的环境里做这件事。因为我不希望惊吓到你。”汉尼拔并没有做出匹配这个意图的动作，只是观察着欧米伽的反应。威尔的脑袋就像自动追踪导弹一样重新投向他的方向。汉尼拔几乎能穿过那光滑的皮革感受到威尔视线的热度。

“过去的几天已经将我的‘震惊’额度用光了，再来一次也不会要了我的命的。何况我也想看看现在拥有我的家伙到底长成什么样啊。”威尔的语调相当苦涩。汉尼拔有考虑过就让这面具继续戴着，让威尔除了依赖于他别无他法，这念头相当吸引，但其他因素也不得不纳入考虑。汉尼拔仍然对自己配偶的长相毫无概念。摸出稳稳当当地装在西装口袋中的钥匙，欧米伽听到了金属碰撞的叮当声，他低头向前，让汉尼拔能更加轻松地碰到他的颈背。汉尼拔非常满意，他很高兴见到威尔虽然倔强却并不愚蠢，也没有被骄傲蒙蔽住双眼。时机来临之时，这欧米伽绝不会让自己错过。

皮革轻易就被解开，威尔终于重见天日，突如其来的光线与影像让他条件反射性地眯起双眼。汉尼拔将手中面具扔到一边，低头盯着那双迅速移开视线的带着倦意的大眼睛。那难以捉摸的目光是一片华丽的蔚蓝晴空，点缀着斑驳的浅灰与咖啡色阴翳，在纤长浓密的黑色睫毛的阴影笼罩下衬托得越发明亮。他的眼神从未直接碰上过汉尼拔的，总是到他的嘴唇或是脸颊就远远停下，坚定地驻留在那里。

悲观厌世的表情不该镶嵌在这样一张脸庞上，它更像是属于文艺复兴艺术作品中的天使，或是与世长辞的罗曼蒂克诗人流传下来的传说。线条优美的颌骨及尖尖的下巴上覆盖了一层短短的髭须，不像有意蓄起，多半是懒得刮。由于习惯性的啃咬以及脱水而呈现出皲裂的嘴唇形状优雅，带着诱惑的丰满，自然而言呈现出类似被吻肿的粉色。威尔·格雷厄姆相当漂亮，但不是其他男性欧米伽那种典型的中性风格。不知是否因为他欧米伽血统的纯粹性，威尔身上带着一股野性，某种难以驯服的东西默默地朝着汉尼拔咆哮，警告着他。这只让汉尼拔更想将威尔束缚在自己身边。

拥有他。

渲染他。

摧毁他。

“已经失望了吗？认命吧。我几乎要感到对不起你了。”威尔做了个鬼脸，双手揉了揉自己的脸蛋，似乎想将之前面具留下的触感擦得干干净净。

“为什么这么说？”汉尼拔试探着问，事实上他既愉悦又惊奇。他对无礼举止的忍耐度向来不高，几乎从不原谅别人这样粗鲁。冰箱里的内容物足以证明这一点。

“虽然不喜欢乌鸦嘴，但我不得不说，你这次买到的货物可不够理想。希望你喜欢疯子，因为我比疯子还要疯。”威尔对汉尼拔毫无歉意地露齿而笑，那表情可不是什么友善的姿态，倒像一只龇牙咧嘴的小兽。

“那还真有缘，我确实喜欢。碰巧我的职业就靠着它欣欣向荣呢。”汉尼拔同样以微笑回应，刻意显露的犬齿赫然昭示出跟威尔相差无几的‘友善’。而看到威尔的不以为然，更有甚者，对这番恐吓及其下潜藏的威胁之意毫无矫饰的反应，汉尼拔的愉悦感倒是越来越深。这欧米伽胆敢离谱到堂而皇之对他怒目而视。

“天哪，你是个心理治疗师。我他妈倒了什么霉呀。”威尔像个祷告者一样埋头掌中，咕哝着抱怨。

“我总好过奇尔顿吧。”汉尼拔有趣地看到威尔带着惊恐的嫌恶抬起头来，因为提及的另一位医生而脸颊刷白。他显然认出了巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病医院院长的名字，如果他病态的苍白脸色是种暗示的话。

“那你又是谁？”威尔问道。他警惕地从指缝间瞥向汉尼拔，汉尼拔这才迟来地意识到他们还没有正式地相互认识过。

“汉尼拔·莱克特医生。”汉尼拔几乎是充满歉意地自我介绍。虽然现在形势怪异，但他通常是绝不会在礼节上如此疏忽的。这也恰恰证明了威尔的出现让他分心得厉害——目前情况下这是最合理的解释了。

“你在《临床心理学》杂志上发表过一篇论文，好像叫《社会排斥的进化起源》，我想。我记得里面提到过一些很有意思的东西。”威尔的回答出乎了汉尼拔的意料，阿尔法忍不住得意了片刻，尽管这话从威尔嘴里说出来倒更像是谴责，而不是一场恭维。

“看来我们互相对对方的作品要比本人熟稔许多。我知道你为FBI撰写了一部通过昆虫活动判断死亡时间的标准教科专著。读起来非常有趣，内容翔实、见闻广博。”汉尼拔心怀雅量地说。他非常高兴知道威尔已经认识自己，尽管只是道听途说。

对于这番赞美威尔在喉间不置可否的咕哝了一声，耸了耸肩膀。“睡在一个严重盗汗、夜惊、会在梦中尖叫的人身边，希望你能过得开心。感谢我的失眠吧，最后那项其实很少发生。噢，当我不小心成功睡着的时候，我还会梦游。愿你能从中找到乐趣。”他伤感而扭曲地微笑着，仿佛这笑话是针对汉尼拔的，而不是他自己。汉尼拔安静地吸收着他话里的信息，为它们分门别类；而威尔将汉尼拔的沉默当成默许他继续历数自己的缺点——他相信在这一点上自己拥有的储备非常丰富。

“你提及的所有症状都可以被治愈或者缓解到可控的水平，只要赋予足够的时间、耐心跟努力，而这些东西我全都不缺。”在威尔暂停缓口气的时候，汉尼拔如此说道。

“但你为什么要这样做呢？我年纪不小，而且顽固不化。我甚至都不能给你生孩子。”威尔满怀期待地指出，也许他指望自己能够离开。

“我不需要、也不想要孩子。而且我还相信那句老话‘老狗也能学会新把戏’没有说错。”汉尼拔反驳着，看着威尔脸上那点希望消失殆尽，被一些更阴冷而绝望的东西取代。“你接连不断向我陈述了自己的所有缺点，是有什么特别的原因吗？”

“阿拉娜·布鲁姆和杰克·克劳福德可以把你付的钱还给你。我知道他们当时在场。”威尔就像个孤注一掷的赌徒，将最后的王牌压到了台面上。

“不，他们付不起；即使他们愿意支付，我也没有将你出售给他们的意愿。”汉尼拔既通情达理，又冷酷无情。他可以保留这份微弱的希望之火让它继续苟延残喘，说不定能带来同样的愉悦感受；但是，汉尼拔此刻想要、而且需要威尔明白，他是属于他的。

“为什么？”威尔失落地问，他的目光鲁莽地四处乱窜，从不与汉尼拔视线接触。

“你不喜欢眼神接触，是吗？”汉尼拔明知故问。他们的对话需要火上浇油。他敢说威尔是那种需要刺激才会活跃与成熟的类型。

“眼神接触总让我分心，”威尔回答道。他坚决避开了那双努力对上他蔚蓝双眼的栗色眸子，“你看到了太多，就会什么也看不到。”

“我会假定在你的案例里这是一个前提概念。”汉尼拔伸手捏住威尔的下巴，以最低限度的力量让他保持静止。欧米伽在阿尔法坚定的碰触下僵住了，本能地对那些生物信号作出反应，尽管他本身做出了最大的努力也无济于事。

“别……”威尔轻轻地说。他已经明白汉尼拔意欲何为。

“我猜测你看到与感知到的东西会在脑海里触动到许多其他的部分。”汉尼拔同样安静地回答，没有强迫威尔盯着他的眼睛，但在逡巡他的脸庞时保持住自己的手指让欧米伽一动不动。“你会梦到什么呢，威尔？是什么让你在梦中惊叫？”

“请不要用精神治疗法分析我。你不会喜欢被分析之后的那个我。没人会喜欢。”威尔想让自己的话听起来不要那么在意，但他失败了。这笑话听来乏味而哀伤，似乎威尔在这一点上已经被别人无数次地证明了正确性。

“留给我来判断吧。”汉尼拔保持着自己沉着的语调与平静的表情。从元素角度来说，他会将威尔比作火焰和空气，炙热而又肆意。为了获得平衡，汉尼拔明白必须将自己塑造成与其对应的水分与土壤，变成能够让威尔降落的安全稳固之处。然而最后的结局一定会是威尔的坠落。因为汉尼拔选择的这两种元素将结合成吞噬一切的流沙。

“我，我做不到……”威尔叹了一口气，试图脱身离开，当发现汉尼拔不愿放开他的脸时，他看起来变得杀气腾腾。然而这完全没用，他面前的阿尔法是个纯然冷静的恶魔，他的指尖陷入威尔的脸颊与下巴，用的力道刚刚不会造成淤伤。

“做不到什么？”汉尼拔问。他的存在变成了一个针对威尔的倒影池。

“像这样……做你的配偶……不行的。我不行的。”威尔情绪激动起来，随着自我贬损，他的紧张状态愈来愈严重。“我与旁人相处不好。我最好独自待着。”

“我不同意，也不打算把你一个人留在黑暗之中，将你的思绪困在自己颅骨的笼子里，只剩恐惧与你为伴。”汉尼拔告诉欧米伽，饱览着威尔试图在他面前隐藏的迷乱与困惑。“现在告诉我你的想法吧。”

“我的想法……不足为外人道。我的念头通常都不是什么引人入胜的东西。”威尔仍在试图惹恼他，激起他的反抗心理。在他看来完全是做无用功。在他们交流的整段时间内，汉尼拔逐步减轻了自己对威尔的控制，而欧米伽无意识地跟随着他的手指，甚至在他开始回撤之时仍在向他的碰触里靠近。威尔并不像自己愿意相信的那样对汉尼拔无动于衷，阿尔法开始好奇起来，在这欧米伽闻起来自己是什么味道。

“我也一样。这么说来咱们还真是天生一对。”汉尼拔利用这场推与拉的游戏让威尔贴近自己，他将手指向上滑动，堪堪碰到欧米伽深巧克力色卷发柔软的边缘。

“我不……我不是那个意思。我只是……我真的怀疑你的噩梦会像我的一样，涉及到谋杀之类乱七八糟的东西。”威尔喁喁着，侧过头让那修长的手指深入自己发间，那只有力的手掌环住他脑后，这身体接触突然带来一种奇怪的安全感。威尔在心底指出这全是生理本能作祟，欧米伽的身体上有那么一些压迫点与敏感区域，让他们自然而然对阿尔法产生反应。仅此而已，没什么其他意义。

“你在梦中常常死去吗？”此时此刻威尔真想不管不顾，自云端飘然而下，酣然入眠。他好几天没能睡着觉了，失眠症加上被捕捉并监禁、以及之前的努力生活全都付之一炬的压力，让好好睡个觉都成了一项不可能实现的壮举。丝绸的柔软触感、还有汉尼拔的亲近让威尔渐渐放松，微醺起来，他的身体一点也不习惯这样温柔的对待。

“不，不，我……”威尔试图解释，他知道自已应该说点什么。另一只大手栖息到他肩头，支撑住他，这感觉太过美好。威尔迷迷糊糊地想，自己是不是能够就这样舒服一会儿，能不能承受这么一份好意。似乎是一生来的头一次，没有人对他大吼大叫，没有人威胁他，或者想要伤害他，逼迫他臣服。从拍卖会上第一次萦绕鼻端就吸引了威尔注意的那股气味——浓重的烘焙香料的气息正笼罩着他，在威尔心底创造出一个全然陌生的平静空间。他心底极擅分析的逻辑部分——实在讨厌——不停告诉他这份感动全然虚幻，完全来自于脑中充斥的化学元素和费洛蒙，再加上久未摄入的结合热抑制剂已经开始从他体内渐渐析出，才造成这样尴尬的反应。

“啊，我知道了。你在自己脑中是杀人的那一个。那感觉怎么样？”接下来汉尼拔是不是就会开始说那些蠢话，粉碎掉这份安全感，让威尔意识到自己有多么脆弱、多么易受伤害。忿怒让威尔自麻木状态中惊醒，但欧米伽突然发现自己被困在了阿尔法怀抱之中。更糟糕的是，他实际上全靠汉尼拔支撑着自己的重量。

“现在感觉如何呢，医生？想一想，睡在一个靠幻想谋杀为生的人身边？与一个真的偶尔——或许不止偶尔——会享受这种想象的人形成连结，会不会有点难以忍受？”威尔恶狠狠地回答，逼自己与面前的阿尔法四目相对，指望他会退缩。这手段曾经奏效过，阿尔法之间的眼神接触意义重大。冷静地对上那双奇异的、带着几分棕色的血红眼眸，威尔想要从中发现可以利用的弱点来对付汉尼拔，但那双眼睛竟然没有泄露分毫情绪，几近虚无，深不见底，叫人恍惚。大多数人遇到这种情况一定会恐惧不安，但威尔几乎穷其一生无休止地窥探了无数灵魂之窗背面数不胜数的秘密，这一次居然在那里发现了一堵空白高墙，反而叫他精神一振。他真的看不出，汉尼拔到底是正想着如何掏空他的内脏，还是重新装修这间大到荒谬的浴室。说认真的，一个独自居住的单身男子为什么会需要两个盥洗池以及一个比别人家的车子还要大的浴缸？

“你的共情并不是一种能够带来愉悦的天赋。你能代入别人的视角，即使那些人会给你带来惊恐。你的洞察力是一把双刃剑。你有自己的价值观和道德感，却被这种精神的联动所震慑，让你在梦中胆战心惊。”汉尼拔将威尔赤裸裸地摊开，当然是精神上——从某个角度来讲至少没那么糟糕。如此轻易就被破解实在让威尔有几分惊惶，轻飘飘几句话，就像被拆解开来又重新复原。

威尔只能紧闭双眼，虚弱地点头回应。欧米伽疲惫得像是生命力已被抽空。“我要为自己之前对你唐突的心理分析道歉，但我很快将再次为此道歉。观察是我们的职业习惯。我无法克制自己，就像你一样。”汉尼拔安慰着他，手指有意无意玩弄着欧米伽由于汗水的侵润而变得潮湿、还有点黏黏的卷发。

“别牵涉私人事宜就行了，”嘟囔出声之后威尔才意识到自己的话听起来有多荒谬，尤其当他的额头正靠着汉尼拔胸口，尽管威尔并非有意为之，他们此时的姿势就是一个名副其实的拥抱。威尔坚决地将双手保持在身侧，手指攥紧了深红丝绸睡衣的布料，带着一点小小的逆反心理。他心底有那么一小块儿是享受这种情形的，甚至在某种程度上需要它，但他才不打算纵容这种心理。至少他不停这么告诉自己。

“或者我们可以互相交流，像成年人那样。但愿我们不要太过友好。”汉尼拔沉思着说。这寓意让威尔睁开眼睛抬头看他。威尔奇妙地发现自己居然做得到。汉尼拔的面容与神态就像是石头雕刻而成。这男人甚至连微表情都稍纵即逝，极难追溯。威尔想，汉尼拔是一门他必须去学习的陌生语言，如果他真想要理解这个男人的话。他有一张恰如其分的面具，以毕生经验精雕细琢而成。威尔只能看出这么多，过于活跃的想象力带来的该死好奇心让他忍不住想要窥探这面具背后的东西，看看在那背后的黑暗中到底匿藏着什么。

“我没觉得你有那么有趣，”威尔抗拒地回答，可汉尼拔对他这一点却爱若珍宝。怨叹是那些懒惰的阿尔法才会做的事情。汉尼拔不喜欢太容易得到的东西。他想要、需要一个手持武器的对象，一个会反咬他一口的伴侣。毕竟，只有激情才能让生活永葆乐趣，让血脉奔流，即使这激情是一份顽固的阻抗。

“你会的，”汉尼拔向他保证。他斜靠过来，让自己的双唇轻轻刷过威尔的，欧米伽被脑后坚定的手掌制住，动弹不得地接受了这个几乎不能称之为亲吻的动作。“阿拉娜向我提及你曾为FBI授课，但我觉得是杰克培养出了你那些应付恶魔的诀窍。他将你驱使到黑暗之处太久了。”

“至少让我有了一个人生目标，”威尔苦涩地轻声低语，虽然在汉尼拔的碰触下他仍然很紧张，但并没有想要躲闪了。

“我可以给你一个新的，”汉尼拔承诺道。他喜欢威尔破碎而痛苦的样子。他丰富的情绪如此具有表现力，因为一直被置之不理任其发展，泛滥到几乎将他自己淹没。

显而易见，阿尔法这种生物已经成为威尔的梦魇，而杰克，他暴殄天物地毁损了某些珍贵稀有的东西，不知道自己拥有过怎样的财富。汉尼拔知道，从统计学上讲大部分连环杀手都是头脑发热的阿尔法，野性而凶残。通过直接面对和处理这些生活中最丑恶的事情，威尔了解到的阿尔法一直与痛苦、血腥、谋杀、操控以及屈辱联系在一起。毫不奇怪他在会汉尼拔身边持续散发出惶恐不安的气息，暖人的酸味带着扑鼻的咸湿顺着他每根毛孔与导管蒸腾出来。

放开了威尔的肩膀，汉尼拔将手捧上他的脸，冷静地看着欧米伽一阵瑟缩后还是勇敢地没有退后。威尔本以为会从他这里接受到疼痛的对待——无论情感上、身体上、或是精神上，不拘哪种形式。汉尼拔因为威尔的预期感到了困扰。他更想要对他使用自己私人的诱导方式，更加精妙、更加优美，然而解开威尔恐惧的心结以及呈现在自己面前的情绪骚动也是一件富含趣味的事情，花费再多时间与精力也一定值得。

平心而论，汉尼拔实在欣赏威尔的生存本能。毕竟他自己就是房间里那只狮子，危险而致命，尽管他还没有做出任何带给威尔这种印象的行动来。这让他感到了几分苦恼，而威尔甚至连这个都从他几乎毫无表情的面容上读出了。他对汉尼拔的负面情绪洞若观火，又对汉尼拔恼怒的源头一头雾水。即使在眼前这种精疲力竭，饱受压力的情况下，威尔仍然已经开始感受起汉尼拔，将对他的理解吸收到自己的心智当中去。纯粹的共情能力意味着他是个完美的信号接收器，这给了威尔相当大的优势，但还并不足以让他成为一个灵媒。这些信息仍然等待着他用自己的思想去理解与演绎。威尔鲜活的想象力和敏锐的洞察力填补了其间的空白，甚至能够填补信息片段之间巨大的鸿沟——有必要的话。这才是让他变得如此独一无二的原因，并让他成为一名特别的分析师。但有一点，威尔并不是从未失误过，也并非毫无偏见。他的恐惧以及思想底端深藏的那些人格碎片或多或少污染到了他的推理。

于是汉尼拔温柔地碰触威尔，抚摸他布满犹疑的脸颊，当他轻轻握住欧米伽的肩膀时，一些意想不到的东西又回到了对方脸上。由于不知所措，威尔的眼神再次任性起来，最后锁定在了汉尼拔脚尖。他穿着一双值得赞赏的意大利定制皮鞋，但现在不是夸奖时尚品味的时候。

“你饿了吗？想要吃点东西吗？”汉尼拔有意将声调保持得柔软平和，意欲观察威尔会作何反应。威尔的第一反应是讶异。欧米伽没想到会得到这种礼貌的款待。汉尼拔得出一个结论，威尔不习惯别人对他友善，并在心底暗暗记下这一点。通往威尔心灵之门的旅途或许并不艰涩，而是一条甜蜜之路。汉尼拔对任何客人都会慷慨地提供食物，更别说自己的伴侣了，就这么一点好意就足够威尔主动将眼光移上至汉尼拔领口的高度，密切关注着他亮蓝色佩斯利花纹领带上的温莎结。

“我——我……”威尔措手不及，结结巴巴，蓝眼睛飞速在汉尼拔锐利的颧骨与薄薄的嘴唇之间扫来扫去。欧米伽不自觉地舔舔自己皲裂的嘴唇，不安地在两腿之间转移重心，仿佛脚底冰凉的大理石瓷砖突然变得凹凸不平起来。威尔看起来就像个太久摄入不健康剂量的咖啡因、睡眠不足、营养不良的人。没人保护他，也没人关心他，肋骨下的阴影与缺乏血色的皮肤就是明明白白的证据。这欧米伽做了太久被人利用的工具，甚至都不习惯被当做一个拥有基本需求和欲望的个体来对待。

汉尼拔不知道上次有人问威尔这种问题是什么时候了，有没有人在意过他的需求。“我会先准备一点简单的食物。之后，你可以洗个澡，我来帮你找点衣服穿，当然，先重新检查一下你的伤口。当你吃饱之后，心情沉淀下来，再来继续讨论我们两人之间的安排。”汉尼拔说得就好像威尔刚才已经明确而完整地回答了他的问题一样，他放开威尔的肩膀，转身朝厨房的方向而去，让威尔自己做主。他给予威尔的是最出乎他意料之外的东西——选择权。

没有回头确认，汉尼拔也能愉悦地听到威尔跟随在他身后的脚步声。像一条犹豫不决的流浪犬，他的欧米伽悄悄尾随着他，保持着恰当的距离，但他就在那里。那条项圈，用作公共场合展示的那一条，暂时仍好好保存在盒子里；而无形的那一条，将会比任何皮革或是金属的装饰品都要更加适合他，由自己亲手圈上威尔的脖子，给他留下不可磨灭的印记。

第二章完


	3. 第三章：食色挑逗※1

威尔不得不承认汉尼拔的房子叫他印象深刻，他可是个几乎从来不在意这方面事情的人。见过那么多一塌糊涂的、以鲜血与残肢为装饰、用悲伤和惊恐描绘出的背景之后，地点从某方面来讲在威尔眼里失去了其原本的价值。

这地方在规模与功能上都更接近于一座小豪宅，宅邸里环绕他们的每一件物品都昭示出这位阿尔法的性格，穷奢极欲。丰富的纤维织物与昂贵的物料材质上都使用了大胆而鲜明的配色方案，但不知怎的却不显得过于招摇卖弄。一见即知极为富有，却未俗艳过头。每样东西都制作精良、值得保存并使用良久，所有那些大理石制品都以沉重的石板为原料、所有家具都是厚重的暗色木材、地毯是真正手工编织、艺术品都附有原版签名。

显然，汉尼拔喜欢自己地盘上这种完全处于控制之下的有序混乱。他所有的墙壁上、拐角处、小角落里、书架上、还有缝隙中似乎都充斥着各式各样的物品，摆放随意，却显而易见地价值不菲。那是些美妙的小摆设，以及许多威尔闻所未闻的东西。最叫他惊讶的莫过于这宅子里现代科技产品的数量，融合在年代久远的古老风格之中，让威尔意识到自己对他的臆测有多么荒谬。汉尼拔看起来一点儿也不像会拥有一部Ipad的类型，但它就在那儿，躺在一张书桌上，那书桌看起来像是用马达加斯加黑檀精雕细刻而成——该死，威尔能够肯定，拥有这种东西绝对是非法的。

尽管每样物品都独具个性，但它们却以一种极具和谐的方式展现在观者面前。跟着汉尼拔经过一间又一间的房间，威尔开始跟自己玩起一个“我不喜欢这间房里哪样东西”的小游戏，因为欧米伽发现有些家具和装饰品极其丑陋，以他的个人品味而言全然无法欣赏。然而他敏锐而诚实的审美感受告诉自己，即使不喜欢它们，比如说他这么讨厌波洛克※2，也不能否认这位艺术家确实是一名大师。威尔开始好奇这种风格呈现出了汉尼拔什么样的性格特点。威尔自己倒是宁愿将自己那间小房子隐藏在密林深处，安居在一种质朴的田园风格里。可惜他也许永远无法再次见到它了。

为了对抗洪水般席卷而来的失落之情，威尔咬紧牙关，用双臂紧紧环抱住自己的身体，手指紧紧抓住身上那件深红色丝质长袍——它散发的气味叫人发狂地像极了汉尼拔。这一点理所当然，因为它就是汉尼拔的睡袍，但威尔仍然深受困扰。他不知道自己是应该迷失在这无孔不入的生姜、肉桂与肉豆蔻的混合香味之中，还是应该将这该死的玩意儿付之一炬好来惹恼这位阿尔法。话说回来，付之一炬也许不太必要，因为他已经将这件衣物毁得乱七八糟了。威尔确信他肮脏的皮肤和半愈的伤口已经沾污了这精致的丝绸面料。再加上把这袍子当做锚一样拿手指紧紧攥住对这材料来讲也算不上什么悉心对待。

威尔一边内疚地斥责自己，一边困惑地跟随汉尼拔前行，用眼神描绘着那副被剪裁讲究的西装勾勒得更为显著的背部线条与宽阔肩膀。如果是穿在别人身上，威尔认为这衣服看起来会有几分庸俗，那暗蓝绿色格子明显不是每个人都能把握住的。像他的房子一样，颜色与图案的组合给眼睛带来了愉悦的享受，而不是看着刺目；这男人穿着他的西装，并未沦为衣装的陪衬。威尔偷偷地产生了怀疑，汉尼拔是不是那种能把麻袋穿成时装的人？面前的阿尔法带着一种训练一生才能达到的优雅与尊贵，恪守着殷勤与礼仪，掌握它们如同挥舞武器一般。除去漂亮的外表和娴熟的社交表演，这男人还是个极度危险的家伙。尽管威尔对许多方面还无法确认，但坚信的这个事实让他进入汉尼拔的厨房时显得小心翼翼。

厨房同样叫人印象深刻，却与房子的其他部分不尽相同。相对来说它在本质上几乎极尽简约，这儿每样物品都具有明确的目的和功能，这阿尔法显然将烹饪当做一项极为严肃的课题。威尔敢说汉尼拔在此空间内花去了绝大部分时间，甚至超过他入睡的卧室。在研究厨房的时候威尔努力不要去想象那个房间，汉尼拔的卧室，是什么样子的。威尔选择倚靠在料理台上观察，厨房里唯一的椅子放在房间远角，靠近楼梯之处。那是张皮面坐骑，看起来就很舒适，但它是被有意放置在那里拦路的。这带给威尔一个印象，汉尼拔希望客人离他的私人空间远一点，因此威尔故意坐了进去，打乱阿尔法的心理平衡。

然而这一行为似乎并未对汉尼拔产生影响，没能给威尔带来心理优势。汉尼拔专心除去自己的西装外套、马甲、以及领带，系上看起来非常专业的厨师围裙。即使换成了白衬衫白围裙的打扮，汉尼拔仍然叫人印象深刻，以极具控制力与优雅感的行动穿梭在他的领地之中，从各式各样的抽屉与食橱里拣选出需要使用的原料。威尔不自在地移动重心，有意识地提醒自己全身上下仍然只穿着一件属于这个正为他烹饪的男人的睡袍。

但奇怪得很，他现在仍未被戴上项圈，这份小小的恩惠还真是个谜团。威尔几乎宁愿被投入脑中那无数地狱中的一个，毕竟他已见识过其后果，再次沉浸其中反而相对更加安全。目前的情形对他而言做梦都没有想到过，但夜还很长。没必要提前反应过度。虽然自他出生以来的经历而言，生活从来都没有给他带来过什么好东西。

汉尼拔将一个细长的玻璃杯放在威尔面前，打断了他闷闷不乐的沉思。那是一杯清水。威尔怀疑地凝视着那杯澄清液体，用眼角余光打量阿尔法，但无论从哪一点看来，对方都刻意无视了他，忙于为他俩准备晚餐，并不在意威尔是否打算饮用这杯水。

汉尼拔手中正在处理一块颜色鲜红的肉类，威尔只能推断那是某种肉排，对它的切割方式与来自哪种牲畜都全无概念。他的食物大部分都是鱼类，通常是在靠近自己家中的河流里新鲜钓上来的。

沾湿一只手指绕着杯缘划圈，威尔小心地避免进一步怀念曾经的家园，让玻璃发出的清脆响声理清自己的头脑。威尔警告自己实在不应该而大惊小怪，就因为发现这杯子的材质是真正的水晶。当然，它就是水晶的。

无论汉尼拔有没有被这即兴的噪音打扰到，反正他没有表现出来。他熟练地将肉从盘中取出，切成薄片。在这之后，汉尼拔将肉装进碗里，与鲜榨柠檬汁搅拌均匀，开始削一块真正的帕尔马奶酪。威尔知道优质奶酪总是成块的，但以前从未亲眼见过任何人真正使用它。这份混合物点缀上绿色蔬菜，看起来精致非常，比威尔以前吃过的任何食物都要诱人许多。

“他管这个叫简单？”威尔在心底打趣。这看起来就好像一场从美食频道走出来的真人厨艺秀，厨师从两个没有标签的瓶子里挥洒出两种不同的食用油，又将一种绿色蔬菜以及另一样略带金色的叶子点缀上盘子边缘，与红色的肉类和清爽的绿色沙拉形成对比，显得愈发美妙，叫人食指大动。在威尔的意识里，这更像一件艺术品，而不只是一顿餐点。他只希望汉尼拔没在期待掌声。阿尔法倒上两杯葡萄酒——酒液是明亮澄清的鲜红，威尔闻起来觉得是酸樱桃味——结束了自己的表演，将盘子与杯盏都放置在威尔面前。

“这是一份经典山麓风格生牛肉片。冷冻的稀有牛里脊肉加迈耶斯柠檬及顶级巴勿臣芝士屑，以芝麻菜嫩叶打底，佐以少许特级初榨冷榨橄榄油和白松露油。配上新鲜的瓦尔波利塞拉葡萄酒，足够清淡，不会夺去牛排本身的精妙质感；又足够芳香，衬托出起司与芝麻菜的风味。Bon appétit[法：祝你胃口好（餐前祝辞）]。”汉尼拔语中惊人的信息量让威尔大吃一惊。男人并没有吹嘘食物，甚至也不是在炫耀自己的创造技巧，尽管他确实对此感到无比骄傲。汉尼拔仅仅只是对这食物的概念与制作过程本身感到愉悦而已。

威尔眨眨眼睛，在困惑的敬畏与难以置信之间左右为难，他从未见过有人对食物报以如此热忱。“你认真的吗？”

不管汉尼拔以为威尔会作何反应，这可在他意料之外。威尔对此非常笃定。他甚至敢从汉尼拔的毫无反应中分辨出阿尔法的一丝沮丧来。“我对摄入自己身体的东西非常小心。所以我通常自己准备食物。”虽然汉尼拔的语气足够冷静平稳，威尔也能看出他的主厨正在对他生气。

干咽了一口，几乎能听到自己喉咙发出的艰涩声响——他真的应该不要那么顽固，喝几口水，而不是一直拿它玩来玩去——威尔尝了一口食物，感觉自己就像个讨人嫌的来访者。他本不是生肉爱好者，无论它是否使用橄榄油及动人的描述盛装打扮过，但尴尬之情让他不得不采取尝试。

“非常美味。谢谢你。”威尔安静地承认，出乎意料地对这顿美食心悦诚服。美妙的滋味在舌尖迸发开来，鲜柑橘的味道冲刷过味蕾，多汁的牛排如此柔软，几乎入口即化，只有起司和蔬菜纤维才需要更多咀嚼。威尔禁不住诱惑，试着配上食物尝了一口杯中的葡萄酒。

即使对于一个像他这样的烹调门外汉，威尔也能说它们相配得再完美不过。他的嘴里正爆发出一场小小的味觉奇迹。威尔发现自己不知不觉吃得太快了些，红酒的后劲叫他有点头昏眼花。为自己的粗心大意做了个鬼脸，威尔吞下一大口水，即使它冲淡了口中芬芳的美味。

并没能完全满足的威尔叹息一声，冒险抬头看了看汉尼拔，发现这名阿尔法正在直勾勾地盯着自己，手中的酒杯几乎还是满的，面前的盘子也基本没有动过。其他人在这种情形下可能会推断这阿尔法只是想为客人留下一块清静的空间来就餐，不想用谈话来打扰对方，但威尔敢说他正在被一头兴高采烈的捕食者兴致勃勃地观察着。这让威尔一边看着对方的盘子，一边好奇汉尼拔到底是什么品种。

“你不饿吗？”威尔想着手用闲聊来分散自己的注意力，但坦率的说，这并不是他的专长。

“不，如果你还饿的话可以吃掉我这份。”汉尼拔并没有留给他拒绝的选项，直接交换了两人的盘子，将威尔的空盘浸入水槽。他知道自己的暂时离开会更轻易地促使欧米伽继续进食，可惜他无法看到威尔对这份食物的反应。尽管威尔的个人礼貌和餐桌礼仪都在悲惨的边缘——威尔守着盘子就好像有人会从身边把它偷走一样，迅速地狼吞虎咽——汉尼拔从未见过有人像他一样享受自己的烹饪，好像每一口食物都混合着顿悟与拯救。威尔似乎也没有意识到自己一边进食一边大声发出了满意的呻吟，这完全弥补了这份餐点初被呈现上来时他泛善可陈的初反应。威尔诚实的反馈让汉尼拔赏心悦目，正在被享用的这份肉食是他最近一次捕猎的战利品。

这份肉排曾工作在汉尼拔频繁出入的许多葡萄酒场馆之一，是一名固执己见的酒侍。他犯了一个不幸的错误，在医生礼貌地拒绝购买他积极推荐的某种品质低劣的黑皮诺葡萄酒之后，不及走远就听到了他无礼的侮辱言辞。现在这名前任侍酒师已经不再有机会将他恶劣的建议和赝品强加给顾客了，他完成了一个更高尚的目标，填饱了他伴侣的肚子。他与汉尼拔那天稍后购买的瓦尔波利塞拉葡萄酒也相当搭配，此时此刻他们同时因它获得了愉悦的享受，本质上来说，对切萨皮克开膛手来讲，这是一次圆满的‘一站式购物’。

让骄傲见鬼去吧，盘子被放到面前后威尔几乎没有犹豫，从容不迫地将它吃得干干净净。“不喜欢浪费食物？”威尔刮着盘子，听到头顶汉尼拔的问话。

“不，我是在贫困中长大的。我们没有食物能拿来浪费。”威尔一脱口而出就立即后悔了，气呼呼地瞪着空掉的酒杯。酒足饭饱，舌头就不听话了。

“这个‘我们’是？”汉尼拔撤下空盘子与酒杯，蓄意装作不经意，再次将私人空间留给威尔，让他放松警惕。

“不，我才不会这样，”威尔的回答简明扼要。汉尼拔回头一看，威尔闷闷不乐地盯着他的厨房电器，好像它们私下冒犯到了他一样。

“哪样？”汉尼拔佯装无知的尝试为自己赢得了一个阴郁的眼神。

“将自己坦诚给你。一个精神病医生。”威尔筑起城堡，将自己保护起来，他双手环抱在腰际，这是防卫心态的典型外在表现。“以玩弄别人的头脑取乐的家伙。”

汉尼拔拿擦手巾慢条斯理擦干手上的水迹，拖延时间。“我并不是对你有职业上的兴趣，只想在私人层面对你了解得更深一些。”

威尔凶巴巴地瞪回去。“我的名字是威尔·格雷厄姆。现在是下午9点48分，我在马里兰州，巴尔的摩，在你的家中，我是个人，不是你的玩具。我有我自己的生活……曾经有过。”最后他僵硬地修正了一句。

“你现在仍然有。”汉尼拔选择暂时保持距离，让料理台将他们分隔开来，为威尔保留一份舒适的个人空间，他靠着冰箱门，不锈钢的材质在背后带来一股冰冷的凉意。

“不，”威尔的嗓音中带着一份斩钉截铁，“我们都知道那是无稽之谈。你说你想了解我。那么我告诉你，你还没有这个权利。我了解我自己，我是谁，我是什么。我是个欧米伽，但我不需要一个阿尔法来管理我、控制我，无论别人怎么想。”

“我无意如此。”汉尼拔假惺惺的说，“这种事情对我来讲毫无吸引力，我有许多更好的选择来打发时间，而不是时时刻刻做某人的保姆。”

这似乎让威尔大吃一惊，欧米伽奇怪地回望他。“那你为什么找麻烦？为什么要买下我？”威尔一边问话，一边意识到自己一定眨了眨眼，因为汉尼拔刚才明明还在冰箱旁边，这会儿就已经在威尔的私人区域以内了，他灼热的呼吸拂过威尔脸颊，眼中闪烁的猩红光芒压下了原本的褐色。

“我能理解现在的情况在你的生活中是个翻天覆地的变化，你大多时候都是形只影单，但别想就这样跟我装傻。你是个聪明人。你知道为什么。”抬头看进那双萦绕着点点血色的陶土色眸子，汉尼拔的面具边缘被掀开了一条缝，阿尔法的那一面露出峥嵘的犄角，势不可挡地将他制服，迫使他双膝跪地，身体颤抖。强大的力量，根本用不着实施物理上的压力，就已经将他肺部的空气全部掏空。这股气势笼罩着威尔，他气喘吁吁，瑟瑟发抖，被冻在汉尼拔精美的厨房地板上，一动都不能动。他感受到一股从未有过的需要。他想要顺从，想要取悦，想要做任何汉尼拔要求的事情，不管是就这样跪在地板上抽搐，还是为面前的阿尔法张开双腿——威尔感觉到光滑的液体开始自股间滴落下来。闻起来像白花一样甜蜜。

接着，猝不及防地，一股看不见的力量侵入体内，褶拢起来，就好像汉尼拔正在折纸一样，这股阿尔法的力量将他折叠起来，压出印痕，让他几乎扭曲了自己的知觉，以为自己就是一只祈愿的纸鹤。

从那股将五脏六腑搅成一锅粥的强烈需求中缓过气来，威尔对面前伸过来那只手臂视而不见，站直身体，带着一份叫汉尼拔吃惊的毅然决然。欧米伽面对着阿尔法，集中精力稳住自己。威尔被夺走了庇护所，被切碎了生活，不知道自己养的狗都去哪里了，甚至不知道它们是否仍然幸存，而现在，他正与刚买到自己的阿尔法进行一场该死的意志角力，双腿之间还沾着黏哒哒的冰凉的体液。好吧，你来这一手，难道我就不会吗？威尔确实知道自己是什么。

欲望如同当胸一击撞进汉尼拔的身体，剧烈得叫他自威尔身前退后了好几步，他的本能冲着自己尖声警告，让他赶紧逃开。逃离这名欧米伽。那双浅灰蓝色眸子毫不畏缩地盯着汉尼拔不断膨胀的猩红虹膜，他内里的温度像是飙到了巅峰，鼻端充斥着费洛蒙的剧烈气息，像是从桃子转变成了芳香的花蜜，熏得他的头脑开始有点发懵。汉尼拔狠咬颊肉直到嘴里流出血来才为自己找回一点自控力，他终于意识到自己发生了什么事情——他的身体进入了发情期。

由于结合热的存在，欧米伽确实是自己身体的奴隶，然而阿尔法们也会受到发情期的影响。两者都是来源于种族延续的本能，让他们变得软弱，易受蛊惑，做出冲动的错误决定，这段时期的他们即使面对最明显的谎言也能轻易上当，只要问题的答案是性。汉尼拔会对自己的生理规律预先筹谋，发情期是一件很私密的事情，他会做好一切安排，然后将自己锁起来度过这段时期。他以前从未有过被外力强迫进入发情的经历，被一个纯粹的欧米伽泄露出来的真正的力量所影响。如果威尔真心想要，他能让汉尼拔匍匐在地板上舔他的脚，仅仅只用气味就能办到。汉尼拔紧紧抓住料理台的边缘支撑自己，尽量不要去想如果威尔决定碰他会发生什么——尽管汉尼拔想要他这样做，疯狂地想。

谢天谢地，威尔还不至于那么残忍，他只想给他一个教训。汉尼拔受到的信息素攻击瞬间就消失了，徒留他艰难地在原地喘息，试图在虚弱的膝盖与轻飘飘的脑袋下继续维持住自己的尊严。

“礼尚往来，”威尔嘲弄道。他心有不甘地在心底为自己辨白：他已经被逼到无路可退，自我防卫是理所当然的事情，别再耿耿于怀，像个该死的多愁善感的欧米伽一样。尽管如此，愚蠢的本能还是让他想要对汉尼拔卑躬屈膝、为自己的挑衅请求对方的宽恕，刚才那场力量展示让负疚感无情地啃噬在他心底。

汉尼拔无视了威尔语中的暗箭，专心致志重新着装起来，一件一件取回他的西装外套、马甲、领带，将注意力自下体坚硬的勃起之上分散开来，寄望于它会随着他缓慢的动作自行消退。欧米伽不明白他刚才小小的惊人之举到底有多危险，汉尼拔灵魂中某一部分已经沸腾得如岩浆一般，逼迫他冲着威尔发泄出来，看看厨房里有多少把刀子能融入欧米伽的身体，直到他体内的鲜血流尽最后一滴。幸好他控制住了，幸好威尔太特么聪明地及时住了手，类似于茉莉花的清香也成功地抚慰了他体内那头恶魔。汉尼拔虚弱地咽了一口口水，他的口腔因为某种食物以外的原因不断分泌着唾液，这种感觉已经太久没有过。

“你太过粗鲁了，威尔。关于刚才的事情，你该付出什么代价呢？”汉尼拔的语调已经冷静下来，以他个人偏爱的系宽结的方式整理领带。

“你一定得要原谅我，要知道，对于被你当做厨房里的茶杯一样买来这种事儿我都认命了呢，”威尔毫不示弱。汉尼拔的温言细语中带着不容错认的潜在威胁，他很明白。

“那几乎不可能发生。我只购置成套餐具，从不零星补货。”汉尼拔口吻冷峻。威尔愣了几秒才反应过来阿尔法在挖苦他。

“好吧，那我大概更像个带缺口的旧马克杯。随便什么。重点是我觉得自己的存在感正在渐渐削弱，从我自己创造的生活里消弭无踪。我不知道这对我意味着什么。”威尔叹了一口气，头痛来袭的熟悉预兆让他揉起了太阳穴。晚餐摄入的酒精与刚才那样的任性或许只会让它来临得更为迅速。“或者对你意味着什么……如果你在乎的话。”

“这只说明你为自己建造起来的心理要塞以及对事情的发展所做的假设太过仓促了。如果你选择以文明的行为模式与我对话，这一切不愉快都可避免。”汉尼拔的外表又重新恢复了从容不迫、完美无缺。威尔几乎有点讨厌阿尔法这一点。他得穿上点合适的衣服才行。他希望自己起码穿上条长裤，而不是像现在这样粘粘的，烦死了。威尔还有许多愿望呢。“你可以拥有自己的生活，威尔。我已经告诉过你，我不会将这一点从你身上剥夺。”他说得好像真的一样。

威尔心念电转，拆解开汉尼拔的话。“你会让我继续教书吗？”他不得不询问，即使这想法听起来好到令人难以置信。

“是的，”汉尼拔简明扼要地回答。过于详尽的阐述目前只会让问题复杂化，汉尼拔宁愿留有余地，之后再来讨论细节。简单的回答稍后能够被粉饰成任何他想要的东西。从他身上赢得的这场胜利只会花下威尔更多的代价，只是他现在还一无所知。通过这次摊牌，汉尼拔已经了解到威尔的行为模式，下一次他将为此做好准备。他能够原谅威尔的冒犯，但不会忘掉威尔曾做过什么。汉尼拔从不忘记别人的怠慢。

“那我能回去出外勤吗？”威尔想碰碰运气。目前的形势在他看来有够超现实，然而，再小心谨慎也得抓住机会，趁势而行。

“这件事我们不如迟些时候再仔细讨论，”然而汉尼拔猜测这场对话无可避免。威尔看起来并不是那种耐得下性子让事情悬而未决的人。

“少废话，现在就谈。”威尔咬牙切齿地说，他的生活已经在别人手中搁置如此之久了，“回答我的问题。”

“在我的监督之下，”汉尼拔做出决定。他已经开始展望起那通电话。在杰克·克劳福德面前摆出高姿态这种事，即使要花不少上时间来磋商也值回票价了。

“我记得你说过不想做我的保姆，”威尔得寸进尺地指出。他不可能期待汉尼拔此刻还能继续保持一个宽宏大量的心态。

“阿拉娜已经告诉过我那对你并不健康，我碰巧很尊重她的观察和专业见解，相信她的判断。”汉尼拔将这个名字如同投饵一般撒向威尔的思想水域，看看他会怎么反应。

“你认识阿拉娜？阿拉娜·布鲁姆？”威尔完美地咬了钩，说出那位黑发贝塔名字的同时，他的表情柔和了下来。这让汉尼拔的颈后感到一阵古怪的刺痒，这位阿尔法并不熟悉这种陌生的感觉。

“是的，我曾有幸做过她的导师。如今她是我一位同僚，我一直对她报以很高评价。”汉尼拔解释着，不吝慷慨地赞美。他越是夸奖阿拉娜，威尔显得越加放松。欧米伽的反应不该让他胸口像这样酸溜溜的。汉尼拔觉得全该归咎于今晚喝了太多酒，而没有吃到足够的固体食物。

“哼。这世界还真小。”威尔不再那么尖锐，显然，这条新消息让他在心底重新估量起某些事情。汉尼拔知道自己在威尔的意识中原本被设置成了反派角色。他可以通过出其不意让威尔内心失去平衡，从而改变他的观点。这位欧米伽原本对他做好了最坏准备，就像任何其他阿尔法一样，因此，汉尼拔打算在他面前呈现出相反的特质。

“你喜欢波特酒※3吗？我习惯在餐后来点甜的东西。”汉尼拔接着行动起来，威尔古怪地看着他，仿佛他刚刚说出了什么非常不得体的话一样。

“但是你什么都没吃，”尽管非常好奇，想看看汉尼拔会将什么样的东西称作甜点，威尔还是中肯地指出。在威尔的世界里，一顿“简餐”的意思是直接从罐头里取出的金枪鱼，或者一杯冷冰冰的劣质咖啡，绝不会是他刚刚享用过的五星级食物。于是“甜点”说不定也会打破他从前的所有认知。

“说不定我只是想要一个吃甜食的借口。”汉尼拔露出一丝笑容，发动另一次佯攻，让威尔心中的天枰稍稍倾斜。汉尼拔喜欢这样做。他惯于在迷雾与镜像的王国穿梭自如，从未像今天这样如履薄冰。如果他不够小心翼翼，威尔很快就能戳破他试图构建起来的幻象，将它击得粉碎。汉尼拔喜欢欧米伽的能力，没几个人有他这种天分。这为游戏赋予了意义，给了汉尼拔参与的目的。

威尔着迷地观察着汉尼拔，看他拿出两只小小的郁金香形状的酒杯，又从威尔原以为是橱柜的小冰箱内取出一支深色瓶子，这小冰箱看来是专设为冷藏好酒而用。茶色的液体，澄清明亮得如同烟黄晶一样，威尔从中闻到葡萄干与坚果的甜香。他又从专门的冰箱里取出几个小器皿，看起来颓废又奢靡，像是放着蛋糕的扁碟，巧妙地装饰以调味汁与白巧克力刨花。

“果仁蜜饼意大利苦杏酒芝士蛋糕浇上牛奶太妃酱，饰以香草巧克力屑。配上茶色白兰地，绝妙的味蕾享受。”汉尼拔一边向威尔展示出汉尼拔版的甜点，一边向他介绍。

威尔心无旁骛地盯着那一小块尽善尽美的含糖食品，仿佛它蕴含了人生的秘密，在其奶油涂层之下囊括了整个宇宙。汉尼拔好奇欧米伽正在思考些什么。就他自己而言，这份甜点看起来还算像样。这不是他通常爱好的种类，但汉尼拔总是乐于实践的，芝士蛋糕总能适应各种场合，而且能够小批量地制作保存。“你为什么要这么体贴？”威尔冲着芝士蛋糕发问。彻底嗅过波特酒的芬芳，汉尼拔抿了一口，忍住笑容。“你看来并不像这种……友好的……”欧米伽好像在搜肠刮肚想要找个更加贴切的词来描述汉尼拔，但仍然委婉地指出来。

“我不像吗？”汉尼拔摆弄着自己的芝士蛋糕，同时撩拨威尔。

“不，不像。”威尔笃定。他避开酒精，将注意力集中在蛋糕上。蜂蜜与奶油芝士蛋糕像恋人般融化在一起，甜蜜的喜悦蔓延在舌尖。“你很有礼貌。举止优雅。沉着冷静，不……更像个斯多葛学派的禁欲主义者，而不是什么和善的好人儿。你并不温柔体贴，又为什么在我面前装作如此呢？反正……你难道不觉得有点矫情吗？”

“我这样做因为我想这么做，因为对象是你。”汉尼拔为两人分析道，“我不想让你怕我。”至少不是现在，汉尼拔私底下加上一句。

“恐惧是我忠实的伴侣，是我为自己的‘天赋’付出的代价，任我予取予求。”威尔放弃了坚持，将酒一饮而尽。这不是威士忌，但他也能凑合着用。“你为我付出的代价并不值得。恐怕我的陪伴会伴随一系列精神官能症，让我从身体到心理都不甚健康。”

“那在我身边对你倒是一件好事儿，既然我是个医生，同时也是一名精神科医师。”汉尼拔以一种漫不经心的态度回应，偷偷记下要教会威尔一些葡萄酒知识，至少要学会鉴赏它们。波特酒是需要小口啜饮并且尽情回味的，不是像廉价的泔水一口吞下去。“我曾做过外科医生，专门应对紧急创伤。”注意到威尔疑惑的表情，汉尼拔对他详细阐述道。

“思维敏捷。迅速地决定出谁该活，谁该死。”仿佛是自他们认识起的头一次，威尔研究起汉尼拔来，而汉尼拔足够惊奇地发现自己不甚在意对方的刺探。他明白自己呈现给这个世界的表象，那身制作精良的人皮，穿上它，他能将自己的真相隐藏其下，不致惊扰那些没有做好准备的人，但他也好奇它能够掩盖得多么完美，是否能够经得起威尔的详细查探，既然现在欧米伽已开始关注起他来。他能够接受多少潜藏在表象之下的那些东西，在他因此而破碎之前，在汉尼拔不得不夺去他性命之前。

或者不会。

威尔自己也不全是他外表看来的样子。他已经对汉尼拔露出过毒牙，挥舞过利爪。阿尔法好奇他是否曾将它们用在别人身上过，或者有过此等意图。“后者很叫人遗憾。我杀过人，更确切地说，我无法挽救某些人的生命，但我感到像是自己杀掉了他们。这种事情一次就已经太多，于是我将自己对解剖学的热忱转移到了烹饪艺术之上。我转而修复病人的思维，而不再是他们的身体，这样就不会再有人由于我的治疗而死。”

“知道这些真让人欣慰，医生。”威尔以一种平淡的口吻说道，他不喜欢任何人钻进他脑子里，更别说是即将成为他阿尔法的那一个。

“汉尼拔，拜托。叫我汉尼拔，威廉。”阿尔法以一种温柔的责备语气纠正道，让威尔一阵畏缩。

“好的，但我不敢保证。除非你叫我威尔，而不是威廉。这称呼叫我直起鸡皮疙瘩。我感觉好像回到了学生时代，马上要被送进校长办公室一样。”威尔深吸一口气，帮助自己坚定决心，然后继续为自己谋取权益。“我的房子会怎么样？”问出这句话简直像拔牙一样痛苦，但他们必须回到这个令人不悦的话题，关于威尔被中断的生活。欧米伽玩弄着自己的手指，他指间的丝绸织物已经被蹂躏得不成样子。

“你可以保留它，前提是必须将我的家作为你的主要居所。当有客户和案例要求我长时间离开时，之前的房子会是你理想的临时住处。”汉尼拔告诉他。他已经读过了购买威尔时附带的那几份文件。他的情况很特别，鉴于他拥有自己私人房产的事实，以及还有一整个屋子的个人财物。“你的银行账户也一样。我会为你安排，你能对所有需要的东西拥有完全的控制权。”

大多欧米伽被卖的时候只有一张空白表格，没有任何值得提及的资产，只带着私人用品，大多用一个手提箱就可以装完，去到他们的新家，永远都是别人的附属品。没人指望他们工作，所以他们也没有能够主张的收入，至于自身的售卖金额，一部分归于拍卖场，一部分归于他们原来的家庭。甚至大多州的法律都会禁止他们拥有例如土地这样的财产，即使以自己的名义购买一辆汽车也非常困难——如果能买的话。离开了阿尔法或者贝塔的供养与支持，欧米伽就是被整个社会宠爱着的弃儿，与众不同，形只影单，人人觊觎，无人认同。

威尔是他族群里的独角兽，一个社会功能健全的中年欧米伽，单身，仍然相对理智，同时担任着两样复杂的工作，拥有一份可观的收入，并且不止拥有一辆车，还拥有自己的房产，自己的家。他的愤怒，乃至他的持续挑衅都无可厚非。威尔不该被命运的玩笑这样作弄，不该因为一些劣质热抑制剂就这样毁掉，他值得更好的，但汉尼拔不会拒绝被放到怀中的礼物。他愿意做出让步，尽管要将威尔绑在自己身边。汉尼拔发现自己心中的锚远比钢铁制造的更加有效。

“那我的狗呢？”威尔无法忍住询问。他甚至不知道它们是否还幸存。他能想到的是，动物管理局说不定已经将它们全部带走了。他不想在这个念头上逗留，他无法承受这样的后果。

“你可以去看望它们。我会安排人到你的房子里去照顾它们，但我家里是不会养狗的。”汉尼拔愿意与威尔达成协议，却不打算让兽毛飘得家具上全都是，也不会容忍衣服上萦绕着动物的气味。事情总得有个底线。“你的文件上指出现在是阿拉娜在照料它们。明天我会为它们联系一名看管员，然后打电话给阿拉娜，让她将它们带去沃夫查普你家中。你明天就能见到它们了。”

威尔点点头，心里一块大石头落了地。这安排算不上完美，但比他胆敢料想过的要好出许多。他的狗狗们都很安全，他的房子还是自己的，他还能回去继续工作。他甚至仍然拥有能称得上是属于自己的金钱，对在贫穷中长大的威尔来说，还真是一场甜蜜的缓刑。威尔突然感到一阵虚弱，他缓缓地斜靠到柜台上，支撑住自己的身体重量。他愿意称之为一场小小的胜利。

胜利的喜悦也没能让威尔冲昏头脑。如前所述，威尔一直彻彻底底地相信生活不会带给他什么好运，有也不会多久。汉尼拔也不是什么善人。威尔明白他可不是出于好心这么待他的。就看看身边这些东西吧，即使他了解汉尼拔还不多，也能看出这位阿尔法非富即贵，而且是那种一出生便侵淫其中的富有。世家，威尔想，这个词还真是贴切。汉尼拔漫不经心的优雅态度与华贵的穿戴暗示威尔他必定出身于累世贵族，而这位阿尔法的口音则告诉了威尔他的欧洲血统。阶级，举止，还有那流淌在贵族血脉之中恼人的权利意识——可别是某个王族的直系后裔。

因此汉尼拔能够还给威尔房子、车子、甚至钱财，因为他付得起。威尔从根本上明白汉尼拔对他的慷慨并没有什么特殊意义，只是达到目的的一种手段而已。这位阿尔法向他做出这些宽宏大量的姿态，是因为汉尼拔想从威尔这里得到某些回报。至于他想要的到底是什么还有待商榷 。现在，法律意义上讲，这男人拥有了他，拥有了他的身体。不管汉尼拔想要威尔什么，至少是身体上的，他都能得到，无论威尔同意与否。更糟糕的是，这可以说是他的正当权利之一。这些权利的广度与复杂度可远远不止作为一名阿尔法的性发泄渠道。

“杰克对待我就好像我是块幸运饼干或者谋杀预言者一样。阿拉娜把我当做需要特殊护理的朋友——可悲的是，她的想法也没什么不对。”威尔缓慢地说，仔细挑选自己的措辞。“那你又是怎么看我的呢，莱克特医生？”

雾蒙蒙的灰蓝毫不退缩地对上了那双陶红色眼眸，欧米伽将自己的视线与阿尔法的牢牢锁住。“就像猫鼬一样，能够为我捕捉接近房子的蛇。”

威尔皱起眉头阴沉沉地仔细审视着阿尔法，想从他脸上寻到欺诈的迹象。“那并不是个真正的回答。你在混淆我的视线，我仍然不知道你打算成为我的心理医师还是支持者。”

“你想要我是什么我就是什么，但我首先希望能成为你的朋友。”汉尼拔退了一尺，想看看威尔能接受几步。

威尔坦率地回望过去，将他话中的意义在心底过了一遍，考虑对自己这个特例而言该怎么理解。“我没有朋友，至少没有通常意义上的朋友。”他试探道，“坦白来讲，我也不知道该如何应对买断我自由的人。”

“那么，我请你将这场交易看做一次命中注定的邂逅，虽然是一条不太愉悦的路径，毕竟通向了幸运的结果。”看到威尔的脸色黯淡下来，汉尼拔相应地改变了策略：“向你提供有缺陷的热抑制药品的人并不是我，威尔。我不得不提醒你，与我作伴并不是你可能得到的最糟糕的下场，比如说，你可能会被杰克·克劳福德玩弄于股掌之中，或者成为那个笨手笨脚的弗雷德里克的私人财产。”

“你为什么不遗余力地离间我和杰克？”威尔选择质疑这条线索，根本就不愿意去触及他特意指出的有关奇尔顿的话题。就冲着后者威尔都差不多想要感激汉尼拔了，但这就是这阿尔法想要得到的，所以他才会这么快就提及他。

“他抛弃了你，辜负了你。我不觉得做出这种选择的人配当盟友。”汉尼拔指出。

“有期待才有失望。我从没指望过谁能保护我。”威尔的冷淡语气足以让汉尼拔之外的任何人感到心碎。可现在，这段自白被汉尼拔暗自记下，以备后用。“你是在嫉妒吗？”威尔几乎是在消遣他了，汉尼拔迄今为止还没体验过这种腔调呢。

“不太可能。”汉尼拔哼了一声，不以为然。“我只是不希望你与这些根本不关心你身心健康的人结交。”尽管回想起来，杰克也许能排上些用场。这男人的坏脾气可以善加利用，愤怒总是能被用作达到某个目标的有效手段，只要你善于抓住时机。汉尼拔有意想要威尔回到FBI的外勤工作中，但要有他陪伴在侧。追捕切萨皮克开膛手这个想法对他而言拥有相当的吸引力，将为他的洞察力带来焕然一新的感触，并将这个游戏推向更加复杂的方向。就好像狐狸与猎人一同骑行，跟随猎犬追捕猎物，那会多么有趣啊。

“你是在嫉妒……不，不是嫉妒。”移情者的顿悟提醒了汉尼拔，他需要小心再小心，瞧，威尔现在正在他脑子里挑三拣四呢。“占有欲。你不喜欢他，因为他是个靠近我的、与我密切合作的阿尔法。”

“我对自己的所有物都照顾得很好，我会对它们保持其应得的敬意，即使它们不能感同身受。”汉尼拔收集起空掉的盘子和酒杯冲洗了一下，将它们和其他餐具一起放到洗碗机里。清理工作熟练而迅速，料理台的石材表面在汉尼拔手下很快焕然一新，闪闪发亮。

“接下来呢？”威尔在心底默默体味着汉尼拔的情绪。这位阿尔法一直试图与他调情，或者说，至少一直都在恭维他。他有点困惑了。几乎完全不得要领。

“我先给你放水洗个澡，然后，我想你需要好好睡上一觉。”汉尼拔的语调不容辩驳，但威尔总有办法顶上嘴。

“我睡不着的，”威尔嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，关于沐浴的那一部分令他有些费解，他记不起上次泡澡是什么时候了。他是淋浴党。“还有，我不该睡的那张床在哪儿呢?”

汉尼拔一边靠近威尔，一边与他保持平视，小心翼翼地将自己的行动意图传递给欧米伽，让他了解自己下一步会做什么。他握住威尔的手腕，牵着他离开厨房。多亏他的小心，威尔只稍稍退避了一下就跟随他穿过了那些让他觉得既庸俗又豪华的房间。这一对儿回到了之前那座黑色瓷砖的浴室，威尔的面具还躺在汉尼拔之前扔掉它的地方。威尔低头盯着它看，靠在双水槽旁边，猜想汉尼拔打算要对它和他做什么。他同时也好奇着汉尼拔会选择何时何地将项圈问题提上议事日程。威尔知道他最终总会难免戴上一个，这是欧米伽们的命运，你无法违抗法律。

在他身边，汉尼拔正在向那巨大的浴缸里注入热气腾腾的水，撒入浴盐和精油，那精油将浴缸中的水染成了蓝绿色，闻起来奇怪地带上了黄瓜和芦荟的气味，威尔通常不会将这些味道与沐浴联系起来。“躺进浴缸之前先淋浴。我会给你找件睡衣，把它放在外边的柜子上。”汉尼拔告诉威尔，并在离开浴室的路上捡起了面具。

威尔想要问问汉尼拔是不是打算保存起那见鬼玩意儿，但享有一份独处空间、一切全由自己安排的念头此时此刻太过诱惑，让他放弃了这个问题。威尔点点头，留意到汉尼拔确实打算随他自己自行其是，他甚至在身后锁上了门，以确保威尔的个人隐私。不知为何，威尔觉得落锁的咔哒声听起来居然这么荒谬，这么讨厌。

第三章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：原标题是Conversations over food porn。‘食色’一词本身并不包含性暗示，指那种激发人们食欲的美美的食物照片，但在这里作者显然有所引申。我实在不知道要怎么翻得既优雅又不要脸……大家不如自行体会_(:з」∠)_  
> ※2：杰克逊·波洛克(Jackson Pollock,1912-1956)，美国画家，抽象表现主义绘画大师，也被公认为是美国现代绘画摆脱欧洲标准、在国际艺坛建立领导地位的第一功臣。译者也和威尔一样，无法欣赏他的风格……  
> ※3：Port，一种酒精度高的甜葡萄酒，通常为深红色，产自葡萄牙。一般用作餐后甜酒。


	4. 第四章：清晨起来最美妙的事……

当汉尼拔走出私人浴室准备上床睡觉时，眼前的景象并未出乎意表。威尔将一只枕头抱在怀里，抓得紧紧地，整张脸埋进它软绵绵的表面，背后还塞着另一只枕头，半遮半掩地挡住他。汉尼拔意识里善于解析的那一面迅速将这位欧米伽心理创伤的程度做了记录，然后将它归档，等待以后取用。这一点也许很有价值。它意味着威尔极有可能非常渴望碰触，这种皮肤饥渴症汉尼拔无疑能够拿来善加利用。

长久以来，威尔独自一人呆在自己的林间小屋，除了狗狗无人做伴。事实如此显而易见。欧米伽们天性喜爱有所陪伴，从生理上需要群居，生物学上的编码注定了他们希望与人接触。形成这样一种离群索居的状态，无论是自我孤立还是由于逼迫，都对他们过于残忍。威尔遭受的痛苦远远超过了他的心理承受能力，不管他自己有没有意识到。伤害已经深埋下去，比肌肉记忆更为深刻，深入骨髓，撼动了他灵魂的基石。

汉尼拔身体中的阿尔法天性，那只栖息在他内心深处的掠食者，他的另一个本体，为欧米伽受到的伤害而愤怒咆哮，那是他的欧米伽，他的配偶。这种不公正的苛待，以一种出乎意料的方式伤害到了他。汉尼拔并不习惯受伤，他讨厌受伤。那是一种污秽的感觉，像是某种病变将他由内而外渗透。威尔应该渴望并请求他的碰触，而不是满怀抗拒地将自己隐藏起来。

欧米伽本应该躺在床中央，伸出双臂，分开双腿，渴求他的阿尔法，而不是像现在这样，搜出一堆枕头在床褥一角偏居一隅，还没有为自己盖上被子。要知道，汉尼拔总是让自己房间的温度保持得不太高。甚至现在，察觉到汉尼拔上床就寝时，威尔忍不住颤抖了起来。

在他们一同相处的头一个晚上，汉尼拔本打算随威尔自己去折腾，但现在这念头已经无影无踪。阿尔法谨慎地缓慢行动起来，展开手臂，温柔地环住欧米伽腰际，留意不要碰到他仍未愈合的伤口，将威尔从床上拉过来，直到他的脊背贴上汉尼拔胸口。他已经闻到威尔散发的气息中掺入了一丝惊恐，他的身躯在自己怀中僵硬起来，尽管他们的身体完美地契合在一起，就如同祈祷者与他的信仰一般配合得天衣无缝。威尔的惊呼被枕头给裹住，含混不清，但他还是不肯放手。汉尼拔觉得威尔大概打算拿枕头将他自己窒息到人事不省。

“嘘……乖乖睡觉。”汉尼拔轻声呢喃，将鼻尖拱进柔软的巧克力色发卷当中，愉悦地沉浸在威尔的气息里。在那新汗、恐惧、压力掩盖下的是纯净的欧米伽的温和味道。质朴而甜蜜的、熟透到随时会撑破那毛茸茸表皮的桃子甜香，混合上尘埃被雨水打湿后略微带上的金属腥气，就像闪亮的崭新硬币被捏在温暖的掌心所散发出来的味道。威尔仍然把脑袋埋在枕头里，身体紧绷，新鲜的汗水让他的皮肤重新湿滑起来。他蜷起身体试图离汉尼拔远一点，无措地缩成神经兮兮的、颤抖的一团。

今后想在睡觉的时候保持干燥舒适的话，这个问题一定要设法解决。“我没想强迫你，威尔。我不会那么做的。”汉尼拔在威尔脑后轻轻安抚。他抽出一只手，缓缓地在威尔腰侧轻轻地上下抚摸，拂过他的肋骨——那凸出的手感以汉尼拔的视角看来，无论从个人观点还是专业观点来说，都过于营养不良——这骨笼在他指尖之下制造出一段奇妙的旋律。

汉尼拔知道威尔并不相信他，更妄论信任他了。他从欧米伽的气味里就能闻得出来，也能从他僵硬的身体线条中读出来，这些可都对安稳的睡眠毫无助益。威尔见过阿尔法们欺骗的手段，对他们失望过太多次，不可能因为一些表面功夫就开始信任起他来。汉尼拔长叹一口气，出于许多各不相同的原因。他将额头靠上威尔湿透的颈背，紧紧地将欧米伽锁在自己双臂之间，陷入了沉睡。他们俩之中至少有一个得努力休息好才是。

oOo

尽管看似困难重重，但汉尼拔好像真的睡着了，他呼吸均匀，身体还紧贴在威尔背后。阿尔法的额头就栖息在他脑后，因此他的鼻子刚好蹭进威尔毛茸茸的后颈。小心不要惊动他，威尔试验性地移动了一下身体，结果发现即使在睡着以后，汉尼拔的双臂对他的禁锢跟清醒时同样有力。暂时地，他被阿尔法囚禁起来了，结实强壮的肌肉线条温暖地贴着他的背。

这种感觉其实……并没那么糟。威尔放松了狠狠抓住的枕头，呼吸更通畅了一些。目前的情形不同寻常、难以接受、出乎意料，但真的不一定有那么糟。无论如何，威尔现在有种被保护的感觉，他知道这只是来源于欧米伽生理上软弱的那个侧面，那渴望被主导、被庇护的部分。他原本一直在刀尖上跳舞、时刻保持警惕，现在突然像是一副重担被从肩膀上移开，他的身体背叛了理智，放松在汉尼拔坚实的温暖怀抱中。阿尔法散发的气味现在闻起来更加明显了，欧米伽的身体回应着汉尼拔的存在，潮湿的水分无法忽视地聚集在双腿之间，威尔不得不竭力克制不要朝着汉尼拔下体部位磨蹭过去。腿间光滑的感觉让他扮了个鬼脸，他知道这全是自己脑内灰质间的化学反应所造成，久被忽视的生理本能和身体需求对外界刺激的正常反应，就像沙漠中饥渴难耐的旅人突然发现了一片绿洲，没法小口啜饮，只想沉溺其中。

保持清醒的决心以及尽快从汉尼拔身边逃之夭夭的念头被抛到了九霄云外，威尔的眼皮越来越沉重，这具疲惫的身躯变成了可耻的叛徒。值得庆幸的是，他的身体看来对休息更感兴趣，而不是勾引身边的阿尔法。他的肌肉温顺地放松下来，在最后的紧张汗水平静地蒸发之后，皮肤表面也重新干燥起来。

忘掉了所有恐惧与忧虑，威尔沉沉睡去。

oOo

威尔醒来的时候有点迷糊，但不是通常那种从奇怪的梦境、甚至更糟糕的梦魇中醒来的“真特么见鬼”型的迷糊。这是种陌生的感觉，在稳稳地安睡了许久之后——连续的、不受打扰的、治愈性的睡眠。没有血腥，没有恐怖的、记不太清的犯罪现场，没有暴露的脏器在内心的狐火中闪闪发光。威尔记不得上次睡得这样好是什么时候了，真够可悲的。

环绕着他的温暖同样出乎意料，威尔初醒的大脑注意到自己整个被环抱住了。无法用言语形容，但这感觉很棒，温暖而舒适。这种令人欣慰的感觉让他有点晕乎乎的，他整个身体软和了下来，像是巧克力融化在棉花糖里。

迷迷糊糊地，威尔将鼻子向温暖的源头凑过去，期待碰到柔软的绒毛和冰凉的鼻子。他正在清醒中的大脑想要弄清楚狗狗软绵绵的毛发哪里去了，而且为什么闻起来香喷喷的像是个阿尔法一样。不，不是随便什么阿尔法。这气味非常与众不同，非常有辨识度，即使他才刚刚与它熟识。他的大脑终于清醒到能够交出一个名字，汉尼拔，他的麝香气中混合着某些香料气息。一整晚地睡在某个身体温度自然偏高的人身边，他的气味浓重了许多，但并不会让人不愉快。威尔睁开双眼，发现自己的视野就在汉尼拔颈窝，他的鼻子正压在汉尼拔的脉搏上，深深吸了一口气，那里有熟悉的肉桂、生姜、肉豆蔻，还有睡眠沉淀下来的麝香气息，带出香草与雪松的味道。

如果这还不算太糟糕的话，威尔能感觉到自己已经放弃了对床的执念，将注意力转移到了汉尼拔身上。他攀上了汉尼拔的身体，四条腿彼此紧紧纠缠在一起，都不知道该从哪里分开。阿尔法的手臂仍然圈着他，但松松地环在他的腰部，一只手掌按在他腰眼的凹陷处。而另一只手，威尔颇为狼狈地注意到，正牢牢托住他的臀瓣，指尖轻轻搡进双丘之间，带来一阵麻痒。他们俩似乎都未晨勃起来，不管是哪位神明施加的小小恩惠，他只能致以诚挚的感谢。这使得威尔得以自一个完全不同的出发点开始思考。

见鬼。

他趴在汉尼拔身上，鼻尖深深沉浸在那挑逗起他所有的感官的丰盛的嗅觉飨宴里，他现在百分百确定自己对此非常享受。这样待得越久，有些东西就越是不由自主地发生变化。威尔能感受到自己的身体会对某一系列困窘的反应不胜欢迎，比如说某个部位会硬起来，其他部分软化下去，但都会充血潮红，分泌出湿润的液体。可以想见当结合热来临，他一定会热得一团糟，他现在就敢跟自己打赌。他已经快两个十年没有经历过那种热潮了，只模模糊糊地记得青春期末期的第一次、也是唯一的那一次。在那时，和其他人一样，他一直以为自己是个贝塔，直到命运中的那一夜降临，威尔在一场烈焰与寒冰的梦境中醒来，他的身体着了火一般，床单与下体都几乎湿透。

那一天幸运青睐了他的勇敢。将自己的结合热隐瞒下来容易得简直叫人沮丧，威尔在同学之间是个社交弃儿，即使在学校里其他被排挤的孩子中间也没有一席之地。流感这个借口轻易吸引了老师们的注意力，不会有谁想要这个怪孩子近期回到自己的课堂上来。他父亲又从不回家，而即使回来，这位老渔夫也是醉醺醺地连自己的床都找不到，更别说意识到自己唯一的孩子正在历经他的第一次结合热潮。于是没有人注意到威尔的缺席，也没人提出质疑。结束之后，威尔给自己找了些结合热抑制剂，第一次是从学校护士的办公室里顺出来的，后来就找到了一名可靠的经销商，至少他以为可靠。

有一批药物就这么出了问题，于是他沦落到今天这幅境地，绞尽脑汁想办法怎么不吵醒对方的同时从一个沉睡的阿尔法怀中解脱出去。威尔一直以来小心避免的那些事，在一个天翻地覆的傍晚全都发生了。拍卖场为了对付他倔强的反抗以及让他闭嘴的终极手段，那张面具，几乎是他苦难中的最后一丝安慰。货物的脸蛋是要给买主看的，在他屡试屡败的许多次逃跑之后，警卫们打他的时候仍然小心翼翼不要伤到他的脸。这面具阴差阳错地让他不必面对鉴赏他价值的人山人海，不用去观察他们怎样对他的身体称斤论两。更不用看到奇尔顿满含隐喻地互相摩擦他密谋的双手，尤其是在这种暴露而脆弱的受伤状态下。

尽管头上沉重的皮革已被自己的汗水浸湿，威尔仍然能够清晰地听到身边的拍卖进程。他能听到别人对他说的话，他们说他在娼寮里会遭受怎样的对待，过多久会被他们玩坏遗弃掉，万一有人凑巧打算买下他，他应该怎么做。被带到台上的时候，那些话就在威尔脑子里环绕、回响——事实上，他几乎是被扛上去的，因为他的双腿在脚踝处被束起，两只手腕也被绑在了一起。当萦绕在空气中的丝丝缕缕的烘焙香气召唤着他的时候，他被疼痛与这疼痛所带来的耻辱分散了心神。事已至此的现实在某种程度上让威尔冷静了下来，他静静地等待，直到身边的鲜肉都被出卖给了最高的竞价者。

毫无疑问，如果有人愿意购买他，只可能是为了寻欢作乐。当汉尼拔报出价格的时候，当他跳上台从根本上威胁在场所有人不容迟疑地将威尔让给他的时候，威尔不仅听到、甚至感受到了周围那种目瞪口呆的震惊反应。当汉尼拔的力量以一种近乎束缚的强度震慑了在场所有观众时，他的出现本身也叫威尔瞬间明了一整晚闻到的香气出自哪里。这个男人，这个阿尔法，就是撩动了威尔的感官、让他用自己的鼻子与所有感知去追寻的诱人香料气息的来源。这名叫汉尼拔的男人是个纯粹的阿尔法，是他性别中的佼佼者。就像威尔一样特别。独一无二。

单凭气味就能确立一段关系，甚至开始一段感情吗？威尔从来对此嗤之以鼻，尽管这个构思自有史以来就已成为各式传媒的下饭菜。从生物学角度说，这一看法自有其科学基础，阿尔法能根据气味辨别出欧米伽是否能够孕育出健康强壮的后代，而欧米伽同样也能分辨出阿尔法是否年富力强。它也同样揭示了双方的相容性，以及是否值得与对方结合。

威尔还有一些其他的可怕疑虑。万一他们结合了，他会怎么样，他的自我意识会怎么样？他的移情障碍是否会让自己完全失去自我，变成汉尼拔的傀儡，无论对方是个怎样的人，无论他本性如何？威尔焦虑地想，如果结合形成，他的自我意识是否会渐渐消失得无影无踪。社会已经否认了他的身份，他穷极一生构筑的一切已经灰飞烟灭，那么，他是否最终会变成某个阿尔法想要将他塑造成的样子？这份恐惧比任何徘徊在他颅骨之间的惊骇都更让威尔心惊胆战。比威尔曾经设想过的真实的死亡更加可怕。最吓人的事莫过于忘记自己是谁，不知道自己的生存意义和位置，像个活生生的行尸走肉一般。

但他别无选择，他们一定会结合。威尔知道这必将成为现实。问题不在于“是否”，只在于“迟早”。汉尼拔相信他们是命中注定的伴侣，甚至已经以伴侣的方式待他，但他的耐心在威尔身上总有一天将要耗尽。没有什么是永无止尽的，而这位阿尔法给威尔的印象是个总能得偿所愿的人，无论是靠亲手促成、意外获得、或是命运铸就。

这幅印象足以让威尔犹豫不决，再三考虑，何况威尔正躺在这片温暖的庇护所中，觉得自己的身体像是一滩果冻，这份感动直接与他脑中的想法针锋相对地唱起了对台戏。他以前从未感到过如此受保护、如此有安全感——只是听着汉尼拔均匀的呼吸声，还有流连在自己皮肤上、萦绕在自己鼻端的气味就能让他有这种感觉。威尔对这个对他宣示了所有权的阿尔法还几乎一无所知，这种未知的恐惧应该把他吓尿了才对，但现实却违背了所有理性，他正被愉悦与依赖感所环绕。更糟糕的是，威尔觉得自己想要更多。

威尔微微侧过头，唇瓣刷过汉尼拔颈间柔软的皮肤。他张开双唇，伸出舌头试探性地品尝了一下汉尼拔气味的核心。尽管知道这是自己一厢情愿的想法，威尔还是期待会尝到甜味。但事实上，舌尖舔到的味道是咸的，还带着夜汗的气息，满载着让威尔的思绪冒起泡泡、嘶嘶作响的天然化学物质。他的舌尖因为这碰触刺麻起来，一股热浪窜过喉咙沉入腹中，让脑子变得昏昏沉沉，糊涂起来。他突然感到太过满足，太过……不知怎的，全身关节松散而虚弱下来。他的重心不自觉地迁移了，下半身似乎第一次舒展开来，他的身体比他自己更加乐意接受那不可避免的命运。这种自觉吓到了威尔，欧米伽将头歪到一边，带着几分羞愧，以及不止一点的自我厌恶。己所不欲勿施于人，这样占人便宜，他正对汉尼拔做的事情不正是他不愿意汉尼拔对自己做的事情吗？

在威尔看来，汉尼拔好像仍在沉睡，但他不敢确信。他的视角局限在汉尼拔散发着芬芳的颈间，不规则的银灰发丝散落在那里，汉尼拔的头发比威尔以为的要更长一些。威尔试图暗暗支起身子，让自己解脱出来，但膝盖无可避免地撞上了汉尼拔的腿，这让威尔不禁瑟缩了一下。威尔冒险看了阿尔法一眼，发现那双奇异的栗色双眸正在高深莫测地注视着自己，而阿尔法的身躯在自己身下绷紧得如同钢丝一般。

不经意的动作瞬间将汉尼拔从沉睡中唤醒，察觉到不熟悉的重量压在自己身上，与生俱来的本能已经准备好应对可能的威胁，精心调试的身体立刻准备好发出死亡一击。然而控制力是汉尼拔另外一项深层本能，无懈可击的记忆力马上告诉了他上方那个试图暗自从他身上爬走却失败的人是谁。睁开血色的双眸，阿尔法鼻翼微张，吸入他不情不愿的伴侣散发出的如今又重新掺入恐惧的气味。威尔的蓝眼睛睁的大大的，但仍带着睡眠中的水润光泽，因此欧米伽一定也是刚刚醒来，暗色的卷发乱糟糟的环绕在脸庞周围。

“对不起……”威尔很快低声道歉，垂下头颅切断与汉尼拔的眼神接触。他迅速从汉尼拔身边爬开，似乎阿尔法身上着了火一样，躲到床褥上最远的角落，“……我不是有意的……”

他的身体语言充满防备，仿佛以为自己会遭到痛殴一般，双臂似乎随时准备抱住头脸，以防万一。当然了，在如此靠近汉尼拔的地方醒来，敏感的共情者当然能够接收到他自然本性的严厉警告。汉尼拔小心保持面上不动声色，在心底的安全角落以自己懂得的每一种语言狠狠诅咒，思维殿堂的厅壁间回响着懊恼的斥责。伤害已经铸成，只能向前看，争取亡羊补牢。

“要说抱歉的是我才对。我很久都没有与人分享过同一张床了，我敢说比你更不习惯这样。”汉尼拔温和地解释道，小心地将自己每个动作的意图坦白地传达给欧米伽，不越过自己这半边床，给神经紧张的欧米伽留下一段安全距离。威尔太过接近床沿，再受惊吓的话就得掉下去了。如果威尔在恐惧之外再加上困窘，这对汉尼拔可一点好处都没有。“你睡得好吗？”

“借口，”威尔小声抱怨，对他礼貌的询问充耳不闻。恐惧会让这欧米伽变得粗鲁无礼，汉尼拔暗自记下——这在威尔是一种防御机制，它由恐惧催生，而不是憎恶或者愤怒。

“怎么说？”汉尼拔愿意暂时容忍他的出言不逊，但绝不会纵容。

威尔将眼神绕房间扫过一圈，最后落在了两人之间那堆皱巴巴的床单上。深蓝的织物沾上了盐渍，欧米伽对乱糟糟的布料做了个鬼脸，他知道自己就是造成这柔软高织丝绸上面白圈的罪魁祸首。“因为你是个阿尔法，”威尔最后含糊地回答，语调由于狼狈有一些软化。

“那并不意味着我会更加滥交，就好像你不会因为自己是个欧米伽就会随便躺平任君采撷一样。”汉尼拔保持语调轻快，让言辞中带上一丝笑意。他的努力并未被忽视，威尔斜斜地瞥了他一眼。

“有点道理。”威尔从鼻孔里哼了一声，嘴角却忍不住勾了起来。

“现在能告诉我你睡得怎么样吗？有没有做什么噩梦？”汉尼拔再次询问，想要抚平今早最后几处龃龉。

“不，没有做梦。至少我不记得有。我睡得……很好。”威尔欲言又止地回答，开始烦躁地摆弄借来穿的长睡衣边缘。显然他并不习惯被关心这种问题。“真的很好，”他终于承认，神经质地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。威尔不确定这种场合应该怎么办，或者怎样逃避这场对话。平常的日子里他已经带着狗狗们出去散步，早餐的第一件事就是摄入过量的咖啡因，然后开车上班，在全是FBI实习生的课堂上讲课，他们可以询问问题，但永远别想得到回答，因为他就不是个社会化分子。而现在，威尔不知道该怎么办了，也不知道汉尼拔期待他怎样。

尽管汉尼拔是个货真价值的虐待狂，但他这次决定表现得仁慈一些。“好吧，既然我们都醒了，我来做点早餐。你觉得鸡蛋怎么样？”汉尼拔站起身，伸了个懒腰，彻底舒展开四肢。他会等一会儿，等威尔自在下来，喝过咖啡之后再来穿衣服。

“精神上，感情上，还是身体上？”威尔顶了句嘴。他比较担心自己等会要穿什么。他在这里没有任何衣物，除了拍卖所强迫他穿上的那几片破布之外——不穿那个就只能裸奔，于是威尔只好默默忍受了这份屈辱。汉尼拔的睡衣裤（它们能叫这个名字吗？）裹在身上舒适得就如同丝绸编织成的罪恶，但他不能就穿着这个出门——如果能够出门的话。汉尼拔同意让他返回工作，但对细节问题还没有设置基本规则呢。

然后还要针对该死的项圈问题。威尔叹了口气，双手揉了揉脸，胡茬刺痛了他的手掌。既然现在热抑制剂大概已经完全从体内排空，只要走到街上，全世界、特别是靠近他的任何阿尔法都会知道他是个欧米伽。恐怕汉尼拔不会允许他继续使用那瓶能用来伪装嗅觉威慑的好时派※1了。他某次收到这瓶圣诞礼物之后偶然发现了它有用的掩蔽特性，将它与热抑制剂一同使用的时候，其他人闻起来会以为他是个贝塔，甚至像个分数不太高的阿尔法。

项圈是阿尔法向其他人展示欧米伽所有权的方式，即使他或她的气味传达出仍未交配的信息。这种方法比烙印要仁慈得多——后者是从前的标记手段；而比起咬痕来要更加持久——某些阿尔法更喜欢用这种方式来立桩定界。威尔告诉自己应该庆幸汉尼拔选择了项圈，而不是刺青。他曾见过太多以刺青墨水签署所有权的欧米伽尸体。

“我打算做一份炒蛋，”汉尼拔对威尔的反驳置若罔闻，打断了他阴郁的沉思。“抱歉，昨晚就该先问问你有没有什么过敏的食物。”

尽管不想承认，威尔还是提醒自己别老是跟汉尼拔对着干。这位阿尔法是他能获得的最好盟友，即使对方才是掌握全局的那个人。最好还是表现得乖一点。糟糕的是，与人相处并不是威尔的强项，他前半辈子要么在逃避别人，要么在共情别人。听到一声礼貌的咳嗽，威尔才意识到阿尔法还在等待他的回答。

“对不起……”威尔摇摇头，想装出没睡醒有些迷糊的样子来解释刚才的失神。“是的，炒蛋不错；不，我没什么过敏的。至少我还没发现。不过你的食谱范围看来比我要广得多。”

“我会记在心里的。现在，我猜一杯咖啡会是个不错的开端。”汉尼拔说着，套上一件长袍，穿上拖鞋。

威尔愿意为了咖啡因而摧眉折腰。他的身体这次也许休息得不错，但咖啡瘾可没有，他眼眶后的神经已经开始抽搐，头痛即将袭来。“求你了。”

第四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：Old Spice，宝洁旗下男性护理品牌，是的，就是“瓶子上印着船”那种。


	5. 第五章：是，这是猪肉。猪身上的肉。还能是什么呢？

汉尼拔嫌恶地嗅了嗅空气中的气味，有种饱含情欲的麝香味，混杂着酸涩的负面气息，顽固地附着在他从床上换下的被褥之上。他还轻易分辨出了自己脖子上干燥唾液的微弱气息。对他来说，罗列现象推断事实轻而易举——真希望自己能早醒片刻。看来在没有观众的时候威尔更加冲动任性，更加遵循自己的本能。汉尼拔一边将深钴蓝色的丝绸床单换成一条宝石色调的黄金软缎，一边下定决心不要告诉欧米伽自己已经从嗅觉上发现他的秘密。而他的欧米伽，正对着这条新床单拧起眉头。

汉尼拔是个固执地爱好饱和色的家伙。以威尔的浅见，这床单其丑无比，尽管奢侈华丽但是华而不实。他开始惶恐今晚要怎样避免从床上掉下去，丝绸睡衣对上缎子床单，还有比这更滑溜溜的可怕组合吗？他想卷起袖子，但睡衣光滑的布料根本没法固定在手肘上，更加证实了这一点。威尔主动帮忙拉抻了床角。虽然对这床单的品味持保留意见，威尔还是从眼角小心地瞥了一眼，看到汉尼拔的嘴角轻轻翘了起来，显然他注意到了威尔的举动。

离开卧室的时候威尔紧紧跟在汉尼拔身后，既然从今以后将要生活在这里——这念头还真是古怪——他开始努力将周围的环境记在心底。威尔仍然不相信自己有本事找到回卧室或者去厨房的路，于是汉尼拔现在就是他的向导和生命线。威尔完全不想在这栋房子里迷路，尽管他无法给这种想法找到一个合理的解释。被带到一个明显是洗衣间的地方时，威尔几乎感到了一阵超现实，并不是没见过别人家的洗衣间，但这是威尔此生见过最大的一个。它看起来像一间家庭版的专业干洗店，威尔最多只认得其中半数的清洗设备。至少有三台不同尺寸的洗衣机以及与其匹配的烘干机，最大的机器大得足以容纳沙发垫和厚重的鸭绒被。最让威尔惊讶的是，那儿还有复杂的衣物整烫设备和悬挂式蒸汽清洁器、以及各式各样的相应附件整齐地挂在一旁。

“你自己动手洗熨。”这是一句陈述而非质疑，尽管听起来有些不知所措。

“没错，”汉尼拔回答，看起来有点想笑的样子。他打开最小号的洗衣机，设置普通模式。“多数时候是的，但也不是没有例外。如果日程安排过于忙碌，我也会和别人一样，找一间信誉良好的洗衣店。出于某种原因你似乎很惊讶，为什么呢？”

“我本来猜想你会雇佣一名女仆，”威尔耸耸肩，似乎这答案顺理成章。“或者好几名。然后还有一个管家，或者什么别的……”

“我请了一家保洁公司每周一周五过来为这栋房子做基本的清洁保养，还有一家景观公司负责照料草坪和园艺。很抱歉让你失望了，但我没有雇佣全职工人。话虽如此，我还是无法理解你乐不可支的原因。”汉尼拔一边观察一边稍稍侧过头，对他的欧米伽的想法感到有趣。“你觉得拥有财富的人都喜欢众星捧月、颐指气使，自己不愿劳动一根小指头吗？”

“显然是我个人的误解。”威尔咕哝出声，避开了与汉尼拔视线相接。他们还没处满一个钟头呢，他已经让自己看起来像是个无知的混球了，于是威尔决定转移注意力，观察起洗衣间里的内容。普通人需要使用工业级蒸汽清洗装置的频率到底能有多少？威尔开始胡思乱想，将虚妄的臆想像黄油一样搅拌起来，让他们互相撞击、互相激发。共情者想起了医疗机构是如何使用这种设备来杀菌，消除掉病人床褥上沾染的病原体，以及毁掉织物上其他人的DNA。与此同时，他跟随汉尼拔洗衣机的节奏默默哼唱起来：“空虚即是寂寞，寂寞即是清静，清静即是神性。所以神是空虚的，就和我一样。”这歌词在威尔脑中盘桓不去。“在疯狂中沉醉…..※1”威尔不自觉地唱出了声，有时候他完全不知道自己的想象力会被那些错综复杂的路径和那只神秘的白兔带去哪里※2。

汉尼拔原本期待对对话是如何进行到这个奇怪的方向得到合理的解释，但显然，威尔没打算解释什么，他也只好随他去了。“你是在哪儿长大的，威尔？”汉尼拔没有确认威尔是否跟了上来，既然清洗工作已经完成，他就径直朝厨房而去了。听到欧米伽拖沓的脚步就在身后，汉尼拔忍住嘴角浮现的笑容。威尔时而停下脚步，像是注意到途径房间里的什么东西，然后又赶忙回到他身边。这背景声音伴着他自己几乎无声的足音，简直叫人心怀愉悦。

“居无定所。从格林维尔※3的码头到伊利湖※4的湖船，我跟随父亲四处奔走。”叫人惊讶的是，威尔居然回答了。汉尼拔推断他仍在为自己之前的猜测感到不好意思，所以试图弥补，这种行为怪癖在之后的谈话中是个值得利用的手段。“我从未在同一个地方待过太久。”

“从来都是新人。”汉尼拔一边观察威尔的反应，一边开始着手冲泡一杯完美咖啡的复杂工序，“从来格格不入。”

“永远都是。”威尔又来到他正式的非正式位置，在整个厨房中间，靠在柜台上，看着阿尔法用一台闪闪发光的、由玻璃和金属构成的机器处理晨间第一要务。怎么会这么繁琐。威尔只敢希望它制造的饮料一定要含咖啡因在里面。“接下来你是不是就打算问我母亲的事了？”

“也许，”汉尼拔若有所思，咖啡正在冲泡，他将注意力全部转回了威尔身上。

“这种懒惰心理可是要不得的，莱克特医生。就像采摘触手可及的果实一样。”威尔做了个鬼脸，不过更多是在嘲弄自己而不是对面的阿尔法。毕竟他才是带起这个话题的人。他真的是礼貌对话的话题杀手，尤其是一大清早，咖啡的香气萦绕在空气中，让他备受煎熬。威尔盼着很快就能喝到那该死的咖啡，或者来点食物也好，好堵住自己这张嘴。

“我倒觉得这果子实际上非常难碰触到，”汉尼拔取出杯子和碟子。

“我母亲也是。我从来没见过她。”这像是一道旧伤，伤口已经痊愈，结成沉重的伤疤，但疤痕并未消失。“换个地方开始吧。谈谈你的母亲怎么样？”

“我年幼时父母已经双双过世，然后我就成了孤儿，直到十六岁时被叔叔罗伯特收养。”汉尼拔有意将自己的私人信息泄露给威尔，在不动声色的面具下饶有兴趣地观察他的反应。威尔并未让他失望，见证他的情绪毫无掩饰地掠过脸庞是件赏心悦目的事情。

“那么，看来咱们俩都是孤独的孩子了，”威尔以此表达歉意。汉尼拔不打算纠正他。现在还不是时候——如果会有这一天的话——提及关于他心爱米莎的话题。

“是的，但我从中体会到它的价值。”汉尼拔从冰箱中取出鸡蛋，还有一些看起来就很美味的香肠——这香肠是新鲜制作的，原料来自几头罪有应得的猪猡——再加上几颗洋葱、青椒、以及樱桃番茄。一番思量过后，他又取出了一些奶酪，汉尼拔打算这一餐做得简单一些，做出威尔能够辨认的餐点，好让他完全欣赏到自己厨艺的价值。

“孤独的价值？”威尔听起来有点恼火，汉尼拔不禁抬头看了他一眼。

“不是孤独，只是离群索居。就像你一样。”汉尼拔的解释让欧米伽困惑地哼了一声。他将香肠切片，放入盛好油的平底锅煎制，以小葱与黄油调味。

威尔摇摇头，手指抓了抓自己已经有够乱的卷发。“恐怕我没有你那么自在。你看来……适应良好。而我，不管多么努力我还是会感到脆弱，我的生理、我的性别、我的本能，让我总觉得需要人作伴，即使这概念对我如此陌生。”

“那不就是你‘收养家庭’的原因吗？”汉尼拔停下手边的工作，看到欧米伽警惕地转回头看他。

“你是说我把收养流浪狗当做了家庭的补偿？我不时收养动物，是为了取代无法得到的、与人群的正常交流？别以为我不知道他们在背后是怎么说我的。”威尔气鼓鼓的，“我很失望。还以为你会有所不同。”

“你喜欢喝怎样的咖啡，威尔？”汉尼拔知道威尔一点就着的原因与咖啡密不可分，于是他回避了眼前的问题，回到虹吸式咖啡壶旁边。他精通此道，甚至都不必使用计时器。

“像夜一样黑，像罪一样甜，※5”威尔这里的口音有点明显，南方式的鼻音让他的话语中多了几分奇妙的风味，他俯身观察汉尼拔，发现无须告知加糖的分量就刚刚好，咖啡的色泽既深且澄清。威尔满意地哼哼出声，迫不及待地接过自己的杯子，一点也不介意上颚是不是会被烫伤。汉尼拔版本的咖啡不像威尔通常喝到的，热气腾腾的杯中物纹理不同寻常的清澈，味道却非常浓烈，而且甜到威尔满足地叹息。他甚至也不介意自己正被饶有兴致地观察，汉尼拔这一次完全没有掩饰兴味的表情。威尔将阿尔法晾在一边，尽情享受他的饮品，紧紧靠着柜台，抓住杯子，仿佛它们就是他的岩石、他的港湾。即使昨晚睡得不错，威尔也不是个爱早起的人，更确切说，不是个习惯清醒的人。当你患上持续性失眠症时，时间概念就不那么有意义了。

汉尼拔埋头准备早餐，将佛蒙特州切达干酪切片，将它搅拌进新鲜土鸡蛋里，在最后一刻向其中加入青椒和洋葱丁，避免夺去了味道。蛋液混合物倒入铺满煎熟的香肠薄片的热锅中，接触的瞬间就劈啪作响起来。西红柿是当炒蛋差不多完成才最后加入，所以无论形状还是味道都完整而强烈，樱桃番茄在口腔中才破开，会在每咬一口之间净化味蕾。递给威尔盘子之前汉尼拔又为他倒了一杯咖啡。他很高兴见到欧米伽这一次毫不犹豫就开始吃了起来，狼吞虎咽地吃掉炒蛋，不时吞一口咖啡。威尔的餐桌礼仪还有待改善，但他的热情实在叫人陶醉。

“香肠很好吃。”威尔塞着满口食物快乐地说，宜人的美味给他舌尖带来甜蜜幸福的爱意。鸡蛋的蓬松度与奶酪的滋味都恰到好处，蔬菜刚好平衡了香肠的咸度和辛辣。小葱的提味就让菜肴足够鲜美，无需再添加其他材料。威尔甚至觉得自己开始喜欢起西红柿来，要知道，他可从来不在意它们。

“谢谢你的赞美。香肠是我自己做的。”汉尼拔毫不掩饰自己的得意。得到伴侣的夸耀，即使是他也难免洋洋自得。

“猪肉？”威尔猜测道。肉味确实非常鲜美，但有点不同寻常，似乎有种他分辨不出的滋味，或许来自某种香料。

汉尼拔微笑起来。“是的，这是猪肉制成的，当然。”

oOo

“我会给你找几件衣服。”这话在威尔听来总觉得有些违和。

他们回到了汉尼拔的卧室，威尔坐在床缘，努力克制自己不要拧绞睡衣袖口的布料，将这一件借来的睡衣也毁掉。汉尼拔正待在他步入式衣橱深处的某个地方，那衣橱的大小简直就是另一间房间，而不是个通常尺寸的、悬挂衣物的空间。威尔之前跟在阿尔法身后瞥了一眼就迅速撤回到安全的床边。那儿有整面整面墙可怕的格子，无论配色还是图案威尔以前从来不曾设想会出现在西装上。那是个井然有序的复杂空间，像一位专业艺术家的工作室，容纳了棉质、皮革、粗花呢、丝绸等等许多材料，所有部件之间相互协调的程度威尔甚至想都不愿去想。威尔期望汉尼拔能够平安回来，千万不要在里面摔断一条腿或者怎么样，因为他发誓自己绝对不要进到那里去。

不出所料，汉尼拔很快重新出现，手中拿着一套西装——叫人震惊的是居然不带格子图案，以及一双看起来如此意大利风格的皮鞋——简直就像划着一艘冈朵拉一样明显※6。深蓝色服装搭配上白色牛津衬衫，看来缺少一条领带，而威尔知道必定是有一条领带的，或许还有好几条，每条都能与之完美搭配。威尔暗自疑惑汉尼拔是否穿过任何简单的服饰，例如牛仔裤。他觉得答案应该是否定的。汉尼拔可能认为它们过于粗俗。“你拥有哪怕一件便装吗？”威尔瞬间忘掉了早先的自我承诺，关于不再跟汉尼拔顶嘴的。

“当然有。”汉尼拔奇怪地看了威尔一眼，他的所谓‘便装’是一条深色的、熨烫整齐的长裤，一件栗色套头毛衣，刚好与自己的瞳色相称，以及白色礼服衬衣、还有花纹领带。阿尔法进入浴室去换装。流水声、还有金属与石材的碰撞声告诉威尔汉尼拔会花上一小会儿，大概要剃须，以及完成其他一些晨间工作。

“我觉得你对休闲的定义跟我对休闲的定义完全在两个截然不同的位面。”威尔喃喃自语，端详着被留给自己的这套西装。它也许超过了威尔家中整个衣橱内容物的价值，趁现在独自待着，威尔抓紧时间换上了它。叫他恼火的是，这套借来的衣服比他通常的大多数穿着更加合体。汉尼拔与他的身高、体型差距并没有很大，但肩膀比他要宽，四肢也更加修长。这套西装甚至衬得他碧蓝的双眼更加明亮。若非如此，那就是一整晚安稳的睡眠所造成。威尔真的不想考虑这些。他觉得自己不会欢迎将要得出的结论。

威尔防备地想，至少自己对衣着的标准还是更加趋于舒适而非时尚。他当然不必惊讶袜子与鞋看起来很配，尽管不得不穿上两双袜子才能让鞋合脚。他希望汉尼拔没打算逼他刮胡子。没有这副短须，他的脸孔看起来会有点孩子气，甚至有点女孩子气，他可不喜欢这样，任何可能揭示出自己实际性别的迹象都是他向来竭力避免的。作为一名欧米伽，还有一项迫在眉睫的问题他必须纳入考虑——如果想要抛头露面，这事儿就无法继续拖延下去。

这就是汉尼拔出现时发现威尔缩在房间远角的原因。欧米伽几乎是半跪着，死死盯着自己的双手，看起来像是努力避免换气过度。“威尔？”汉尼拔朝他走过去，关切的行为却遭到了威尔的挥手拒绝。威尔背靠着墙，这是寻求安全感的表现，并且他意图与自己保持距离，这激起了汉尼拔的兴趣，到底他会带出什么话题呢？

“有关于……”威尔只说出这几个字声音就淡了下去，用力吞回了后面的话语，让自己深深呼吸了几次。

“什么，威尔？”汉尼拔并非真正发问，倒是在暗示他继续说下去。然而这句话还是为他赢得了一道恶狠狠的冰蓝视线，那道视线又迅速滑开，转移到汉尼拔喉间。

“项圈，”几次失败之后，威尔终于吐出这个词。“你会让我戴上它吗？”

“你还有其他选择。”汉尼拔非常、非常小心地避免直接告诉威尔‘是’或‘不是’。他必须让欧米伽自己对这个问题作出决定，这样才不会对它产生抵触。这回答让威尔惊讶地再次审视了他一次，尽管带着几许轻蔑与质疑。

“比如说？”威尔的语调中明显带着怀疑又好奇的色彩。

“我可以用咬痕标记你，”提出这个方案的同时，一想到威尔有可能不得不默许，汉尼拔心底有什么东西突然骚动起来。他觉得自己对这个念头好像热衷得有点过分，但现在还不是时候，让威尔见识到他的某些真相还为时过早。“这种方式有点复古……”

“说说别的选择。”威尔打断他，耸起肩膀、弓下腰，仿佛是在不自觉地保护自己的脖子。咬痕是一种社会广泛承认的、阿尔法标记欧米伽的方式，一种极其亲密的方式。对威尔来讲，这种方式几近野蛮：以牙齿蹂躏血肉，毁坏其光滑的表面，染上陌生的印记。瘀伤就像是黑玛瑙、黄晶、青玉组成的临时珠宝环绕在破损皮肤邪恶的撕裂曲线周围，渐渐淡化之后留下一丝粗鄙下流的疤痕。一股战栗感自威尔脊背窜下，然而并非出自嫌恶。威尔自我鄙视地不愿意承认某些显而易见的事实，即使不为他人所知。

“有人会选择刺青。”这种方法并不像咬痕那样有吸引力，但是如果威尔没问题，汉尼拔也愿意使用。以汉尼拔的能力足够设计出一些美轮美奂的图案刻画于他的欧米伽皮肤之上。

“不予考虑。我见过太多带着刺青的尸体。”威尔严词拒绝，他对这份统计数据了如指掌。将标记以纹身的方式刺上欧米伽皮肤的阿尔法虐待并杀死自己配偶的几率要比其他人高上许多。威尔不想死去时那种样子，带着那种一目了然的印记。

“那只能委屈你选择最后这种办法了。”汉尼拔叹了一口气，发出郁闷的声响，像是突然束手无策一般。“你私下里可以取下项圈，在我们的家庭范围之内，在我面前。我最多只能为你做到这样了。我也不尽赞同这种社会规范，但还是会尽力遵守。而且，我相信项圈还是有其特定功用的，至少能保护欧米伽的安全，让他们远离不必要的注意。”

“前提是如果每个人都遵守规则，”威尔怒气冲冲。他见过太多打破这种规则的后果。残破的、湿漉漉、血淋淋的后果。他看着汉尼拔取出那条项圈，他的项圈，它仍然保存在那只小漆盒里。那精细加工的皮革紧贴着底座，事实上，在天鹅绒的背景衬托下正散发出微弱的光泽。编织起来的黑色皮革映衬着柔和的深红底色，如同一道突兀的伤口。皮革之上，华丽的金属扣在灯光下闪耀着近乎邪恶的光芒。

盒子及其内容物被直接呈现到威尔面前，汉尼拔并未做出多余的举动，明显表示接下来全由威尔做主。威尔不甚稳定地呼出一口气，强迫自己点点头。然而当汉尼拔解开扣锁，将项圈拿到手中递给欧米伽的时候，威尔还是不由自主地惊跳了起来。

“你不想赏脸亲自为我戴上吗？”尽管威尔想要表现得轻松一点，但他平板的语调听起来毫无快乐，藏不住的沮丧。

“你自己足以胜任。戴上它之后我会给你一副钥匙，请当心不要遗失。”汉尼拔真想摸一摸冰凉的皮革覆在威尔过于温暖的肌肤上的感觉。他向来极富耐心，至少在其他方面。他会等到威尔请求他，求他将项圈环绕上自己的脖子。现在，汉尼拔愿意表现得慷慨一些，与此同时，他会欣赏威尔一点点支离破碎的精彩表演。

威尔再次点点头，这次是为自己鼓劲。他用颤抖的双手将项圈戴到脖子上，扣上锁扣。金属卡扣互相锁住轻微的咔哒声让威尔条件反射地咽了一口口水。皮革与脖子依偎得如此紧密，仿佛这黑色的编织物已经变成他的第二层皮肤。触感似乎比想象中要好一些，欧米伽试验性地左右转动了一下脖颈，好适应这件新的饰物，却在它紧束的压迫感下有几分失神。当突然感觉到几根不属于自己的手指碰上颈部皮肤，威尔吓得心脏都快蹦出来了。

“冷静下来，威尔。我只是想帮你调整一下项圈。你扣得太紧了，会窒息的。”汉尼拔安抚着他，一贯灵巧的手指笨拙地调整着皮带的长度，只为了能流连得更久一些。威尔浑身颤抖，冲他呲出牙齿，蓝眼珠里射出恶狠狠的、疯狂的眩光。

“下次先打个招呼，”威尔沉声抱怨。然而他发现汉尼拔的动作一点也不粗暴，而且，被他指尖轻触过的皮肤甚至渐渐发起烫来。威尔告诉自己要克服下去，赶紧把这件事情做完，于是他向后仰起脖子，让汉尼拔能更轻松地调试。执行完这个动作威尔才意识到不好——他刚刚露出了自己的喉咙、戴着项圈的喉咙，展示给一名阿尔法、他的阿尔法。在所有欧米伽对阿尔法表示顺服的举止中，这是最亲密、最……羞耻的行为之一，比起一丝不挂、四肢着地、张开双腿交出自己的动作不逞多让。

叫他庆幸的是，汉尼拔只是暂时僵住了身体，然而面前这幅景象还是让他微微睁大了双目。威尔实在不知道怎样才能体面而有尊严地从这种尴尬的场面中解脱出来，于是只好一动不动。他是很顽固，可他又不傻。

“最好不要忘恩负义，别对那双投喂你又放你自由的手反咬一口，”威尔无可奈何地想。他提醒自己，脖子上那把锁的钥匙还没有到手呢。当汉尼拔的手指在项圈周围逡巡的时候，威尔觉得这阿尔法肯定是在故意消磨时间。待到项圈已经调整好、舒舒服服地挂在威尔脖子上，汉尼拔的碰触仍然没有移开。一只手掌缓缓向下，爱抚着威尔的锁骨，另一只向上移动，顺着他下巴的弧线碰触到后颈与发迹相接之处。巧克力色的柔软发卷触摸起来就像绸缎一样，欧米伽的颈背渐渐聚集起一股暖意。

“你……你要做什么？”威尔结结巴巴地问。感觉到汉尼拔斜靠过来，将鼻子蹭到自己耳后，又听到阿尔法深深吸了一口气，威尔突然觉得自己就像个傻瓜一样。“你刚才是闻我了吗？”

“很难不这么做。”低沉的嗓音在耳廓后隆隆作响，欧米伽能感觉到柔软光滑的嘴唇在那里敏感的肌肤上磨蹭。这么近的距离里，汉尼拔的嗓音里除了他自己的口音之外还沉浸着某种浓稠的东西，粗哑的语调中有阴暗的生物在隐蔽地游移。威尔能保持自己的身躯静止，他拥有这份毅力，但无法制止身体的其他部分以其他方式作出回应。

这就好像拒食一样。你可以以意志力选择不去进食，但你的身体仍然能够感受到饥饿，仍会渴望得到餍足，会对食物的出现做出反应：分泌口水、胃部抽搐。威尔知道如果自己都能闻到分泌出的润滑体液，那汉尼拔绝对该死地能闻得更清楚。腿间聚集的这份湿润感觉只能进一步证明热抑制剂的效果已经从他身体中消褪得一干二净。

“我可以吻你吗？”这句话将威尔从越来越茫然的状态中唤醒。威尔不知道自己应该对汉尼拔的自制力叹为观止，还是应该为他的礼仪强迫症忧心忡忡。

“为什么？”威尔不知所措地问。他真的不知道该如何行动，于是只好闭上了眼睛。这样是为了集中注意力，但结果只让周围一切更加清晰明了，特别是他需要了解的事实。他的身体散发出混乱的信号，有一种与困惑并驾齐驱的冲动，妄图将他的内部变成一团威尔暂时还无法理解、无法定义的、过于温暖的物事。香草、肉桂和肉豆蔻浓重的香味紧紧环绕着他，在那所有香料的气味下面有一股浓烈的麝香味，像一把裹着丝绸刀鞘的锐匕。它让威尔难以呼吸、无法理性思考，尤其当他的身体已经沉重得无法靠自己支撑，双腿与双臂像是被泥泞纠缠住，动弹不得。

“哦，威尔……”这就像是天使或者魔鬼本人在耳边为他吟唱的一曲赞美诗。汉尼拔的嗓音低沉悦耳，听起来如同原罪一样甘美，如同威尔从未让自己梦想过的那些东西。汉尼拔的双手还在他身上，他的指尖在威尔脑后紧紧抓住他的卷发，将他固定在原地，身躯却开始摇摆起来。这感觉真是魂销色授。威尔应和着他的动作，将脖子仰得更高，暴露出一段修长而光滑的曲线。他应该感到暴露和脆弱才对，但他唯一能够控制的只是让自己不要呻吟得过于大声。他从来没有这么饥渴过。威尔是那么想要，但他不知道该怎么开口，或者到底该不该开口，如果说得出口的话。他希望汉尼拔能拿个主意出来，因为他自己已经完全迷失，溺毙在洪水般涌入大脑的化学物质所带来的快感中，身体一片麻木。

“睁开眼睛，威尔。”威尔要怎样才能抗拒这样一句简单的要求？欧米伽突然睁开的双眼瞬间被一双近乎鲜红的眼眸锁住。他想要说点什么，说出一些尖锐刻薄的侮辱话语，好让汉尼拔退开，给他一点空间理清头脑。

或者他会乞求。威尔此时不敢确定自己到底会说出什么，但他也没这个机会找出答案了，因为所有的话语都在彼此嘴唇相接时化为了烟尘。

威尔完全记不得上次接吻是什么时候了，但这次的肌肤相亲就好比饕餮一般，至少在他这方看来是这样。他的双唇被啃噬着，舌尖被衔在太过锋利的牙齿之间，嘴角柔嫩的皮肤被粗鲁的、妄图进一步品尝他的唇瓣蹂躏得通红。他心目中阿尔法的吻应该就是这个样子，然而这又是完全汉尼拔式的。他正在被这个阿尔法占有，被他制服，还带着那么一点鲜血和痛楚。威尔对这两点不仅欣然接受，甚至还以牙还牙，咬住汉尼拔的嘴唇作为回应，像阿尔法品尝他一样地品尝着这名阿尔法。要知道，有来有往才够公平。威尔模模糊糊意识到自己抓着汉尼拔的手劲大到说不定会造成瘀痕。在被汉尼拔宣誓所有权的同时，他也在以自己的方式、用自己造成的伤痕来标记他的阿尔法。

当汉尼拔将身体挪开的时候，威尔觉得简直像是被背叛了一般。汉尼拔的双唇由于热吻而嫣红，还带着些许血迹，瞳孔膨胀，眼神如同野兽一样凶猛。威尔不知道自己在对方眼里是一副什么样子，多半有过之而无不及。

“我们必须停下来。”汉尼拔沉重地喘息，双眸似切割精密的红宝石一样熠熠发光。威尔难以置信地盯着他看，简直要为他喝彩了——汉尼拔竟然表现出一脸歉意。“我已经给阿拉娜打过电话，请她与我们在沃夫查普汇合。让她等待会很失礼，况且她还会把你的狗都带过去。”

威尔摇了摇头，他感到燥热难耐、焦躁不安，无法得出一个有意义的答案。“这事儿大错特错了，”他含糊地说。他被自己的身体弄得迷迷糊糊，从头晕目眩的兴奋感中回到现实的速度太快，有些眼花缭乱。失落感与宽慰一同袭来，生动而鲜明。威尔不知道这话是说给自己听的还是说给汉尼拔听的，即使是自己听来，这言辞也太过乖戾。在逃开之前，威尔发现自己再一次被擒住了，汉尼拔有力的双手捧住他的脸庞。欧米伽被强迫看进那对栗色眼睛里，它们太过凶猛血腥，完全不似真的。

“谁都没有错，绝对没有。只是时机不对而已。”汉尼拔坚定地说。威尔处理类似拒绝的行为——即使是出于善意——都会有点歇斯底里，汉尼拔这么告诉自己。他发现欧米伽径直压上来，将自己贴到了阿尔法身上，当两人久被忽略的勃起磨蹭到一起时，威尔低低地呻吟出声。这声音扯断了阿尔法体内的某根弦，因为下一刻威尔就发现汉尼拔双膝跪地，而自己的长裤已经连同内裤一起被褪下，挂在脚踝。突然被握住臀部举起身体的时候，威尔只能匆忙在身后的转角墙壁上撑住自己。汉尼拔将威尔的阴茎深深吞进喉咙，鼻尖几乎埋进他下体柔软卷曲的毛发，威尔本能地将双腿圈在阿尔法肩头。

悬空夹在墙壁与汉尼拔之间，全靠阿尔法托着自己，在下半身的脆弱之处受到不屈不挠的、热切而邪恶的吞吐、吮吸之时，威尔除了呻吟就只剩下了喘息。汉尼拔是个娴熟而贪婪的鉴赏家，他野蛮地让威尔达到高潮，将咸涩的种子收拢舌尖，全数吞咽下去。接下来他继续向下舔舐，品尝从欧米伽甬道中流出的滑腻体液。汉尼拔将所有水润的液体从欧米伽敏感过度的皮肤上舔干，不顾欧米伽在头顶哭泣，语无伦次地一会儿求他停下，一会儿又要他继续。威尔心猿意马、一秒一个主意，这场突如其来的高潮叫他迷迷糊糊、不知所措。灵巧的舌头仍在他柔软湿润的洞口流连不去，对他的理性思考一点帮助都没有。

每一位欧米伽的润滑液都有其各自的特征，出于繁衍的需求，它们天生都是互不相同、独一无二的。汉尼拔发现威尔的滋味几乎不自然地甜美而芬芳，像是由栀子花、紫罗兰、还有接骨木的花蜜制成的花糖。先尝点小甜头，可别真的引火烧身了，汉尼拔将威尔清理得一丝痕迹都不留，只剩唾液的痕迹在皮肤上紧绷地风干。

转过头，汉尼拔亲吻上威尔的大腿内侧，接着稍稍用力，齿尖陷入皮肤。他轻易将威尔制在原地，而欧米伽忙于将自己从背靠的墙壁上支撑起来好阻止他，但仍然无济于事，只能在头顶痛呼出声。血液盈入汉尼拔口中，对比仍旧萦绕在舌尖的甜蜜显得几乎有点苦涩。有趣的对照。然而，配偶并不是食物，至少不能以‘那种’方式拿来享用。

找回了足够的自制力，汉尼拔松开牙齿，没有将威尔咬得更深，这咬痕当然会留下痕迹，但不至于继续流血。在威尔轻声地柔软呻吟、颤抖于痛苦与愉悦之间的时候，汉尼拔将之前的血迹以舌尖舔舐干净。威尔被放下着地时仍然四肢酸软着，于是汉尼拔娴熟地帮他重新着装完毕。威尔内股的伤痕不会有什么问题，阿尔法唾液中的激素很快会让伤口的血液凝固。啃咬是种略微过时的方式，但其存在即合理。阿尔法们从生理上就适合以这种方式标记他们的伴侣。

“你个混蛋，”威尔气喘吁吁，脑袋仍然因为刚发生的事情一团乱麻。“那才不止是一个吻！”

汉尼拔的回应是再次以吻封缄，来自威尔自己的许多不同的味道逗留在阿尔法舌间，甜蜜的是体液、咸涩的是精液，还有一股金属味，只可能是来自血液。两人靠得这么近，他感觉得到汉尼拔的某个部位坚硬而沉重地顶着自己，然而却并未寻求纾解。这个吻温柔而绵长，汉尼拔慢慢地吮吻着威尔的嘴唇，仿佛在追逐自己留在其上的味道。

“这是现实吗？”威尔窃窃私语，他没有移开自己的嘴唇，直接将这句话送进汉尼拔嘴里。“你对我做了什么？你要对我做什么？请不要欺骗我。”

“你从前是怎样，以后还会是怎样。你从来都是特别的，但我不会再让你孤独一人了。”汉尼拔作出承诺，将可怖的事实回报与他。“剥离掉你从前的身份完全是暴殄天物。我无意那样对你，恰恰相反，我能让你变得更好。只要你愿意，我会让你得到更多。”

“非常，非常多，”他咕哝着，手指拂过威尔的项圈，欧米伽回以叹息。

“想要我投桃报李吗？”威尔迟疑地询问，瞥了瞥阿尔法腹股沟处明显隆起的布料。真是毫无情趣，欧米伽对自己的平板的声音皱了皱眉。起码他的提议看来是现在应该做的，尽管他并不知道要怎样维持和回报这样一段关系。

“不，”让威尔尤其吃惊的是，汉尼拔摇了摇头。他再次拉开自己的身体，威尔不禁怒视着两人之间如今空荡荡的距离。“刚才说不能让阿拉娜久等的时候，我是认真的。否则会非常地失礼，尤其在她如此热心地帮助了你之后。”

威尔的表情里肯定还是透露出了一些愤懑而伤心的情绪，因为汉尼拔伸出手臂拉近两人之间的鸿沟，但仍然保持威尔在一臂之遥的距离。他修长的手指抚摸着威尔的项圈，追随着皮革的编织图案。威尔默许了他，但这次小心避免再次展示出自己的咽喉。“再说，我想要的是你需要我，就像需要空气和水来生存一样。我要你品尝我奉献出的一切，要你全心投入、无暇他顾，要你永远都不知餍足。”

“我哪一点都不能保证，”威尔以他那种特有的直白态度告诉他，让汉尼拔露出一丝笑意。无论是否在这样的感性时刻，威尔总是显露出一贯的叫人不快又无法否认的诚实天性。对一辈子生活并穿梭在谎言迷雾中的汉尼拔来讲，这是一种耳目一新的体验。“我不知道要怎样对别人那么狂热。”

“你会的。”  
oOo

第五章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：这首歌歌名是《Zero（零）》，出自90年代著名另类摇滚乐团：碎南瓜乐队。歌词又是我瞎翻的……  
> ※2：大概是《爱丽丝漫游仙境》的梗。  
> ※3：Greenville，美国密西西比州西部城市，临密西西比河。  
> ※4：Lake Erie，北美五大湖中面积第四大的湖泊。  
> ※5：就是说咖啡里要加很多砂糖，但是一点牛奶都不要。  
> ※6：Gondola，一种小船，是意大利水城威尼斯的一种特殊的水上交通工具。


	6. 第六章：它就像汪洋中一叶小舟……

oOo  
去沃夫查普的道路似乎永远到达不了终点。不知何故，威尔对见到自己的房子似乎有些近乡情怯，尽管距离上次住在那儿还不到一个星期。他觉得那几乎是上辈子的事了，仿佛他将要回归到的是某段属于别人的往昔。

根据法律严格来讲，它也不再是他的房子。不过自从见过汉尼拔自己的宅邸，再结合他的态度，威尔觉得自己可以安心地假设阿尔法会遵守诺言、允许自己保留这栋住宅的所有权。汉尼拔的本事和个人财富让他没有动机贪图自己这份财产，而他对装修的个人品味更与威尔大相径庭。威尔真的、真的想象不出汉尼拔会想要他的鱼竿、或者那些尚未修好的船只马达做什么。

至于自己不安的真实诱因，威尔意识到也许是因为将要见到阿拉娜在那儿；或者现在没了热抑制剂的效果，在狗狗们闻起来他是不是完全不同了。他现在的气味一定像个该死的欧米伽，而不是奋斗一生想要伪装成为的贝塔。他不知道他们分别会作何反应，或者说哪一方的排斥会让自己更加伤心。

曾经，威尔跟阿拉娜之间有过几分暧昧，友达以上，恋人未满。如果威尔不是威尔，他们说不定已经发展出一段恋爱关系。他们亲吻过一次。那感觉甜美、柔软、舒服，但威尔觉得每一样都与自己格格不入，最后只能徒留愧疚的感觉萦绕在舌尖。

发现与彼此在化学水平上尝起来不那么合拍让他们双方都失望莫名，尽管这种问题如果你不介意那也算不了什么。如果他俩真心尝试过，威尔愿意相信阿拉娜会保守自己的秘密，但在当时，威尔觉得无法承受暴露的危险，不敢将它坦白给那位可爱的、总说自己爱胡思乱想的贝塔。

最终背叛了威尔的是自己的身体、而不是某个他信任并尊敬的人，从某种程度上说倒是一份安慰。这种程度的伤害并没有超出他的承受力，毕竟他已经习惯被自己的身体拖后腿。威尔的交际面很窄，熟人都没有多少，更罔论朋友了——适合这个头衔的人类数目还没超过他收养狗狗的数量呢。

威尔靠上冰凉的车窗玻璃，让它的温度渗入并冷却自己滚烫的额头，专注于这鲜明的触感，好从思绪中分神。如果不在思考的同时采取安全措施，他的气味会很快将自己出卖。汉尼拔立刻就会知道他是在心烦意乱还是过于紧张，尽管他无法知悉其原因（如果他不是个该死的心理医生的话）。阿尔法优越的生理素质给了他们比其他性别更加敏锐的感官。他们生来就精于捕猎与战斗，而欧米伽则更擅长逃离与隐藏。

在旧日，求偶的方式是以追逐来进行的。欧米伽一旦成年、进入了第一次结合热，就会被带到原野、森林或者海滩，他们的气味被风吹散，对闻到其发情时兴奋气息的阿尔法来说，这完全是一场公开的邀请。追逐一经开始，一名或者几名感兴趣的阿尔法会被这份费洛蒙直接催入发情期。阿尔法（们）追踪结合热中的欧米伽，而欧米伽则积极为自己寻找一个适合繁育的、合适的隐蔽之所。这种追逐的规则粗暴而简单：在欧米伽隐藏起来度过结合热之前找到他/她，抓住他/她，上了他/她；并且击败、致残、或者杀死任何其他挡道的阿尔法。

随着社会逐渐文明化，追逐的方式被认为太过野蛮和残忍，这种陋习不能再延续下去，于是拍卖场应运而生。威尔觉得自己宁愿选择从前的方式，至少那还有一丝渺茫的逃脱希望。他之前度过的一周简直是人间地狱：被幽禁在逼仄的、连窗户都没有的小房间，被链子拴在墙上，听着一墙之隔的邻居幻想购买他们的未来伴侣有着一张怎样的英武面孔。

现在，至少他能从房子里拿回几套合身的衣服，即使无法继续久居在那里。威尔喜欢将自己的身体包裹在法兰绒、毛呢、牛仔裤和毛衣里，将它们当做抵御外界的盔甲。这是他允许自己沉湎的为数不多的几样欧米伽天性之一。所有欧米伽都偏爱柔软的衣物，对软绵绵的质地无可自拔地中意，越舒适越好。这是一种筑巢倾向，在生育过程之前、之中、之后保持自己的温暖和安全。即使打从心底里无比愿意，他也没法真的穿着一身睡袍，趿着一双拖鞋，披上一床鸭绒被当斗篷满大街跑，于是只能用一层又一层的衣物来裹住自己。这也是种一箭双雕的办法，让他本身的气味最大限度地不要散发出去。

威尔如今正穿着汉尼拔的深蓝西装和白色牛津衬衫（缺了领带），但最上面几颗扣子并未扣上，好展示出他的新项圈。他不自觉地一直摸它。皮革的触感温暖到几乎叫人不安，好像变成了他的第二层皮肤，他遗失的一部分。阿尔法的气味也与他的紧密纠缠在一起，威尔知道汉尼拔现在肯定正对此洋洋得意。独特的气味标记带有阿尔法明确的个体特征，也是另一种对伴侣表示所有权的方式，当然，这种方式要比项圈微妙得多。

虽然西装很漂亮，甚至比大多数自己的衣物更加合身，威尔仍然不是很在意，他还是更喜欢自己那些柔软、温暖、充满弹性的旧衣服。这套西装与它原本的主人呼应得太过完美，太过拘泥与僵硬。汉尼拔的衣服是他的门面，就像威尔自己的伪装一样。这位阿尔法堂而皇之地将自己隐藏在光鲜亮丽的表皮和世故老练的风格之下。威尔好奇到底是什么藏在那些繁复的丝绸、结实的棉织物、图案华丽的羊毛之下；汉尼拔的伪装到底是像威尔一样，在这个世界中保护自己的安全，还是保护这个世界远离自己的侵袭。

自打出了家门他们就没说过多少话，车内的沉默被古典音乐的旋律见缝插针地填满。然而威尔发现这种沉默并不难受，不像那种似乎随时随地围绕着他的、刺人的紧张感，仿佛随时都能引爆一样。汉尼拔拥有的这份宁静气场带着一种超凡的肃穆，但其本质来源于世俗，而不是虔敬。它不像是教堂或者庙宇中那些虔诚的祈祷者身上散发出的气质，更类似于慵懒的狮子周遭那种漫不经心的氛围——茶色双眼半眯着，但从未疏于注意行动迟缓的猎物。威尔觉得自己现在真的不该感觉如此舒适。

离目的地还有一段距离，威尔努力让自己保持静止，不要表现得像是在狭小空间内如坐针毡一样神经过敏。威尔是个坐立不宁的人，他自己也知道这一点，所以有意识地强迫自己不要抖腿，也不要让手指神经质地敲打出一段莫尔斯代码。为了避免尴尬，威尔自我防备地劝说自己入睡，他的身体这一次幸不辱命。他发现汉德尔的缓慢乐章和巴赫的单调沉闷有助于自己的浅眠。以及稍早时那次高潮——威尔陷入瞌睡的时候非常、非常努力地不要去想它。那是另一样他想要回避的事情。汉尼拔拥抱着他、环绕着他的那种触感，阿尔法将他轻易举起的游刃有余，或者不管威尔怎么努力洗去、仍然萦绕在皮肤上的辛辣的麝香气味。被陌生的、诱人的舒适感与安全感所哄骗，威尔彻底落入了深度睡眠之中，比想象中更加毫无挣扎。

不时看向自己右侧，汉尼拔对威尔能在自己身侧陷入沉睡感到非常满意。欧米伽在睡梦中蜷缩起身体。这份信任对汉尼拔来讲意味良多，将成为他的武器库中又一样趁手的兵器。然而同时，还有一股意外的得意感油然而生。汉尼拔并未预料过这种感受，并且他并不是个喜欢得到惊喜的阿尔法。幸运的是，正在沉睡中的欧米伽给了汉尼拔足够时间来厘清这一点，并且深思熟虑一番。他有许多食物需要考虑，还有许多新信息需要分类、考虑、以及消化。

在24个小时之内，汉尼拔的生活大变了样子。对一个擅权谋术的、几乎计划到生活中每一个细节都井井有条的男人来说，这是一场史无前例的剧变。他自我的某些层面显然不适合与另一名个体建立甚至维持一段健康、持久的关系——至少在对方还能喘气的时候。那些细枝末节的问题，比如他是切萨皮克开膛手，而威尔作为FBI讲师兼分析师的身份，也许还是太难克服。如果欧米伽打算查明他真实的自我，可能只会得到一个凄惨的下场。

然而在汉尼拔的设想中，杀掉威尔的念头越来越难以接受。欧米伽的气味混杂在他的衣物里，他的皮肤、润滑液、以及精液的味道仍然萦绕在他舌尖，挥之不去，汉尼拔惊讶地发觉自己甚至根本不愿去考虑那项最简单有效的选择。汉尼拔知道自己应该精明地立即结束一切，在他们还未交合的时候。如果在这段关系有时间发展壮大之前就将其火种熄灭，他的心理就不会遭到太严重的影响，精神伤害会可控许多。

杀掉威尔如此简单，对他而言就像呼吸一样轻松。事实上，汉尼拔现在就能下手，这是个绝佳时机：威尔蜷缩着睡在他身旁，而他们正沿着一条偏僻的公路驶向弗吉尼亚州人迹罕至的树林深处。威尔不稳定的精神状态近乎人尽皆知，如果汉尼拔汇报他失踪，相信没有人会觉得奇怪。威尔的突然消失会被当做欧米伽逃亡来处理，拍卖行将印证他的故事，向任何前来调查的官方人员证实威尔被出售给汉尼拔的时候戴上面具、捆上双手的原因是由于他多次尝试逃走的前科。

如果想要的话，汉尼拔甚至可以策划一出威尔死亡的戏码。男性欧米伽的自杀率非常高，由于他们之中的大多数在第一次结合热之后不会生存太久的事实，这种性别就更加罕见了。一名离群索居了如此之久的男性欧米伽会是自残的主要怀疑对象。虽然有那么多各式各样的选项，汉尼拔还是觉得威尔更像是饮弹而死的类型，而不会选择割腕或是悬梁自尽。

运用自己独特而熟练的技巧，汉尼拔可以将威尔的死亡假造成世界上最自然而然的事情，人们会毫无疑虑地接受，丝毫不会怀疑到汉尼拔本身。他能够轻易熄灭这团小小的生命火焰，没有谁会发现，甚至没有谁会真正注意到。只是又一个死亡的男性欧米伽而已，所有性别中最低贱的、用完就扔的婊子。

这念头在舌尖造成一股酸涩，阿尔法用力吞咽，压下这份厌恶。汉尼拔很少会自我厌恶，更别说对自己的内心想法感到不悦。他很有几分狼狈地抛弃了打算消灭威尔的计划，这一点让他自己都有些受到打击，却没有多么惊讶。既然杀掉威尔不再是个可选项，汉尼拔再次用舌尖润湿了自己的嘴唇，那儿仍然能够尝到欧米伽体液的甜香，它刷新了阿尔法口中的味道，让他的口水忍不住开始分泌起来。

不，威尔是他的伴侣，汉尼拔想要探索出这对自己意味着什么，想找到自己真正想要的东西。他想看到这份羁绊能有多深，而如果灵魂联结果真与其盛名相符，那种神秘不为所知却极受追捧的、灵魂深层的相互理解就会随之而来。然而那种程度的理解会伴随着全然的暴露，但汉尼拔的秘密又是一个太过沉重的负担。威尔可能会被它压垮，那样汉尼拔又别无选择了。他根本就不应该被这种软弱所困扰，但只要再想它一遍，他就感觉好像自己心灵宫殿的四壁遭到了狂野的涂鸦一般。

汉尼拔伸出手臂，让手指掠过威尔的身体，轻到欧米伽根本无法察觉、更不要说被惊醒，但足够汉尼拔感受到他身上散发出来的热度。即使在熟睡之中威尔也对他有所回应，欧米伽感受到了在空中悬浮的触摸，挪动自己的身体向他靠得更近，试图碰触到刷过自己上方空气的、煽动的指尖。

汉尼拔命令自己停下，在两人真正互相碰触之前坚决地撤回了手，指节泛白地紧紧握住了方向盘。他觉得被自己的身体背叛了。汉尼拔花了一生时间将它磨砺成最完美的武器，最纯粹的掠食者，然而他向来自负的自制力却在一个几乎完全陌生的欧米伽面前土崩瓦解。他从未想过会将这样一个对象看做生活伴侣。由于不善社交、以及因恐惧与自我厌恶催生的野蛮无礼、还欠缺圆滑，威尔几乎不符合任何人的约会条件，更别说汉尼拔吹毛求疵的标准了。然而预设的标准像寒冬前的落叶一样飘零殆尽，这种感觉让汉尼拔觉得有点毫无遮蔽。

如果只是肉体欲望，汉尼拔认为自己一定能够抵抗这种诱惑，但事实远胜于此。他的控制力精妙绝伦，以毕生经历塑造而成。这次的动摇让他心生沮丧，本以为岿然不动的意志在威尔无法定义的力量面前溃不成军。威尔昨晚在厨房里显示出的力量，作为一名纯粹欧米伽的力量，实在叫人敬畏。汉尼拔无法设想，当（不是‘如果’，汉尼拔会确保它必定发生）他们耳鬓厮磨，当结合热对上发情期，他们的渴望与欲求争夺主导权的时候，那会是怎样一副光景。

除非在取人性命的隐秘时刻，或是在享用佳酿的愉悦之中，汉尼拔从未放纵过自己，从未削减过敏锐的自我意识度、以及警醒的生理感知。他过去也曾有过风流韵事，有些甚至非常亲密，但是没有任何人能长久地占据他的视线。当然，更没有谁如此毫无防备就破开他的防御，或是让他恍惚无措。威尔成功做到了，而他甚至还没开始有意尝试。这简直是种侮辱——威尔根本不明白自己完成了怎样的壮举，但汉尼拔怀疑他根本不会在意。

说来也怪，汉尼拔并未因此恼怒，反而有点兴奋起来。他习惯了别人或是惊异或是崇拜的眼神，这正是他致力引发的反应。从威尔身上得到任何此类反应将是一场愉悦的挑战，他很久都没有经历过这样的刺激了。来自这位欧米伽的恭维对他来讲意味着相当的分量，因为太难赢得。汉尼拔的舌尖几乎已经品尝到威尔的勉为其难，威尔在心底早已将他置于反派立场，要扭转成正面的印象一定会让他不甘不愿。

于汉尼拔而言信任是件太过奢侈的物品，但他相信这一点对威尔更甚。他相信威尔拥有能够真正理解他的潜能，但又怀疑这欧米伽是否聪明到足够攀越他的心墙。鉴于其顽固而粗野的天性，说不定威尔只会摧枯拉朽地碾压过去。汉尼拔突然优柔寡断起来，不知道自己更加偏爱哪种方式。毕竟两者都意味着威尔的注意，那是汉尼拔梦寐以求的，尽管他绝不会承认。贪婪是种恶习，会让人粗心大意。而这场游戏里容不得半点失误。

尽管威尔有不少毛病，还欠缺社交礼仪，但他敏锐的洞察力以及刻薄的机智还是把汉尼拔给迷住了。威尔自有他的聪明才智，汉尼拔想要再多看一点。要知道虽然很多人都尝试过，但没几个真正在跟汉尼拔唇枪舌剑的交锋之中占到上风。对他来说，言语是有生命的。它们拥有自己的个性、立场、以及习惯。汉尼拔有种预感，威尔的到来说不定会让自己得到一名捕猎伙伴。

当汉尼拔在弗吉尼亚的穷乡僻壤找到威尔小小的住所，并将车子停下之时，欧米伽仍然睡得正香。那座两层楼的家像荒野与林海中一艘孤独的小船，静静停泊在那里。汉尼拔熄灭引擎，蹑手蹑脚下了车，没有惊扰到威尔，步行走上那条坑坑洼洼、崎岖不平的车道。这是桩意外之喜，汉尼拔很乐意在欧米伽回避的情况下在他家中巡视探查一番。威尔惊恐焦虑起来会充满防备、不甚友好，尽管汉尼拔已经表明无意将威尔的财产占为己用。

威尔的房子钥匙与车钥匙都已随同其购买文件一同奉上，然而汉尼拔对那辆油漆褪色的旅行车看都没有多看一眼。他提醒自己要给威尔买一辆宽敞一些、别那么碍眼、也不会随时抛锚在路边的玩意儿。

钥匙看来并不必要；威尔家的前门并未锁上，锁头的划痕表明它显然已经被撬了。汉尼拔潜藏在阴影之中，将随身不离的手术刀滑入手掌，自窗口窥视进去，发现并没有人站在里面，于是他将门推开一条缝，悄声无息地溜了进去。汉尼拔发现自己正站在一个大房间里——一般来讲应该是客厅，但任何推门进来的人都能发现这里有些特别，它显然是威尔生活最多的地方。

角落里本该摆上一张沙发才对，但那儿有一张做工粗糙的床，从气味上判断它就是欧米伽的寝具了。汉尼拔能够闻到那儿的床单上零零星星浸渍着的恐惧与汗水，那气味有点发酵，像是熟过头的桃子，毛茸茸的表皮已经发皱裂开，又在阳光下暴晒了太久。汉尼拔发现自己还是想要将脸埋进床单里，在那气味当中打滚，像只沉浸在猫薄荷里的猫咪一样飘飘欲仙。也许在处理掉闯入者之后，在威尔醒过来之前，他可以试上一试。但这个计划完全取决于清理行动是否会很复杂。有些人的死状总会尤其地肮脏凌乱，而汉尼拔对这些零星细节从来一丝不苟。

熟透的水果、波旁酒、以及夜惊混合起来的迷人气味被什么苦涩的东西给污染了，有点像土耳其清咖啡或无糖黑巧克力，这不知名的贝塔闯入者不仅入侵了私人财产，更是打扰了他。汉尼拔非常不悦。这本该是他私人享有的亲密，他所独有的片刻安静探索。

鼻翼微张探明了气味的来源，汉尼拔推断这名贝塔肯定在二楼，他的听觉十分敏锐，而嗅觉甚至更为出色，不会出错。阿尔法们闻起来多半是混杂着烘焙香料的美味气息以及麝香味道，而欧米伽们则更加甜美，根据各人体质带着不同的花香与果香气，他们的费洛蒙天生就是为了被分辨出来并取悦于人的。而贝塔则在两者之间达到一个平衡，几乎没有多少能够加以分辨的特征。他们的气味就和他们的性别一样，对另外两性而言毫不起眼，闻起来通常有几分怡人的苦涩、或是带着一丝质朴的泥土气息。

一边竖起耳朵留神着头顶的闯入者行踪，汉尼拔饶有兴致地环顾了整个房间。威尔貌似将所有的日常用品全部塞进了这间房里，但还是将它们保持得相对整洁有序，而不是汉尼拔本来猜测的乱作一团。欧米伽们有喜欢宅在家中的习惯，他们的安居之所总是带着各自的独特标志，由他们自己制造的有序混乱所掌控。这是一条性别规律，尤其适用于那些长久独居且未交配的欧米伽。他们有种囤积癖，用过度的物质材料来弥补自身的孤独感与自暴自弃。从外表上看，威尔似乎巧妙地克服了这种趋势，通过将私人空间维持在尽可能小的范围给人造成错觉，并收养流浪狗来取代了无生命之物。就算这房子其他所有部分都是狗狗的地盘而不是威尔自己的，汉尼拔也丝毫不会感到奇怪。

住在楼下而不是像其他人一样将主要生活空间放在楼上，恐怕也是出于双重目的来考虑，这样威尔就能第一时间发现任何不期而至的拜访者。这房间开放式的大窗户和沉闷的褪色蓝漆叫人联想到鱼缸。所有的家具都互不配套，看起来像是只为舒适考虑，却丝毫不顾视觉上的兼容性。房间内为数不多的装饰物和艺术品更多出于生活方式，而非源自室内装饰的意图。书本被整齐地归置起来，但没有特定的顺序，然而这儿确实有很多书，汉尼拔对此深表赞赏。虽然与他自己的图书室无法相提并论，但能看出威尔是真的热爱阅读。书本的保养程度告诉汉尼拔威尔对它们的欣赏与尊重，书皮一尘不染，书脊上也没有任何犬类啃噬的痕迹。石头壁炉上放置着房间里主要的艺术品——两幅画作，毫不意外都是风景，而在墙上或者任何一目了然之处都没有照片。房间里其他那些混合式绘画法的作品主体则是各种各样的犬类。

在这些家具中间有些机械零部件，看起来像是个损坏的船只马达，在这项待修理物品边上还有个敞开的工具箱。旁边的小方桌上有个老式拨号盘电话，旁边放着海螺壳，还坐落着一只矮胖丑陋的台灯。再一边的窗台上有只小玩具狗，还有个细长的红色烧瓶。汉尼拔不禁疑惑这各式各样的杂物对欧米伽而言各自拥有怎样的情感价值。还有一座格格不入的梳妆台，囊括了许多白色T恤，一双双袜子，还有一些灰色四角内裤，全都井然有序地码放整齐，就像房子里的其他东西一样。有一件可能是衣柜的家具，威尔的大多数服饰大概都在这里了，包括各式外套、还有一双高腰连身防水靴挂在墙壁的钩子上。

汉尼拔瞥了一眼相连的厨房，那边看起来基本没怎么用，但和房子里其他部分一样整洁，包含了几样生活必需品：某种咖啡机，还有个固定电话，其他物品则小心地放在一边，似乎从未用过。壁纸显然是房子原本自带的，可能由农舍的前任主人所挑选。对一个竭力避免被看成欧米伽的人来说，蓝色小碎花的样式太过可爱、太过阴柔，太过女性化。汉尼拔毫不意外在餐厅里也找到了一些前任房主的装饰风格。威尔的自我意识极为兼容并蓄，他并不需要将周围环境都染上自己的特征来寻找认同感，屋中每样物品都各有其功能或目的性。

工作台放在窗台下面，以便自然采光。它被一组鱼竿包围着，桌面覆盖有许多工具与材料。看起来，威尔自己制作飞钓鱼饵，他的小嗜好有些完成品展示在台上，以艳丽的色彩和柔软的绒毛掩饰住了暗藏的尖锐杀机。威尔明显在这里花的时间不少，酒瓶与颜料罐混在书本间，各种卷线与绳索，阔口玻璃罐里储藏着成束的羽毛，工具四散在台上，还有几支小瓶的胶水。汉尼拔注意到威尔喝的是廉价的威士忌，而当看到那个白色标签的、暗示着‘我今晚可没有瞎胡闹，这货比心理治疗便宜多了’的大号酒瓶，他的嘴角不禁微微弯起一个弧度。

地板大部分区域都被看起来柔软舒适的狗床所占据，汉尼拔敢说这些东西可比家具要昂贵多了。底下褪色的波斯风格地毯绝不是为了美观，而是为了狗狗们的福祉而设，他甚至还安装了一台小型取暖器来确保这一点。汉尼拔注意到它在房间中的位置离狗狗们比离主人更近。房子有些老旧，汉尼拔一看即知这儿没有中央供暖。于是问题来了，威尔到底是重视狗狗比自己更多，还是以剥夺自己基本的舒适为手段无谓地惩罚自己？

真正的惊喜来自于置于房间角落、靠近壁炉、正对着床的那架立式钢琴。汉尼拔被它给吸引了过去。打开的乐谱告诉汉尼拔这件乐器是有人使用的，未落上多少灰尘的琴键与琴凳说明它经常会派上用场。他仔细阅读了乐谱，旋律很复杂，暗示演奏者水平不差。汉尼拔将手指轻击按键敲出一段旋律，以检查这件乐器的音色，也是故意打草惊蛇，将屋子里的另一位拜访者惊扰出来。他已经越来越不耐烦等待这名入侵的贝塔自动现身了。

听到这段钢琴声，一名训练有素的杀手会在房子里隐藏得更深、静待时机，接踵而来的独特静默将会向懂得倾听的人泄露出许多秘密。如果是个新手，则会匆忙向他展开袭击，被抓的恐慌会让他们不计后果。如果是个偷儿——汉尼拔严重怀疑此种可能性，除非这梁上君子对二手渔具和发动机零部件感兴趣——他会试图不被觉察地悄悄从后门逃脱。如果是其他人，则一定会立时现身，试图反问汉尼拔本人来这里的目的。

汉尼拔毫不意外地听到钢琴不在调上（音乐给人带来愉悦，而威尔有种拒绝让自己得到享受的习惯），以及被惊扰的闯入者的慌乱脚步。汉尼拔耐心等待这名贝塔露出庐山真面目。当这事儿解决以后，他会联系专业人士负责这件乐器的持续保养。比起立式钢琴来，他本人更加偏爱三角钢琴，因为立式的效果更容易受到琴弦退化的影响。但威尔大概不会接受一台体面的钢琴作为礼物，何况要放下一架三角钢琴必然不得不重新安排房间布局。汉尼拔决心一定要让威尔注意到自己日光室里那台贝森朵夫小型三角钢琴。他好奇威尔是否会愿意为他演奏，或者说，他是否愿意为任何人演奏，不过没关系，他能在一间毗邻的起居室里轻易躲开威尔的视线与注意力，而仍然能将隔壁的动静听得一清二楚。

汉尼拔并未等待太久，一名年轻女性很快自楼梯上出现。她瘦得令人发指，衣着打扮还特意强调出这一点，给汉尼拔的印象就好像一根锋利的剑杆，以俗气的豹纹为鞘。火红的长卷发，洋娃娃一般轮廓分明的面部特征，大大的蓝眼睛以敏锐过头到会另他人不悦的刺探眼神好奇地观察着汉尼拔。她迅速将他估量了一番，似乎在衡量他的出现是否会对她的工作或者自身安全造成威胁。

“噢，我的老天，你可真是吓坏我了，”女人伪装出一脸紧张不安的腼腆笑容，戏剧化地一手捂在胸口。

“能告诉我你在这里做什么吗？”汉尼拔礼貌地要求，藏起手中的手术刀，它没有用武之地了。他已经知道了她的身份，但仍好奇她会怎样辩解，编造出何种谎言来为自己的闯入自圆其说。

“我们俩来到这里很有可能是因为同样的原因，”女人微笑着开着玩笑，仍不忘娴熟地展露出一丝慌张与窘迫。“我与一位房产经纪人约在了这里，但我想你不像是那个向我卖房子的人。”

“我深表怀疑，因为此处房产恕不出售。”汉尼拔戳穿她，饶有兴味地观看她的表演。如果对象是别的什么人，一定已经被她的花言巧语给唬住了。汉尼拔知道她接下来打算如何狡辩，她会说因为发现房子没有上锁才会进来，而既然是走错了门，她只需要为此叨扰诚挚地道个歉就行了。她甚至可能会挂上一副夸张的‘迷途小女孩’般的作秀表情，询问另一个地址，或者问他知否知道这片区域有其他待售的屋子。

“这全是我的错，……这位先生？”女人拐弯抹角地刺探，“我还不知道你的名字，也不知道你到来的理由。”

“我没必要向你解释，不过碰巧，与你不同，我是这间房子的新主人，对它的每一寸土地都拥有正当的权利。”汉尼拔流畅地说，他侧过身子，假意为她留出一条出路。如果她打算逃脱，他可以轻易制止她。然而这女人也注意到了这些，她意识到了医生的小把戏，眯起了眼睛。“不过我很好奇你为什么以为这房子会被出售。”

“一名这么晚才被发现的男性欧米伽，曾为FBI工作，并且身为他们的讲师以及分析师，这是个大新闻。欧米伽无法拥有个人财产可是个常识，我假设此处房产即将出售不是理所当然的吗？我对这栋房子没兴趣，但是很想要这块地，我想要赢得投标。”女人满口谎言。她精于此道，考虑到她的职业这一点并不奇怪，但汉尼拔已经对这场游戏感到越来越厌烦。

“你是弗雷迪·劳兹吗？”汉尼拔一针见血，直接揭开了“犯罪揭秘网”记者的诡诈面纱。

伪装的无辜被塞回了盒子里去，劳兹女士展示出了自己的真面目——一头食腐动物，一名清道夫。她是与汉尼拔截然不同的掠食者，但在她自己这行干得还不错。“很高兴在私下里见到你，莱克特医生。”她圆滑地打起了招呼，笑容僵硬、脊背绷紧，嗓音也失去了之前柔媚的特质，“久仰您的大名。”

“即使身为一名小报记者，你干的事情也太缺乏职业素养。”汉尼拔毫不客气地指出。

“我……真是太不好意思了。”弗雷迪撒着谎，装出恰到好处的诚恳。欺骗任何人都足够了，除了他。

“你仍然没有回答我的问题，劳兹女士。你来这里做什么？” 汉尼拔明知故问。

“关于你的欧米伽，威尔·格雷厄姆，人们有许多流言。关于他是如何思考的，他是怎样成为其他杀手，进到他们脑子里去。”弗雷迪再次回避了问题，她谨慎地徘徊，同时与汉尼拔保持着一段相当的距离，又能够继续观察分析师的居所。“他的能力很有趣。你不能怪我想了解他多一些。”

“那你又发现了什么呢？”汉尼拔询问道。他走到威尔桌边，仔细观看其上各式各样的杂物。这样做他刚好位于大门前方，他相信这名贝塔并未忽视这个细节。

“够多了。”弗雷迪露出略带一丝诡秘与邪恶的笑脸，她大大的蓝眼珠将视线向厨房以及那儿的后门处闪了一闪。她可能在天人交战，考虑是否该碰碰运气尝试逃脱，或者也许她应该好好说说，劝服汉尼拔放她离开。

“恐怕我必须请你把包递过来，”汉尼拔平静地说道，他察觉到记者脸上恐慌的微表情，即便她努力想要维持住自己脆弱的笑容。

“你说什么？”弗莱迪决定揣着侥幸心态扮无辜。

“你的包，请将它递给我。”汉尼拔不容商榷，沉着而坚定。她很聪明，应该意识到了谁才是这房间里更加强壮、更加聪明的掠食者，狮子对上豺狼。“请不要让我自己动手。”

记者将手包递过来，小心翼翼地伸直手臂，用指尖捏着它。汉尼拔欣赏她的谨慎，他打开包包，找他确信会有的东西。“那是私人物品，”对于汉尼拔从包包里面搜出来的相机，弗雷迪仍然试图搪塞。“我是个狂热的鸟类观察家。”

“我信你，”汉尼拔轻飘飘瞟了她一眼。“然而我很在意你是如何知道威尔地址的。他处理的案例都很棘手。我可不会相信FBI会将他的档案放在任何人触手可及的地方。你是怎么发现的？”

“我确实在房子里拍了几张照片，”弗雷迪迅速承认道——太过迅速了。承认对方感兴趣的事情，以便将他的注意力从更危险的地方分散出去，这种顾左右而言他的伎俩在汉尼拔这里只能搬石头砸自己的脚。

“你还没有回答我的问题，你是怎么知道的？”汉尼拔寸步不让，对她的小把戏无动于衷。

“我无法回答这个问题，”从她的表情来看，她尖锐的下颚线条、还有眼中坚韧的决心都表示她不光无法、也不愿意回答这个问题。一个优秀的记者永远不会暴露他的消息来源，而弗雷迪·劳兹，撇开她道德缺失的职业准则不谈，在这一行里算是敬业的一员了。汉尼拔敢打赌想要撬开她的嘴非得动用相当的耐心以及一些无法为大众接受的特殊手段不可。他既没有这个时间，也欠缺这份耐心。

“删掉关于威尔·格雷厄姆房子的所有照片，”汉尼拔命令这名贝塔，将照相机递还给她，微妙地将她的手包故意保持在她无法触及的距离。“请把它们全部删除掉。”

弗雷迪·劳兹有些忿忿然，但汉尼拔满意地注意到她的生存本能非常优秀。如果不得不解决掉他最中意的记者将是一件叫人惋惜的事情。在他看来，弗雷迪·劳兹关于切萨皮克开膛手的某些文章非常合他心意。她删除了照片，将相机递回来，汉尼拔检查了其中的数据之后将它与手包一起还了过去。

“你今天的表现非常粗鲁，劳兹女士。我该拿你怎么办呢？”汉尼拔若有所思。尽管他算是这名记者的粉丝，但她必须得到某种教训。她冒犯了某些对他非常珍贵的东西，毁掉了一段本应极度私密而美味的体验。弗雷迪注视着他，她姿态紧张、气味酸涩。“你对威尔·格雷厄姆抱持着怎样的兴趣？”

弗雷迪·劳兹回以一个责备的眼神，仿佛他在浪费她的时间。“他为FBI工作，又不是一名FBI。他因为精神不稳定而无法通过他们的筛选程序。这样一个男人原来是个欧米伽——这还不足以引起我的注意吗？何况他能够抓住那些精神变态的原因是他能像他们一样思考……因为他也是个疯子。”

然而对于这个问题汉尼拔还不愿过早下结论。“你在我家里做什么？”一声低沉粗野的咆哮传来，阿尔法与贝塔同时转身，发现威尔就站在他们身后。欧米伽醒来后发现自己被独自留在了车上，于是穿过后院来到了这里。从他毫不掩饰的嫌恶与轻蔑态度看来，威尔也在一个照面就认出了这名贝塔的身份。

“特别探员格雷厄姆，我还没有正式向你自我介绍过。你可真是很难联络呢。我是弗雷迪·劳兹。”记者堆出一脸假笑，向欧米伽伸出手。

“你是认真想要挽回‘疯狂的嘴巴’这个不好玩的笑话吗？”威尔明目张胆地拒绝了贝塔的社交互动，向她怒目而视。

“啊，原来你听到了。请原谅我刚才的话。我完全是口不择言，受人误导……伤到了你。”弗雷迪换上了一副事故现场用的沉痛面具。汉尼拔观察着贝塔，兴致盎然地想要看看此时此刻她还能演出什么花招。如果不是这么虚伪的话，她的表现完全值得拍手称赞了。

“劳兹女士，现在不是套近乎的时候。”汉尼拔打断了她，从门口走开，站到威尔身边。这会让贝塔有机会离开，如果威尔打算对记者做点什么不理智的事情他也可以阻挡一二。欧米伽现在的表情真的好像随时准备要杀人，紧绷的气压波浪一般自他全身散发出来，几乎形成了即视感。

弗雷迪对着汉尼拔掂量了片刻，终于下定决心宁愿进一步挑衅威尔，这名记者现下宁可冒着作死的危险追求一个有卖点的故事，而不是逃之夭夭。“瞧，我们来这里各自有各自的理由……”她开始叨叨起来。

“我在这里的理由是因为这是我的家！”威尔抢白道，锐增的音调撞上沉闷的蓝色墙壁反射出回音。

“不再是了，”弗雷迪朝威尔笑得有如撒了毒的蜜糖。欧米伽脸色惨白，痛苦的五味杂陈突然冲刷过他全身，让他哽回了将要出口的话。威尔知道她是对的，他不得不不断提醒自己这个事实。汉尼拔的许诺是他的事，然而事实就是在法律看来、在社会大众眼中他所拥有的一切都是属于他的阿尔法的。这是致命一击，卑鄙而有力，它带来的饮恨与不平甚至让威尔感受到了生理上的疼痛。

“你太多管闲事了，劳兹女士，”威尔听到汉尼拔说，阿尔法的声音不知何故听起来那么遥远。耳畔嗡鸣、胸口抽紧，威尔祈祷自己千万不要在这个该死的记者面前昏厥过去，他逼迫自己深吸空气、吞下翻涌的胆汁，他集中精神听着阿尔法的声音，似乎那就是他的生命线。“威尔的房子还是他自己的，他被发现之前拥有的所有财产全都不会改变所有权。如果他不想你在这里，即使报警赶你走，那也是他的正当权力。”

“真有趣，”弗雷迪像只鸟儿一样歪了歪头。就像一只打算啄人眼球的乌鸦一样，威尔毫无怜悯地想。“以当前对欧米伽的社会认知而言，你觉得自己的做法明智吗？”

“因为这种做法挑战了规范，还是因为像你说的我是个疯子？”威尔恶狠狠地说。他再次找回了自己的心理支柱，有时候旁人的支持是很重要的，即使这份支持来自汉尼拔。

“我可以收回刚才的话。外在认知是很重要的，尤其是太多目光注视着你的时候。那可是我非常擅长的领域。”弗雷迪慢慢地说，试图让自己的建议听起来宽宏大量，但语调里的洋洋自得几乎满溢出来。

“你帮我看起来更正常一点，要我用什么作为交换呢？帮你卖线上广告吗？”威尔大喇喇地嘲笑回去。

“我可以收回说过的话，也可以让它变得糟糕许多。”弗雷迪的神色冷硬起来，所有的婉转逢迎仿佛丝绸面纱脱落而去，露出其下的坚冰。

威尔的情绪化又回来了，他狠狠盯着记者，一副险恶的姿势，暗含风暴的双眼深深看进她眼底。“劳兹女士，惹毛一个以幻想谋杀为生的人可不是太理智的行为。”

这足够弗雷迪退缩了，她猝不及防地发现这屋子里还有另一个掠食者，藏得最深的那个。“你就允许他对我这样说话吗？”她转而向汉尼拔寻求某种形式的庇护，仿佛想要抓住一根救命稻草。

“我相信威尔能为自己代言。”汉尼拔忍住笑，对这份新意外暗自雀跃。威尔竟然比汉尼拔曾期待过的要有趣太多。威尔看来将他的话当做了鼓励与怂恿，欧米伽朝贝塔步步逼近，她的豺狼夹起尾巴，在某种更加强大、更加凶狠的生物面前节节败退。

“请离开吧，劳兹女士。在我忍不住要请你留下来之前……”威尔喁喁细语，他的声音轻柔舒缓，仿佛在安抚一只受伤的动物，或是哄骗它靠近一些。但并非所有伸出的双手都是为了提供善意。“……在这荒无人烟的地方，在我的小屋子里，我们与最近的邻居或者任何真正的文明人之间隔着茫茫森林。到这里一路上的信号都不怎么好，所以只能使用固定电话。因此你无法让人知道你决定拜访这里并留下来……不过我怀疑你根本没告诉过任何人。”

记者并未错过他的暗示，她的脸色苍白起来，她的气味带出一份恐惧的酸涩，像是荒废的盐碱土。值得赞扬的是，劳兹女士转过身子果决而尽量从容地走出了门，证实了汉尼拔早先的设想，她真的拥有非常优秀的生存本能。当你碰到一头掠食者，千万不要慌慌张张地跑开。那种行为只会将你自己标记成对方的猎物。

两人一起盯着劳兹女士的背影离开前门绕回到后院她停车的地方。威尔后悔之前有机会的时候没用钥匙划花她的车。她撤退的声音扰乱了这沉寂的瞬间，直到一切重新尘埃落定，提醒起威尔他现在独自在家，与他的阿尔法呆在一起。

威尔尴尬地自汉尼拔身边退开，不知道在自己的地盘里该怎么与阿尔法相处。这儿曾是他所照管的处所，是他的安乐窝、避风港，保护他远离世俗的谴责与打击。他从未请客人来过这儿，因此也不知道该以什么礼仪来对待，只能茫然地想着是不是应该请汉尼拔喝点什么。阿拉娜不能算客人，她总是如入无人之境，给自己煮咖啡什么的，因为他在家时从来不曾锁门。他最近的邻居住在几英里之外；他的家又太过荒僻，不可能有流浪客光临；通向他房子的道路与私人车道实际上非常隐蔽，不经向导几乎无法循迹；而野生动物可没有能够开门的对生手指——威尔实在不觉得有必要多此一举。

可现在汉尼拔就那么盯着他，头若有所思地稍稍歪向一边，仿佛在观察什么奇妙的东西一样。“请别这么做，”威尔急促地说。

“别怎么样？”汉尼拔的迷惑是在装模作样。一张面具，威尔意识到这一点，刺人的眼光从那双蓝眼睛中投射出来，在阿尔法面容上逡巡，这儿、那儿，在每一处找寻他泄露的马脚。如果要威尔猜一猜，威尔会说这阿尔法对他们的周遭抱持着无比的好奇，他想知道在这里威尔会对他如何反应，仅此而已。这是场测试。不，威尔纠正自己，算是一场游戏。

“你知道的，”威尔言简意赅，因为这就是真相。“你为什么不叫醒我？”他知道为什么，但想知道汉尼拔会使用怎样的借口。这阿尔法对他拥有的任何事物都没有半点兴趣。威尔已经确信。威尔敢打赌汉尼拔更想知道这些属于他的物品对他都有什么纪念意义。威尔猜想弗莱迪·劳兹可能也有此意图，但这事儿发生在她身上只令人感到冒犯，而汉尼拔的好奇心更像是一场探险。他是一名正在寻找钥匙的冒险者，可惜他想进入的王国从来都没有门。威尔内心交战，不知是否应该告诉汉尼拔不要费心做无用功。

汉尼拔本打算说些什么来稍加误导，但一切都被唐突地打断了，许多兴奋不已的狗狗们嘈杂咆哮着，大门被狗群的力量砰然推开，气喘吁吁的阿拉娜几乎攥不住它们的牵引绳，她只好松开手，任由狗狗们一拥而上、兴高采烈地簇拥到威尔身边。

汉尼拔完全心烦意乱了——他看到欧米伽像是自内而外被点亮一般焕发出光彩，满心爱意地冲狗狗们微笑洋溢。光是注视着他就已经足够动人心魄，汉尼拔愿意拿这幅场景同西斯廷教堂的美轮美奂相提并论，他在心底牢牢铭刻住欧米伽感情冲动中柔软表情的每一个细节。如此动容地被摄住心魂是太久未曾经历过的事情——如果真的有过的话。汉尼拔发现自己想要再次见到它们，越快越好。

“我没有听到你停车的声音。”威尔对狗狗们情意绵绵地唠叨，不知羞耻地模仿儿语仿佛这样就能跟它们对话似的，其间抽空问起阿拉娜。

“混合动力汽车，用来跟踪最棒不过了。”阿拉娜的腔调保持着中立与柔和，然而当她的眼神触及到汉尼拔时却是一副剑拔弩张的样子。“我今天还没找到机会带它们出去遛遛，”她提议道，朝狗狗们点点下巴，然后又示意门口。威尔脱下了它们的牵引绳，弹了弹舌头，狗狗们的躁动瞬间平息，变得安静而驯服。威尔将它们召集起来，带出门去，狗狗们发出混乱的吠叫，然而却相当克制，并且疯狂摇晃着尾巴。阿拉娜和汉尼拔在他们身后被单独留了下来，他们之间呆板的静默颇有几分讽刺。

“作为一个对社交礼节如此介意的人，我有点惊讶——更正，我简直大吃一惊！你居然买走了我的朋友，我是那么相信你才跟你谈论了他的事情！你怎么敢这样对我！”阿拉娜率先发难，愤怒让她更加美丽，她的双眼由于怒火闪闪发亮，她面对汉尼拔大步向前，行走中的气流漂浮起她的黑色长发。情绪激动通常会让人们变得面目可憎，没有几个人不会在盛怒中失态，然而阿拉娜发起脾气来都有一种不同寻常的优雅。汉尼拔在他安全的面具之后赞叹着这一点——他总能欣赏各式各样的美好。

“我很抱歉，”汉尼拔这番道歉甚至出自几分真心。他喜欢阿拉娜，这世界拥有她的存在比失去她有趣得多。

“粗鲁，汉尼拔。粗鲁至极！”阿拉娜正中要害的犀利攻击戳中汉尼拔的心虚。她一针见血，而他并不是个逃避现实的人。他只是擅长掩盖或是扭曲人们不坚定的立场，让他们心中的天枰倾向于他这一边。

“你有充足的理由对我发火。我逾越了界限，但那并不是毫无缘由的。”汉尼拔叹息着，举起手臂彬彬有礼地示弱。

“你能有什么讲得通的理由？”阿拉娜几乎是在冲着他咆哮了，但显然暂时接受了他的求和。

“威尔不仅仅会成为我的配偶，我坚信他将会是我的灵魂伴侣。”随着汉尼拔的解释，阿拉娜重新评估着事态发展，她的怒气以汉尼拔肉眼可见的速度消褪下去。汉尼拔就爱她这一点，她总是能讲得通道理的。

“你是否已经……？”阿拉娜没有把话说完。这是个近乎无礼的私人问题，但她的疑问合情合理。大多数阿尔法一买下自己的欧米伽就会立刻占有对方，为了建立与巩固双方之间的连结，即使对方并非心甘情愿。这是阿尔法占有欲的表现，将其他竞争者驱离自己的所有物身边。阿拉娜并未先入为主，只因为她太了解汉尼拔，她明白他和其他阿尔法不一样。

“不，我不会这样强人所难。我觉得顺其自然更好。”汉尼拔尽可能诚恳地回答道。无论要实现任何目标，依靠蛮力都是最愚蠢的方法。精神操控，如同灵魂上的伤疤，会烙印得更深更久，就算单从娱乐价值来说也更为他所钟爱。

“你可能需要花上许多时间。威尔不是个轻信的人。”阿拉娜警告他，她依然顾虑重重，但看来对威尔属于他的事实不再排斥了。

“但他相信你，”汉尼拔努力压抑住在皮肤下蠢蠢欲动的、名为嫉妒的蛰刺。“威尔提及你的时候总是深情脉脉，他喜欢你，因为你从不跟他玩心理游戏。”

“因为我确实不那么干。我对他总是很坦诚，跟面对病人一样坦诚。”阿拉娜温柔地微笑，但笑意边缘透露出一抹忧伤。

“然而你确实有在观察他。我非常了解你，阿拉娜，我知道你的脑子里在想些什么。不是所有诱惑都有办法抵御。告诉我你的看法。”汉尼拔渴望听到她的想法，阿拉娜将成为他对威尔的信息源泉。她最终也许会成为他最坚固的盟友，也可能成为最强大的敌人，一切都取决于她对威尔的感情与意图。汉尼拔乐意允许他们的友谊继续维系下去，只要它不要威胁到他自己试图与威尔建立起的这段关系。如果在这一方面阿拉娜的死亡比生存更有意义的话，汉尼拔将不吝利用她的死亡达到自己的目的。

“通常这种话我提都不会提起，但你认为威尔最强的驱动力是什么？”阿拉娜看起来像是在沉思，她转过脸，凝望着窗外的威尔。欧米伽正与狗狗们一起玩耍，自汉尼拔见到他以来是第一次看他这么开心与放松。威尔毫无防备，脸颊绯红，野风卷起他的头发，他的双眼熠熠发光。汉尼拔希望有一天这一切只为他一人而展现。

“显然是恐惧。它源自于他丰富的想象力，他把这世界看做舞台，人们都是戏子，各司其职。”汉尼拔静静地说，他血色的双眸追寻着自己伴侣的行动轨迹，他跟在狗群身后轻巧地奔跑，动作优雅，姿势曼妙。

“那是他天赋的代价，他的想象力，他能读进人们的内心，看到他们潜藏的真相。这给了他不轻信别人的充足理由。”阿拉娜的告知证实了汉尼拔早先的怀疑。

“他是相信你的，”他再次指出，转过头凝视着阿拉娜。

“我是他的朋友，而我从不敢期待更多。”阿拉娜的口吻有些僵硬，听来似乎带着几分失望，也许是遗憾。“那并不容易，无法一蹴而就。你想得到他的信任就必须为它付出。你有这份耐心吗？”

“非常、非常多，”汉尼拔信心满满，他从来擅长等待时机。“威尔在我这里想犹豫多久都行，我不会为难他。他总有一天会明白，我不止是他的朋友，还是他的另一半。我无意将他变成锁在床脚的奴隶。这间房子永远都是他自己的财产，而且等我联系过FBI之后，如果他想要回去工作，一切都随他的便。”

汉尼拔注意到阿拉娜皱起了眉头。“是什么让你不悦了？”汉尼拔疑惑她到底在反感什么。他允许威尔继续从前的生活，在他的处境里没有几个阿尔法会这么做。

“威尔需要他私人的空间所带来的安慰，也需要教学工作的社会互动，即使只有单方面的交流。”阿拉娜叹了一口气，并未多加解释。

“有些事情让我很好奇。你从前从未在任何公开或私人场合提到过威尔·格雷厄姆的事情。你是有意在我和其他人面前避免提及他吗？”汉尼拔询问道。他想知道有没有其他的可能性，如果他在所有这一切之前遇到威尔，事情又会如何？他心中无疑觉得威尔的气味不会泄露出任何秘密。

“当然，”阿拉娜含糊其辞地回答。汉尼拔希望她别再闹别扭了。

“我希望并非因为我是个阿尔法，或者说你是在为他保守秘密？”汉尼拔大胆猜测。这种可能性不小，鉴于阿拉娜对威尔表现出的保护欲，尽管可能完全是潜意识的。

“我曾有过疑惑，但是不，我担心的是其他人，比如杰克·克劳福德。我现在才明白威尔为什么不敢泄露出任何关于自己性别的蛛丝马迹。作为你们的朋友，我并不想知道任何威尔的个人秘密。现在仍然如此。”阿拉娜意有所指地看着汉尼拔。

“很高兴得知你的想法。你确实从来没有谈到过他。如果这么特别的人曾被提到过，即使只是无意中，我也绝不会忘记的。”汉尼拔说。

“也许我只是希望大家留他一个清静。这甚至不光是为了威尔……你能向我保证一件事吗？”阿拉娜几乎是满怀渴望地问，向汉尼拔投去鉴定的目光。

“只要我力所能及，”这是汉尼拔说‘也许’的委婉方式。只有傻瓜和士兵才会毫无保留敞开自己。

“向我保证你会保护威尔。向我保证在他恢复工作之后你会让他远离杰克。杰克太过沉湎于切萨皮克开膛手的案子了，他一直在培养威尔抓捕他。这就是他在拍卖场打算将他买下来的原因。”威尔在窗外追逐着他的狗，阿拉娜的目光温柔而忧伤地追随着他。

“我敢说杰克当时一定很挫败，”汉尼拔试探着，看看会得到怎样的反应。阿拉娜显然既不关心杰克·克劳福德，也对他的手段毫无好感。

“他脸色铁青，我从未见过他那么生气。要知道，抓住切萨皮克开膛手是他的毕生夙愿。”阿拉娜的回答让汉尼拔在心底对这则小趣闻会心一笑。当他想要操纵这个男人的时候，这个消息会让事情会简单许多。

“那我衷心祝福他能够如愿，”汉尼拔的表情无比诚恳。

“我也希望他能做到，只要别拿威尔当做谋杀占卜球一样用，摇得他支离破碎。”阿拉娜生气地低声咕哝，双臂抱胸，仿佛想要将远处的共情者拥到怀中来保护他一样。

“我不会让这种事情发生的。如果威尔选择回到现场工作，我会陪他一起。”汉尼拔刺探着，看看会得到怎样的回应。

“我不觉得让他出去是个好主意。”阿拉娜的语气变得严肃起来。

“那要看威尔的决定，不是我的、或者我们的。无论他想做什么我都会全力支持。”汉尼拔颇有几分愉悦。阿拉娜对共情者的工作所持的反对态度将在某种程度上妨碍她与威尔之间的友谊，这就让汉尼拔有机可乘。

“虽然我不想承认，但现在可能是对威尔来讲最理想的结果了。他身后一直都缺乏支持，缺少某个人来保护他、无条件支持他。”阿拉娜叹息着，对他露出一个尽释前嫌的微笑。“你是个好人，汉尼拔。威尔这次也许真的找到了自己的归宿。可能你们双方都是。”

汉尼拔看进她眼中，两人之间的裂痕暂时弥补完全。只要阿拉娜不要妨碍或是阻挡他对威尔的计划，他们就能这样和平相处下去。“我承诺我会对咱们亲爱的威尔竭尽所能。在这件事情上我能向你保证。还有，阿拉娜……你是对的。”

“我很少出错。你不说得详细一点我可不知道是什么。”阿拉娜咧嘴一笑，她的双眼闪耀着戏谑，而汉尼拔尽情品味着自己的胜利。他争取到了阿拉娜，阿拉娜再次信任了他。他与威尔同时与她保持着一份友谊的纽带，这一点能在应对威尔时善加利用。而她与杰克的联系及对他的见解同样也颇有价值。

汉尼拔让自己微笑回去，伪装出一副温柔的面孔，好掩藏住自己的心机。“威尔非常特别。我发誓他一定会被照顾得好好的。”

oOo  
第六章完


	7. 第七章：这简直太棒了……不去想那许多尸体的话

同汉尼拔一起生活比威尔设想的要轻松得多，他从未期望、或是胆敢梦想如此。首先，也是最重要的，他发现这位阿尔法的行事历总是排得满满的，而且他似乎没有把威尔时刻拴在身边的意愿。当然，汉尼拔有礼貌地邀请威尔一同出席各种社交活动，比如晚会或者演出，威尔听来就觉得那都是些需要穿上拘谨而又刻板的正装来出席的场合。威尔的回复是千篇一律的拒绝，第一次纯粹是恶意地唱反调，后来则是出于好奇，不知道汉尼拔什么时候才会对他忍无可忍。然而阿尔法一直没有逼迫他，他只询问威尔在自己出门时是打算回去沃夫查普还是留在巴尔的摩。

汉尼拔真正要求威尔做的事情不过是在威尔有空时邀他共同进餐，以及在两人日程安排不冲突的时候分享同一张睡床。即使是威尔，除了默许之外也想不到什么好借口来回绝。何况汉尼拔的厨艺简直无可挑剔。他从前的平均饮食水平绝没有现在这高。睡在一起也并没叫人感觉难受。汉尼拔绅士十足，大部分时间都规规矩矩待在他那一半床上。本来期望值并不高，现在也还持着几分保留意见，但威尔已经开始不知不觉将汉尼拔的气味同舒适与安眠联系起来。他还发现独自待在沃夫查普与狗狗作伴的夜晚现在已经不够令人满意了，要知道由奢入俭难——尽管他讨厌承认这一点。他已经渐渐习惯了身侧紧挨的温暖躯体，并没有覆盖着柔软的皮毛，也不会用湿漉漉的鼻子将他蹭醒。

还有那些礼物。威尔实在有点受宠若惊——而且太过频繁。他除了生日或是圣诞节之外就没收到过其他突如其来的礼物，即使收到过的礼物也是寥寥无几——鉴于他所有直系亲属现在都已过世，能称为朋友的人也极其罕有。这些屈指可数的礼物一般都是实用品、或不带个人色彩的物品，比如年少时的新袜子或新内衣，或者成年后的须后水，从没有什么轻佻的东西。

更叫人头疼的是汉尼拔虽然慷慨大方，却没有过分招摇。威尔总会发现适合自己尺寸的新衣服混在那些旧行头里，这是种委婉的建议，不是强硬的命令。他本该撕毁它们，但在寒冷与贫穷的童年中养成的老习惯让他下不去这个手。起初，威尔只是把这些新装塞进衣柜最深处——要不要这么荒谬，这样一个房间被称作‘衣柜’。然而汉尼拔持续的沉默以对使得威尔开始慢慢对它们上起心来，他的手指开始偶尔在这些超级柔软的面料上游移。温润的丝绸、织微纤维、还有纯棉织物，这些都是在向他的欧米伽天性投其所好。尽管他不想为此屈服，可汉尼拔也做出了努力，他购置的物品都是符合威尔个人风格的，而不是他自己的风格，精心制作却式样简洁，色彩多半属于大地色系、以及能很好衬托出威尔眼睛颜色的蓝色调。不管他如何努力让自己怨恨这位阿尔法，汉尼拔从未主动提起任何要求，把一切都交给威尔来决定。威尔终于还是穿了汉尼拔买给他的东西，而他也没有忽略阿尔法眼前一亮的表情。

同威尔的猜测一样，汉尼拔没有干涉他继续使用从前的古龙水，但一瓶新古龙水也同衣服一样以相同的方式出现在他身边。浴室的双水槽属于威尔的那边出现了一个看起来就很昂贵的小瓶子，用不用都随他，汉尼拔既不干涉、也不建议。从某方面来说这种方式实在叫人恼火，仿佛他同阿尔法正在进行一场无休止的、猫捉老鼠的游戏。

更糟的是，威尔发现自己正在以自己的方式对这些礼物勉强做出回应。他会带回家新鲜的鱼类（才不是特意去钓的），或是野草莓、菌子、以及自己房子周边田野中的蔬菜（当然也不是刻意采集的），还有兔子一类的小猎物（绝对没有有意设陷阱去捕捉）。威尔很想给汉尼拔带只小松鼠回来，但又有点害怕他真的能对这种森林小动物胸有成竹地拿出一张现成的菜谱。

威尔努力不去回想那种温暖的感觉，无论他何时何地将无论什么东西交给汉尼拔，当天晚上他的礼物就会被端上餐桌。汉尼拔总是会相应调整他们当天的晚餐。觉得这事儿很傻，欧米伽决定找点别的什么东西来代替。汉尼拔把那些他从自然界中发现的奇形怪状的小玩意儿装进一个由整块玛瑙雕刻而成的小匣子里，这容器的价值说不定已经超过了某些汽车。有些小石头里包含着化石，还有些石块中心拥有天然形成的空洞——威尔的父亲曾告诉他这样的东西会带来好运，还有从他房子周围的树林中找到的熠熠生辉的石英簇。死去的飞蛾，有的巨大而华丽，背部有骷髅图样；还有的色泽苍白，看起来就像是由月光和玉石制成，它们都被添加进逐渐丰富的收藏品中。还有一些小小的、美丽的花朵，它们的芬芳即使在死亡之后仍然完美地保留了下来。

oOo

让另一个人生活在自己的环境之中，生活在自己的领地里，对汉尼拔来说是种不寻常的独特体验。威尔不是他心目中理想的典型，但他们双方都在摸索中适应得不错。

威尔对自己周围的事物比汉尼拔预料的还要小心翼翼。欧米伽总爱坐到家具边缘，仿佛有几分期待汉尼拔斥责他让他下去。威尔在那些走廊与房间中穿梭时总是双手握拳放在身侧，或是背在身后，叫人想起参观博物馆时被要求守规矩的小朋友。欧米伽在这里显然不够自在，但这是一种自然反应，因为他童年的大部分时间（也许是直到成年之前的大部分时间）都在贫困中度过，于是他会对身边的财富异常在意，甚至近乎恐惧。尽管汉尼拔享受自己的财富所带来的便利以及敬仰，他发现自己希望威尔也能对此感到舒适，在他身边，在他家里。他希望威尔能把这间房子当做自己的家，真正的家。

在威尔没有注意到的时候，一间空房被清理了出来。汉尼拔很是确定威尔仍然不熟悉房子周围的道路，也没能对房子里的所有房间了如指掌。他仍然紧跟在汉尼拔身边去到厨房，去到那间汉尼拔格外喜欢的起居室——就因为里面有个壁炉。汉尼拔将空房间的四面墙壁涂成一种柔和的蓝色，通常在那种阳光充足的露天游泳池会找到的蓝色。这并不是件大工程，做起来挺简单。墙壁的颜色与蜂蜜色的地板相得益彰，给整个房间一种开放、轻快的感觉，又带有几分大海的特质。有一面墙的空当被一个大工作台给填满了，就像威尔沃夫查普家中一样，一张沉重的办公桌被安置在巨大的窗户下边，自然采光非常好，桌上摆放着大量的工具与材料，任凭威尔处理。在另一个角落里，汉尼拔巧妙地安排了一组架子，摆满了阿尔法确定威尔一定会感兴趣的书籍，毕竟他看过欧米伽在沃夫查普的收藏。家具都有些陈旧，大部分都是些庞大的椅子，覆盖着奶油般柔软的皮革，颜色是饱满的土褐色。椅子上的软垫厚重又柔韧，无论是谁一陷进去就肯定舍不得起来了。对天生喜欢、以及需要感受到被拥抱触感的欧米伽们来说，它们完全再理想不过。这会带给他们一种被照顾、被保护的感觉。

考虑到威尔很有一些害羞，这份考虑非常重要。威尔被一位单亲酒鬼父亲抚养长大，母亲在他一出生就遗弃了他们，而接受他人的拥抱很有可能会泄露他的秘密，这一切都让威尔不得不违背自己所属性别的本性，寻求其他可以替代的安慰。欧米伽对于身体接触的反应直接而明显，他们经常被比喻成猫咪，因为他们会弓起身体祈求抚摸，越多越好。

威尔为了拒绝自己的天性找到了别的方法来代替。他睡觉时总是裹得层层叠叠的，尽管这总是让他汗流浃背。狗狗们的亲近也可以在某种程度上取代人类的接触。他一定经常紧紧拥抱自己，静静站着，仿佛是在欺骗自己的意识，模拟他人的怀抱。

对威尔皮肤饥渴症的假设是站得住脚的，不过因为他的恐惧和担心这一点暂时无从证实。既然现在他的性别已经被揭晓，汉尼拔想知道不再受到秘密被发现的困扰后，威尔这堵心墙什么时候能够垮掉。汉尼拔固执地坚持着逐渐增加碰触威尔的频率，他的指尖流连在威尔身上的时间远远超过了能称为不经意的程度。每当威尔在他的碰触下退缩，或是气味中渗出恐惧的酸涩，汉尼拔的胸口总会不舒服地纠结一下，这是一种他完全不熟稔的感觉。他不喜欢这种感觉。

汉尼拔看得出来，在威尔的内心，他根深蒂固地觉得自己会被汉尼拔伤害。汉尼拔对此非常不悦。考虑到汉尼拔的真实本性，欧米伽确实拥有非常聪慧的直觉，汉尼拔无法为此归咎于他，但就是这样他才会更加困扰。汉尼拔不喜欢不受控制的部分，尤其涉及到他自己的内心运作。‘自知之明’对汉尼拔来说可不仅仅只是一句成语。这是他的生活方式。

威尔很快就会发现这间房间，通过他自己的探索，以及汉尼拔看似不经意的推波助澜。只要一发现它，聪明的欧米伽马上就会意识到这是为他准备的地方，天生的移情本能会帮助他明了这一点。他也会足够聪明地使用这间房间，他知道自己需要它。威尔有他的自尊心，但也不会骄傲到拒绝这种以合适的方式呈现到面前的帮助。他只是不习惯别人自告奋勇帮他的忙，甚至压根就意识不到对方在提供好意。

虽然威尔还没有穿过任何汉尼拔为他购置的衣物，汉尼拔知道他也没有丢弃它们，他只是还在犹豫。汉尼拔明白，威尔的妥协只是时间问题罢了。他只需要耐心等待。而耐心是汉尼拔最擅长的事情之一。

他们之间破冰的预兆越来越明显，威尔开始以自己的方式给予汉尼拔回礼。沃夫查普之旅变得越来越短暂，也不再像初始时那么频繁，威尔还会带回新鲜的鱼类，精致的野菜与菌菇，还有刚被杀死不久的小猎物：野兔或者其他小动物——看来一接触到陷阱的诱饵它们的脖子就已瞬间被触发线干净利落地绞断。它们并不是汉尼拔首选的肉类食材，但是‘威尔为我捕猎’这个念头实在太过美好，即使目标只是些小动物。他总会以最最用心的态度处理由这些礼物创造出来的菜品。

这本身就是一项令人印象深刻的壮举。大多数欧米伽根本就不会想要亲手伤害任何其他生物，他们的本性太过多愁善感，无法完成这种程度的暴力举措。汉尼拔开始好奇他能不能唆使威尔杀掉别的什么东西，以及这种事实会对他造成怎样的影响。

其他一些小玩意儿也开始出现在他的床头桌上，或是放在他的流理台上，就在他最爱的那套刀具旁边，故意让他发现。威尔从不亲手将这些礼物交到汉尼拔手上，可能是害怕看到阿尔法的反应。共情者对这套回礼的整个仪式拥有某种独特的见解。汉尼拔觉得以威尔这样的个性来说，如果他对这些礼物表现出失望，一定会让威尔大受打击，然而如果他表现出快乐，威尔说不定会由于其他某些原因而感到受伤。

因此汉尼拔决定将威尔送给自己的所有这些古怪的小东西收集起来，装进一个玛瑙盒子。他有意敞开了盒盖。威尔很尊重他的个人隐私，如果他不这么做威尔就不会知道了——欧米伽不是个会四处刺探别人隐私的人。他可能觉得侵入他人的脑海已经足够冒犯了，有鉴于此，偷看人家的浴室柜这种事情还是不要做的好。

两人都对威尔带回来的这些小礼物珍之重之。威尔自然是认为它们很珍贵才选择了它们，汉尼拔则是试图明白威尔选择将这些物品送给他的动机。

他们从不谈论它们，但汉尼拔发现两人之间的沉默自有其美妙之处，如同两名舞者在黑暗中步调一致地默契协作。

oOo

汉尼拔不喜欢依赖性太强的伴侣，几乎无法忍受对方在卧室之外的地方有长时间的黏人举动。这并不是说他们在卧室里发生过什么了。威尔无论在什么地方都是一样拒人于千里之外。多数时候，汉尼拔实际上能够感觉到欧米伽在等他先睡着。有时候威尔随后也会陷入熟睡，有时候却不会。威尔之前述说的失眠、夜惊、梦游等症状并不是在说谎。睡在一个会在半夜尖叫、并且汗湿重衫的人身边难免有点扰人安眠。当威尔醒过来，他会一边喃喃道歉，一边跌跌撞撞摸进浴室找毛巾擦干自己。汉尼拔终于明白梳妆台的柜子里储存的为什么基本上只有睡衣。威尔在这样糟糕的夜晚不得不频繁更换衣物，让自己不至于因为发冷而感冒。

然而失眠这件事让汉尼拔在威尔并未意识到的情况下洞悉了他不少秘密。清醒时，威尔的精神中有一座堡垒，被毕生的坎坷锻造得几近坚不可摧。然而在梦游中，威尔却毫无防备，脆弱到精美。

第一次梦游发生时威尔并没走多远，他的肌肉记忆还没有适应汉尼拔房子的布局。欧米伽遇到了一堵墙，却仍试图继续向前，这动静唤醒了汉尼拔。他轻轻走到威尔身边，并没有费心去开灯。他在黑暗中一样也能看得清楚。

“你打算去那儿呢？”汉尼拔喃喃自语，温柔地握住威尔的手肘，引导他回到床边。虽然有点失去平衡，威尔还是毫无反抗地顺从了他的建议。汉尼拔另一只手扶在威尔后腰，本欲稳住他的身形，却导致了始料未及的意外。威尔靠近他轻柔的触碰，转身朝向汉尼拔，在阿尔法面前摇摇晃晃。那紧闭的双眼，还有那微微撅起的嘴唇，威尔是否本打算献上一个吻却又半途而废？

欧米伽的双眼终于睁开，透明失焦的蔚蓝眸子穿过汉尼拔将视线投射到一个超越他俩之外的、只有威尔才能看到的地方。“我正在跟随……我觉得是一头牡鹿……它有一身黑漆漆的羽毛……”威尔咕哝着，睡眠之神的虚弱之手笼罩着他，让他的发音含糊不清。他的话毫无意义，不过汉尼拔本就没有期待能打探出什么。“我需要……它想要我……”

“我觉得你应该乖乖地躺回到床上去，”汉尼拔再次拽了拽他。威尔看来打定主意想去追逐那头徜徉在他梦中的野兽，它召唤着他，引诱他追随它的脚步。

“我得要去……”威尔叹息出声，他的动作生涩而不协调，想要推开汉尼拔，挣脱他的手掌。现在已是深夜，再加上又一次被自己的伴侣排斥碰触，汉尼拔的本能不由自主地冲动起来，他小心翼翼收藏起的力量突然外泄出来。纯粹的阿尔法的力量作用于威尔身上，欧米伽像是被人从背后突然袭击了一样，四肢着地趴伏下去，他毫无防备的意识突然跳线到久被忽略的本能频道，让他将身躯压得更低。这是欧米伽在被激怒的阿尔法面前显露出的正常反应——欧米伽的第一反应就是安抚他们的伴侣，无论自己是不是对方怒火的起因。

汉尼拔被这种反应给吸引住了，他有意让自我意识继续溢出，看着威尔越伏越低，直到将腹部贴到抛光的胡桃木地板上。当发现自己无法继续，威尔开始呜咽起来，那声音太过轻柔，几乎都无法耳闻。

然而只是几乎。这哭泣声如同鸣锣在汉尼拔脑海中回荡。他不喜欢它，不喜欢这声音，也不喜欢夹杂在威尔甜香中恐惧的酸涩，更不喜欢看到他的伴侣如同一只受惊的动物一般匍匐在地板上。这种姿势只适合那些低劣的生物，那些猎物，而不是他的配偶。

如果威尔清醒过来、恢复意识，他一定会暴躁起来、警惕起来，愤怒地咆哮。虽然汉尼拔想要威尔臣服于自己，却不应该是以这种毫无意义、没有荣誉的方式。汉尼拔震惊地发现，他觉得此时此刻从威尔身上得到任何好处的行为都异常邪恶——真正的邪恶。他折磨自己的受害者、毫无怜悯地伤害他们、以他们为食、剥夺他们为人的意义，但即使他的罪孽浩如烟海，他也有自己的道德准则——尽管没几个人能够辨别得出。他现在的所作所为正好违背了自己的准则。汉尼拔赶紧收回力量，匆忙到甚至头晕了片刻。

威尔仍然卧在地板上，他的压力稍稍减轻了些许，如今侧卧着蜷起身体，以初生婴儿的姿势抱膝战栗着。汉尼拔在威尔身边蹲下，轻轻以手掌上下安抚威尔颤抖的身躯。“嘘，没事了，威尔。我不是在生你的气。我为自己的行为向你道歉。我不是有意的。”汉尼拔轻声呢喃，以温柔的动作展开威尔的身体，检查他的状况。他对上了那双透明失焦的眼睛，欧米伽仍然没有醒过来。汉尼拔庆幸威尔明天一早很有可能完全不记得现在发生过的事。

微凉的鼻尖在汉尼拔颈间挨挨蹭蹭，打断了他的思绪。他发现威尔正靠在自己怀里，主动嗅闻着他脖颈间的气味。欧米伽被那气味驱使着，笨拙地探出舌尖，舔了舔气味的源头，碰触到那里的皮肤。威尔一边笨手笨脚地在他的睡袍上摸索，一边以自己的唇舌循着阿尔法的颈静脉、接着是下颌曲线一直向上。欧米伽回应着他的气味，遵循自己挥之不去的本能来取悦他，以确保自己的安全。

汉尼拔双手捧住威尔的脸颊，轻柔却坚定地将他拉开。没有浪费时间与一个无法理喻的人争辩，汉尼拔动作熟练地直接将威尔抱了起来——他对处理这种沉重的、一人大小的负载颇有心得。将威尔扔到床上，汉尼拔随着惯性一同扑倒，压在欧米伽上方，一条胳膊困在了威尔的脊背与床垫之间。

威尔的呼吸战栗起来，却并非出自恐惧，他的气味把什么都出卖了。在如此亲近的距离，以及汉尼拔的重量压在身上，这所有的刺激让欧米伽可怜的身体遵循本能自然而然发生了反应，迫切地、疯狂地渴望着。半是紧张半是期待地呼吸困难，威尔只好张开嘴巴沉重地喘息，皮肤也渐渐滚烫起来，星芒茉莉的甜香越来越浓郁，让汉尼拔的鼻腔感受到一股刺麻的兴奋感。他已经知道欧米伽的汁液尝起来会有多么甜蜜。在威尔的热情高涨起来之前，汉尼拔代替两人做出了决定。

“继续睡觉吧，威尔。”汉尼拔吟咏着，有意在语中渗入了足够的力量，确保威尔能够注意到。欧米伽在他身下僵硬起来。“睡吧，吾爱。”汉尼拔发现亲昵的爱语不知从何而来却理所当然地由自己口中倾泻出来。有点令人惊恐，也有点叫人困惑，然而汉尼拔还是遵从了身体的意见，很快跟随威尔陷入了沉睡。

oOo

他俩之间你来我往的互动总是漂移不定、千变万化，并未像威尔想象的那样陷入极端。两人之间维持着微妙的平衡，汉尼拔在应对威尔的过程中会偶尔做出调整，来适应他的存在，而威尔也同样对汉尼拔有所包容和妥协。

欧米伽并未意识到双方互相适应的程度，直到某天回家发现汉尼拔已经到家了，然而叫他意外的是，医生并不在厨房里，这房间缺少了他的存在看起来是那么空空荡荡。他在书房的壁炉边找到了他，手中握着一只水晶杯，杯中斟有两指宽深度的纯麦芽苏格兰威士忌。附近一张小桌上摆着一支威士忌醒酒器。冲汉尼拔打量了一番，威尔可以确信他有什么地方不太对劲。要威尔说的话，他觉得汉尼拔有些沮丧，至少是以他的标准。换了其他人只会觉得他是陷入了片刻沉思。

“你怎么了？”威尔不是个拐弯抹角的人。

“我对一位病人感到很是头疼，正在慎重考虑推荐他转诊。”汉尼拔叹了口气，端详着自己的威士忌，没有看向威尔。

“你烦恼的是无法治好他吗？”威尔心直口快地说，然而一看到汉尼拔的面具绷得更紧，他就立即后悔这么说话了。

“不，我烦恼的是我令他失望了，”汉尼拔继续叹气，突然显得疲惫不堪起来。他从座位上站起身，将醒酒器收拾起来。

“你不像是会轻易认输的类型，”威尔观察道。他觉得自己好像是在找汉尼拔的茬。他们之间通常总是有来有往，然而今天不一样。汉尼拔看起来筋疲力尽，意志消沉。

“请原谅我，我现在似乎分外疲倦。今晚大概不得不早点就寝。”汉尼拔彬彬有礼地道了歉。弗兰克林的麻烦确实让他苦恼，然而并没有多么深刻。有些生物只是无法被拯救，并不值得劳心劳力。你只需要面对事实，继续前进，不用再继续浪费时间与精力。毕竟，人类的愚蠢是同宇宙一样永无止境、无边无垠的。

“我对你的病人感到非常遗憾，”威尔试图做出几分弥补。他从不擅长安慰别人，这不是他的特长。一步步丝毫不差地构建出残酷的犯罪现场？没问题。为别人提供哭泣时依偎的肩膀，或者以只字片语加油打气？没办法。他在这方面的敏锐度堪与土豆媲美。

威尔伸手揉了揉脸，在掌中埋头叹息，不知道该怎么做。他完全不懂怎么安慰别人，更不要说像汉尼拔这样的人。要说威尔心中有一座堡垒的话，汉尼拔则是竖起了高耸巍峨的城墙，没有神志正常的人胆敢攀越。威尔首次意识到自己许久以前就皈依了精神错乱（至少在他看来）说不定是一件好事。

“这不关你的事。请别让我的问题给你造成困扰。”汉尼拔轻轻地说，拿着已经空掉的玻璃容器离开了房间，留下威尔独自烦恼。威尔目送他离开，考虑能不能找到一根精神上的绳梯，长到足够攀登那万仞高墙。

下定决心时，威尔发现自己已经不知不觉向汉尼拔的卧室走去。不，他在心底纠正自己，是‘我们的’卧室。他已经打算接受这个现实。尽管偶尔还是会睡在沃夫查普，他多数时候已会留在这边过夜。不在这里的时候，他会宁愿自己在这儿，角落里那张空荡荡的床已经不够温暖。不知何时，他心爱的小房子已经在某种程度上变成了一座监牢，而不是宁静的庇护所。如果不是为了狗狗们，他也许会考虑再也不回去了。

威尔在其他许多浴室中的一间冲过澡，因为想要给汉尼拔留下一些独处空间，才不是由于自己的胆怯。他悄悄溜进卧室。他已经洗完澡、换好睡衣，摸上床，威尔发现汉尼拔已经躺在床上，侧躺在他身边。一眼看去他好像已经睡着了，但威尔能够看出不同来。汉尼拔善于伪装，但威尔刚好擅长关注细枝末节。深吸一口气，威尔滑进被子里，挪动身体直到靠到汉尼拔背后。他犹豫了片刻，终于将手掌抚上对方宽阔的肩背。穿上西装时并不那么明显，但那儿的肌肉比看起来要更加强壮。汉尼拔的身体突然紧绷起来，释放出威尔早已知道的信号：他并未睡着，他清醒地等待着，等待观察在今天的游戏业已叫停，在自己迈出第一步之后威尔计划如何回应。

威尔不知道这种情形下肢体碰触到底合不合适，他觉得自己可以身体力行找出答案。他将手掌滑过厚重的丝绸睡袍——那荒谬的红褐色估计只有汉尼拔才能穿得合适，最后停留在汉尼拔髋骨的弧线上，歇在鼓起的肌肉间一块小小的凹陷。

看来这是他最安全的栖息地点。再向上一点就会摸到汉尼拔肚子上，那里是敏感区域。大多数阿尔法无法忍受腹部被触摸，他们对这块柔软脆弱的区域异常警惕，这是一种超越逻辑的内嵌本能。如果再向下游移的话，那就是另一种完全不同的敏感地带了。威尔不觉得自己已经准备好猥亵汉尼拔的下体，也不想知道他们中任何一方会对这种冒犯作何反应。

汉尼拔起先并无回应，威尔将它当成一个好兆头，至少可以继续下去。小心翼翼地，他悄悄贴近汉尼拔，将自己的身体紧靠在阿尔法温暖的皮肤上，同时试探性地轻轻拥住汉尼拔，心跳飞快。

“尽管这样非常怡人，但我并不需要安慰。我只是太累了，不必特意小心照料。”汉尼拔首先打破了两人之间压抑的沉默气氛。

“那就睡吧。”威尔觉得自己听起来比原打算的略嫌粗暴，但他保持原来的姿势没动，尽管心跳得都快蹦出了嗓子眼。威尔知道如果汉尼拔不想他这样，他会让他知道的。然而阿尔法在他的碰触下放松下来，呼吸渐渐均匀。

这感觉不该那么好。

oOo

“你好啊，威尔。”

威尔将资料收集起来的动作停顿了片刻，深吸一口气，看向矗立在门口给教室带来一片阴翳的FBI探员，就像是从他往昔的记忆中蹦出来的某种恶灵一般。“杰克，”威尔点头致意，戴上眼镜。鉴于威尔完美的视力，这完全是一项多此一举的配件，但需要它的帮助他才能够在课堂上流利地宣讲。它是隔断现实与他人秘密间的一道脆弱屏障，脆弱却有效。“我能斗胆询问是什么风把你吹过来的吗?”

“看来你收拾起内心的躁动，再次羁绊于教职工作上了，”杰克回避了问题，缓缓踱步进入教室。这种气氛叫人心绪不宁，威尔警惕地观察着阿尔法。他被对方看做了猎物。不，不是猎物，只是一头更加虚弱或是弱小的生物，而不是与他对等的存在。显而易见，杰克想从他这里得到什么，威尔知他甚深，他明白杰克为了达成目的会不惜将别人的世界搅得天翻地覆。

“与其说是羁绊，不如说只是平静了下来，”威尔唐突地回答，他将文件一股脑塞进包里，让整洁什么的见鬼去吧。在他们中某一个干出点什么蠢事之前他必须离开这间教室——比如说杰克向他提出某些不合理的要求；更糟的是，威尔知道自己多半会像往常一样接受，因为他就是抵抗不了这种情感勒索。“你想要什么，杰克？”他叹了口气，不是冲着阿尔法，而是向自己认输。他已经做出了糟糕的决定。威尔知道杰克想从他这里得到什么。他有在看新闻。

“已经有八名受害者了。在过去的八个月里，有八名来自明尼苏达州八所不同大学的女孩被诱拐，”就是这个，杰克从不会两手空空过来找他。他将一本厚重的文件夹重重摔在威尔的背包上。

“我以为是七个，”威尔听自己说道。他本该抓起自己的个人物品赶快回家。欧米伽死死盯着文件夹，仿佛它会突然跳起来咬他一口。它其实会的，它留下的咬痕肉眼无法察觉。

“就是这些，”杰克，该死的，看来他对威尔的自动自觉感到太过洋洋得意。他知道威尔无法拒绝摆到面前的这些案子。

“你们什么时候发现了第八个？”威尔希望自己听起来不要这么感兴趣，希望能显得更加冷漠超然一些，汉尼拔似乎总能毫不费力地做到这一点。

“大约在我踏进你讲堂的三分钟前，”杰克离威尔站得太近，尽管两人中间还隔着一张讲桌。威尔意识到他使用了一项优秀的策略。近到足够产生生理上的压迫感，却有效避免了任何身体接触，不会让汉尼拔过后对他们的会面心生警惕。杰克说不定能够得逞，如果他像威尔一样了解汉尼拔的能力的话。今晚回家后如果汉尼拔向他询问杰克逼迫的细节，威尔绝不会有半丝惊讶。

然后杰克就不得不过去说一些超级愚蠢的话为自己辩解了。“我需要你的帮助，我希望你能挖掘出真相。”

“你有哈佛的海姆立克，还有乔治敦的布鲁姆，他们都能做我能做的这些事情。”威尔叹了一口气，将文件夹搁到一边，这样他就能抓起自己的书包逃之夭夭。这场对话该是结束的时候了。

“但那不一样，不是吗？你的思维方式独树一帜，所以你是最好的，在这件案子上我必须得到你的帮助。”杰克咆哮出声，逼近试图离开的威尔，想要阻止他。他将文件夹强行塞进威尔的书包里，像是打算给他的某一部分烙上印记一样。

“那么，我并不是你应该谈话的对象，”威尔厉声回应，手指轻点自己的项圈。这足够让杰克停止一切动作，给了威尔足够时间离开当场。书包里塞着案件卷宗，显得格外沉甸甸的。

oOo

“莱克特医生，”像是吃了枪药一样。汉尼拔毫不惊讶于见到杰克·克劳福德，对方肩膀紧绷、神情严肃，看来已经准备好大动一场干戈。弗兰克林冲着FBI探员张口结舌，像一条刚被开膛破肚的鱼，身陷于两名阿尔法的交叉火力之间不知所措。贝塔们通常都能对阿尔法与欧米伽的情绪反应淡然以对，然而亲临两位正在争夺主控权的阿尔法之间那狭小的现场可不是什么能够等闲视之的事情。

“我并不想失礼，但这是专为我的病人设立的私人出口，”汉尼拔的陈述以划立疆域为开端，设定了两人之间的游戏规则。

“我可以进去吗？”杰克采取的回应是从牙缝中挤出礼貌的询问，这名阿尔法努力避免朝喉间渐渐升腾起来的怒火低头。

“你可以在等候室里先坐一会儿。”汉尼拔冷冰冰的语气昭示着这是杰克无法拒绝的唯一选项。他变本加厉地将注意力移回弗兰克林身上，杰克根本不认为这只毫无存在感的生物值得另一位阿尔法花费时间去照顾。

“下周再见，弗兰克林，”他遣走仍在目瞪口呆中的贝塔，然后在门框处顿住，再次向杰克开口。“当然，除非你是来找他的，”汉尼拔奚落道。他们彼此心知肚明并不是。

“哦，不，我是特意来拜访你的。”杰克眯起双眼，试图保持文明用语，在内心里提醒自己来这里是为了请求帮助、而不是下达命令的。杰克意识到自己大概要失败了，因为他在等候室里被晾起来了，这块优雅又平静的空间与他此时的感受大相径庭。杰克忍不住想要毁掉它，但以阿拉娜告知的消息来看，汉尼拔极其重视礼仪，只有矫揉造作的装模作样才能得到他最理想的回应。杰克有种不祥的预感，他说不定必须重复无数次‘请’才能要回威尔，几乎要接近于乞求。

不知道过了多久，长到足够让人恼怒却又短到仍能被视为合理，门开了，汉尼拔出现在门口。“请进，”他礼貌地说，然而言语间夹杂着冰棱。杰克将职业笑容安装到位，尽管看起来有够虚伪。

第一次踏足汉尼拔的办公室是一场特殊的经历，杰克暂时分了一阵心。它看起来像是来自于另一个时代，虽有异域情调又不失现代，在细节中处处展现出优雅与精妙，却仍然保留着一份非常阿尔法的特质。抛开偏见，杰克对这房间印象深刻，好奇地东张西望起来。

“我能询问阁下特意拜访的缘由吗？”杰克的注意力被重新召集回来，回到一切的源头，也许能成为他当前所有烦恼完美解决方案的人身上。

“我想我们双方都知道原因，”杰克叹了一口气。他希望自己处在更好的环境里，在于他更为有利的氛围中。他必须使用一些必要手段来施加影响。“阿拉娜·布鲁姆对你的评价非常高。我听说她在约翰霍普金斯医院实习期间曾经接受过你的指导？”希望提到双方共同熟识的对象能让医生稍微降低防备，平易近人一些。

汉尼拔愿意让杰克误会这种试图激发出他并不存在的和蔼天性的拙劣策略奏效了。“在她向我学习的时候，我在她身上也受益良多。”他的语调稍微有所缓和，仿佛一提到那位可爱的贝塔，他的心情就轻快了许多。

“她给我看了你在《临床精神病学》杂志上发表的论文。《社会排斥的进化起源》，我想是这个题目？”杰克在逢迎他，他知道，不过这是个不错的切入点。

“然后呢？”汉尼拔鼓励他继续说下去。他想看到杰克卑躬屈膝的样子，想要对方在他面前屈服，只因为他想要这样。对于设计他的欧米伽的人来说，这当然是恰如其分的惩罚。威尔是他的，无论是精神、身体还是灵魂，杰克必须明白这一点，即使为了传递这个念头汉尼拔必须将它刻进对方骨子里。

“即使对于一名门外汉来说也非常有趣，”杰克向汉尼拔低下头。这是一种沿袭旧日习俗的行为，一位阿尔法进入另一位阿尔法的领地时以此表示尊敬与顺从。

“门外汉？行为科学部里多得是学识渊博的专家，而你居然称自己是个门外汉？”汉尼拔对男人挑起一条眉毛。杰克的马屁拍得太过了点。

“在你面前我就只能算是班门弄斧了，”杰克承认道。他终于引申出自己的来意：“我需要你的帮助。我们双方都知道我来这里的原因。”

“你是为了威尔过来的，”汉尼拔并没有装傻。

“是的，我需要他，”杰克胆大包天地说。

“太不幸了。我也一样需要他，”汉尼拔冷冰冰地回答。他摆弄起桌上的铅笔，指尖却掠过一旁的手术刀。

“请让我澄清刚才的话。是FBI需要他的服务。”杰克舔了舔嘴唇，他突然觉得那里的皮肤太过干涩起来。他错失了一步，恐怕汉尼拔已经转换回攻击模式，至少意欲如此。

“他已经在为你们服务了。我允许威尔继续FBI的教职工作，让他在那里教育一批批新的联邦特工，宽宏大量这个词也不足以形容我的慷慨。”汉尼拔指出。杰克的要求其实远远超出了社会接受度。撇开稀罕的性别不谈，威尔仅凭自己的实力也是非常珍贵的。如果汉尼拔愿意，他可以将欧米伽锁在自己的房子里，拿链子绑在床上，没有任何人有权利置喙。让威尔回到一间满是阿尔法的课堂中讲课已经超越过普通‘慷慨’的阈值太远。

“我理解，但我需要威尔出外勤。”杰克一边举手示意投降一边解释道，看起来他妄图使用怀柔手法继续讨论这个问题。

“阿拉娜曾经警告过我，那不利于威尔的心理健康，而我刚好也同意她的观点。威尔天赋秉异，太容易受到犯罪现场中邪恶力量的侵袭。那些东西总是跟着他，挥之不去。杀手们将尸体留在了身后，而这些尸体的灵魂都钻进了他脑子里。”汉尼拔沉思着，把弄了一番手术刀，然后将它放好。

“可他的行为、他的思维模式……我需要他的看法。虽然很不幸，但威尔即使碎掉，也比我认识的其他完好无缺的人胜任得多。”杰克承认道，然而他明白这番话对他的请求没有任何说服力。他只能试图激发出对面这位阿尔法的人性与同情心。

“威尔确实极易受伤，亲身体验这些恐怖经历的他就像一只易碎的茶杯，”汉尼拔戴上一张关切而若有所思的面具，仿佛正在考虑杰克提供的信息，显示出在适当的条件下可能会动摇的假象。“我不会允许你或者任何人将他毁掉。”

“无辜的人正在死去……”叫汉尼拔失望的是，杰克又开始这一套。无聊至极。杰克打算占领道德制高点，然后期待汉尼拔追随上他。

“我理解你的窘况，”要不是场合不对汉尼拔几乎想要露出一个微笑。他完完全全地理解。“我也许可以让威尔回到这种工作中，但前提是必须在我的保护之下。”

“我不可能允许普通市民侵入犯罪现场，尤其以如此高调的方式，”杰克无力地辩驳。他才不介意威尔是不是会被皮带拴住，但他希望自己才是执住皮带另一端的那个人。

“普通市民当然不行，但你可以接受一位顾问。我的专业资质足够我胜任你们的调查。”汉尼拔抛出筹码。

“我有八名受害女孩……”杰克试图继续争辩，却被直接打断。

“那么，从逻辑上说，如果你对我的建议考虑得越久，受害人就会越多。”汉尼拔的口吻暗示这段对话已经结束了，无论杰克乐意与否。“我也可以完全撤回刚才的提议，向你的上级投诉。投诉你对我的欧米伽抱持有不恰当的兴趣。”

杰克怒火中烧，只能张大鼻翼缓缓呼气缓解情绪。汉尼拔联想起准备朝斗牛士发动冲锋的公牛。“那么，我只好向你发出邀请……”

oOo

睡眠是一项多么美妙的恩赐啊，威尔认为完全应该多多益善。有汉尼拔在身边，在他的床上，这一切竟然成真。阿尔法的存在缓解了威尔夜惊的症状，甚至还让他停止了梦游。

晨曦几乎无法穿透厚重的窗帘，只有几束杂散光线偷偷从缝隙潜入，像是蹩脚的小贼，没有从房间里带走什么，倒是带进丰富的明亮元素。

眨眨眼睛，威尔的意识还朦朦胧胧半悬在铺满心头的迷雾之中。此时此刻，暖意恰到好处，多一份则太热却仍然足够惬意，他脸埋在枕头里，四肢摊开趴睡着。身体上的负重只叫人更加舒适，汉尼拔压在威尔身上，跟他一起裹在被子里。阿尔法整个儿的覆盖住了他，威尔无法埋怨，因为他实在太舒服了。他知道这种情形从许多不同层面上迎合了他的生理本能。

在内心深处，欧米伽都想要得到安全感，想受到保护，尤其在最为脆弱的睡眠状态中。当阿尔法躺在欧米伽上方，拥抱住他，欧米伽会产生一股深层的平静感。如果处在这种情形下的是一名贝塔，他可能会感到不舒服；如果是阿尔法的话，他甚至根本无法容忍，但施加于欧米伽身上的重量却会让他们安心，而不是喘不过气来。汉尼拔的脑袋就枕在威尔钻进的枕头上，并且双臂环绕着它，仿佛在睡梦中也沉浸在欧米伽的香气里。

起床的念头实在太难付诸行动，于是威尔就在半梦半醒间不断游移，放任自己享受被汉尼拔环抱的感觉。阿尔法目前看来也没有丝毫行动起来的端倪，汉尼拔在陷在沉沉的睡梦之中，肌肉放松，纹丝不动。

脖颈间乱蹭的冰凉鼻尖闹醒了威尔，欧米伽晕晕乎乎了一会儿才意识到这光滑干燥的鼻子不属于他的某只狗狗。他发现在自己神游的时候汉尼拔已经加入他钻进了枕头下面，最终找到了梦中不断追寻的气味源头。威尔觉得阿尔法应该还没醒过来，因为当他把脸埋进威尔颈侧之后所有不安分的举动就停止了下来，然而汉尼拔炽热的呼吸徘徊在威尔脖颈之间，让他觉得有点太过滚烫。

威尔蠕动了一下身体想要调整姿势，结果徒劳无功，只是唤醒了汉尼拔。威尔知道阿尔法已经完全清醒过来——汉尼拔并不会像大多数普通人那样经历醒睡之间的过渡阶段。他非常敏锐，一睁开双眼就好像是被摁开了开关一样。一开始威尔对此有些不安，然而现在他只感到气恼，甚至有那么一点点嫉妒，要知道他自己每天都跌跌撞撞度过清晨，在第一杯咖啡之前都不敢说自己完全清醒了。更别说他还发现在同样的时间内，汉尼拔已经洗过澡、刮过脸，穿好了三件套，正在对媲美五星级餐厅的早餐做最后的收尾润色。而威尔，才刚刚撒了个尿，换上一条干净长裤。

一想到这里，威尔愤愤不平地呼了口气，而汉尼拔误解了他表示不满的声音，从他身上挪开身体。突如其来的惊慌带来一丝怒气，威尔的皮肤开始刺痒起来，还感到一股凉意。他不希望这个早晨以这种执拗不爽的方式开始。以后会有时间闹别扭的，如果有必要的话。现在，威尔只想要再次感到温暖、感到安全，除此之外什么都不用考虑。他侧过肩膀，手指拂过汉尼拔肩头。

“留一会儿？”威尔呢喃着说。如果汉尼拔不想，他也没法强迫他。汉尼拔以叹息回应，但威尔知道那只是出于惊讶或者释然，因为汉尼拔重新环抱住他，紧绷的肌肉再次软化下来，以身体的热度与令人头晕目眩的气味将他围绕。

这感觉不仅仅是好。这感觉天经地义。

oOo  
第七章完


	8. 第八章：闭嘴，吃掉它。尝起来就像个银行出纳

“威尔，你回家了。”

汉尼拔听来非常意外，以至于威尔感觉到罪恶感在心底骤然升腾起来。周五晚上他通常并不回家，他总是选择在沃夫查普与狗狗们一起渡过周末。显然，对汉尼拔来说这已经成为一种惯例，周五晚上不会指望他按时回家吃晚饭。

“是的，对不起。我想我应该先打个电话通知，或者早上出门前先说好。”威尔喁喁着，揉了揉自己的后颈。他是真的想见到汉尼拔，想要睡在他们自己的卧床上。汉尼拔雇佣来为威尔照顾狗狗的年轻女士工作得很出色，因此他知道在他离开期间它们能得到良好的照料。“如果麻烦的话我可以离开，随便找点什么吃。”

在威尔的意识中这是一项合理的提议。他知道汉尼拔会在烹饪上花费多少时间与精力，为每一道菜肴精心设计，所以期待汉尼拔在一个以为威尔不会出现的晚上准备两人份的食物显然勉为其难了。然而汉尼拔回应的表情却与他以为的大相径庭——阿尔法对他紧紧皱起眉头。

“无论何时我都不会想要你离开，我只是希望你的留下是出于自己的意愿。这里是你的家，威尔。”汉尼拔说，“我的犹豫只是因为觉得你也许不会喜欢今晚的客人，至少是一部分的客人。”

“为什么？还有谁在这儿？”问题一出口威尔就知道了答案，奇尔顿端着一只盛满葡萄酒的高脚杯来到了厨房，身后紧跟着阿拉娜。

“多么意外的惊喜。汉尼拔说你今晚不在家。我很高兴他的话没能成真。”奇尔顿问候道，一脸的贼眉鼠眼。

“你好呀威尔，见到你真高兴。”阿拉娜亲切地冲着他微笑，尽管神情有几许疲惫。与奇尔顿交谈过久之后这是在所难免的副作用。

“布鲁姆医生经常跟我谈论你，格雷厄姆先生，或者说，我是否该称呼你格雷厄姆医生？”奇尔顿做作的致意看起来一副假惺惺的恶心模样。阿拉娜脸上的表情泄露出一个截然相反的故事，她一定会不高兴没能掩藏好自己骇然的神色。

即使她不在现场，威尔也不需要看她的脸色才能确信刚才那句话是个谎言。他知道阿拉娜不会与其他任何人讨论他，尤其是像奇尔顿这样的。“不，我并不是名医生。”威尔努力保持声音漠然。

“可你也不是个FBI啊。”奇尔顿的评述让威尔意识到自己仍穿着工作服，还戴着身份牌。他还持械着呢，不过汉尼拔应该不会希望在自己的厨房里发生流血事件。然后，再一次地，汉尼拔显出了一副思索着奇怪念头的样子，然而又不是完全放松时那种表情。他一边嫩制手边的肉类食材，一边加入某些神秘的原料。“那是个临时身份识别证。”

“威尔在学院里担任讲师工作。他有时候会以分析师的角色向FBI提供建议。”汉尼拔干涉道，暗暗磨了磨后槽牙。这道菜很棘手，想要做好的话必须集中精力。威尔在一个不恰当的时机选择了回家，然而他意外回家、回到自己身边的事实带来了一份奇妙的安慰感。

“讲师……”奇尔顿因为知道了共情者一些额外的情报而面有得色，“……以及分析师。哦，对了，就是这个。你在精神病学的圈子里可是个头条话题啊。”

“是吗？”威尔的声音柔和、低沉、紧张。他非常明白是谁挑起了那些议论。奇尔顿垂涎他好多年了，一直围着他打转。这男人是那种腐食动物型的机会主义者阿尔法，充其量是条鬣狗。在拍卖场里，当威尔从他指缝间溜走时他一定都气疯了，当汉尼拔拔得头筹，以自己的威慑力恐吓其他买家的时候。

“啊，是啊，一个独特的、各种人格障碍与神经官能症的综合体，让你成为了一名技艺精湛的分析师。”奇尔顿几乎是在暗送秋波了，威尔感到一股厌恶感顺着脊椎上下流窜。他在拍卖场真的逃过了一劫。如果不是汉尼拔的话……

“威尔站在这里不是要被你剖析的，”阿拉娜气冲冲地说，将自己的身体隔在威尔与奇尔顿之间。

“也许他应该这样。我们严重缺乏像他这种实验材料，”奇尔顿微笑起来，表情贪婪。“你介意来跟我们一起聊聊吗，格雷厄姆先生？”

“不了，谢谢。我有种糟糕的预感，恐怕会有去无回。”威尔冷冰冰地回答，提醒自己身处的地点、以及现在在谁的保护之下。奇尔顿对他不存在威胁，无论在任何人眼中都对他毫无支配权。

“不，不，不。当然不是现在。”奇尔顿毫不放松。“很快，也许来一次专门参观，然后……”

烤箱门被重重摔上，所有人都被这突如其来的动静吓了一跳。另外三个人都转身看向汉尼拔，而汉尼拔面无表情地回望过去。“抱歉。即使在我的厨房里，意外也会偶尔发生。”他的措辞与语音转折非常奇怪。不知道为什么，威尔吓坏了，他突然再清楚不过地意识到这间储备充足的厨房里每一件锐器的位置。汉尼拔手边的那组刀具就够叫他心惊胆战了。奇怪的是，他并不是为自己甚至是阿拉娜担心，他担心的是奇尔顿。在那虚伪的道歉中隐藏着的是严厉的警告。

“阿拉娜，弗雷德里克，如果你们不介意去餐厅休息片刻，晚餐马上就好。”汉尼拔不容拒绝的口吻并不是建议，而是命令。“威尔，如果你打算在用餐前整理一下自己，现在时间还很够。”

威尔如释重负地点了点头，向后方的楼梯而去，没有跟随阿拉娜和奇尔顿出去餐厅。他已经对这间房子熟悉到无需向导也能顺利行走其中了——藏在钱包中的小地图也颇有帮助。然而在成功逃脱之前，威尔的手臂突然被拉住。“如果你今晚剩下的时间希望留在楼上，我可以代你致歉。我会替你把晚餐送到房间。”汉尼拔提出建议。比起以前那些礼节性的客套，他这次听起来倒真像是有所歉意。

“我才不会让奇尔顿这样的人在我自己家里对我颐指气使。”威尔嗤之以鼻。汉尼拔的回应很奇怪，他僵硬了片刻，直盯着威尔，威尔迅速意识到自己刚说了什么。他们都知道他的话外之意，他承认了某些事情，尽管汉尼拔非常、非常克制自己才没有对此反应过度。

威尔挣脱了汉尼拔的掌控，然而却倾身飞快地——轻描淡写地将自己的嘴唇刷过汉尼拔的，偷了一个蜻蜓点水的吻。“我好了会下来的。你想让我怎么穿？”

“什么都可以，只要你穿/戴※1着舒服。”汉尼拔的语调仍然叫威尔觉得匪夷所思，好似某种考验一般。“如果你喜欢的话，我的衣橱可以随便使用。”转身重新准备晚餐之前他又加了一句。

威尔迅速地淋了个浴，其间仔细思索着阿尔法的话语。之后他一边拿毛巾擦干自己，一边走向那间大到离谱的、被称作衣橱的房间。他知道这事儿跟项圈有关，显而易见。让他进入衣橱的邀请是个非常有意思的反常举动。他们都知道，除非万不得已威尔绝不会心甘情愿地走进汉尼拔的服装空间。所以如果他有什么东西想瞒着威尔，这里就是最合适的藏匿之处了，共情者一边进入衣橱，一边推断出汉尼拔的想法。他轻而易举地发现了自己的目标，那些与汉尼拔的珠宝放在同一个架子上的丝绒盒子。在琳琅满目的袖扣、名表，还有威尔从未见汉尼拔佩戴过的戒指之间，这些盒子独特的形状、尺寸和商标表明了里面装载的只可能是项圈。威尔有些不可置信，甚至有些微惊惧，这些盒子的数目至少有一打还不止。威尔强迫自己仔细查看了一番，它们一件比一件更加华丽。

黄金的那一只一定价值不菲，这项圈足有三指宽，设计的样式与其说是项圈，不如说更像是镯子。它上面镌刻的精妙而复杂的花纹威尔只在那些印度庙宇的图片上见到过。

在这所有藏品之中，威尔选择了一条银质颈链风格的项圈，它的掐丝工艺如此优美，这样娴熟的技巧让它就好像是某种金属制造的法国巴洛克式蕾丝花边。风格化的花朵样式装饰以光芒闪耀的蓝紫色坦桑黝帘石，熠熠生辉。它们让威尔联想到了勿忘我这种美丽的小花朵，欧米伽将自己佩戴的皮革项圈取下，换上了这一只。它肯定很昂贵，看看吧，然而看起来戴着应该不会不舒服，它的带宽与其他同伴相较要纤细许多。它将成为环绕他咽喉的一道明亮闪耀的所有权印记，大喇喇地奚落奇尔顿直到他最后离开。威尔简单地装扮了自己，穿上黑色牛仔裤、黑色礼服衬衣，衬衣并未扣到顶，最上面三颗纽扣刻意敞开。他赤足走下楼，尽管平时至少会穿上一双袜子。这是一种宣告、一种声明。简便的装束是他自己的，项圈是汉尼拔的，而这所有一切都是对奇尔顿的羞辱。他是属于这里的。他属于其他人。

一想到可能发生的冲突，威尔不但没有退缩，反而发现自己其实有几分期待。脖子上沉甸甸的重量与足下冰冷的瓷砖并未让威尔感觉到虚弱。

他觉得无比强大。

oOo

威尔出现得很及时，他看到汉尼拔正在将盘子放到桌上，却错过了他对这顿美食的详实介绍。威尔觉得，它看起来像是蘸上某种酱汁的舌头。阿尔法是一位优秀的厨师，但如果威尔不得不抱怨的话，那就是在食物方面汉尼拔似乎对内脏爱得深沉。在过去几周里，威尔吃过的内脏器官比前半辈子加起来还要多，再考虑到他在路易斯安那州海湾的成长历程——要知道，那儿的法裔卡津人可是会吃掉任何胆敢从泥潭里探出头来的生物——这一点很能说明些什么。当这份肉类被阐明材料之后，威尔显然对它不太感冒。

“它是一只特别饶舌的羊羔，”汉尼拔轻笑着说。他看起来对某些事情感到很开心。威尔猜测自己错过了这笑话的前半段，但是阿拉娜和奇尔顿似乎也对此毫无头绪，或者说压根没有注意到。“啊，威尔。你可真是准时。”汉尼拔为威尔拉开椅子，欧米伽毫无怨言地接受了他的安排，在他坐下时椅子分毫不差地为他推回了原位。他们必须在奇尔顿面前建立统一战线，在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上争辩对一切毫无助益。还有，如果在阿尔法、他的阿尔法，欣赏他的新项圈的时候，那双大手在他肩头的逗留比平时更久一会儿，那就更好了。

“罗马人曾经大肆屠杀火烈鸟，只为了取走它们的舌头，”奇尔顿试图表现得世故一些。威尔观察到这是他的防御机制，这男人被他的晚餐同伴给惊吓到了。他同样非常清楚奇尔顿的目光被吸引到他颈间。阿拉娜也是，但威尔并不介意她看或不看。

“请别向我灌输这些想法。你的舌头看来也挺活泼的。”汉尼拔的话让威尔忍不住抬头仔细观察他。“就像今天晚上所证明的一样，很高兴有一位老朋友来共进晚餐。 ”又来了。这些话语所带来的奇妙的意有所指绝不止它们主人的原意。他就好像是在开一个玩笑，然而似乎只有汉尼拔一个人在自娱自乐。

“敬切萨皮克开膛手。吉迪恩博士将为我们提供一个分析一名纯粹的反社会分子的独特机会。要找到一名被捕的可真不容易。”奇尔顿的祝辞得到了几种截然不同的反应，平静掩饰下的逗趣、反感、以及难以置信的直白。

“他才不是什么切萨皮克开膛手，只是个剽窃其名号的人。”威尔直言不讳。他几乎为吉迪恩感到难过了，在奇尔顿蹩脚的魔爪之下，即使他确实残忍地谋杀了自己的妻子以及她全家，还有最近的受害者，一位护士。新闻里到处都在说。关于威尔再次就业权的文件还在转换过程中，不过他已经被核准允许携带枪支与徽章。他幸免于不用在脑海中重构吉迪恩那晚对护士小姐制造的暴行。光是看那些图片就已经够糟的了。“你最好祈祷真正的切萨皮克开膛手没有发现吉迪恩对护士做了什么。”

“抱歉？”在汉尼拔着迷地观察威尔的时候，奇尔顿提出质疑。汉尼拔已经小心翼翼地避免与威尔讨论这桩特例了，然而他确实喜欢跟他探讨一些自己的旧案子，以及在他们的致死过程中他所取得的独特战利品。“你为什么这么说？”

“因为他会觉得这样很无礼，而且他会特别表现一番，来向你还有任何相信这一点的人证实，你们是错的。开膛手平静了已经有两年了。宣布另外某个人窃取了他的成果将是非常不明智的举动。开膛手不是会轻易忍受侮辱的人。”威尔紧盯着杯中红酒，仿佛它能够授予他生命的真谛一样。

“那你又是怎么知道的？在吉迪恩被监禁之后，我是唯一有条件、也有资格研究他的人。”奇尔顿冷笑道，显然开始不安起来。

“你这么快就忘记了作为独特的、各种人格障碍与神经官能症的综合体，我是个多么技艺精湛的分析师吗？”威尔拿他的原话堵了回去。“我知道开膛手会怎么做，是因为我能够像他一样思考。”

被这份‘表白’所打动，汉尼拔感觉到有一点点更加沉迷于爱河中了，至少以他的标准来说。他太过好奇，舍不得打断这场对话，尽管话题的中心越来越危险地逼近自己。

“哦？那你是怎么看待开膛手的？他怎么想？”威尔想，奇尔顿还真是不懂什么时候应该住口。如果懂得适可而止，他会给自己省去许多尴尬。

“他想要我们知道吉迪恩并不是真正的切萨皮克开膛手。他比他要优秀得多。他是个高智商精神变态者。他是个虐待狂。同样的杀戮方式，他永远不会再用第二次。他将自己的受害者塑造成艺术品。”威尔让自己的意念回溯，进入他专门为切萨皮克开膛手保留的空间，那块地方是那个杀手在威尔颅腔内为自己开凿出来的。倒也算适得其所。毕竟，比起其他杀人犯们，他陪伴威尔的时间最久，值得一隅来纪念。

“以杰克拿给我的证据来看，我可以告诉你我能够在护士身上发现开膛手的痕迹，但我并不能感觉到他的存在。就像我说的，这完全是剽窃，而且是相当厚颜无耻的剽窃。”威尔略带一丝嫌恶地说——他思绪游离，这并不全是他自己的感情。“况且吉迪恩也并不符合他的模式。真正的开膛手每次杀死三头猎物。我使用‘头’这个词，因为它指的是猪猡。开膛手就是这样看待他的受害者的。不是人。也不是猎物。只是猪猡而已。”

此时此刻，桌边所有人都已经寂静无声，尽管原因各有不同。越来越强烈的恐惧感在奇尔顿胸口翻腾起来，他害怕真的会被发现。阿拉娜忧心重重地端详着威尔，看他从谈论开膛手到像开膛手一样说话，看他的脸色如何渐渐空白起来，眼神也越来越空茫。而汉尼拔，则呈现出一种不自然的沉寂，已经完全为他伴侣的表现而心醉神迷。

“他的杀戮之中有种独特的残暴，”威尔发出的几乎是气音，每一个音节似乎都萦绕着敬畏，“开膛手忠于自己的模式，始终如一地保持着夸张的戏剧性。他是一位艺术家。他想要为世人表演。每一个残酷的选择都有其优雅……魅力……”

“当心。他们会说你爱上他了的。”当威尔的语调越来越虚弱，似乎同开膛手一起迷失在了自己精神世界，汉尼拔终于找回了自己的声音。目前情形下错综复杂的本质想起来倒还真是可爱。汉尼拔从未拥有过对自己产生妒忌的机会。这是一种奇妙的触动。“在许多文化之中，展示敌人的尸体有其本身的吸引力。”

“这些人并不是开膛手的敌人。他们更像是他要除去的害虫。”威尔轻轻地说，他戳刺玩弄着自己的食物，跟本没怎么吃。这舌头看起来太像舌头了，不太合他心意。他一点儿也不想吃掉它。

“他们因为自己的暴行而罪有应得。”汉尼拔稍加误导，观察威尔的反应。这是一场危险的博弈，但他实在忍不住参与。

“他才不在乎什么暴行，”威尔喷了一口鼻息，有点想要发笑，虽然这想法一点儿也不好笑。“是因为他们不庄重的行为。剖开他们是为了羞辱他们。公开羞辱。”

“他取走他们的器官，因为他觉得他们不配拥有。”汉尼拔终于说了一次实话。在许多见证者面前这样做还真是叫人心旷神怡。

“在一定程度上，是的。”威尔喃喃出声，眉毛不安地拧成一个结。有什么东西试图吸引他的注意力。一条线索从他脑海中飞掠而过，缺失的那一片拼图又迷失去了无迹可寻之处。它看上去非常像威尔一直梦到的那头鸦羽鹿。该死，他到底还能不能把那只动物给找出来了？它到底是开膛手的意象，还是他自己的？

“我觉得有三种可能性。吉迪恩是开膛手，或者他以为自己是开膛手，或者他知道自己不是开膛手。”阿拉娜若有所思地总结道。她的话提醒了威尔，此刻还有客人在场。

“他是，他知道自己是，而且我也知道。”奇尔顿说道，看来紧张兮兮地想要摆脱一种类似失重的状态。威尔不太厚道地觉得，这让他看起来一张便秘脸。

“在吉迪恩医生那晚谋杀护士之前，你是否曾与他讨论过切萨皮克开膛手的罪案？”汉尼拔问道。奇尔顿是个虚张声势的生手、业余的心灵操控者。为了得到名望、吸引眼球，他东施效颦，在原料糟糕又及手段欠佳的情形下，妄图以幼稚的尝试向世人展现出一幅杰作。

“是，当我开始怀疑他的时候。听说自己有可能会暴露也许激化了他的行为。”奇尔顿承认道。他仍对自己的行为不知悔改，尽管这就是显而易见的事实。

“有没有可能你无意间在吉迪恩心中植入了一颗‘他就是开膛手’的种子？”阿拉娜措辞小心地指出了每个人心目中都在怀疑的事。

“你不是在暗示我对他强制性说服※2吧？！”奇尔顿仿佛突然被蛰了一口。

“不。我说的是无意间。”阿拉娜微笑着安抚道，轻呷一口酒。

“精神暗示是不道德的。”奇尔顿艰难地试图为自己辩护，尽管他从没有什么好名声。

“但在特性环境下有其合理性。”叫人惊讶的是，汉尼拔来了这么一句。阿拉娜跟威尔同时转头盯住好像自己刚才没有说出什么惊世骇俗的话一样继续安然进餐的阿尔法。

“在什么样的环境下？”阿拉娜终于问道。

“这可能有利于帮助吉迪恩回忆起自己是开膛手的事实，尤其是，如果他在潜意识中压抑了这些记忆的话。但是，看来他全靠自己就已经完全恢复了清醒。”在对方厌恶的表情面前汉尼拔流畅地说道。如果奇尔顿以为汉尼拔是自己的盟友，今后控制起来就会容易许多。虽然同吉迪恩一样笨拙无能，他却实实在在掌握着一家有趣的权威机构。它今后可能派得上用场。

“好了，我不需要吉迪恩比现在更加出风头了。他的邮件像雪片一样飞来，我简直不堪其扰。有时候我觉得自己像是他的秘书，而不是看管者。”奇尔顿做作地抱怨，假装烦恼地吹嘘自己的成就，暗自为话题的转向感激涕零。

“有什么会干扰他情绪的特殊函件吗？什么特别的东西？”阿拉娜好奇地问。

“不。大多都是研究人员或者博士生的会面要求。以及许多亟待抚慰的寂寞心灵，想邀他共同步入婚姻殿堂。”奇尔顿露齿而笑，这表情让他更像威尔想象中的鬣狗了，他完全放弃了用完晚餐。汉尼拔必须接受这个现实——他对舌头全无兴趣。

“可他在感恩节屠杀了前妻及其全家。”阿拉娜干巴巴地说。

“品味这玩意儿无从解释，”奇尔顿耸耸肩，“智商也是。”

“他杀妻是属于冲动犯罪。而开膛手从来都有条不紊、一丝不苟。所以才那么难抓。”威尔叹息着，抬头仰望天花板。他以前从未注意到遍布在天花板浅底色上那些深金属蓝色调的斑点。他不知道自己应该对汉尼拔这份对细节的执着感到惊叹还是担忧。说真的，谁会去关心天花板看起来怎么样啊？然而看来汉尼拔就会介意。威尔开始好奇是不是所有房间都像这样，从椽子到地板都精心设计。这暴露了阿尔法某些特质。只是威尔还无法确定。

“曾经。曾经那么难抓。”奇尔顿反驳威尔，然后转向阿拉娜，因为威尔显然没打算回应。“你曾与吉迪恩谈过很久。我敢说他跟你非常熟悉。在谈话间他与你提到过很多想法。”

“你们谈过几次？”汉尼拔询问道，尽管他毫不在意。他想要听威尔说得更多，然而看来比起开膛手，共情者更专注于破译头顶的斑点密码。小心不让些微不悦表现在脸上，汉尼拔想知道威尔到底在盯着什么鬼东西。他也注意到威尔不怎么中意舌头。或者他是被这场对话倒尽了胃口。汉尼拔宁愿相信后者，毕竟那是他亲手料理的出言不逊的银行出纳。

“两次，一次是两年前他下狱的时候，还有一次是最近，在那名护士被害之后。”阿拉娜澄清道。这几次见面并不是什么愉悦的回忆。

“是啊，我读过你的笔记了，当然。在这几年我自己与他对峙的时候，它们多多少少对我有点帮助。”奇尔顿讽刺地说。找回精神立场之后，他再次自负起来。

“好吧，我很高兴能帮上忙，”阿拉娜微笑着说，她并未觉得被冒犯，倒是感到好笑。蝼蚁对鞋子的攻击无法对脚造成任何伤害。

“多多少少，”威尔轻声重复，重新加入了他们。掠过他脑海的那条线索或是概念仍然迷失在千里之外，试图马上抓住它实在是一项劳心费神的精神折磨。

“布鲁姆医生，如果吉迪恩被以某种不道德的方式精神操控了，我必须要知道详情。我喜欢你的洞察力。”奇尔顿试图表现得宽宏大量，同时假装自己毫无隐瞒。

“先别说吉迪恩，我更担心杰克想怎么样。他打算给开膛手施加压力。”阿拉娜沉思着说。除了有悖道德的治疗方式之外，这儿还有一些其他需要关心的问题。她在为威尔担心，也担心杰克下一步会采取怎样的行动来对付开膛手。杰克在试图逮捕这个敌人的举动上变得越来越不计后果了。她不希望看到杰克为了展开自己与开膛手的私人战争而将人员伤亡当成无可避免的损失来接受。

“为了证明自己的观点，他会再次开始杀戮。”威尔承诺，尽管他并不知道什么。“引诱开膛手绝不明智。他不是个抛出诱饵就会上钩的杀手。他不会犯这种错误。”

“那他怎样才会被抓呢？”汉尼拔冒险问道。威尔正在迫近真相，即使他自己还不是太明白这一点。汉尼拔不想见证这场揭晓，但如果现在它就这么发生了，他会毫不犹豫地杀死奇尔顿和阿拉娜。得到真相总要付出一点小小的代价。

“骄傲。”久久思索之后，威尔终于回答。“他并不贪婪。他也不懒惰。他不会被愤怒冲昏头脑，尽管愤怒确实会激励他。然而开膛手太过骄傲。骄傲于他的艺术，骄傲于他的技巧。”

“所以说骄傲就会失败什么的？”奇尔顿傻笑道。

“是‘傲慢导向灭亡，骄矜必将衰败。’旧约箴言篇，十六章十八节。”威尔淡淡纠正他，带来奇尔顿的不满。“不过意思是一样的。是的，我相信骄傲就是开膛手的弱点，总有一天会让他身败名裂。”

“有趣的看法。我想我们只能拭目以待。”汉尼拔起身清理盘子，他需要回到厨房，来一点独处时间。

有太多东西需要消化。

第八章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：wear：穿/戴是同一个单词。拔叔的小暗示。  
> ※2：coercive persuasion：强制性说服，俗称洗脑。


	9. 第九章：房间里有许多狮子，或许这次威尔应该带上枪的

汉尼拔总会不厌其烦地邀请威尔晚上一起出门。尽管保留着一丝希冀，汉尼拔并不指望威尔真的会应允。大多时候，这并不造成困扰。当威尔平平安安地待在遥远的沃夫查普，汉尼拔就能随心所欲地杀戮、并将新鲜肉食带回家中，不会遭到质疑，也不用冒被撞破的风险。然而，尽管通常威尔不接受邀请才是对他最有利的，汉尼拔还是觉得有些出乎意料的恼火。他讨厌欧米伽拒绝他的陪伴，倒宁愿跟几只流浪狗待在一起。

这份痛楚好像变成了一只被钉在木板上供人观赏的蝴蝶，于是汉尼拔的提议渐渐变得越来越真诚。他想要威尔跟他一起出门，哪怕就一次。另一方面，移情者欧米伽看得出来汉尼拔坚固的面具边缘开始缓缓渗出失落的情绪。威尔知道自己见证的是某件为了让他人欣赏与倾慕而以毕生精力精心制造出的完美事物，但他已经开始慢慢辨别出在它虚伪的表象之下有一些其他东西，妥妥地隐藏在高墙之后。就像盲人开始真正懂得盲文，威尔渐渐熟悉起汉尼拔表情上各种微妙的变化。终有一天他会将汉尼拔一览无遗，只在于时间早晚。

“你今晚有空吗，威尔？”汉尼拔在早餐时问道。他将法式可丽饼填满柔软的香草蓝莓山羊乳酪作为收尾，连同配上奶油炒得蓬松柔软、并加上适量海盐调味到刚刚好的鸡蛋一起奉上。

“也许。”威尔冲着自己的咖啡杯喃喃地说。又黑又甜，正是他最爱的味道。“我有些试卷要批改，不过如果有什么重要的事情，也不是不能推迟一下。”天，这是他工作中最讨厌的部分，不得不通读那些该死的、狗屁不通的论文。单单是拼写错误的数量就足够让他流出血泪了，其他部分简直能烧掉他的脑子。你要是以为FBI实习生至少应该懂得怎么使用那该死的拼写检查按钮那可就太天真了。而且，越多错误就意味着越多互动，在浪费许多时间试图理解实习生们的单词呕吐物之后，威尔还不得不在稍后花功夫去询问或者讥讽他们。他开始怀疑他们是不是有意这么做的，就为了报复他在课堂上从来不回答问题，说不定真是这样。

“一位同事送给我两张邀请券，是在巴尔的摩歌剧院举行的一场非常私人的活动。他们无法亲自参加，又不想浪费这两张票，因为座位位置非常好。巴尔的摩歌剧院届时将会表演‘Vide Cor Meum’。”汉尼拔似乎对此非常高兴。威尔对歌剧的了解只够认出这个标题。他还知道‘Vide Cor Meum’恰好是汉尼拔最喜欢的乐章之一。倾听这首歌曲时他那全神贯注的宁静已经彻底暴露了自己。这是一曲奇怪的音乐，跟这个同样奇怪的男人相得益彰，歌曲标题的意思是‘凝视我心’※1。

“我必须穿西装吗？”威尔问道。他看着汉尼拔的双肩垂下了几公分，阿尔法已经预料到再一次的拒绝，为自己做好了心理准备。

“这是正装场合，是的。”汉尼拔证实道。他已准备好接受无可避免的推拒，差一点就叹息出声。某一部分的威尔真的无法责怪他。他严词拒绝了汉尼拔的每一次社交提议，一般都选择回去沃夫查普度过这段时间。多半时候，周末时他总是和狗狗们一起玩耍，再不然就是去飞钓，以及在自己的房子周围转悠，尽管渐渐不再那么频繁。即使像威尔这样情绪冲动、社交不良的人也能理解自己选择陪伴动物更甚于人类的行为一定会深深伤害别人，尤其这个别人还是他的伴侣。

而另一部分的威尔对每件事情都怒气冲冲。因为汉尼拔让他觉得自己像个坏蛋，因为汉尼拔已经开始学会接受来自威尔的失望，仿佛他已听天由命，仿佛威尔连简简单单地与生活在一起、并且待他比世界上任何人都要亲切的人一起度过一个晚上都做不到。有时候威尔宁愿汉尼拔更加独断专横一些，就像其他阿尔法一样。这样威尔就能更加理所当然地去讨厌他。可是现在，威尔总会觉得自己是不是特别无理取闹，像个被宠坏的熊孩子朝着溺爱的父母张牙舞爪一样。

“你希望我什么时候准备好呢？”威尔在勇气溜走前问道，观察着阿尔法的反应。这足以让甚至是汉尼拔都感到惊讶了，恬淡寡欲的男人将精致的法式可丽饼装盘的动作顿住了，转头茫然地盯了他片刻才回过神来。

“你知道自己同意了什么，是吗？”过了一会儿之后汉尼拔问道——简直太恐怖了，威尔能感觉到他的满腔希望，尽管他努力隐藏着。

“穿上企鹅装去出席一场晚会，听我听不懂的音乐。”威尔耸耸肩。“而且我知道你准备了适合我尺寸的晚礼服。上星期我好像不小心在哪里看到过。”

“人们总要防患于未然啊。”汉尼拔轻声说道，将一只盘子放到威尔面前。今天的培根看起来跟闻起来都特别的美味，威尔忍不住先尝了一块，然后舔干自己指尖的油脂，之后才开口回复。汉尼拔没法认真地去责备他，他现在心情太好了，这次就放过威尔糟糕的用餐礼仪吧。那名狂妄的代客泊车服务生对他的宾利的野蛮操作实在不够敬业，而他作为早餐的表现显然要称职得多。

“是啊，因为没有什么比歌剧院更加激动人心啦。我甚至都不想知道你是怎么测到我的尺寸的。”威尔敢拿自己的每一个铜板来打赌那件晚礼服一定刚好合适，就像是为他特别定制的一样。以他对汉尼拔的了解，大概真的是。

无论如何，威尔发现自己喜欢看汉尼拔吃惊的样子。他肯定这种事情绝对不常发生。反之亦然，汉尼拔也让威尔感到了惊讶，至少这一次，他的表情看起来似乎不再有伪饰。阿尔法向威尔微笑，表情既柔和又冰凉，像是初冬的新雪，本质上几乎是羞怯的——威尔一辈子都不会想到会用这样的词语来描述对方。

“谢谢，威尔。”汉尼拔轻轻致谢，威尔无法后悔自己的决定，可他现在真的觉得自己是个十恶不赦的混蛋。他所做的一切只是对这么一次晚宴邀约点了头，就这样竟然能让汉尼拔这样的人看起来这么高兴，好像威尔刚刚为他摘下了天上的月亮一样。

在拔河赛场上，当你处于劣势这一端，总会很难想起处于优势那一边跟你握的是同一根绳子。目前情形下其实双方都算不上什么赢家。威尔的生活确实发生了翻天覆地的变化，但他提醒自己，汉尼拔也是一样。生物学天性发给阿尔法一张王牌，或者说严格来讲，是一张黑桃A作为配牌。如果有选择余地的话，威尔绝不会是他的第一选择，他很清楚自己的缺点。他只是不理解汉尼拔为什么要容忍它们，甚至好像在不遗余力适应威尔敏感的性格和不稳定的睡眠模式。

于是当晚晚些时候，威尔盯着雾蒙蒙的浴室镜子中的自己，内心交战于是否要剃掉自己的短须。作为不太注意个人仪表的人，威尔蓄起它多半是由于太过懒惰，不愿意花功夫整理仪容。并且在从前，这样对于他伪装贝塔颇有助益。男性欧米伽多半天生胡须稀疏，曲线柔和，于是威尔有意避免。过多的压力、咖啡因、失眠，以及和狗狗们一起的有氧运动让威尔保持了瘦削结实的身材，足够避免他人的怀疑。脸上永远蓄着的短须帮助他维护了如此之久的幻象。

“去他的。”威尔自言自语道，拾起剃须刀。既然再也不用偷偷摸摸了，干嘛还要想这么多。无论如何，项圈总是无可避免的，所以他没法……也没必要再隐藏性别。再说，今晚的重点是汉尼拔，不如看看他能不能让阿尔法再笑一次。汉尼拔极少露出那样的表情，他的微笑总是拘谨约束，笑不露齿。

刮完之后，威尔端详自己，太久没有见过自己脸上这么干干净净。少了这些胡须，他觉得自己似乎幼稚了十岁一样。威尔对着自己的镜像转了转眼珠，将仍有几分刺麻的皮肤拍干，为须后水的刺痛感皱了皱眉头。这样看起来实在太可笑了……但现在已经无可挽回。汉尼拔也好，其他所有人也好，只能自己想办法习惯。

“噢……”这就是威尔穿着四角内裤走出浴室时得到的反应。他知道汉尼拔会准备好他今晚应该穿的所有衣服。说老实话，威尔不知道正式燕尾服下面该搭配些什么，内衣背心是不是必须的，但他明白他很快就会得知答案。

“知道了，知道了。还会长出来的。过一两天就好。”威尔抢白了一句，关注于将要穿戴的正装之上。像他预料的一样，汉尼拔准备好了他的服装，常规的白衬衫被一件明亮的钴蓝色衬衣所取代，为了展示项圈的缘故而没有配上领带。然而不期然的沉默以待让威尔好奇地转头张望，却发现汉尼拔正盯着他看。不，更精确地说，对他虎视眈眈。威尔现在明明白白地了解到了‘我为鱼肉’是什么意思，阿尔法看他的眼神就好像他是一顿美餐。

“‘噢’是在说‘哦，你喜欢这样’。”威尔焦虑地舔了舔嘴唇，双臂环抱在赤裸的胸膛上，只希望自己现在能多穿几件衣裳。他赤裸半身的状态是对汉尼拔信任的表现。对一个每天都穿着无数层繁复衣饰的人来说，医生看来并不会被赤裸这种事情所困扰，总能以一种专业而中立的目光来审视它。

但是到此为止。

“非常……”汉尼拔摇了摇头，阻止自己再这么失态下去。难以置信地，欧米伽为他打扮得这么可爱。威尔的行为比其造成的结果让汉尼拔更加着迷，赢得了他的全副注意力，除了那些粗鲁该死的对象他几乎从未对人如此在意。

“如果你喜欢什么，你可以直接说出来。我是个共情者，又不是灵媒。”威尔能感觉到自己正对于来自阿尔法的关注产生反应，他的皮肤渐渐发红，气息也越来越甜蜜。他又拥住了自己，却不知道这是一种想要让自己平静下来的防御反射，还是潜意识里希望汉尼拔这么对他。

“我们都知道我为什么不能，”汉尼拔静静地说，上前一步站到他面前。威尔知道汉尼拔不会冒这种险，因为他认为威尔更有可能跟他对着干。威尔意识到，就在几周之前，这个假设绝对完全正确。但他不打算为自己从前这段时间的行为以及决定来道歉。威尔能够做到的最多只是靠向汉尼拔，将自己的脸颊蹭上汉尼拔的——一种欧米伽版本的气味标记方式。

汉尼拔开始帮助威尔着装，而威尔纵容他这么做了，只要他想要，这就是他的正当权利。但威尔其实只是讨厌对付那些汉尼拔驾轻就熟的袖扣，在这个领域内他非常乐意接受帮助。那些袖扣是双排样式的，黑银底托镶嵌深蓝宝石——那宝石必定是真品。汉尼拔自己的袖扣从结构到风格都与他完全不同，他的礼服样式严格说来要传统得多，纯粹的黑白搭配。他所配饰的袖扣是更加朴素的银质旋转底托缀上珍珠。

威尔还没戴上项圈，最上两颗扣子并未扣上，欧米伽知道自己不用系领带，不过也无所谓。所以当他将手伸向床头柜准备拾起稍早取下的那条平时用的配件时，汉尼拔的出手阻止让他顿感讶异。

“如果你愿意多迁就我一下……”汉尼拔几乎让它听起来像是一个建议，一个威尔有权否决的建议。

“一不做二不休。”威尔懒得争辩，不过也试图不去细想汉尼拔又为他买了更多项圈这种事儿。现在，如果威尔想要，他可以每天戴一条不同的项圈一个月不重样，每一条都是精工制作的艺术品。汉尼拔偏爱考究的东西，威尔的饰物也一样。最新加入的藏品是一条由精心雕琢的石化木※2制成的项圈，暗藏的年轮已经转变为蛋白石。复杂的凯尔特结模式的项圈被打磨成微光闪烁的超现实主义作品，仿佛一条绿色、蓝色以及金色星光的银河。

汉尼拔点点头，满意地暂时离开去到他的衣橱深处，一个威尔绝不会冒险深入的地方。那些西装本身就足够让人望而生畏了，更别说一整面墙的专门鞋柜，它们的材质是如此国际化，看起来大概无法用任何英文单词来描述，更是让威尔敬而远之。

汉尼拔很快返回，手中握着一只盒子，这只盒子看起来并不像盛放项圈所用，倒更适合于珠宝。而里面的内容物更无助于扭转这种感觉，威尔一眼看上去还以为它是一条项链。然而锁扣※3暴露了它的本质。它的金属材质是与袖扣同样的黑银，以洛可可风格的华丽循环扭转纠结。黑色金属的弯曲线条点缀以无数细碎的暗蓝宝石，似乎在循着流畅的线条流动，让整条项圈即使在这散漫的光线之下也疯狂闪耀、耀眼夺目。

叹了一口气，威尔也不得不承认它美轮美奂。他小心地将自己的脖子倾到一边，更方便汉尼拔帮他佩戴，同时避免做出臣服姿势。然而一如往常，汉尼拔并未动手将项圈绕到他脖子上，只是将盒子递交给他。“你为什么从来不愿意帮我戴上呢？”威尔一边询问，一边照例自己代替阿尔法付诸行动。

“这不是愿不愿意的问题，威尔。问题是我们现在有一场表演要出席，而我不想因为受到诱惑而错失了它。”汉尼拔的语调坚如磐石，然而威尔能够辨认出其中的张力。威尔大胆地瞥了一眼汉尼拔的眼睛，他与众不同的虹膜收缩成一条窄环，已经不再是平静的棕色，而转变成了欲望的鲜红。

“我有诱惑到你吗？”威尔不由自主地说，他想自己是不是疯了，他在跟阿尔法调情。汉尼拔的回答迅速而直接，他环住了威尔，将欧米伽紧紧拥在怀中，指尖透过层层布料深深按进威尔的身体。阿尔法的牙齿搁在了他颈侧，锐利的尖端轻擦过项圈边缘的皮肤。威尔一动不动，不知道自己还想要什么。心底想要汉尼拔滚回去给自己留点呼吸空间的那一部分变得越来越安静。

最后，汉尼拔终于还是没有咬他，取而代之的是，他的双唇在威尔喉间徘徊，在威尔下巴的敏感之处调戏逗弄。突如其来的失望让威尔无比沮丧。他在这场与自己作战的斗争中丢盔弃甲，而他几乎无法对此感到在意。拉开距离之前，汉尼拔将自己的脸颊与威尔的磨蹭在一起——刚刚剃须过的皮肤光滑如水——回馈那份气味标记。但威尔并不接受阿尔法的离开，欧米伽突然靠上前去，将自己的嘴唇压上汉尼拔的薄唇，让阿尔法呆若木鸡。威尔将它当成了继续的信号，抬起双手捧住汉尼拔的脸庞，加深了这个吻，在阿尔法嘴里舔舐嬉戏。

他们的气味以一种撩人的方式纠缠在一起，肉桂与肉豆蔻的烘焙香气加重了自从停用热抑制剂之后一直萦绕在威尔周身的桃子与波旁威士忌气息。辛辣与甜蜜，它们混合起来变成了某种新颖独特的味道，威尔想要沐浴其中，永远和它在一起。

阿尔法再次拉开自己，硬生生打断这个吻，但威尔的嘴唇仍然执拗地追逐着汉尼拔的，于是阿尔法只能将自己的指尖按上他的唇来制止他。如果让威尔给阿尔法此时的情绪加上一个标签，他会说汉尼拔看起来简直是错愕。这不是经常能看到的情景，但他很快完美地恢复了，他垂下手指，双眼半闭，眼中沉沉的全是疯狂的情欲。他再次靠近威尔，以嘴唇刷过威尔被吻肿的唇瓣。

“晚一点，吾爱。”汉尼拔向欧米伽红润的唇间吐出低语，毅然决然地离开了房间，徒留威尔自己呆呆站在那里。如果要问的话，威尔也没法说明哪一样更加让他震惊——他们的吻，汉尼拔对他毫不掩饰的情欲，他自己对汉尼拔的渴望，还是他刚刚被称呼的‘吾爱’，这个词从阿尔法口中自然而然地说出来，好像他此生一直这么称呼威尔一样。

虽然仍情绪不稳，但威尔已经自控到足以伪饰出常态——如果有这个必要的话。他跟随阿尔法离开了房间。

oOo

尽管表演非常动人，甚至感动到汉尼拔都落下了一滴泪水，这场歌剧会在威尔眼里就是个大杂烩。对台上的演出他也非常喜欢，甚至可能比观众席上其他人都要深受感染。由于本身的天性，共情者比其他听众更完全地在音乐的本质中迷失了自我。在十四行诗的高潮阶段，泪水从眼角潸然而下，歌词中传达的那些感情虽然他无法听懂，却比谁都能感同身受。

仔细考虑之后，威尔觉得如果没有这么多讨厌的人，歌剧院还算是个不错的所在。他冲着香槟杯叹了一口气——这香槟的品质居然相当像样——越过杯缘看向汉尼拔，他正被巴尔的摩的精英人物们众星捧月地围拱在中心。阿尔法穿燕尾服的样子光彩照人，态度庄严而气派，却带着一份叫人迷醉的气质，让威尔大脑中某一小块地方开始疼痛起来。整个场景让威尔联想起厨师面前排队待宰的猪猡，只差切开自己的咽喉，就为得到与他们的刽子手倾谈并且谄媚于他的机会。

这念头着实不厚道。威尔明白这一点，他实在不知道自己的思绪一涉及到汉尼拔身上为什么老爱无缘无故地跑偏。他将其归结于自己看过太多、太久杀人凶手与虐待狂们的案例，他的逻辑之路已经被自己被迫见证的那些恐怖事件给腐化掉了。

威尔提醒自己别去挖苦那件真正困扰的、那件他非常小心地不要去思考、也不想下定义的事情，将注意力转回到正假装鉴赏的这座雕塑作品上来。撇去共情的天赋不谈，创作这件作品的艺术家显然被一种冲动的情绪所激励，这种愤怒情绪毗邻乖戾，而非义愤。

他佯装沉思地聚焦于它，忽略了投诸自身形形色色的目光。这就是他不愿与汉尼拔一同出门的原因之一。他知道这位优秀的医生长袖善舞，他拥有太多太多熟人、同事和仰慕者，没人不对威尔及他们不同寻常的关系感到好奇。威尔敢担保像汉尼拔这样一名纯粹的阿尔法突然被一名从拍卖场买来的男性欧米伽收入囊中会让无数小心肝摔成了碎片。威尔忍不住想知道他们会有多么怀恨在心。他觉得自己今晚应该带上枪来的。他见过更为无稽的杀戮。

威尔并不想暗指自己的品性或是脾气有什么缺陷，但欧米伽非常明白自己外貌上的优势。他当然知道，所以才必须调整它、并且长期用乱糟糟的卷毛、胡茬、厚重的衣物、以及不甚友好的态度将其隐藏起来。欧米伽的一个关键标志就是相当高水平的性吸引力，尽管男性方面的标准要偏中性化一些。女性欧米伽们的面部特征通常都轮廓分明，洋娃娃一般，蜂腰翘臀，胸部丰满，嘴唇圆润。男性则几乎复制了这一切特征（当然除开胸部），曲线柔软并且自然地缺少体毛。威尔幸运地比大多数同性要高挑许多，还难得面有胡须。他猜测这也许与自己是个纯粹的欧米伽有关，尽管他也不敢肯定。他真的从未对此思虑太多。

刮过面部，将毛茸茸的头发修剪过后，再穿上一套展示出自己瘦削结实体型的行头，威尔明明白白地感觉到暴露无遗。新项圈的存在更是火上浇油。那精美的暗色金属，还有镶嵌其中数不胜数的蓝色宝石，让这该死的玩意儿随着他每次扭头的动作闪得像蓝焰信号弹一样高调。它仿佛一道新鲜的伤疤突兀地横亘在他颈间。

至少他看起来还算得体。在大喇喇的瞪视与冰冷的斜睨之间，黏在这儿的还有为数不少的爱慕眼神。他假装欣赏一座造型荒谬的多媒体雕塑，忽略了一切外界刺探。各式各样的情绪投射，从轻微的好奇到近乎杀气腾腾的敌意，威尔以发掘出其后潜藏的原因来娱乐自己。再一次地，威尔希望自己今晚带来了武器。他现在只能依赖社交礼仪来保护自己的安全了，一想到这个威尔就忍不住做了个怪相。因为以从前的经验来讲，他在这方面干得可是好得很呢。

又冲着香槟喷了口气，威尔克制住冲所有人吐出舌头的幼稚冲动。他来这儿可不是给汉尼拔找难堪的，最好也不要故意惹毛汉尼拔那些崇拜者。远远看来，某颗严重破碎的心灵似乎正在场边努力想要获取汉尼拔的注意力，汉尼拔正与某位纤细得过分的黑发女士以及她的随扈聊天，而那货正不遗余力地越挤越近。威尔依稀记得被介绍给她过，她的名字似乎是科密达夫人。这位年长的女性阿尔法是来自波士顿的著名小说家，看起来与汉尼拔私交相当不错。她的身份明显是这儿社交圈的女王，如同她身边的汉尼拔是这里的王者一般。他们还真是叫人敬畏的一对儿，在两人互相交换妙语连珠时，她那条鲜艳惊人的红色拖地晚礼服在汉尼拔的中性色系衬托强调下显得愈发扎眼。

而那位圆胖的闯入者就像是一条胆敢在鲨鱼环伺之下摇头摆尾的小鱼，欧米伽满含兴味地想。威尔注意到对方兴奋得几乎不可自抑，期待获得憧憬对象的注意。威尔敢说，这家伙是个贝塔，身边还有一名显然是阿尔法的同伴，这阿尔法持之以恒的视线叫威尔浑身发毛。仔细看了看他，威尔想知道他有什么打算，以及拥有多久的耐心将意图化为行动。心中的疑惑让威尔开始渐渐漫步靠近这个小团体，一路上还时不时停下来观赏其他艺术作品。他不想表现得太过焦虑，让那名阿尔法察觉有异。他真的应该带来那把该死的枪的。

“他曾举办过那么多精美的晚宴，”威尔听到科密达夫人正在埋怨汉尼拔。她可能是敢于如此行事的少数人之一，这让威尔忘却迫近的威胁露出一个笑容，尤其是看到汉尼拔朝她回瞪过去。“你没听错。曾经。”

“将来也会。”汉尼拔面带微笑为自己辩护，以拿着香槟酒杯的那只手臂比划了一个手势。“一旦灵光乍现。”

科密达夫人看起来一点儿也不买账，一脸优雅却显然是‘别拿胡说来糊弄我’的表情。

“我无法勉强举办一场盛宴。时机到来时，它会自动来临。”汉尼拔申辩道。

“一场晚宴而已。又不是独角兽。”科密达夫人讽刺地说。

“但是宴会是有生命的。你将生命吞吃入腹，得以生存。”汉尼拔的反驳赢得了周围稀稀拉拉的掌声。威尔实在忍不住翻了个白眼。他不明白汉尼拔是怎么忍受这种逢迎的，或者说他为什么看来挺享受这一点。在威尔心里，这不过是一群井底之蛙的见识罢了。

“我觉得这位年轻人想要吸引你的注目。”科密达夫人终于勉强承认了那名贝塔的出现，但仅仅只是因为他差不多要跳到他们俩头顶上去了。她的语气明显是嫌弃他碍事，而不是邀请他加入谈话，但贝塔感觉良好地将它当成了后者。

“你好，弗兰克林。”汉尼拔挂上一副没能到达眼底的礼貌笑容。

“嗨。见到你真是太好了。这是我的朋友托比亚斯。”弗兰克林咧嘴而笑，仿佛刚刚赢得了某项难得的奖赏。他对汉尼拔是如此迷恋，向他介绍另一位阿尔法的时候甚至都没有恰当地转身示意。威尔倒是不介意，他只是记住了这个名字，以及托比亚斯的面部特征，打算一回到学院就找个素描师将他画出来。

“晚上好。”汉尼拔冲托比亚斯点了点头，对方也以一个近乎永无止尽的视线回以致意。然而那并非出自赞赏。要威尔猜的话，他会说托比亚斯似乎正在掂量汉尼拔的分量。

“你们两位是怎么结识彼此的？”科密达夫人问道，不过显然，她的言下之意是觉得这事儿实在难以理解。她怀疑这绝不是处于汉尼拔的意愿。威尔觉得自己开始懂得汉尼拔为何热衷于与她对谈。这位女士对虚与委蛇很有一套，在保持迷人魅力的同时还不失机智，言语之间从不缺少辛辣的讽刺。

“让我在歌剧以外的生活保留一些神秘感吧。”汉尼拔将这个不受欢迎的话题转移了方向。可惜弗兰克林一意孤行地想将它拧回来，同社交礼仪一般，敏锐这种特质在他身上也毫无踪迹可循。

“我是他的病人。”弗兰克林对着大伙儿宣布，这大大咧咧的失礼态度让威尔简直想将脸埋进手掌之中。威尔本以为自己笨拙的礼仪已经足够糟糕了呢。

“噢。”科密达夫人发出一声漠然的轻哼，仿佛是说明摆着的，这小子早该结束话题滚蛋。威尔觉得很难忍住不笑，这场合实在太滑稽了。而且他认为自己挺喜欢科密达夫人的。她是位优雅的女士，却保持着一份独特的尖锐，跟她作伴肯定不会枯燥无趣。她言语中所有未尽之意对威尔来讲都是明明白白摊开的，尽管她的措辞完全诚恳。威尔喜欢诚恳的态度。

“你喜欢这场演出吗？”汉尼拔试图重新控制话题。

“我喜欢。我爱这场表演，每分每秒。”弗兰克林贪婪地渴求对方的每一分注意。

“他一直眼神飘忽。”托比亚斯的话吸引了威尔的注意力。如果说他之前有怀疑过托比亚斯是不是什么杀人犯之类的，这铿锵洪亮的声音打消了他部分疑虑。“比起舞台上的场景，他对你要感兴趣得多。”

“别说太多了。你得给我们下周见面时留一点谈资。”汉尼拔歪头微笑，缓和了这番声明可能会带来的尴尬，仿佛这是世界上最自然而然的事。托比亚斯以同样的方式应答，他的凝视带给威尔一种怪异的恐惧感。

这阿尔法的企图转移到汉尼拔身上了。托比亚斯正在计划什么事情。他的眼神太过直白、太过自信，无关暧昧。汉尼拔对他来讲很新鲜，一只偶然遇见的新玩具。威尔有种可怕的预感（这种预感对他来讲比真理还要真），托比亚斯会打碎自己的玩具，以一种血淋淋的方式。并无任何与这名嫌疑杀手相关的尸体或者证物，全是威尔自己的猜测和想象，他明白。即使以威尔的信誉，他也没法直冲冲地找到杰克，要求他逮捕某人只因为对方让自己毛骨悚然。话说回来，威尔觉得如果自己撒谎说托比亚斯就是切萨皮克开膛手来得偿所愿，杰克发现真相后一定不会感到幽默的。

如果弗兰克林哪怕有那么一滴滴的自觉，眼前的场景早就该告一段落了，然而现在却仍见不到解脱的迹象。弗兰克林正在唠叨着奶酪以及占卜术之类的东西，而他的听众们都是一副愠怒而无奈的表情。威尔似乎好久都没有见证过如此令人捧腹的事情了。汉尼拔完全被他的社会地位及与其相匹配的礼仪给桎梏住，尽管他仍保持着亲切的外表，但显然，至少在威尔看来很显然，他想要弗兰克林赶紧滚开。或者想扭断他的脖子。

尽管看到汉尼拔如此光火的样子是那么有趣，威尔还是忍不住憋闷起来。那个危险的阿尔法就在这里，在他的伴侣身边，还有弗兰克林，这名微不足道的贝塔，对他图谋不轨，大献殷勤，他的尝试尽管笨拙，但只要不是瞎子都看得出来。还有气味。贝塔们并不会散发出多么明显的气味，大多类似于温和的泥土气息。而现场这股强烈的湿润土壤的气味叫威尔厌恶地扁起了嘴。这里有两种不同性质的危险摆在面前，如果想要将汉尼拔解救出来他就必须迎头痛击。

在改变主意置身事外之前，威尔将自己将近饮空的酒杯递给一位经过的侍者，轻轻侧身挨到汉尼拔身边，跨入他的私人空间之内。他甚至将胳膊搭上了阿尔法腰侧，这碰触力道轻柔却意义明确。

我的。

汉尼拔僵直了片刻，但是是出于诧异，而非反感。看来今晚是一个奇迹之夜。首先是那个吻，现在又是大庭广众之下的亲昵。威尔几乎从未自觉自愿地主动碰触过他，更别说在有他人在场的情形下。这种姿态就像是在汉尼拔腿上撒尿，给他打上记号，让他免受他人的骚扰。威尔显然对弗兰克林非常不爽，尽管汉尼拔并不认为威尔真的会以为这贝塔有所威胁。欧米伽甚至竟然故意侧过颈项，几乎是在刻意向弗兰克林炫耀自己的项圈了。这种公然的卖弄让贝塔的气势软了下来，他那些沉闷的话题也仿佛突然死在了舌尖一般——它们从一开始就不该出现。

“啊威尔，你来了。还喜欢这些作品吗？”汉尼拔将注意力转移到威尔身上，同时回应地将手掌扶上威尔的后腰。就像每一个欧米伽此时会做出的真实反映一样，威尔弓起脊背，靠近汉尼拔的怀抱，轻轻挨蹭到他，而弗兰克林对这场不知廉耻的秀恩爱简直脸色铁青。

“还不错。”威尔耸耸肩膀，颇有几分羞怯地回答。“梵高的作品是一个可爱的惊喜，非常特别。这位画家拥有着如此美妙的灵魂。”

“他就是个自杀身亡的神经病。”弗兰克林粗鲁地哼了一声，嗤之以鼻。

“不敢苟同。”威尔有意表现得兴趣缺缺，仿佛这话题不值得争辩，他做出回答只是出于纯粹的礼节。“那是个常见的误解。梵高一直遭受抑郁症的困扰与社会焦虑症的折磨，但他并不是个疯子。不如说在他的有生之年一直遭受着可悲的误解，怀才不遇。关于他自杀身亡的错误观念同样是未受教育群体的普遍误解※4。”

“还没有请教，这位是……”弗兰克林咬牙切齿地自牙缝间挤出这句话，威尔猜测他本来大概是试图微笑的。

“请原谅我。我真是太粗鲁了，现在还未向各位介绍。这是我的伴侣，威尔·格雷厄姆。他在FBI就职讲师，也是他们最有才华的分析师之一。”汉尼拔傲慢地说道，语中满满都是得意。威尔轻咬自己的颊肉来制止自己因为这突如其来的赞美而脸红。迄今为止，他还只打算打出‘甜蜜蜜、娇滴滴的欧米伽’这张牌呢。

“你是个欧米伽，”弗兰克林阐述出这显而易见的事实，让这句话听起来带上了一丝侮辱意味。

“而且是非常特别的欧米伽，”科密达夫人介入进来，“只有汉尼拔才有办法找到一位如此天资聪颖、学识渊博的对象。你们也许在报纸上读到过亲爱的威尔的名字。他解决过许多非常引人瞩目的案子。”

看到弗兰克林酸溜溜地阴沉下来，科密达夫人很快成为威尔为数不多地决定喜欢的人之一。“这就是你的独角兽了，汉尼拔。以威尔的名义举办一次宴会吧。即使是你，也无法找到比这更好的灵感源泉了吧。”

“你的智慧让我倾倒，这主意太棒了。”汉尼拔咧嘴而笑，仍然没有露出牙齿，然而看起来放松了许多。事态又一次落入了令他满意的方向。他转向贝塔，“我不得不说抱歉了，弗兰克林，看来现在我有许多事情需要安排准备。祝你今晚愉快。”

公开辞行之后，即使弗兰克林也有足够的常识意识到他与汉尼拔的谈话机会已经到此为止了。贝塔带着对威尔的熊熊憎火离开，托比亚斯尾随着他，然而这阿尔法看来太过冷静，太过自得其乐。虽然对托比亚斯知之甚少，威尔仍决定将他排在自己明天一早待办事项的第一位。这个男人隐瞒着某些秘密，威尔一辈子都像影子一样穿梭其间，交易自己部分灵魂与理智来穿越人性那些黑暗的水域。

“你还好吗，威尔？”这问题将威尔自片刻沉思中惊醒，欧米伽抬起头，观察到汉尼拔脸上做作的关心。面具后的真实感情其实是好奇。威尔在想自己要不要直接揭穿这一点，但又想起他们正在众目睽睽之下。

“还好。只是有点累。”威尔抱歉地微笑，维持住他们貌似亲密的伪饰。他明确意识到自己的手臂仍然环绕在汉尼拔腰间，而汉尼拔的手掌在他背后如同烙铁一般炽热。

“那我得跟所有人告别了。”汉尼拔提高声调致辞，“希望下次再见。”

威尔根本没有机会拒绝，不过他也没有真的想要留下来。欧米伽发现自己正被引向出口，只在取回外套时停下来等待了片刻。

“我们可以再留一会儿的，”等待泊车服务生时威尔建议道。夜晚的空气非常怡人，尽管凉意刺骨。

“我比较喜欢在高潮时急流勇退，”汉尼拔摇了摇头。这个夜晚已经充斥了各式各样的喜悦，尽管弗兰克林的出现有所败兴，然而贝塔误入歧途的感情却引发了威尔出乎意料的反应。他希望看到欧米伽更多充满占有欲的一面，想要时时感受到来自伴侣的这种亲密的表态。“永远让他们意犹未尽。”

“我不喜欢那个人，”威尔突然莫名其妙地说。共情者默默回顾今晚经历的事件，眼神有几分空茫。

“弗兰克林？我向你保证，他完全不具威胁……”汉尼拔窃笑起来，然而他的自得很快被威尔的锐利视线所中止。

“不。我是说另一个。托比亚斯。”威尔澄清道，看着汉尼拔脸上重新戴回了那张面具。由于面具的目的就是掩盖真相，它的存在让威尔瞬间明白汉尼拔已经知道，或者至少怀疑到了威尔之前想到的事情。

“你觉得他很危险吗？”汉尼拔很高兴威尔也注意到了这一点。托比亚斯是个杀手，这是个他们双方都很熟悉的概念，尽管出于不同原因而熟悉。

“我不是觉得。我就是知道。”威尔说，“而且你也一样※5。”

车子的到来以及接下来不可避免地与服务生进行交涉及时解救了汉尼拔免于回复这个话题。然而回程中车上浓重的沉默气氛却并没有多么引人不快。这是一种思虑万千的氛围，无法用什么确切的词语来描述。

“如果你待我更诚实一点，情况会好得多。”威尔以他标志性的独特的直率坦诚率先打破了沉默。尽管普通人会认为这种态度太过攻击性，叫人恼火，可汉尼拔觉得很叫人提神，即使在目前的情形下。

“我很诚实，”汉尼拔说。部分的真相仍然是真相，即使细枝末节以谎言粉饰。

“不，还不够。”威尔不买他的帐。

“跟其他人一样诚实。”汉尼拔修正道。

“不，不见得。”威尔纠正他。“多数时候我都是在对你说话，而不是与你交谈，没有面对真实的你。如果说我有建起心堡，那你就是戴着面具，躲藏在高墙之后。”

“你对此感觉如何？”汉尼拔为自己的伴侣感到骄傲。第一眼就辨别出了托比亚斯的本性，现在又在攻克他的城墙，而不是试图攀越它。

“你又对此感觉如何呢？”威尔又将问题扔回给汉尼拔，然而却不显得无礼，而是所有所思。“我可以想象到孤独。不，我知道肯定是的。如同一直忍受着永无止息的钝痛，已经渐渐习惯……”

威尔渐渐失声，一边观察着汉尼拔的侧影，一边再次沉浸到自己的思绪中去。出乎意料地，对汉尼拔的观察与理解似乎越来越容易。他看到了从对方身上反射回来的那些思虑，汉尼拔极其谨慎地考虑着欧米伽的话语。

“大概吧。”

oOo  
第九章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：《Vide Cor Meum》是电影《汉尼拔》的插曲，歌词出自但丁的诗作，大意是但丁将自己的心脏掏出，献给了挚爱，她颤抖却顺从地吃下了它。然而并不存在什么歌剧，电影只是为这首诗做了配乐，虚构成某歌剧的一部分。电视剧第一季结尾汉尼拔探望入狱的威尔，两人对峙时也以此作为背景音乐。知道歌词之后我重看了一次，整个人都不好了（你语死早只会这一句吗？  
> ※2：石化木，又叫硅化木，是化石的一种。经过多年埋藏，木材中的植物细胞其实已经全部由无机矿物所取代，然而矿物的纹理却仍然保存了木材原本（包括微观上）的所有结构。  
> ※3：项链只用扣，项圈是要上锁的。  
> ※4：对于梵高的生平学界有各种猜测，现在其实已经没有确切的证据可以查实了。有种观念认为他的精神问题是由于癫痫病，但根据其画作及信件来看，不发病的大多时间都是非常清醒的。至于受枪伤死亡之事，因为其中细节疑点重重，也有认为他实际是被两个青少年误伤，为了包庇对方而承认是自己开了枪（这把枪从未被找到）。总之这里大家记得威尔是为了挤兑弗兰克林就好啦。  
> ※5：我不知道威尔想说“你也一样（知道他很危险）”还是“你也一样（很危险）”，我想拔叔大概也不知道吧……找个太聪明的男票还真是叫人头疼……
> 
> 附拉丁文/中文对照歌词：  
> Vide Cor Meum 凝视我心
> 
> Ego dominus tuus 我是你的主人  
> Vide cor tuum 凝视我的心  
> E d’esto core ardendo 这颗燃烧的心  
> Cor tuum 你的心  
> (Chorus: Lei paventosa) 她浑身在颤动  
> Umilmente pascea 顺从地吃下了  
> Appreso gir lo ne vedea piangendo 我见他泪汪汪悄然别离
> 
> La letizia si convertia 喜悦变成了  
> In amarissimo pianto 极其痛苦的眼泪
> 
> Io sono in pace 我内心平静  
> Cor meum 我的心  
> Io sono in pace 我内心平静  
> Vide cor meum 凝视我的心


	10. 第十章：H章。修订过的新版本。请随意享用。

威尔将更多周末花费在家中，同汉尼拔一起，尽管两人更多时候是各自分开的，并未黏在一起。威尔有时候制作鱼饵，或者在房间内阅读，经常就迷迷糊糊地在那些过于舒适的宽大座椅中裹着毯子沉沉睡去。汉尼拔有时会悄悄偷看，但从来不曾未经邀请进入房间。他想要威尔将这片地盘当做私人空间，这样就能以此作为足够有安全感的基地，慢慢将领土扩张到这栋房子的其他地方。

厨房渐渐成为他俩的共同领域。汉尼拔有些愉悦于有威尔陪伴在厨房时的舒适感受，欧米伽甚至越来越频繁地为准备食物提供帮助。共情者是一位优秀的学徒，顷刻之间就对汉尼拔的偏好驾轻就熟。汉尼拔简直忍不住想让威尔着手切割那种特殊的肉类，而不是各种蔬菜和水果。

每一个懒洋洋的早上他们都会慢吞吞地消磨时间。当两人都没有什么要紧计划时，汉尼拔会和威尔一起赖床，直到日上中天时浪费时间的罪恶感将他俩从床上驱逐起来。威尔颇有几分惊讶汉尼拔对睡过头这件事居然如此纵容，但他很感激阿尔法如此反应。尽管威尔现在总是能够时不时地不受打扰补个眠，然而伸展四肢、躺在软绵绵的夜凉床垫上仍是一种奢侈的享受。

于是越来越频繁地，在这样的清晨，威尔醒来时会发现汉尼拔趴在自己身上，这是床第间阿尔法对欧米伽的一种典型反应。它意味着控制与服从，而威尔顺从了他，因为欧米伽天生从精神与肉体上都会享受另一具身体的重量压在身上的感觉。这种情况发生得越来越普遍，于是威尔有意让自己在阿尔法之前醒来（真不太容易），静待不动，好感受汉尼拔在自己上方沉睡，聆听他的心跳以及均匀的呼吸。这是一种罪恶的快感，威尔允许自己沉溺在它带来的安全感之中。

威尔非常小心地保持静止，以免吵醒他的阿尔法，沉浸在体热的包围之下，沐浴在汉尼拔散发出的烘焙香味之中。鉴于他俩现在的互相位置，今天早晨尤其美妙。威尔非常清醒地意识到汉尼拔的阴茎温暖地依偎在自己双丘之间，比他自己的尺寸与重量都要超出许多，然而这是理所当然的。繁衍是阿尔法的天性，在发情期中他们的阴茎会膨胀成结，紧紧锁住配偶，或者由欧米伽的结合热也能激发出同样的反应。现在哪种情况都不是，他个人的此类经验也极其有限。但那只是时间问题，威尔知道自己的热潮很快就会袭来，而那绝对会成为糟糕的经历。一场被压抑太久的洪水，海平线上的风暴预示了不可避免的浩劫。威尔没有防洪闸门来保护自己，热抑制剂与伪装的贝塔身份一样，早已成为历史。

不过现在只有他们两个人而已，只有威尔和汉尼拔，欧米伽发现自己喜欢这样。此时此刻，无所事事，除非饥饿最终将他们唤起。颈窝处积极嗅闻的鼻尖告诉威尔汉尼拔业已醒来，他的呼吸在威尔耳后鼓动，让威尔深色的发卷像蝶翼一般轻轻颤抖。

醒来发现自己的配偶正在身下对汉尼拔而言仍是足够崭新的经历，他认为自己需要继续探索，开疆拓地。威尔的气味本身就足够诱人了，然而在如此亲密的距离之内，这对他的自制力而言简直是最恶意的毒药。欧米伽闻起来如同新生一般，纯净新鲜，汉尼拔想要将利齿深陷入那份甜蜜之中，将一切收归己有。

尽管汉尼拔有意克制了下半身的动作，威尔也明白自己的气味造成了怎样的影响。对方展示的礼貌非常贴心，但威尔要是没有注意到压在自己臀部那坚硬的勃起，那他一定是个死人。力图毁掉这份控制力，威尔故意任性地拱起身体，轻柔而缓慢地摇晃腰部。直接摩擦的触感实在美味，汉尼拔为了掩饰呻吟的啃咬更是叫人愉悦不已。

“威尔……”这声音不像是请求，倒像是警告，锋利的齿尖擦过威尔的皮肤，威胁着要在其上制造出刻痕。然而威尔需要它，至少这一次，他愿意为了自己接受这个。天，他已经正面朝下被紧紧压住，臀部被牢牢摁在床垫上，他疯狂呼吸、试图攫取空气。看来他最好对自己点起来的这把火负责才好。

如果欧米伽不打算将自己挑起的这场游戏进行到底，那他一定是想作死。汉尼拔无意强迫威尔，他对强制的性行为毫无兴趣，也不认为自己会从中得到乐趣，但他无法容忍愚蠢的行为，尤其是如此漫不经心的愚蠢。然而威尔早已证明自己足够聪明睿智，于是汉尼拔等待欧米伽下一步打算如何行动。

让自己在阿尔法的体重下放松下来，威尔侧过头将喉咙暴露给汉尼拔，以眼角余光斜睨着他。这简直是放荡的邀请。汉尼拔的虹膜扩张到极致，专注地凝视着他，嘴唇半张，暴露出雪白锋利的牙齿。威尔想也许这就是汉尼拔从来笑不露齿的原因。阿尔法给他的印象是想要展示某些他认为是缺点的东西。

“你确定？”汉尼拔咆哮着问道，用力压低下体提醒威尔他决定陷入的状况。这意味的不止是性。在这种情形之下，产生并建立连结是可以想见的后果。

“我不想在结合热中经历自己的第一次，”威尔确认道，在尽量不要推拒汉尼拔的前提下扭动身体褪下T恤。

“非常实际，”汉尼拔点点头，适应着威尔的动作，却没有迎合他。第一次。他猜测到威尔没有性经验，但从未提及过这个话题。他的欧米伽，他的配偶，没有被别人碰过，清白无辜。他的身体抗拒了其他阿尔法的污染与影响。汉尼拔体内的阿尔法发出了疯狂的嚎叫，然而表面的人类还努力保持着语调平稳。“所以这样做是为了过渡得容易一些？”

“不。我这样做是只因为我想要。我想要记住。”威尔怒气冲冲地抱怨，恶狠狠地盯着将气氛完全毁掉的汉尼拔。他不想争论什么玩玩还是认真的话题。他想要一些更简单的东西。“别再用精神治疗法分析我了。我不是你的病人，如果你停止这么做，会喜欢我更多一点的。”

“我已经够喜欢你了，威尔。非常、非常喜欢。”汉尼拔在威尔耳边轻声说，同时将他的系带裤从腿上扯下来。过膝之后，欧米伽接手将它踢掉。

“闭嘴，脱衣服。”威尔命令道，他想体会肌肤相亲的触感，他从来不知道自己会产生这种狂热的瘾头。

“我们得先为你做前戏，”汉尼拔沉思着说，然而威尔能够听懂他语调中的调侃，阿尔法高效地褪去自己的睡袍，同时努力避免离开威尔的身体。

“干我。”威尔凶巴巴地说，他想要更多，贪婪地渴求某些自己无法言喻的东西。

“简直太有说服力，”汉尼拔匍匐在威尔身上，抓住时机试探了一下。他伸出手指探到欧米伽身后，感觉到了温暖湿滑的体液，威尔双腿之间已经春水泛滥。

在某只手指潜入体内时，威尔紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，用力到简直要滴出血来，接着很快是第二只，然后是迫不及待的第三只。指尖不断扭曲煽动，让紧绷的肉穴渐渐放松下来，直到威尔只能无助地呜咽。他想要在那些侵入的手指上推搡，在汉尼拔手上操干自己，但阿尔法却直起身来，将另外一只手掌搁在威尔腰眼处，稳住欧米伽的身体。威尔意识到汉尼拔正在欣赏这幅景象，欣赏自己是如何打破威尔的封印，他的手指随心所欲地在毫无反抗的欧米伽体内滑进抽出。威尔的芬芳盛放开来，随着越来越多的润滑液体被制造出来而转变得越来越浓烈，白花的香气充斥了房间，那是星芒茉莉与玉兰花的芬芳。

即使对他而言也有些难以忍耐了，威尔的体液覆满了他的指尖，那些芬芳气息无瑕地溶解彼此，还有威尔随着他手指的每一次轻弹与手腕的每一次晃动发出的吟哦。欧米伽的悲吟欲仙欲死，这份欲望如此强烈，简直要将他每一滴生气榨出体外。抽出手指，香甜粘稠的液体还藕断丝连，汉尼拔无耻地将指尖上的湿润舔舐干净，同时将自己挺立的勃起顶端塞进威尔股间。剩下的部分接踵而至，汉尼拔一秒钟也没有浪费，将自己深深埋入那紧致的高热，同时俯下身体咬住威尔的后颈。

直到突然睁开双眼威尔才意识到自己之前紧紧闭上了眼睛。在生命中第一次被贯穿的同时，汉尼拔的牙齿深深陷入他的颈背。齿尖分开血肉的疼痛突然转化为甜蜜的愉悦，让威尔的身体迷醉起来。汉尼拔再次以身体覆盖住他，因此威尔无法移动，即使想动也没有办法，在身体两处同时被牢牢固定并刺穿的情形之下。

汉尼拔感觉到自己的牙齿深陷入威尔的皮肤，滚烫的血液满溢出来，萦绕上舌尖。欧米伽从内到外品尝起来都是那么甘美。他的血液如同万灵药一般，让汉尼拔有种想要信仰上帝的冲动，让他生出了感恩之心。“我的。”内心中阿尔法的嘶吼声在心灵宫殿的厅堂之间回荡。他无法克制地轻轻晃动了一下威尔，欧米伽在他身下太过安静了。他不想让自己的伴侣晕厥过去，无论出于惊厥还是痛苦。

这足以让威尔恢复了意识，欧米伽回应地向后轻推。炽热、柔软、湿润，将汉尼拔从头到尾紧紧裹住。在威尔之前他不是没有过其他经历，那都是些短暂的情史，最多只能算是逢场作戏，从未有过如此深刻的体验。身体之下这只尤物在他的操弄之下发出淫秽的愉悦声响，只为了他。没有其他人。威尔是他的，无论心灵、身体还是灵魂。他能将自己的印记深深刻入三者之中，连威尔本人都无法质疑。

在这种场合中感到宽慰着实怪异，然而这确实是此刻威尔感受最多的情绪，像所有其他触动一样，他决定毫无保留欣然享受。这样很好，痛苦也好，那些愉悦更是好得不得了，矛盾与协和的感官冲动交织在一起，让威尔愉悦地麻木着，却感受到了许多年来都未曾体会到的，鲜明的生机与活力。有一种并非出自威尔自己的安宁感觉，威尔过了一会儿才意识到那是他们之间开始形成连结的迹象。每一记缓慢而坚定的刺入都是在为它奠定基础，汉尼拔的动作慵懒而迟缓，却带着明确的目的性。

一股激流，如同波浪一般，打破了汉尼拔心灵宫殿的外墙，它丰饶而热情，就像意大利地中海的海水。身体仍与威尔紧密联结在一起，汉尼拔分心观察自己的精神世界里都发生了什么，满怀惊奇地凝视着连结的开端开始在两人之间形成。与他自己的内心世界如此相似，他看得到自己与威尔之间的联系，连接他们的这些纽带如同熔铸的银线，水银织就的蛛网。它也许是汉尼拔此生见过最美丽的事物，阿尔法在心灵宫殿最神圣的一隅流下了敬畏喜悦的泪水。

威尔的颈背仍然湿漉而滚烫，汉尼拔的齿尖还深深嵌在血肉里。威尔知道那儿之后肯定会留下标记的伤口，结出苍白厚重的伤疤。它将成为汉尼拔留诸他身上的所有权声明，现在无人能够再挑战或者质疑这阿尔法对他的占有。奇尔顿，不。杰克，不。谁都不行。

然而让威尔惊讶的是，他并未因此感觉受到束缚。他感到了安全感。甚至感觉到了关爱——疼痛的脖子被放开，温暖的舌头重重刷过伤口，将它清理干净。威尔懒洋洋地将脑袋歪到一侧，在汉尼拔继续刺入自己正在哀鸣的身体时仔细观察他的表情。

即使在这种时刻，汉尼拔看起来仍然冷静自控，尽管眸色比威尔任何时候见过的都要深。那儿存在着某些东西，冰冷而凶暴的东西，但威尔没空对那只从面具之后探出头来瞪视自己的掠食者感到害怕。威尔带着微醺的兴致回望着它，一股紧张的压力开始在他下腹之处开始生成。就快要到了，他的阴茎在床垫上摩擦，只有丝绸床单才会带来如此奢靡而虚伪的触感。就这样，阴茎根本没有得到安慰身体却即将达到高潮，这样的情形叫威尔紧张兴奋，浑身发抖。汉尼拔居然能将他迫到这一步。

汉尼拔唇间湿润的暗色是他的血，威尔突然想要品尝它们。威尔知道自己肯定不小心说出了口，因为汉尼拔笑得邪恶，俯身将两人的嘴唇贴到一起。威尔尝到了自己的铁腥味，以舌尖追逐这份滋味，舔净了汉尼拔的嘴唇。汉尼拔如今的频率已经失了方寸，他的冲击越来越粗暴，不再克制。威尔想要将头转回来，但汉尼拔双手牢牢捧住他的脑袋，继续蹂躏着他的唇瓣，以舌头与齿列不停啃噬，直到造成伤口、鲜血溢出。

如果真的想要的话，汉尼拔可以让自己持续得更久一些，也许数小时——只要他愿意，但威尔已经临近顶峰了，他的身体温暖甜蜜的收缩紧紧将他裹住。汉尼拔追逐着自己的高潮，想象威尔沐浴在自己牺牲者的鲜血中新生。威尔的身体是无暇地奉献给他的，然而欧米伽的心灵却充斥着游移不定的阴影与雾霭。汉尼拔想要撩拨那片黑暗，引发出潜藏其下的秘密。威尔拥有那么多潜在的可能性，不能浪费在那些蠢材身上。不，汉尼拔会按自己的意象重新塑造威尔，为他创造一个拯救别人之外的目标。他要做释放威尔、给他带来自由的人。在这个念头之中，汉尼拔感到了无上的快乐。

他们都达到了极致，气喘吁吁，嘴唇嫣红，威尔稍早一点，汉尼拔的射精跟随他之后很快来到。欧米伽呻吟着，感觉一股热流深深注入体内，彻头彻尾、由内至外地将他烙上对方的印记。他们之间的连结从内心深处嗡嗡作响，威尔感觉到汉尼拔整个儿环绕着自己，以他那几乎叫人感到恐惧程度的彻底冷静与自制。威尔开始好奇汉尼拔又是怎样感觉到他的。

“你的情绪。”汉尼拔回答道，威尔再次疑惑自己是否发出了声音，然而没有，难道这是连结带来的影响。“你的热情。如同火焰……你的感受如此深邃，太过深沉。”

“这就是我的天赋。同时也是我的诅咒，现在也是你的了。”威尔伤感地说，“抱歉。”然而他并未料到汉尼拔会用一个吻来回应他，甜蜜温柔到让他几乎难以承受。

“我会将你解放出来。你该成为你天生应该成为的样子。”汉尼拔的声音像是一个承诺，像是某种比言语更加坚不可摧的东西。

“疯子吗？”威尔自轻自贱地猜测道。然而他的下巴被抬起，血色撞上湛蓝，两者都被对方牢牢锁住。

“世上最美的造物。”

oOo  
第十章完


	11. 第十一章：追寻鸦羽鹿

电话铃声大煞风景，威尔讨厌在这么早接到电话。他最近越来越热衷于大家称之为睡眠的这项享受。欧米伽正躺在床上，被他的阿尔法压在身下，头顶蹭着汉尼拔的下巴，两人的手臂互相环抱，双腿也紧紧交织在一起，呼吸着相互融合的体味。汉尼拔在伴侣身上弓起身体的同时仍然紧抱着威尔，伸手从床头几上拿起快要将自己震落到地上的现代科技产品。威尔还在半梦半醒之间，满脑子都是‘什么鬼？！天还是黑的’以及‘这么早打电话扰人清梦的家伙最好给我去死一死先’。

“是开膛手。”两人因不同的原因同时瑟缩了一下，汉尼拔一脸烦恼地将电话拿到距耳朵一臂开外的距离，而威尔呻吟着将枕头蒙到头上，更加朝汉尼拔的方向磨蹭过去。看来附近已经有人喝过咖啡了。威尔觉得一定要让杰克减量或是改喝无因咖啡。没人应该这么喧闹或是警觉，在仍然——威尔探头朝安放在汉尼拔那一侧华丽到荒谬的闹钟看了一眼——凌晨四点四十八分的时候。

电话那一头还在喋喋不休，威尔错过了大部分关键字，汉尼拔在一臂远的距离也没法插得上嘴。阿尔法恼火地怒视着电话。威尔叹了一口气，坐起身从汉尼拔手中将电话接过来，然后瞬间像个死人一样朝后瘫倒回床上。“你想要怎样，杰克？”不像自己的伴侣，他对粗鲁打断对方的话毫无压力。而汉尼拔一边起床，一边佯怒地朝他轻轻喷了一口气。

然而杰克一拍也没有错过。“……我需要你专心在这案子上。你的脑子去哪儿了？”

“在我的枕头上。”威尔抢白回去，努力将残留的睡意从眼眶中揉走。“像大多数正常人一样，我刚刚睡得好好的……难得一次。”

“好了，我就是来叫醒你的。我需要你做好心理准备，威尔。这儿乱得简直像一锅汤。”杰克警告道，好像真有必要似的。威尔从来没有被带去观察或是破译什么令人愉悦的东西，比如彩虹或者小奶猫什么的。不，他一次又一次地见证了该隐将一手交付给恶魔，另一只手血淋淋地将亚伯杀害。然而这告诫是威尔能从杰克这里得到的所有体贴善待了。自从性别被公之于众之后，威尔已经很有一段时间没有被带去罪案现场。即使有汉尼拔的支持，FBI高层通过那些繁琐的纸面程序也花了相当长一段时间，也许是为了研究赋予汉尼拔权利让他能对共情者欧米伽保持完全控制力的那些条款。FBI不喜欢跟那些反常的怪人打交道，更别说是在他们影响或管辖范围之外的自由咨询顾问了。

直到杰克关于切萨皮克开膛手犯了一个巨大的错误为止——他试图利用艾贝尔·吉迪恩的奇案达成他的目的。杰克与弗雷迪·劳兹以及犯罪揭秘网合作，试图通过承认这名小报记者从前未经证实的‘吉迪恩就是切萨皮克开膛手’这个消息来激怒这位恶名昭彰的连环杀手，将他的所有杀戮归功于一个头脑不清的糊涂蛋。吉迪恩是个彻头彻尾的疯子，也足够聪明，但他无法与开膛手相提并论。将这次冒险称作拙劣的失败都太过轻描淡写了，因为开膛手简直相当于正面扇了杰克一耳光，拿米利亚姆·拉斯的一只手臂。只有手臂而已。

两年以前，这位年轻实习生在失踪之际正帮杰克查探一宗案件，也许推理这宗案件的时候她太过接近了开膛手的身份，于是直接导致了她的消失无踪。显而易见，开膛手对杰克的轻慢非常不悦，却并未由于怒火中烧而傻到鲁莽地暴露自己。杰克先是接到一系列来自米利亚姆哭喊求救的电话，最后终于找到了她。更确切地说，是开膛手让他发现了她——她的残肢。

天，威尔有时候简直憎恨自己的正确性。他早已预料到了此类反应。你无法一直撩动疯狂，而妄想不会得到疯狂的反噬。毫无疑问地，FBI不想被一个他们似乎永远也逮不住的知名连环杀手公开羞辱。威尔的文件终于获得了官僚机构一式三份的批准邮戳，让这位天赋秉异的欧米伽重回现场，当然是在汉尼拔的完全监护之下。阿尔法对威尔的每一步参与与行踪变化都拥有最终决定权，这意味着无论出于任何理由，只要他不许可，威尔就不会再参与工作，他忠心耿耿的鲨鱼律师同样白纸黑字一式三份地确保了这一点。杰克对此非常、非常不悦，然而当他抱怨时，FBI只能让他忍一忍，别跟汉尼拔起争执。对威尔而言，他不确定自己对此作何感受，不管是对杰克专横狂妄的天性还是汉尼拔颇具心机的占有欲。

“汤这种玩意儿不是对灵魂有益的吗？※1”威尔若有所思地出声，然后意识到自己在杰克面前走神了，对方仍然不耐地等待着他的回答，差点就冲着话筒咆哮了。

“不是一回事。”杰克挂断电话，手机上传来他的短信，给出一个地址。至少这次是在同一个州，威尔将电话从肩头扔出去，茫然猜测去那里要多久车程，够不够他再睡上一会儿。反正尸体已经死得透透的了，又不会突然活过来。

汉尼拔从浴室门口出现，整装完毕，看起来已经精神抖擞地准备好迎接新的一天。威尔接过电话以后他就已经起了床。而威尔仍然穿着自己的灰色短裤和T恤睡觉，因为他觉得汉尼拔版本的睡衣太过复杂。威尔甚至对阿尔法生出了几分怨恨。没人能够一经通知瞬间就整备完毕，这不科学。更有甚者，汉尼拔已经连他的衣物都准备好了。赌气般的，威尔躺回床上，拉起被子裹住自己，像只鼠妇※2一样绕着汉尼拔的枕头紧紧团了起来。浸入肉桂与生姜的麝香气息还萦绕在枕头上，让威尔感觉更加舒适放松了一些。

“外边太冷了，只穿这些床单的话恐怕不够。再说我觉得杰克也不会欣赏这种风格的。”汉尼拔对床垫正中的鼓包说道。阿尔法俯下身子将威尔刚才扔出去的电话捡回来，等到它被遗忘或者落到床框后面可就麻烦了。汉尼拔的床由坚实的桃花心木制成，极为沉重，又低矮到无法钻到下面去。如果必须移动床体来取回电话，那还不如新买一支。

“他会过来接你的，或者他已经在路上了。”看到威尔既无动作、又不回答，汉尼拔只好指出。头顶上的黑色卷毛是欧米伽唯一暴露在外的部位。阿尔法拿修长的手指拨动那团乱发，指尖掠过敏感的头皮，让威尔在触摸之下发出一阵明显的战栗。这小小的反应足够让汉尼拔希望他们能有更多闲暇——但是现在时间紧迫。汉尼拔知道杰克肯定已经在路上了，他顽固的本性决定他不会采取任何其他的行动方式。虽然待在床上追寻此刻的亲密感受实在极具诱惑力，汉尼拔还是想确保威尔在离开之前吃点早餐。今天说不定会过得很漫长。

“你真是讨人嫌。”威尔低声咕哝着钻出被窝，从诱人的温暖睡意中解脱出来。为了加快效率，汉尼拔将他从床上拉起来，把衣服塞进威尔怀里，轻轻推搡他朝浴室的方向而去。

“等你好了我的早餐也准备好了，”汉尼拔在分开时告诉威尔，将自己刚刚剃须的光滑脸颊贴上威尔毛茸茸的脸蛋。这就是他们的早安吻。这种方式足够随意，不会吓到威尔，却也足够私密到满足了汉尼拔的阿尔法占有天性。

“我们又不是不能在路上随便买点快餐。我敢打赌你从来没有吃过麦满分。”威尔这么说只是想看看汉尼拔的反应，他一边说话，一边将手指在气味标记上来回揉搓。关于汉尼拔在麦当劳里点快餐的想象真是太过滑稽了，欧米伽不禁埋头在手掌中，咯咯地笑。

“虽然不知道那是什么东西，不过我决定拒绝。听起来有点下流。”汉尼拔的回答让威尔的轻笑演变成了哈哈大笑，欧米伽甚至不再试图掩饰自己的忍俊不禁。“什么东西这么好笑？”

“我以前从没听说有人会用下流这个词来描述麦当劳。感觉就好像把火鸡三明治比喻成妓女一样。”威尔止不住地边笑边朝汉尼拔摇头，而汉尼拔居然能看起来同时显得既庄严又茫然。

“请在杰克破门而入之前准备就绪。”

oOo

大门仍然完好无损，倒不是因为杰克没有采取行动。玄关传来的砰砰声仿佛是大门跟他有仇一般，探员在威尔刚喝完第二杯咖啡、而汉尼拔正将最后的餐具烘干时现身了。叫威尔冷笑的是，如同汉尼拔预期的一样，杰克坚持亲自开车送两人去犯罪现场，而不是杰克带路他们跟随，或者在目的地碰头。他们都明白杰克需要某种程度上的掌控感。让人吃惊的是，汉尼拔毫无异议地同意了，只是让威尔跟自己一同坐在黑色SUV的后座。总而言之，他现在的态度正是在这段合作的工作关系中界定疆域，确立主导地位。

实际上，汉尼拔并不介意到底谁开车。避免更多执法机关工作人员一眼辨认出自己的车有益无害，不过杰克不需要知道这一点。让威尔跟自己一同待在后座同样具有双重意图。这是对杰克明明白白的提示，汉尼拔是威尔的所有者——共情者是他的，是他一个人的，威尔的出席是他慷慨的礼物，而这礼物只要他愿意随时都可以收回。这也杜绝了杰克跟威尔——那两杯咖啡看来毫无用处，威尔再次一副昏昏欲睡状——偷偷咬耳朵陈述案情的机会，迫使他必须将案件详情同时向两人一起阐述。杰克开口说话时，汉尼拔拿手肘轻轻将欧米伽推醒。

“受害人是在一家酒店的浴缸中被发现的。在案发现场，受害者的腹部被切开，有器官被取走。”杰克回头瞥了一眼，虽然恼火却态度坚毅。他会搞定这件事儿的。他在开膛手的案子上花费了那么多时间和精力，绝不允许它在一个过度保护的阿尔法身上搞砸。“听起来像是咱们的目标。”

“比起切萨皮克开膛手，这听起来更像个都市传奇什么的，杰克。”威尔伸了伸懒腰，按揉颈背试图保持清醒。然而汉尼拔温暖的体温跟舒适与安眠简直能画上等号，而他也不打算挪到前座那冰冷的皮椅上去。即使他想要这么做，汉尼拔在他大腿根部紧紧按住的手掌也足够暗示了阿尔法的意思——他会非常、非常有意见的。“这次的现场有点表演过火了，你不觉得吗？”

“为什么这么说？”汉尼拔压低声音，确保只有威尔能够听到。当然，这一次确实并不是他的作品，但威尔似乎同样已经确信这一点，即使他连杀人现场还没亲眼见到。

“开膛手喜欢展示他的艺术。酒店浴室作为他得意之作的画框未免过于粗俗了。他总是在通过自己的作品传达某种想法，甚至可以说意味深长，而不是陈词滥调、老生常谈。对开膛手来说，模仿都市传说的作案方式恐怕太过笨拙。”威尔对这个想法不住摇头，“对于切萨皮克开膛手，你必须首先记住的事是：他是——他自始至终都是一名艺术家。他欣赏美丽的事物。只不过他对审美的感受与他人完全不同而已。”

“美存在于旁观者的眼中，但是若没有支持它的视角，美只不过是个贫乏的单词。人们只不过被这词语本身混淆了视线。”汉尼拔若有所思地享受这意料之外的赞美之词。威尔不明白自己的见解与汉尼拔有多么相似。他只需要一点点，朝着正确的方向不失时机的推动，他们的路径就会交集在一起。

在这一方面，其实已经有一些小径开始形成，他们初生的、闪闪发亮的连结银丝受到命运蜘蛛的牵引旋转，转移到其理所当然的位置。汉尼拔确信威尔不仅是自己的配偶，而且必将成为自己的灵魂伴侣，他已经能够感觉到两人之间的神秘联系，像音乐家调试新乐器一样拉扯着新近织就的琴弦。有时候它反弹回来，提醒汉尼拔这是一场二重奏，并非他早已习惯的独自表演。

“晦涩的说法，是啊，大概吧，”威尔耸耸肩。一大早就进行这种思考会不会太过了些。他脑海内外已经有太多需要烦恼的东西，没必要再加入一些更加深奥的成分了。然而有些比他的自我意识更加强大的事物在幕后隐现，不肯安静。

“我已经把这间房间封锁起来了。你会看到新鲜的第一现场。”杰克从后视镜中狠狠盯着汉尼拔。而他怒火的目标却无视了杰克，自得其乐地只顾让看起来即将再次昏昏欲睡的威尔与自己靠得更紧。“我的伙计们会确保这一点的。今天你会见到他们中的几个。”

“新鲜？像雏菊一样新鲜吗※3？”威尔嘟哝着，嘴角显出一丝伤感的笑容。为什么大家就不能给他带来一点美好的、正常的东西呢？有些人会给同事带来咖啡和甜甜圈当做礼物。而在他的工作中，威尔得到的礼物是未受污染的犯罪现场。他不愿意去考虑社交互动给自己带来的影响，不想对此予以置评。但杰克到了现在真的应该考虑一下威尔会不会喜欢跟陌生人打交道。

“新鲜得足够让你判断并告诉我是不是开膛手干的，”杰克紧紧抓住方向盘。头几个星期过得太过糟糕，他全凭自己发现妻子得了癌症。更糟的是，贝拉根本就不打算告诉他病魔正在怎样侵蚀她的身体，直到她的身体无法支持她继续将自己的秘密继续隐瞒下去。杰克最终的恍然大悟完全是出于他们之间的灵魂联结。即使如此，贝拉仍然表现得像个健康人一样，但杰克能够感受到随着癌症在她的肺部继续肆虐，她正在一点点慢慢死去，随着她的呼吸越来越虚弱，他们之间的纽带也渐渐削弱下去。

而这一切正是发生在吉迪恩的惨案期间，还有来自米利亚姆·拉斯那些骇人的电话，那年轻姑娘呼唤杰克的名字，乞求他的帮助，希望能够逃脱厄运。以职业角度来说，杰克不知道哪一样更加让他沮丧。是他没能抓住开膛手，是米利亚姆成了开膛手的又一名确认的受害者，还是开膛手成功地欺骗他产生了米利亚姆仍然活着的虚伪希望。

而从个人角度上说，他与贝拉的关系已经一团糟，他的伴侣选择将时日无多的时间耗费在工作上，而不是与他待在一起，而且最糟的是他还无法真的将此归咎于她。如果是他面对相似的情形，杰克知道自己同样会这么做。他不想要贝拉对自己最后相伴的回忆是他的垂死挣扎。他对整件事情最最怨恨的是贝拉好像根本不愿与他讨论此事。更有甚者，似乎是她一直在保护他，而不是反过来。她一丝一缕地切断两人之间的连结，慢慢地。关于灵魂连结有这么个常识：跟普通连结不同，当灵魂伴侣的一方离开人世，另一方不久就会追随而去，无论出自命运捉弄，或是生理原因，还是出于自己之手终结。而贝拉现在的沉默行为等同于咬断了杰克的手臂，这样至少他们中的一方能够逃离这场厄运。杰克每天都在扪心自问中痛苦挣扎，她的行为到底是出自难以置信的勇气，还是属于彻头彻尾的自私。

杰克现在唯一能够确定的是他必须抓住切萨皮克开膛手，这样一切的痛苦与不公似乎就能够拥有几分意义和理由。“我要你告诉我到底是不是开膛手，威尔。然后你就能回去上课了。”杰克告诉欧米伽，而后者嗤之以鼻。

“你才不希望我回去讲课。从来不会。”威尔指出。跟奇尔顿一样，杰克一直在威尔身边虎视眈眈，觊觎着他。最后，杰克胜出了，因为他占领着道德制高点，事实上，他是通过感情勒索成功驱使威尔为他工作。因为为杰克工作，威尔能够拯救生命，这种感觉很好……一般来说。“你想要我一头钻进开膛手的案子里，除非抓住他否则什么都别干。”往好的方面来看，如果这案子真的值得深挖，他们需要他的专长，那威尔就不必批改那些期中论文了。不是所有人都有机会从尸体身上找到一线慰藉的。

“你的运气就坏在你是最优秀的，伙计。”说着，杰克在座位上扭动了一下身体。他不喜欢将自己背对另一名阿尔法。当然，这也是一种本能行为，但他脑海中不知何故还有其他的警铃在嗡嗡作响，尽管他还捉摸不透原因。暂时，杰克将其归结为汉尼拔是个比他自己拥有更高社会地位的纯粹阿尔法。

如果想留住威尔，杰克知道自己必须学会与汉尼拔合作，至少习惯与他相处。如果在其他大多数阿尔法身边，也许威尔再也无法被允许离开卧室，更别说走出大门。汉尼拔如此宽宏大量实在是他的侥幸。身为一名极度绅士及非常专业的人士，医生只在保护自己伴侣这方面有些咄咄逼人。杰克见到过太多执拗的阿尔法，他实际上并不认为汉尼拔的行为有何不妥。如果他的贝拉处在这样的情形之下，而她是一名欧米伽而不是同为阿尔法的话，他自己肯定也会干出同样的事情来。

“你觉得在此之后还会再出现两具尸体吗？”威尔试图探明杰克的思维趋势。如果这位领头的探员自有打算的话，恐怕对谁都不是什么好事。

“如果是开膛手的话，是的，我会做好准备。”杰克点头，确认了威尔的担忧。

威尔从座位上倾身向前，似乎是试图强调他下一句话的重要意义。“别让开膛手牵着你的鼻子走，”威尔严肃地说。他觉得杰克需要停下来，退后几步纵观全局，在实习生的另一块躯体躺在哪儿等待他们发现之前。“他将米利亚姆·拉斯的手臂交给你的原因是这样他就能够以此激怒你。这对他而言只是一场游戏，而现在，他差不多已经赢了。”

“那她其余的身体部分去哪里了呢?”杰克怒气冲冲地反驳，终于被自己的愤怒所打败。甚至不是一整具尸体，只有那可怜女孩一条手臂。这意味着开膛手不知何故将她的尸体、或者尸体的一部分保存了整整两年。当尸检报告出来时，指望她也许仍然幸存的希望破灭得粉碎。残肢是在死亡之后被分割的。

“抱歉打断一下，但米利亚姆·拉斯是什么人？”汉尼拔佯装无知地打断两人之间的谈话。目击杰克受到羞辱的现场，这种天赐良机实在不能一言不发地错过。

“一名直到最近都被认为失踪了的实习生。在杰克接到一系列来自她的电话求救之后，现在已经确认死亡，并且成为已知的开膛手的最后受害者。当然，那些电话只是录音而已，开膛手以此来羞辱杰克，嘲弄FBI。”威尔向他并不需要得到解释的听众解释道。但汉尼拔还是乐于听到复述，听到关于自己对杰克所作所为的另一个视角的描述，享受另一位阿尔法艰难地试图保持冷静的情景。

“我从未读到过关于开膛手与警方交流的消息。”汉尼拔火上浇油道，好奇谁会首先答复他。

“我们封锁了这条消息。谢天谢地，没有泄露给弗雷迪·劳兹知道。”杰克率先回答，他的丁香与鼠尾草气味在新仇旧恨的激发下闻起来焦糊刺鼻。

“是啊，尤其要感谢上天这次的小小恩惠，在你与她沆瀣一气编造出那个故事之后。”想到那条小报报道，威尔厌恶地扁了扁嘴，将注意力转回汉尼拔身上。“与警方接触不符合他的模式。更像是因为受到逼迫所作出的回应。我觉得这种事情不会再发生了。开膛手太过细心，不会冒这样的风险。”

“被迫？”汉尼拔抓住这个话题不放，他觉得自己的口腔开始大量分泌唾液。杰克的愤怒、尴尬与沮丧几乎浓烈到有形，他敏感的鼻腔嗅到这些美妙的情绪自另一位阿尔法身上一波波散发出来。

“我想你肯定读到过，至少听说过，劳兹关于吉迪恩的报道。”威尔叹了口气，挪近汉尼拔身边。看来杰克到达现场之前必须独自散散步，冷静一下。在狭小空间内与其他阿尔法一起待在极具攻击性的气氛之中可不会有什么正面影响。

“我依稀记得，是的，”汉尼拔轻描淡写地回答。他清楚记得读到那篇窃取了他的身份并将之安置到那个不值一提的蠢材吉迪恩身上的侮辱性文字的那天，记得其中的每一个精确细节。那男人的艺术素养连一只发粪涂墙的猴子都比不上。

“杰克本想通过承认这件事情来激怒开膛手，让他露出马脚，”威尔摇摇头。为什么就没人愿意考虑一下他的意见呢？

“奏效了吗？”汉尼拔继续在老虎头上拔毛，而对方正从后视镜中飕飕地朝他发射眼刀。他极力克制住不要报以微笑。

“跟我的猜测差不多。我们得到了拉斯的胳膊还有她的幽灵电话作为答复。”威尔耸耸肩，“除此之外乏善可陈。”

“但为什么只有她的胳膊？！”杰克咆哮出声，紧抓住方向盘的双手几乎让它嘎吱作响。

“开膛手意图在死亡中羞辱他的受害者，公开辱没他们。但是她不一样。”威尔觉得自己似乎钻进了一个死胡同，毕竟他已经解释过太多、太多次了。但至少汉尼拔看起来正专心在听。医生正全神贯注地注视着他。

“他也许对她能够找到自己感到印象深刻。”杰克喃喃自语，寄望于米利亚姆有想过将自己的推理留下某种形式的笔记或线索作为证据。然而直到目前为止，还没有任何线索出现。杰克已经亲手检查过米利亚姆·拉斯拥有的、可能接触到的、哪怕不小心瞟到过的每一张纸张。

“太遗憾了。听起来她是一位勇敢的姑娘。”汉尼拔诚心诚意地说。米利亚姆确实让他非常欣赏，她以自己的机智与对细节的敏锐观察发现了他。她原本的线索简直微不足道，直到发现了他那张被粗心放置在桌上的素描“受伤的男人”。实习生立刻意识到了它意味着什么，但为时已晚。在完美的生存本能的提示下，汉尼拔在米利亚姆提到了猎人的名字时就已经打算将她灭口，在他们的对话结束之前她的死亡就已经成为注定。

“他可能会开始一轮新的杀戮，威尔。”杰克紧张激动地低语，仿佛希望它能成真一般。

“开膛手直接联系了你。如果打算再次复出，他不会这么绕圈子的。他会直接拿起电话。”威尔无奈地继续摇头。杰克没有听他说话，从来没有认真听进去过。“你接到过其他电话吗，杰克？”

“没有，”杰克草草回答。“听我说，如果这是开膛手干的，接下来会有另外至少两名受害者出现，然后接下来的几个月、甚至一年都不会再有消息。现在机会难得，如果我们不及时抓住的话，幸运之窗很快就会关闭。上一次它关掉的时候，我失去了开膛手的踪迹，还失去了米利亚姆·拉斯。我不想让这一切重演了。”

“请好自为之，克劳福德探员。我觉得你并未准备好接受失望的结局。可惜世间的事情并不总像第一眼看上去一样。”汉尼拔即使奚落起人来也像宽慰一样，不过他从镜中收到了杰克冷冷的一瞥。

“我会牢记在心的，莱克特医生。”

oOo

汉尼拔冷静地、饶有兴致地在酒店房间内环视了一周。这是他第一次受邀进入犯罪现场，虽然对方心不甘情不愿。考虑到这并不是他自己的现场，此次体验可以说相当特别。他就像一名缺席的演员，在登台表演之后从未亲眼见证过自己观众的反应，不知道他们如何表现，以及警务人员、医护人员、调查人员们是如何像工蚁将一样将死去的鸟尸逐渐化整为零。还有那三三两两的人群，是怎样簇拥在警戒线后围观，其间混杂着通讯员、报社记者、博客主们，他们没头没脑地瞎扯，只想在一条生命的陨落中找到一点娱乐效果。自古以来，死亡就一直是最夺人眼球的表演。对此唱反调的人要么是傻子，要么看得还不够透彻，见不到幕后那瘦骨嶙峋的身影，以骷髅状的手指操纵着杠杆与引线。

胸中突如其来一阵反常的、刺痛的憎恶感，汉尼拔转头看向威尔。阿尔法意识到不适的源头就来自于对方身上。一从车上下来威尔就迅速戴上一副眼镜，将自己隐藏在厚厚的镜片之后。他似乎偏爱盯着无人处发呆，在自己内心不适的时候小心翼翼地在身体与精神上都和其他人保持距离。

穿过黄黑警戒线之后，房间里除了他们就只剩下几位技术人员和穿便衣的警察。他们正忙于在从酒店套间到浴室范围的一大滩血迹周围放置编号标签、取证拍照、记录笔记，没怎么真正注意到他俩。以汉尼拔的专业意见及个人经验来说，这场景是由深度镇静状态下的严重暴力冲动所造成。

焦虑的阿尔法们散发出的紧张气味充斥着这里，对威尔的冷静毫无助益。此时此刻，在他周围，这种性别生物的密度实在太高了。在威尔的意识中，阿尔法仍与痛苦和暴力划着等号，这一点是毫无疑问的，尽管他现在似乎已经接受汉尼拔成为一个特例。于是欧米伽紧紧挨在汉尼拔身边，两人几乎一直肩碰着肩。汉尼拔当然不会介意这一点，事实上，他阿尔法的一面正为自己在威尔身上取得的每一次小小的胜利而露出獠牙，洋洋得意地微笑。

汉尼拔疑惑欧米伽是否意识到自己碰触项圈的动作有多么频繁——今天的选择是一条宽项圈，由色度深浅不一的蓝色丝带以复杂的方法编制而成。项圈上缀着一道华丽的锁扣，以白玉雕刻成麒麟纹样。由于处在外出期间，又必须在公众场合戴上项圈，威尔感到自己既暴露又脆弱，此时项圈反而成为一块某种意义上的安全石，提醒他自己、也提醒这块区域内所有其他的阿尔法，他已经名草有主，他是受保护的——至少他希望是的，尽管疑虑与恐惧一样总是与他形影不离。没错，汉尼拔感受到了威尔现在的情绪，那是恐惧，至少其中一部分是恐惧。汉尼拔不喜欢其中的不确定性，也不喜欢它的存在本身，这概念完全令他感到陌生。

汉尼拔将手按在威尔肩头，发挥了自己的控制力，自他们的连结之中给威尔输送去一些安定的力量。如果他可以无意中从威尔那里得到情绪反馈，那么理论上讲反之亦然。效果立竿见影，威尔仿佛是屏息太久的人一样，他深深吸了一口气，然后皮肤恢复了些许血色，微微颤抖的手臂也放松了下来。威尔惊讶地看向汉尼拔，但还没来得及说什么就被打断了。

“有人碰过尸体了吗？”杰克怒吼着，几个新来的工作人员被突然提高的音量吓了一跳，他们还没习惯与这位声若洪钟的探员一起工作。

“这一次当地警方总算是没添麻烦，”一个没穿制服，但佩戴了FBI身份识别卡的高挑黑发男人嗤笑着回答，他的话外音很明确，当地警方里不可能有专业人士。

另一个个头稍矮的男人同时应和，他也穿着便服，不过在汉尼拔的眼光看来比前面那位讲究一些，没有那么随意，身份牌也戴得很规矩，显然是杰克亲手挑选的科学小组中的另一名成员。“凭肉眼看就知道这家伙肯定挂了。”

“我碰过尸体。他身上的情况很复杂。”一名T恤加皮衣的年轻亚裔女士视杰克暴怒的脾气如无物，毫无愧疚地说。她饶有兴致地注视着威尔，而威尔在她明目张胆的评鉴眼光之下瑟缩了一下。“你是威尔·格雷厄姆。”

共情者点了点头权作回答，小心避免与她进行眼神接触，同时移动步伐，让汉尼拔挡在自己与这位似乎刚刚发现自己意外中了大奖、正对他露齿而笑的技术人员之间。与执法部门的大多数成员一样，她也是一名阿尔法，但汉尼拔在她身上没有感觉到多少威胁，更多的倒是好奇。从她的气味判断，他敢说她对威尔的兴趣并不是出于性方面的冲动。年轻女士散发出姜饼与红茶的气味，汉尼拔觉得这与其说与情欲相关，倒不如说着意味着强烈的好奇心。于是他决定暂时容忍她的接近。来自他人少少的倾慕也许对威尔的心情有些益处。也可能会将欧米伽向他推得更近。

“你写过一本由尸虫活动判断死亡时间的标准专著。”为了不让威尔离开自己的视线，女人对他展开追逐，在两人几乎绕着汉尼拔转了一整圈之后，为了让事态不要显得更加荒谬，威尔终于不得已停了下来。

“我叫贝弗利·卡兹，”女性阿尔法自我介绍道。她的目光在威尔身上来回扫射，不愿放过任何一个细节。而他则侧过身子，蓝灰色双眸飞快投向别处。“你不是FBI职员吗？”

“筛选程序太过严格，”威尔喃喃道，这还真够讽刺。虽然感到很幼稚，但他几乎希望汉尼拔能够出面调停了。所以他才如此憎恨现场调查。现场调查就意味着与人交流。

“能查出性格不稳定。你不稳定？”贝弗利问道，但听起来倒不像是在损人，甚至不觉得即使答案是肯定的会有什么要紧。

“那就是欧米伽们不应该干这一行的原因。他们没那么坚强的神经。”黑头发的男性阿尔法丝毫不顾及威尔在场，以嗤之以鼻的蔑视口吻说。汉尼拔眯起双眼看向他，将他烘烤甘栗与黄油焦糖的气味记在心底，以及身份识别卡上的信息。

“泽勒！”杰克恶狠狠地瞪过来，大吼一声。阿尔法男高举双手模拟投降的姿势，像是说他已经表明自己的观点，没什么别的要讲了。

“医学领域对此方面开展过的多项研究都证实了这一点，”科学组的另一名成员指出。从他淡到几乎无法察觉的气味判断，和他的大多数同事不同，他是一名贝塔。如他这个性别的普遍特性一样，他在这一问题上的语气也表现得很中立，只是简单地陈述事实而已。

“帮不上忙就闭嘴，普赖斯。”杰克声如雷鸣。然而伤害已经造成，威尔通过连结散发出的不适与自厌如同针刺一般爬满汉尼拔的皮肤。并没有多痛楚，但是非常恼人。汉尼拔决定自己应该对连结关系再深入了解一些，也许应该咨询某些对此有研究的同事。而在他们双方完全被灵魂契约绑定之前，威尔应该学会一些自我控制。到那时，两人之间必须设定必要的界限。汉尼拔一边将手掌搁在威尔颈背，一边散发出自己的威慑力，让在场每个人都不由自主倒吸一口凉气后退了几步，瞬间收获了所有的注意力。

“这些研究中的大部分都毫无意义，已经被证明有失偏颇，并且多数情况下无法使人信服。实际情况是，社会交往才是对欧米伽的能力设限的关键，而非性别生理特征。随着现代医学科技的进步和热抑制剂的发明以及生育控制，结合热的影响完全可以减轻甚至被消除，各个性别之间的生理限制将不复存在。”汉尼拔将他作为一名阿尔法、一名天生纯血阿尔法的力量融入自己的言语之中。

从汉尼拔的语调里，从它承载的信息、以及它让每个人都停下手边的事侧耳聆听的状态之中，威尔觉得他们仿佛身处于在一间大讲堂里，而不是某个狼藉的酒店房间。“尽管欧米伽们不爱卷入冲突，并且会尽量回避暴力行为，但他们在受到压力的环境之下仍然明显表现出清晰的思维能力和专一的集中力。”汉尼拔以此作结，放开威尔的颈背，向所有人明确地传递了所有权的信息。汉尼拔已经确立了自己的地位，他就是这间房间里那只狮子，他开始收回力量，看看这番宣告将产生如何反响。

“也许如此吧，但他在这儿仍然是个累赘。我敢说他甚至都没开过枪。”泽勒在安全的距离之外提出反驳，显然，他不欢迎汉尼拔的存在。作为一名阿尔法，他就好像跟一只獒犬与一头狼陷入了同一房间里的杰克罗素梗（一种小型梗犬）一样。“像你说的，回避暴力行为。”

“我在执法机关干过，”威尔怒气冲冲地辩驳。然而事实还是很伤人。在做警察的时候，威尔即使在正当防卫时都没能下手取人性命，最后被对方刺伤。

“但你曾经扣动过扳机吗？”泽勒皮笑肉不笑的回击几乎一针见血。汉尼拔已经开始考虑这男人拿波特酒收汁口感会如何，却被一股不属于自己的澎湃情感给分散了注意力。它就像海水的波峰，在他心灵宫殿的外墙上澎湃敲击、汹涌肆虐。这股向他的王国发动的攻击像任何不可阻挡的天灾一般，并非故意为之，只是因为两人之间的连结越来越紧密了。压力似乎会催化它的发展。

“够了！我他妈才不在乎你愿不愿意格雷厄姆在这里！我需要他留下！没什么好争的了。”杰克大声吼着，他突然发散出的力量让除威尔和汉尼拔之外的所有人都退得远远地，不愿招惹这位被激怒的阿尔法。也许是出自某种防御机制，或者只是对杰克的暴脾气已经免疫，汉尼拔注意到威尔已经完全对在场的活人失去了兴趣，欧米伽漫步走到那具毫无生机的尸体旁边。尸体以坐姿躺在浴缸里，看上去死得不能再死了。

“来个人介绍下这具尸体，”杰克命令道。他已经获得了所有人的注意力，以及他们不同形式与程度的服从态度，于是撤回了自己的力量。

“像我之前说的，它遭了不少罪。”贝弗利已经很快从刚才的斥责下恢复过来，首先开口说道。她给汉尼拔的印象是柔韧而灵活，如同一支在强风中选择弯曲的芦苇，而不会顽强不屈地任由自己被折断。“有人对他实行了手术，但手术完成后又被破坏了。”

“手术是被徒手破坏掉的，直接扯开了缝线。”泽勒以双手模仿着抓挠撕扯的动作，没立刻意识到自己刚刚承认了什么。“我也稍微碰触了一下尸体。”他赶紧辩解道，在杰克的怒目而视之下显得有几分局促不安。

“他的血肉被撕扯开来，从床边一直洒落到浴室，就像面包屑一样，”普赖斯轻松接过话题，这位贝塔并不在意他们之间的暗流。他是来做事儿的，他也只关心这个。贝塔们对阿尔法或欧米伽的意愿也好，妄念也好，通常都能够无动于衷，漠然视之。在普赖斯眼里，杰克的突然爆发与其说颇具威胁，不如说引人发笑。这位贝塔经常想象身边的阿尔法和欧米伽长出尾巴、生出狗耳或是猫耳的样子，以及这些毛茸茸的器官在他们情绪冲动时会作何反应，来自得其乐。想象汉尼拔时稍微遇到了点难题，不过普赖斯能够克服。

威尔靠近浴缸里的男人，汉尼拔注意到欧米伽的恐惧匆匆消散掉，取而代之的是一股诡异的冷静，颇似他自己一般，但又更有生气，像是初春的寒冷空气，拥有几分潜在的暖意，以及万物回春的预兆。

“手术不是在这里进行的。否则会有更多血迹。”威尔的语气确信无疑，他顺利地融入了自己的角色，从焦躁的欧米伽转变为犯罪现场分析师。他坐到浴缸边沿，并没有在意其他人由于感受到环绕周边的气氛发生变化都已经撤回到门边。这块小地方充斥着一股让汉尼拔颈部汗毛倒竖的力量，欧米伽集中注意力时散发出的力量。

“如果他转移了受害者，手术可能是在运输途中进行的。找到车，我们就能找到凶手。”贝弗利赞同地点点头，说出推理结果。

“业余者的失误，”汉尼拔自顾自地想，他对威尔比对这些技术人员更感兴趣。所以他才要来现场。尸体运输会遇到太多麻烦，而将车子弄得一团糟只能让麻烦变得更加棘手。他自己的宾利只会用于将已经被迷昏并且/或者人事不省的食材从A处运送到B处，并且事后一定会一丝不苟地清理干净。

“他的缝合线是自己撕开的，”威尔俯览着死尸，没有放过关于死亡的一切细节。

“肯定不是为了取肾。开膛手已经把他的肾脏取走了。”贝弗利兴致勃勃地观察着威尔。

“他又从胸口取出了什么？”杰克循着威尔的视线轨迹，试图弄明白共情者脑子里现在想到了什么。

“这种类型的切口会出现在封闭式心脏手术中，”汉尼拔观察后说道，相当随意地发表了自己的看法。他抬起头，见到杰克和所有技术组人员都举目凝望着自己，仿佛他刚刚把尸体切开了一样。“已经恍若隔世了，在成为精神科医师之前，我曾经做过外科医生。”

“他是对的。凶手打算取出心脏。可能中途受到了干扰。心脏还很完整。”泽勒肯定了这一点。“受创严重，但仍然完整。”

汉尼拔看威尔取下了眼镜，将它放进上衣口袋，并以一种奇怪的方式歪过脑袋。杰克一定也注意到了他这副表情。

“都出去！”杰克大声喊道，在浴室门口的位置目光炯炯地瞪着汉尼拔。很明显，汉尼拔无意离开，两名阿尔法互相怒目而视了片刻，探员最后还是关上了门。感觉到汉尼拔更加强大的力量警告般地在自己身上开始造成刺痛之时，杰克移开了目光。汉尼拔犬牙毕露地朝探员的背影投去一个笑容，很快将全部注意力又转回威尔身上。欧米伽双眼紧闭，已经完全无视了周遭的一切。

摒弃了通常意义上的交流手段，遵循着自到来之后一直乞求自己注意的那份触动，汉尼拔审视起内心世界，发现威尔的心思全在死者身上。自那些牵扯在两人之间的水银蛛网般闪耀着熠熠星光的纤弱精致的连结丝线之上，拖曳的力量阵阵传来。

闭上双眼，汉尼拔进入了自己的心灵宫殿，发现那里有崭新的路径等待着他，并非由自己所造的新路。说来也怪，附近有一头奇异的生物，正用它那双大大的、深不可测的漆黑双眼凝视着他。汉尼拔向它靠近，试图看清它的真容。它有点像是一头牡鹿，然而厚重的皮毛上满覆着暗色鸦羽，黑色骨质的巨大双角沾染着干涸的血迹。它是一头伪装成猎物的、隐秘的掠食者，冷冷地注视着他，却并无攻击意图。相反，它沿着一条新路扬长而去。

对这古怪的事态发展无比好奇，汉尼拔选择跟随它前行。他的心灵宫殿本该是完全由自己构建的所在，这宫殿以他自己的记忆奠基，也为其提供庇护。这种思维方式也被称为定位记忆法，是一种思维检索的方式，可以追溯至古罗马、古希腊时期的修辞学专著之中。汉尼拔采纳了其中锻炼并增强记忆力的方法，并精炼其过程，让它成为存在于自己心灵深处安全一隅的有形处所。它高耸着黑色的大理石墙壁，坚固而难以逾越，它的宫室与花园连绵不断，储量无穷无尽。目前为止，汉尼拔都是它唯一的主人。

通向野生森林的奇特硬泥小径如今从一侧连接起了他的宫殿，而另一侧，在他心灵视野所见之处全是浩渺无垠的海洋。它们的存在提醒了汉尼拔，这份连结将给他带来一个伴儿。还有一些流动的光线连接着他的高塔和尖顶，像是被捕获的彗星，又像是奇特的旗帜一样，预示着这里还有其他形式的连接渠道。

牡鹿步伐轻快，汉尼拔步履如飞才能跟上它，但他知道这头动物并不是想甩掉自己，只是不够耐心而已。它偶尔还会转过沉重的头颅来，从鼻尖朝他喷出白色的雾气。看来这头鸦羽鹿本身便是寒冬的化身，在它的偶蹄踏过之处寒霜开始蔓延，片状雪花沾染在它的羽毛之上。

森林很快不见踪影，映入眼帘的变成了灌木与田野，然后汉尼拔发现自己回到了旅店房间里，似乎从未离开过一样。但眼下这房间是干净的，地毯与墙壁并未被随意喷溅的人体颜料所玷污。没有处理现场的记号，也没有其他人。没有任何不妥的迹象，除了鸦羽鹿喷吐出的冰雾消散在空气中。这头生物最后回头看了一眼汉尼拔，随即踏入浴室，凭空消失掉了，像是从未出现过一般。汉尼拔跟随它的动作突然停顿了下来，因为之前见过的尸体如今正活蹦乱跳，虽然体侧有一道缝合拙劣的伤口血流成河。他表情困惑，然而活得好好的，至少暂时还是。

此时汉尼拔才看到威尔站在那儿，就在男人身边。垂死的男人一定也注意到了威尔，因为他对他的出现反应激烈，他袭击了欧米伽——那真是威尔吗？身体语言完全都不对，太过离谱，汉尼拔不禁停下一切举动，尽管体内的阿尔法本能正冲他狂吼，命令他攻击那个胆敢威胁他配偶的男人。

但理性向来都是汉尼拔思维的基石，阿尔法无视了自己体内那股更原始的冲动，评估起眼前的事态。对面好像是披着威尔外表的其他人一样。这时汉尼拔才突然意识到，他正处在共情者的心灵世界之中，面对着陷入杀手角色的威尔。威尔似乎看不到汉尼拔，但平心而论，他此时毕竟已经被其他人占领了心智。威尔与对方扭打着，两人朝浴室方向跌撞过去，这出小小的戏剧将在那里迎接终点。

男人重重地撞上了瓷砖墙壁，引起心脏骤停，汉尼拔认得这个症状。显然杀手也认得，他尽可能轻手轻脚地将男人放倒在浴缸里——尽管重力帮了大部分忙——取出一把手术刀。

看到威尔毫不犹豫地划开男人的身体，随着一声粘腻的咔嚓声分开对方的肋骨，血液沾满了威尔的手掌，一直染上手腕，涌现在汉尼拔脑海中的第一个词就是‘超凡脱俗’。威尔双手掏进垂死男人的身体里，握住他的心脏，而汉尼拔的脑海中应和着这幅场景响起了咏叹调。简直太过完美了，威尔的脸庞喷溅上他人的猩红颜色，圆睁的碧蓝双目几乎充满野性。汉尼拔从未见过他更加美好的样子了，他必须将此时的每一个细节牢记于心，稍后用纸笔将它忠实地重新呈现。威尔就这样静静地一动不动，仿佛是特意为汉尼拔摆好姿势，但紧接着突如其来地，一切都戛然而止。

视野的消失太过突然，汉尼拔猛地抬起头，发现自己回到了真实的旅店房间，而威尔一脸苍白憔悴，在他身边瑟瑟发抖。

“杰克？”威尔大声呼唤，让汉尼拔无法自抑地低声咆哮出来。他还未从刚才发生的一切中恢复，并不想要其他阿尔法出现在自己或是伴侣身边，尤其是在威尔看起来如此苍白孱弱的时候。

欧米伽气呼呼地盯着他的阿尔法，但他太过虚弱，这眼神实在难有说服力。这是他自己的工作，汉尼拔既然坚持留下，就该学会容忍下来。

“这并不是谋杀。”威尔轻轻地说，在杰克进入浴室时还有些喘不过气来。天，他几乎已经忘记了这种感觉有多么可怕，让另外一个人操纵他的身体，占据他的大脑。他听到杰克重新召集了所有人，杰克站得很近，但仍然与威尔保持了一段适当的距离。这大概与汉尼拔的斡旋有关，他挡在了杰克与威尔之间。对威尔来说，同时感觉到恼怒与愉快倒是一份难得的体验。“凶手并没有故意杀人。他试图救他的命。”

往好的方面想，比起从前那些难以忍受的混蛋来说，这次这个并没有坏到那么彻底。至少，这货并不是个疯子，还有几分理智。只不过是出于贪婪铤而走险而已，一个掌握了不少医学知识而借此以身犯险的愚人。不那么特别的共情经历。话说回来，他还没有缓过神来。但至少这次的杀手不会萦绕在心底成为阴影。威尔不由为此庆幸。

“开膛手做过这种事吗？”威尔将这个问题扔给杰克，对方一脸阴沉沉的表情。探员觉得自己不会喜欢威尔将要告知的答案。

科学组也回到了房间，也听到了威尔的回答。贝弗利和普赖斯在背后讨论着共情者对形势的评估结果。然而泽勒杵在门口，坚持己见。“这就是切萨皮克开膛手，”他毋庸置疑地说。

“这不是开膛手，”威尔叹息着，对试图影响他的那股力量视若无睹。不可能……阿尔法的力量无法迫使他臣服。它造成的唯一影响是让他的皮肤难受地刺痒起来，而杰克和汉尼拔同时向这名较为弱势的阿尔法投去了敌意的视线。泽勒瑟缩了一下，然而并未放弃自己的立场。

其他欧米伽在阿尔法的压迫感之下多半会像被剪断引线的木偶一样崩溃下来，但威尔不同，来自那些优势性别的生物散发的威胁通常不会对他产生任何效果——他身边的这位除外。也许和汉尼拔还有他自己的血统纯粹度有关吧。威尔提醒自己真的需要就此问题做些研究，尤其是如今两人之间正在形成一些或许会是永久的牵绊。威尔弓着身子坐在马桶盖上，将自己的重量靠上站在身边的阿尔法，而汉尼拔静静地支撑着他。这感觉很是奇特，然而却不坏，与汉尼拔的接触让威尔感到很是安心。

“相似之处实在太多了，”泽勒恼怒地说，像一只不愿放弃骨头的狗狗一样顽固不化。

“还不够多。”威尔摇头，自己都能听出自己的不悦来。他简直太他妈累了，感觉自己脑中像是烟火表演一样爆发出一阵针刺般的头痛。

痛苦是一种特殊的经历，尤其是他人的痛苦。汉尼拔查探着那些震动的深红丝线，银色正渐渐自上析出。汉尼拔好奇地拨动那些渗血的丝线，听到它们如同破碎的水晶铃铛一般，发出痛苦跑调的甜美鸣叫。

“刀伤是切口，不是刺伤，具有解剖知识及手法技巧，尸体损毁，器官移除，死者穿着衣服，展示尸体。”泽勒将威尔的话当做挑战一般，流畅地列举出种种。“有二十二处特征要素一致，都指向同一个凶手。”

威尔仍然是一副提不起劲来的样子。“二十二处疑似相同而已。”他的沉着引来泽勒的讶异凝视。威尔坏心眼地暗暗想道，这阿尔法一定在疑惑我作为一名欧米伽为什么还没有哭哭啼啼地扑倒在地板上。

杰克背对着他们的争执，死死盯住尸体，仿佛期待他能够坐起来向自己解答所有疑问一样。汉尼拔静静待在威尔身边，欧米伽一直靠着自己的阿尔法，所以他也一直没有动作。像平时一样，汉尼拔的表情没有暴露出任何想法，但威尔从汉尼拔在自己与泽勒相互交流时沉默专注的反应之中感受到了一股令自己不安的预感。

“凶手就是开膛手！”泽勒厉声说道，同时加强了散发出的力量，试图证明自己的观点。这是他的最后一次反驳，因为威尔站起身来，将门在泽勒前面甩上了。阿尔法目瞪口呆地傻愣住了。威尔心满意足地回到了自己的临时座位，感到自己冷静了许多。他还注意到汉尼拔微笑了起来，并走到门边确认将它关好。

“这次并不是开膛手，杰克。”威尔再次重复，小心翼翼地观察着另一位阿尔法。“对不起，但的确不是。”

“你确定吗？”杰克问道。他的声音如此勉强，萦绕着沉重的失落。

“差不多吧。”威尔叹了一口气，靠到瓷砖墙壁上支撑住自己。没有汉尼拔在身边感觉好冷。

“告诉我原因。”杰克需要更多理由，他总是无法死心。他不能接受表面的结论，特别是涉及到这个杀手。

“开膛手曾把受害者留在教堂长椅上，拿他的舌头当做手中圣经的书签。”仔细考虑之后，威尔回答。汉尼拔觉得这确实是个优秀的例子，如果可能的话他甚至愿意为此鼓掌。这是他最得意的杀戮之一。“这次不同。”

“像你之前所说，他是有表现欲的，他想向观众传达一种想法。”汉尼拔忍不住插嘴。“他是一个目的明确、计划周密的杀手。”

“扭曲的想法，但是是的。”威尔向他的伴侣点点头，而对方不知何故看上去非常开心。他能够分辨出来。在那对与众不同的、空白单调的眼神中，隐藏着一些太过冷静、太过悠闲的成分。如果知道在何时何地去寻找，威尔也能在那双奇特的猩红眼眸中轻易拾取一丝微弱的欢乐光芒，尽管他仍然不明白此时此刻到底有什么该死的引人发笑的元素。“这是个医科学生，或者实习生，或者想要靠地下手术赚外快的家伙，但结果不太顺利。后果非常严重。”

接受了共情者的解释后，杰克似乎被愤怒与沮丧给压垮了。显然他非常、非常渴望这案子就是开膛手犯的。汉尼拔想要将探员的愤怒与绝望裁制成一套新装，这样就能随时欣赏它们。

“你会抓住开膛手的，”威尔轻轻地说。不太擅长安慰，但他已经尽力。“总有一天。”

“但我现在就想抓住他，”杰克咆哮道，嗓音因为激动而不稳。汉尼拔觉得他的举止太过粗俗。这阿尔法已经暴露了自己太多弱点。汉尼拔知道什么时候按下哪个按钮，以何种方式激发出杰克身上任何他想要看到的反应。如果汉尼拔想要的话，到今天收工的时候他就能让这男人由于举止过激而被炒鱿鱼。

“到那个时候，他们不会有机会活捉住他的。”杰克发誓道，好心转化成的恶意深深刻在他阴暗的表情中。

“你不能这样钻法律的空子，”威尔好心劝告阿尔法。还真是悲哀，他竟然沦落到成为别人的道德指南针。

“是吗？”杰克的脸色很是阴郁。他是个愿意承担牺牲的男人，即使牺牲的代价是他人的性命。

“责任的压力有时会混淆人们的感知力。”汉尼拔谈话的口吻如同面对那些陷入崩溃边缘的人们。威尔意识到也许确实如此。

“我做过心理评估了。”杰克怒视着另一位阿尔法。

“不是我评估的。”杰克努力压抑才让自己没对汉尼拔这句轻描淡写的话爆发出来。这位倍受尊敬的心理专家的意见颇有分量。如果因为汉尼拔向某些人吹了些风而被从开膛手的案子中撤出来，杰克无法承担这个后果。

为了分散注意力，杰克转向威尔，平视着他的双眼。“告诉我为什么不是他。告诉我你是怎么看待开膛手的。不是凶手。”杰克问道。“是那个人。”

合上双眼，放浅呼吸，威尔过了许久还未给出回答，汉尼拔都怀疑他是不是站着睡着了。无论是看起来、还是感觉到的，汉尼拔都认为他现在实在太累，即使睡着也毫不稀奇。威尔的疲惫程度超越了身体本身，汉尼拔感觉到这股倦意已经深深渗入他灵魂深处。他们两人之间的边界是开放的，汉尼拔沉入自己脑中，再次发现自己站在野地里那些通往威尔精神世界的奇异小径旁边。汉尼拔的头脑极具条理，心灵宫殿也尤其精妙，但威尔的精神世界就像是自然界混沌的秩序一般，被形成它的那些元素以其自己的方式规划出来。

雾气自暗色的海面涌过来，将这块勇敢的新大陆覆上一层厚厚的白毯，环绕起汉尼拔的心灵殿堂，让它看起来像是建筑在由云团构成的地基之上。那雾气如同棉花一样浓重而柔缓，向汉尼拔挨靠过来，汉尼拔此时发现自己正站在一个十字路口。阿尔法打算等待视野清晰一些才继续行进。如果在此间迷路，他觉得自己不会有什么好结果。

柔软的雾团分开，那头牡鹿如同被召唤一般出现在面前，仿佛一直都在等待他的出现。它用鼻尖推了推汉尼拔，然后转身走上其中一条小路，迷雾为这头野兽让开道路。面对着一片白茫茫的虚无，汉尼拔不想浪费时间，在这位奇特向导的引领之下走进了一间类似画廊的地方。叫他惊喜的是，从某个角度来讲，这里是属于他自己的，每一件被照亮的展品面前都有一张小小的信息卡片，详细记录了他的每一次杀戮。至少是被FBI发现的每一次杀戮。他让他们发现的那些。只有特别粗鲁的对象才会被公开羞辱。其他的都只是食材而已，不值得花费太多心思，遗弃在无人能够寻到的荒蛮之地就够了。

威尔就站在画廊中央。至少是他的某一面，以汉尼拔的理解来说。欧米伽在自己的精神世界中毫无防备，浑身赤裸却泰然自若。当然了，汉尼拔想到，威尔会在自己唯一感到绝对安全的地方将所有伪饰全部抛开。或者说这是一种自我感知的隐喻，相对于披上其他杀手的外皮而言。汉尼拔好奇到底哪个才是正确答案。

牡鹿靠近威尔，站到他身后，而共情者一心牵系在摆在面前的那些陈列之中，完全没有注意到背后这头生物，它的呼吸轻轻擦过他的颈间。一个无面的黑影浮现在威尔面前，随着威尔的注视渐渐显出形状。汉尼拔着迷地观察着威尔的意识试图无中生有地创建出切萨皮克开膛手的影像。没有任何实物细节，只有假设作为基础，最终结果只能是一道凝固的虚影，威尔绕着他缓缓踱步。

“我看到他的诞生……他受到的伤害……摧残。我看到一头人为造出的怪兽，那些人想要终结他的性命。他们撕裂他，残害他，让他坠落。他们指望他会死去。”威尔几乎是在耳语，迷失在自己制造出的身影旁边。“但他活了下来。”

“我看到一头由陈腐的事物之中诞生的怪兽，它转变成了新的……完全不同的……独一无二的。我看到了幸存者，猎手，同时也是一个流浪者……”

“那在你看来他是什么样子的呢？”汉尼拔能够听到杰克如此询问威尔，尽管这声音听起来微弱而遥远，像是来自信号不良的电话另一端。

汉尼拔睁开真实的双眼，在此次幻象结束之前从威尔的心灵世界中解脱出来。他看着威尔再一次独自醒来，似乎仍然对自己在精神世界中曾经有过伙伴这件事情一无所知。欧米伽睁开眼睛，但看起来仍像是迷失在另一个时空。

“他看上去……”

“很正常。”

oOo

杰克将两人送回汉尼拔在巴尔的摩的家，尽管情绪不满，一路上却一言未发。威尔仍然跟随在汉尼拔身后穿过重重走廊，现在他已不会迷路，但习惯成自然。两个人都沉浸在自己的思绪里。直到发现已经回到卧室，威尔才惊讶地眨着眼睛回过神来。欧米伽仍有几分恐慌后遗症，乖乖地被带到床边坐下，汉尼拔帮他除去鞋袜。

“你在做什么？”威尔面对跪倒在自己面前的阿尔法感到颇有几分不安，无所适从。

“我要你休息一下。你的脸色太过苍白，我不喜欢这样。我肯定杰克已经对你的课程做过一些调整了。”汉尼拔一边对他说话，一边按住欧米伽肩头施压，直到他平躺下去。威尔对这个动作的顺从程度也说明他确实是太累了。

“我会做噩梦的，”威尔含糊抱怨着，却毫无异议地脱掉了余下的衣服，直到只剩T恤和短裤。

“那我就陪你直到睡着。下午晚些时候我才会有预约病人。”汉尼拔说道。取消掉弗兰克林的约见这个想法实在很有诱惑力，但不幸的是，他一直严格遵循自己的24小时预约取消方案。汉尼拔跟着威尔上了床，不过在此之前花了一番工夫仔细除去自己的衣物，并且小心折叠悬挂，使其不致皱褶。

他一丝不挂地压到威尔身上，知道自己不会遭到拒绝。即使威尔嘴上总是不愿意承认自己需要什么，但汉尼拔从来不吝提供服务。通过连结，他知道威尔的皮肤有多么渴望他的触摸，像是无法搔到的痕痒。

“如果我不想睡怎么办？”说话时，威尔嘴角轻翘。共情者紧闭双眼，将所有感知都集中到另一具身体透过他身穿这件轻薄的棉织物渗透过来的热度之上。最近一次一时糊涂的决定导致了一场懒洋洋的、动人心弦的性爱，在汉尼拔的诱导之下成为了威尔对情欲的上瘾剂。不久之前他一心所想的还是从这名阿尔法身边逃离，而现在威尔只想再也不要离开这张温暖安全的床铺，和自己身上汉尼拔的体温。在内心深处，威尔明白这是生物本能在作怪。他只是觉得自己越来越不那么介意这一点了。安全舒适被人呵护是会上瘾的，威尔正在迅速沉溺其中。

汉尼拔通常穿着的那些衣物，甚至是他所谓的休闲装风格也与正装相去不远，它们完美地掩盖住了他舞者或者说体操运动员式的精益身材，不像其他阿尔法那样肌肉鼓鼓。汉尼拔是一头匀称的野兽，速度与力量兼备，和威尔自己风格类似。他非常乐意探索这具身体，找出它与自己的相似与不同之处。

“那我只好想点办法让你精疲力尽才行，”汉尼拔一本正经地喁喁细语。音调放低的时候，他的异国腔调愈发浓重了。威尔已经越来越接受自己的私人空间里有他的存在，这是他在攻克欧米伽历程中的一个里程碑。很快，威尔会更加看清这个世界，而不是只将它看做一个藏身之处，或是活动场所。很快，他将会占据汉尼拔身边的位置，与他一起成为它的统治者。光这个念头就已经叫他饥渴难熬了，何况威尔的费洛蒙还愈发甜蜜芳香得过分起来。汉尼拔的大手滑进威尔T恤里，帮欧米伽将它脱下，内裤很快也被扔到地板上，加入其他衣物。

威尔的呼吸越来越急促，看着汉尼拔几乎是虔诚地崇拜自己的肌肤，阿尔法的手掌在威尔身侧上下摩挲，轻轻爱抚，又越过他的胸腹，感受欧米伽腹部微微柔软的感触，接着是胸膛坚硬的轮廓，然后是肩膀的肌肉曲线。威尔迎合着汉尼拔的动作，只是被这样温柔触碰、以及沐浴在他的阿尔法愈来愈浓重的麝香气下他就已经半勃起来，有些头重脚轻。

“你想要取下项圈吗，威尔？”汉尼拔建议道，指尖在白玉麒麟锁扣上轻轻摩挲。威尔本可以一回家就轻易摘下它，因为汉尼拔每次赠给威尔项圈的时候都会确保让他拥有一份钥匙。真正的拥有是当你给对方途径与机会逃离时，他们以自由意志选择留下，待在你的笼子里。

“不。你可以不用动它。我知道你喜欢这一条。”威尔喃喃着看向一边。他觉得这是个小小的恩惠，并非认输的表示。

“这么说，你要为我戴着它了？”汉尼拔缓缓露出的浅笑似一片薄刃出窍。威尔突然紧张起来，并未回答，而是扑上去咬住他的下巴，然后在汉尼拔喉间流连，轻轻啃噬。对阿尔法做出这种举动实在有够挑衅，尤其出自欧米伽。然而汉尼拔并未被激怒，而是好奇地纵容了他，并且仰起头来暴露出自己的脖子，看看威尔打算怎么做。阿尔法注意到欧米伽轻轻吸了一口气，一派惊讶。

向另一个体露出喉咙的行为在阿尔法而言是纯粹的信任表现，在贝塔则是顺从，在欧米伽却是绝对的臣服。而阿尔法向欧米伽展露咽喉则实在是闻若未闻，除了在那些艺术作品、文学创作、还有浪漫幻想的圈子里。

威尔的回应迅速而直接，没有让汉尼拔失望，他一口咬了上去，并且抓住汉尼拔的肩膀滚了半圈，将两人掉了个个儿，双腿分开跨骑在汉尼拔身上。欧米伽紧紧咬住他的脖子，足够造成青瘀，却没有擦破皮肤，叫汉尼拔既是开心又有几分失望。威尔开始尝试冒险了，却并未完全放开。甚至在此刻，威尔已经松了口，开始舔舐他喉间瘀伤的皮肤。汉尼拔从来都极富耐心，他放松身体，心平气和地随他去，将一切交给威尔，等他先采取下一步。

威尔在此类肉体交流方面还很生疏，他笨手笨脚地引导汉尼拔的勃起，几乎是急切地将它纳入自己的甬道，向着坚硬的肉棒用力沉下身体，直到感到臀部已经贴到阿尔法肿胀的阴囊。威尔双手撑在汉尼拔胸口支持住自己，努力保持镇定却忍不住浑身发抖。他被撑得太满，这一切还太过陌生。虽然没有经过前戏准备他已经足够润滑，但是还是太紧。威尔没有感觉到真正痛苦的唯一原因是这具身体对这种事情天生的适应性。尽管不太有经验，他还是遵循本能开始缓慢摇晃起身体，顺便考虑接下来该怎么办。

汉尼拔挪动身体适应他的节奏，但没有制止威尔继续探索并依赖这些感受。汉尼拔将双手置于威尔摇摆的髋部，帮助欧米伽在他身上操干自己时保持其身体的稳定。不过，即使他的动作犹豫不决又缺乏自信，汉尼拔还是觉得威尔在自己身上的景色实在太过可人。欧米伽的深色卷发松软地映衬着苍白的肌肤，半阖的眼睑下那双宝石蓝的眸子像是染上了一层氤氲，满含欲望，直让汉尼拔忍不住渴求更多。

威尔朝着他倾下身体，意图很明显，于是汉尼拔抬起半身靠了上去，两双嘴唇在真正汇合之前就鲁莽地撞在了一起，柔软光滑的唇瓣娴熟地融为一体，舌尖缠绵，相互嬉戏。汉尼拔贪婪地吮吸，而威尔小口轻舔，两人都因缺氧而急速喘息着，但他们的嘴唇贴得太近，只能不停地交换着同一团空气。

“我看到你了，你要知道。”威尔以气音吐出这几个字，感觉到汉尼拔在自己体内产生了一种频率完全不同的震颤。“你之前进到我脑子里了。”

汉尼拔微笑起来，飞快地上前偷了一个吻，为自己的伴侣感到骄傲。“没错，”他很高兴被威尔发现了。不得不承认，如果共情者连别人进入自己的精神世界中都浑然不觉的话——当然，除开那些通常的嫌疑人之外——他一定会对威尔看轻一些的。同样重要的是，这也让他明白了连结并不只是单方面的影响，在威尔内心穿梭的时候他必须要更加小心谨慎。

“你看到它了吗？那头牡鹿？”汉尼拔挺腰冲刺，达到的新深度让威尔体内忍不住绞缠起来，他用力扬起头，喘息着哭出声来。

“是的。我看到了一切。”汉尼拔以手肘和前臂撑起上半身，在威尔的皮肤上轻咬，沿着他的锁骨的凹陷一路留下绯红的印记。他的承认让威尔就这样顿住了，汉尼拔想共情者此时多半晕厥了片刻，他的双眼闭得紧紧的，身体紧绷得如同钢丝一般。

“你看到我杀人了。”威尔突然睁开眼睛，他的身体松弛下来，虽然努力保持支撑和运动，还是感觉自己越来越沉重。

“我看到你重构了一名杀手的思维。你没有杀掉任何人。”汉尼拔说着，伸出一只手掌按在威尔腰眼处，共情者的节奏在困惑中已经渐渐萎靡下来。

“你心灵中的镜子能够折射出最美好的一面，而不只是那些糟糕的东西。你比自己以为的要好得多，吾爱（beloved）。”汉尼拔的话里半点不带刻薄。要将威尔进一步塑造成自己的理想的话，这是一个极度微妙的时刻，然而它需要非常细心的监护和一点点慎重的推波助澜。

“为什么要这么称呼我？”威尔忽略了大局，钻起牛角尖来。

“这是个非常古老的单词。它的本意是‘令人心折’。”汉尼拔一个轻巧的移动翻转了威尔的体位，让他背朝下躺在床上，取回了主动权。他的动作平稳流畅，并未让两人的身体分开。汉尼拔将威尔双腿扛到肩头，稳稳地握住他的大腿，在这个新姿势下顶得更深。他将枕头塞进威尔腰下与床垫之间，以一种全新的、充满力量的节奏挤压他的感官，让威尔所有的愉悦按钮同时开启，眩晕起来。“你非常令我心醉，我亲爱的威尔。也许你希望我用另一种语言来表述这个词？”

“什么？不……”威尔在汉尼拔的冲刺造成的叫人尴尬的喘息之间努力挤出几个字。

“Amato.”汉尼拔将意大利语吐进威尔张开的嘴里，以舌尖强调它的重音。

“拜托……”威尔喘着气回答，露出脖子展开邀请。他想要汉尼拔停下来，为此他愿意暴露脖子，对自己的尊严做出一点小小的牺牲。

“Carus.”汉尼拔不住地索取，牙齿沿着威尔的下巴移到喉咙，将拉丁字符送入白玉的锁扣，仿佛它是一把能够解开它的钥匙。阿尔法咬紧项圈上方的皮肤，留下一圈浮雕般的齿痕。

“停下。”威尔几乎是接近乞求了。这样的爱语听起来如此触动心扉，痛到他浑身肌肉颤抖着收紧。

“Mylimasis.”汉尼拔以自己的母语赞美着爱侣，他的口音这一次终于嵌入得完美无瑕。他探向下方，将威尔肿胀的性器握在手中，拇指在前端分泌出粘液的狭缝处揉搓着画圈。

“汉尼拔……”威尔哽咽出他的名字，仿佛既是祈祷又在诅咒一般。他就要忍不住了，汉尼拔的手指回应着他的冲刺，不断向他施加压力。

“Saiai.”说出日语来并不像许久以前那样还会难过了。他有关日语的知识来自一位从前的爱人，也许是汉尼拔唯一可能爱过的另一个人。然而，如今这些礼物全是献给威尔的，而欧米伽在汉尼拔试图用一个简单的单词将他击溃之前还在顽强地抵抗着。

“我就快……”威尔大口吞着气，徒劳地想要放松下来，他的皮肤太紧张也太滚烫，他的身体太充实又太饥渴。

“Mon très cher.”法语就是那最后一根稻草。威尔在（密西西比）河口地区长大，他懂得这些语言，他知道这甜蜜低沉的字眼在爱侣之间传达的意义。它触到了威尔心底不知名的脆弱，欧米伽自紧咬的牙关之间发出一声粗粝的哭喊，释放出了自己的欲望。

感觉到威尔的身体紧紧缠住自己的勃起，紧握着、推挤着，汉尼拔一阵晕眩，气喘吁吁。在那甜蜜的紧窒热度中再度挺动了几次，汉尼拔也迎来了自己的高潮，阿尔法发出一声克制的叹息，将自己尽数释放在威尔体内。体内热液灌注的热度所带来的刺激让欧米伽战栗了许久，汉尼拔最后终于将自己抽出，让威尔躺平，把自己的身体重新覆盖上欧米伽喘息不停的身躯。

从威尔绯红的脸颊上抹去几滴散碎的泪珠，汉尼拔一边盯着自己的伴侣，一边舔去那里残留的盐分。威尔眼皮沉重地看着他，筋疲力竭。现在他没法不睡了，毕竟，威尔还未习惯这种势不可挡的快感，或者说做爱的感觉。

“我到下午晚些时候才能回来。预约结束之后还有其他一些事务需要处理。”汉尼拔轻言细语，不想打破两人之间这份平静气氛。满足的情绪嗡嗡作响着通过连结两人的纽带传递过来，但同时还含有几分困惑，似乎威尔不知该如何如理这种感觉。他们的连结几乎正在闪闪发光，因为崭新注入的活力而巩固起来。

“如果杰克再次需要我的话要怎么办？”威尔问道，余韵的慵懒气氛消失殆尽。汉尼拔早知道自己的欧米伽就有这么煞风景，他以微笑面对威尔的不安。

“那就去他那儿。”汉尼拔耸耸肩，将嘴唇印上威尔一边脸颊，流连了片刻。阿尔法享受着自己能够这样做的现实，尽管额度有限——他不得不留意时间。

“那你早上那些装腔作势又是给谁看的？”威尔叹了一口气，在汉尼拔一路吻下自己颈间时再次放松下来。阿尔法修长的手指抚摸着威尔项圈上丝绸编织的纹路，将它向下拽开，为自己的标记腾出空间。在声称对欧米伽的所有权时项圈是用来制服威尔的可爱工具，但汉尼拔仍然偏爱加上一些更加私人化的标记。

“我必须向他表明谁才是你的守护者。我担心的并不是你。我的谨慎是对于FBI和杰克·克劳福德而言的。我觉得他并未真心惦记着你的利益，他已经习惯将你独自遗弃在你的脑海中，仅有那些怪物与你作伴。”汉尼拔将嘴唇压上威尔喉间柔软的皮肤，轻轻说道。

“杰克并没有遗弃我。”威尔将脖子侧到一边，让汉尼拔的行动更加顺利，并因为这柔顺的行为得到了一个犒赏的吻，就印在脉搏之上，而不是他本以为的噬咬。威尔打了一个哆嗦，他的身体现在对任何感觉都太过敏感。

“我不是说字面意义上的遗弃。也许是像众神遗弃他们的造物那种方式。你说他并未遗弃你，然而，你却因为他置于你面前的那些场景而深受折磨。”汉尼拔挨得更紧了些，他的阴茎在射精后已经疲软了许多，但仍想再次插入威尔的身体，继续翻云覆雨。他几乎宁愿自己处在发情期了——他讨厌那种恼人的、不受控制的生理状态，但至少会缩短这该死的不应期。在他们谈话的整个过程之中，他的性器暗示性的位置与动作无论是自己还是威尔都并非一无所察。欧米伽不太温柔地、身心俱疲地瞪了汉尼拔一眼，体内有液体缓缓流动的奇怪湿滑感觉让他非常尴尬。

“哦，听起来很有趣。请你继续说下去啊，医生。”威尔试图挪开身体，但只是成功地摆脱了抵在甬道入口那根不安分的性器，同时被股间滑出的体液弄得一塌糊涂。威尔窘迫地涨红了脸，而阿尔法终于从他身上离开。作为一名曾惯于处理体液（也许不是这种）的前外科医生，汉尼拔以令人敬佩的专业精神离开威尔去到浴室，并很快再次现身，自己身上已经清理干净，手中还拿了一条湿毛巾。威尔本以为汉尼拔会将毛巾递给自己，但令他失望的是，他的伴侣更爱亲力亲为，以熟练却温柔的动作将他照顾得妥妥帖帖。

“我可以……”威尔虚弱地抗议了一句，试图躲开，却发现自己被抱得紧紧的。

“汉尼拔。”严厉的语调让欧米伽不得不抬头看进那双血红色的眸子。在阿尔法对他说过的所有话语之中，这一句几乎近似于命令了。汉尼拔确实喜欢别人以头衔来称呼自己，但威尔可不是什么别人。共情者的这种方式会在两人之间树立起藩篱。

“我喜欢你叫我的名字，威尔。”汉尼拔的语调柔和了下来，再次离开但只是为了处理毛巾。床单的问题可以晚一些再去解决。他们的床足够巨大，汉尼拔避开污迹，将威尔挪到一旁，两人像两只汤勺一样亲密地贴在一起，不过叫威尔不无懊恼的是，他是被抱在怀里的那一个。

“我对杰克有所谨慎是因为他总留你一个人在内心煎熬。”汉尼拔冲着威尔的后脑勺说，他将鼻尖蹭进欧米伽柔软如缎的黑色卷发中爱抚，嗅那里萦绕着的甜香。

“你是在离间我和杰克之间的关系吗？”威尔愤愤地哼了一声。“嫉妒在任何人身上都不是一项动人的特质，就算是你也不行。”

“我并不嫉妒杰克。我对他感到恼火。我不会让自己的伴侣受到虐待。”汉尼拔努力克制自己不要吼出这几句话。

“我才没有受到虐待！”威尔厉声反驳，想要转身面对汉尼拔，但对方抱住他的胳膊紧得像老虎钳一样，他根本就没法将这个想法付诸现实。汉尼拔咬住威尔的颈背，略微施加压力。效果立竿见影，威尔发现自己在生理压迫点的受迫之下瞬间就松懈了下来，就好像是通过连结和刚才那一咬被注射了镇定剂一样。

“你确实有移情障碍。那就是我所指的虐待。你正在做对自己的健康有害的事情。”汉尼拔一边舔舐这道新鲜伤痕，一边解释。和威尔在他脖子上留下的印记不同，汉尼拔制造的咬痕干净利落地刺穿了皮肤，但不会像之前的咬痕那样结疤——那些鲜亮的粉色伤痕还在愈合状态中。

“你打算让我退出吗？在看到这一切之后？你看到了我做的……我能够做到的……”威尔逼迫自己问出这个问题。汉尼拔存在脑中的感觉并不让自己反感，这一领悟几乎让他震惊。他知道汉尼拔在旅店房间加入自己的那一刻，知道汉尼拔看着他杀掉了那个人，剖开他的胸膛，按住他的心脏。他本以为会收到嫌恶的反应，但是却没有，这让他大吃一惊。威尔差点相信汉尼拔也许能在某种程度上真正接受他的真实一面。但威尔提醒自己这念头如此愚蠢。没有谁会那样十全十美，即使汉尼拔也不会。

“不。我还是尊重你的选择，威尔。我只是担心杰克的行为会让你陷得太深。”汉尼拔安慰道。威尔显而易见的忧虑简直要逗他发笑，但他压制住了这份冲动。现在他们已经心灵相通，汉尼拔想要经历威尔的一切，但作为交换，也不得不逐步将自己的内心揭示给共情者。最重要的是，汉尼拔想要看到威尔在心底是怎样模拟自己的，怎样像阴暗的幽灵一般重演他的杀戮。

“我重回犯罪现场并非出于被迫。”威尔轻轻地说，享受着这份被保护、被关怀的感受。很舒服。他不是经常能够经历这种感觉，即使那些枕边夜话也还没达到这种程度。听起来有点像是心理治疗，不过考虑到汉尼拔的职业，这一点还有待商榷。

“我不会使用‘被迫’这个词。‘摆布’也许更加合适一些。”汉尼拔佯作担忧，仿佛威尔正在如履薄冰地过河，而在看似平静的水面之下，有阴暗的东西在深处徘徊。

“我自己能够搞定的。”汉尼拔觉得威尔的坚决尤其惹人喜爱。威尔时刻准备抗争，无论胜算多少，无论面对怎样的对手。就是威尔这一持久的特质让汉尼拔的每一分努力更加值得、更加有趣。

“在否认那些恐怖事件跟揭露它们之间横亘着另外一个真相，那就是无可避免的精神创伤。”汉尼拔对他说。正如威尔从来不放弃抗争一样，汉尼拔从来只接受胜利的结果。

“那就是说我没法自己搞定。”威尔将脸埋进枕头，精神受到了严重打击。所以他才这么恨心理医生。在他们面前你永远都拿不出正确答案。

“但有我在身边支持你，甚至你还可以把我当做你的锚。”汉尼拔下出最后一步棋，语中的诚挚比珍珠还要真。

“非常感激，”威尔犹豫着回答。“谢谢。”

汉尼拔尽情享受着最后一丝紧张离开了威尔的身体，然后才继续说下去。“虽然如此，既然此案并非开膛手所为，也不是什么太过暴力的对手，那么你是否能暂时独自处理，因为我有些事情需要安排一下。大约接下来的一周左右我都会有点不方便。”

“当然。”威尔点点头，回头看向阿尔法，而汉尼拔将下巴搁上威尔肩头回望着他。“有我能够帮忙的地方吗？”

“不。我会减轻一下工作量，为某些病人推荐转诊，同时通知另外的病人，诸如此类的事情。这样就能经常陪你一起工作，而不必时时改期或者取消病人的预约。”汉尼拔解释着，同时拿指尖抚摸着威尔的肋骨处，让欧米伽猛地吸了一口气。

“我不想让你为了我放弃自己的工作或者生活方式。”威尔看起来似乎有点惊恐。他再次怔住了，因为汉尼拔在他背上窃笑，传来一阵低沉的震动。

“我并无勉强。为FBI工作将是一场非常有意义的经历。何况我一直都想要钻研一门新的工作领域，这次正好是绝佳时机。”汉尼拔在威尔脑后印上一个吻，终于起床，同时将柔软的丝绸被单盖到威尔身上，让自己的体热以及两人的混合气息在欧米伽身上萦绕得更久一些。

“我可以保证，FBI不会按你的咨询价格付费的。”威尔一边看着汉尼拔整装，一边轻轻说道。这简直能作为一种艺术形式来欣赏了，而且是不错的分心方式，因为威尔刚才虽然努力不为此刻的形势感到愧疚但还是失败了。汉尼拔是位极受尊敬的心理专家，拥有稳定的精英客户群。就为了他而放弃这一切似乎有些荒谬。

“我们并不需要那么多钱。”汉尼拔努力为威尔解决掉困扰住他的问题。“作为一名伯爵、以及一族血脉的唯一继承人，我得到的不止是土地和封号，还有一大笔财产。”

“伯爵？你不是在逗我？”消化掉这些话之后的威尔茫然地朝汉尼拔眨着眼，而阿尔法忍俊不禁地再次点头确认。“汉尼拔·莱克特伯爵大人？”

“没错，不过除非必要，我已经很久没有使用过这个头衔了。我宁愿完全不用它才好。”汉尼拔系领带结的动作完全是出于习惯的驾轻就熟，他的焦点一直放在威尔身上——看上去还真是有够放荡——他体内的阿尔法为自己的伴侣如此餍足的样子骄傲地发出了满意的呼噜声。“多半时候，人们总是太过折服于我与生俱来拥有的那些东西。但我更喜欢使用自己挣得的头衔。”

“除了医生（博士）和伯爵之外你还有什么别的头衔吗？”威尔打了个呵欠，思绪在睡眠的重负之下越来越迟缓。

“对这个问题，我只会回答‘是’或‘不是’。”汉尼拔笑看着威尔，而欧米伽的眼帘如同蝶翼一般震颤了几下之后就完全阖住了，睡意终于彻底攻陷了他。在威尔太阳穴印上一个轻吻，开膛手脸上的表情阴沉、深邃、莫测高深。“祝好眠，我的爱人。”

oOo  
↓2月12日更Ch11.5↓

同威尔一起度过一个如此可爱的早晨之后，被傻瓜们毁掉剩下的这一天实在难以容忍，但弗兰克林不能弃之不管。展望不远的将来，汉尼拔希望自己能够尽情享受弗兰克林接受转诊之后的悠闲时光。然而目前，他不得不对这位痴缠到过分的病人至少假装出一丝兴趣来。

“你想要谈论一下我们的偶遇吗？”汉尼拔一开始便贡献出话题，直指几晚之前的歌剧院事件，弗兰克林曾在那里试图闯入汉尼拔在心理疗程之外的私人生活。先不说社交准则与职业道德的那些条条框框，弗兰克林也不是汉尼拔乐意结交的那种人。寻求关注型的人格、不顾一切紧迫盯人的行为，两者结合在一起的弗兰克林恰恰证实了模仿并不总是谄媚的最佳形式——他努力在衣饰与举止上与汉尼拔取得呼应，但总是不在调上，无法引起共鸣。

“其实并不算是偶遇。我知道你会去那儿的，当然这并不是我会在场的原因。我出席是因为我喜欢那种玩意儿。我有种感觉，你肯定也喜欢它。”弗兰克林喋喋不休，自相矛盾地笨拙解释。“歌剧。那些美妙的歌声，因为我坐在等候室的时候听到你演奏过不少曲子。当然我不是在故意偷听你什么。只是不小心听到而已。关于你的一切。”

“事实上，我确实喜欢。”汉尼拔侧过头，看着这场‘其实是怎样而不是故意怎样’的好戏。

“我想要吸引你的注意力。”想起那些，弗兰克林无助地笑了笑。

“我注意到了。”汉尼拔尽可能不动声色地回覆，打个形象的比方，弗兰克林已经将吊颈绳在自己脖子上绕太多圈了。已经厌倦了两人之间的对话，汉尼拔不禁开始自娱自乐地想象，煽动弗兰克林自杀估计用不着耗费自己多大力气——但这样一来这贝塔可能会留下一些未知变量，比如在某处或者给某人留下一封遗书之类。弗兰克林就是那种会对自己的自杀动机留下一本小说的类型，而汉尼拔不想冒这个险让自己的名字出现在不该出现的地方，何况弗兰克林还是他的病人。或许在将他转诊给某位不受待见的同事之后，这个愉悦的设想有机会转变为现实。

“我知道你注意到了，即使你装作没有发现，”弗兰克林努力保持语调明快乐观，可还是忍不住撅起了嘴。

“首先，在缺乏你认可的情形下在这间房间之外的任何地方接近作为病人的你、或者以任何形式承认我们之间的关系都是不符合职业道德的行为。况且，我是与我邀请来的人一起出席演出的。所以我首要的职责是做好一个尽职的主人。”汉尼拔解释的语调冷静客观，毫无人情味。在剧院中弗兰克林在威尔面前用那种方式接近他的行为已经是非常严重的失仪。

“我并不真正了解你在这间诊疗室之外的样子。我甚至不知道你有一名配偶。”弗兰克林一点也不觉得自己太过自以为是了。“你没有在任何地方挂上他的照片。你甚至根本就没提起过他。”弗兰克林的语调严重暗示着他知道背后的原因：因为汉尼拔以他的配偶为耻，所以根本不想身边出现任何威尔的纪念品。

“我是你的心理医生。而我不跟病人谈论自己的私人生活。”汉尼拔小心通告此话，克制自己不要在盛怒中磨牙。

“所以我们才应该成为朋友。”弗兰克林抓紧时机，却吐露出一个糟糕的建议。“你的配偶显然不想去那儿。下一次，我们可以结伴出行。反正他看起来跟我们就不像是同一国的。”

汉尼拔面无表情地凝视着弗兰克林充满希冀的愚蠢笑容，阿尔法脸上蒙上了一张毫无感情色彩的面具，他正经历一场极其罕见的内心挣扎。他无法下定决心，到底要不要就在此时此地一把拧断弗兰克林的粗脖子，因为他那样侮辱威尔，还是要花费一番功夫为他创造一番极为复杂而冗长的死刑。汉尼拔允许自己抽离了一瞬，而此时他体内的阿尔法抿起双唇，发出一声轻柔的叹息，轻柔得就像拿剪刀剪断一根活跃的炸弹引线一般。

“我是你生活中稳定与清晰的源泉，弗兰克林。我不是你的朋友。”汉尼拔重新找回了自己，尽管话语冷硬如同霜冻。

“但我是个很好的朋友。我不想必须付钱才能见到你。这让我感到非常沮丧。”敏锐与自卫本能在弗兰克林身上简直迷失掉了，如同品味跟社交礼仪一样。这贝塔完全接收不到任何信号，不知道什么时候该住嘴，认真地重新考虑某些人生抉择。“我希望咱们能成为朋友。”

“你当然这样希望。我对你知之甚深，但我不会成为你的朋友，弗兰克林。不光是处于职业道德考虑，这也会阻碍你的恢复。”在要不要做弗兰克林的朋友这个选择上，汉尼拔觉得自己宁愿拿把钝刀割掉自己的舌头，也不会认同跟这个男人任何形式的联系。

“你跟你的配偶之间互相是朋友吗？”弗兰克林发问了，他靠上椅背，装出一副睿智而富有洞察力的姿势。汉尼拔无情地想这种表情让贝塔看起来像是患了便秘症一样。

“这是个奇怪的问题。为什么不能是呢？”汉尼拔的好奇心占了上风。弗兰克林在剧院里的笨拙表演导致了一场出乎意料的结局，死缠烂打的贝塔的出现激发出了威尔嫉妒与占有欲的一面。而这一点真的是弗兰克林到现在还能活蹦乱跳的唯一理由。汉尼拔觉得出于感激他欠这个男人一份情。

“他是个欧米伽。”弗兰克林一脸不屑，欧米伽这个词简直酸溜溜的。

“如果你愿意，我们可以讨论一下你对那个特定性别的偏见。不过，我不会跟你讨论我的个人生活或者有关的任何方面。这是你的治疗时间，弗兰克林。我建议你不要浪费自己的时间与金钱。”这比汉尼拔通常给自己受害者的警告都要更加严厉了。

“我才没有什么偏见！”弗兰克林目瞪口呆地盯着他。汉尼拔觉得做出这个表情的他鼓起眼睛的样子更加难看了。

“你的音调变化和语气可不是这么说的。继续吧……”

oOo

“好久不见，”贝德莉娅开启了话题。她的表情一如既往地完美无瑕，也许由坚冰雕刻而成。“自拍卖会之后我就没有见过你了。你看起来似乎有所不同，我假定这跟你那次的购买行为有关。我敢说，你比以前放松了很多。”

“我遇到一个人。或者更确切点说，是我的伴侣——我的灵魂伴侣。你就在当场，你知道的。”汉尼拔点头回应，面具不动如山。这是他们两人之间的游戏，看看谁先退缩。

“是的。但我知道的所有情况就是你买了一名男性欧米伽。我想听听你的想法。在这个时期寻求一名人生伴侣有点太晚了，会让你的生活产生极其重大的改变。尤其考虑到当时不太寻常的场合，我觉得这种影响不止针对你一人。”贝德莉娅冷静地说，她精炼圆滑又不失敏锐的措辞简直锐利得能够伤人。汉尼拔一向欣赏她的语言，美丽优雅而一针见血。“据我所知，你从未与任何性别的对象保持过长久的亲密关系，更不用说值得你与之结合的人了。你警戒心非常重，汉尼拔，你从不轻信。即使现在，我也只是在与你的‘自我’进行交流，希望你的‘本我’能得到他想要的。”

“‘自我’？”汉尼拔回以一个暧昧不明的笑，那表情微妙到没有泄露任何信息。这就是他们互相在玩的游戏了，非常谨慎的、精神上的象棋博弈。到目前为止，两人的分数基本上势均力敌。

“一般来说，我很佩服你的精心伪装。”贝德莉娅漂亮的脸蛋朝他这边歪了歪。“但你穿的这身人模人样的衣服，做得太完美了。”

“你和你的心理医生朋友说过我穿着人模人样的衣服吗？”汉尼拔询问道。他的笑容加大了几分，然而其中的警告却胜过了暖意。他们之间这场游戏太过靠近某些紧要的核心，不要被不相干的人扰乱才好。

“我不会和心理医生朋友谈论病人，”贝德莉娅对他的表情变化显得镇定自若，她嘴角的轻微上扬告诉汉尼拔她发起的是一次佯攻，有意示弱来获取一场更大的胜利。他现在处于下风了。“特别是我只有一个病人，而他选择无视我已经退休了的事实。”

“一个穿着人模人样衣服的病人。”汉尼拔将这段话在唇齿之间反复回味，试图判断其中到底是否包含了侮辱成分，自己到底是会转败为胜还是再输一城。

“也不太算衣服，更像是戴了一层面纱。那肯定很孤独。”贝德莉娅心平气和地修正。“你的伴侣对此作何反应？”

“我们之间非常友好。”汉尼拔生出几分警惕，他们现在的话题已经转到探讨他与威尔之间关系的本质了。‘友好’听起来不算太妙，鉴于他们讨论的话题。“我们之间已经在建立连结。”

“那你对他又如何回应呢？”贝德莉娅继续询问，她的外表仍然呈现出绝对的冷静，虽然透露出一丝愉悦。这就是他在许多人中选择她在某些情况下作为伙伴、某些时候亦能成为知己的原因，但最重要的一点，是胜任他的心理医生。她能够完好这个游戏，无需赘言规则。

“我非常在意他。我想要保护他。”汉尼拔回答，观察诚实的回复会引起她的如何应对。

“阿尔法遇到欧米伽会产生此类制约反应。这是自然而言的。”贝德莉娅的语调告诉汉尼拔，她对他索然无味的回答感到无动于衷，因为它毫无意义。“让我说清楚一点，我是在问你作为一个人类个体对他如何反应。”

“我不能理解你询问那种问题的理由，”汉尼拔坦然质询。在无知的前提下盲从只会带来耻辱而已。“你到底想要知道什么？”

“你在恋爱吗？”贝德莉娅顺从地详述出口，优雅地挥舞了一下手臂。“你们之间的关系超越了友谊的界限没有？”

“有那么几次令人难忘的场合，我们彼此之间达到了非常亲密的程度。”汉尼拔的陈述只换来那位浅金色长发、碧蓝眼珠的女士一个不以为然的冰冷视线。

“一个人可以跟朋友发生亲密关系，却与对方毫无恋情纠葛，”贝德莉娅指出。“你能够体验到那种浪漫主义的情绪与依恋吗？”

“因为我只是穿着人模人样的衣服？”汉尼拔悍然反击，然而她的话让他的思绪纠结起来，有些丢盔弃甲。“于是我无法理解爱情这种概念？”

“不，但我有这么一种猜测：现实生活中爱的体会，而不是通过艺术或者文学间接体验得来的概念，对你来讲有些困难。”贝德莉娅以真相刺伤了他，她的语言像一颗白皇后，越过棋盘给了他一记绝杀。

“你让我听起来像个怪物，”汉尼拔撤退防守，将自己的黑国王挪回安全区域。他无法在自己都还无法解答的概念上回答问题，并保持优势。“你又何必如此？”

“因为我很了解你，能看穿你的内心。”贝德莉娅说着，以熟练的姿势抬起手腕看了看表，然后优雅地自座位起身，因为这次对话是时候结束了。“而且我喜欢你。干红还是干白？”

汉尼拔以冷静的眼神注视她片刻，然后轻轻点了点头，他意识到自己已经被将了军。她赢了这一轮，这一次。这值得他的敬佩，却无法让他投降。

“我觉得粉色的更好。”

oOo

醒来时，威尔发现自己已经睡过了大半个白天。当欧米伽从床上爬起来时，傍晚早已过去。穿好衣服，将床单以汉尼拔喜欢的方式换好，威尔来到厨房，不出意外地发现阿尔法就在这里。汉尼拔脱掉了外套，在礼服衬衫外套着他的长围裙。不同往常的是，柜台上有一瓶敞开口的、基本上已经见底的粉红葡萄酒，坐落在银质冷却器中，还有一只同样空荡荡的酒杯，汉尼拔刚刚以略为夸耀的姿势饮尽了最后一口。

“我以前似乎从未见你喝过桃红葡萄酒，”威尔挑起眉毛。汉尼拔更为偏爱深红浓郁的酒液，采自醇和可口的葡萄酒酿造年份，那是一场鼻尖与味蕾的飨宴。“喝这个是因为某个病人的原因？”

“不，她喝这个才是因为某个病人的原因。我有一位另类的心理医生。”汉尼拔微笑着回答，酒精让他感到几分温暖，同时有些微醺。他这个下午不得不思考了太多东西，这种事情可不是常常会发生的。

“我还不知道你有在看心理医生。多久了？”威尔是真的吓了一跳。他才不会想到像汉尼拔这样的人也会需要那种帮助。然而这一点虽是意料之外，却在情理之中。既然他不得不整天坐在那儿倾听他人的无穷烦恼，成为他们的精神垃圾场，威尔觉得他也找个人来抱怨一番倒是一桩理所当然的事情。

“自从我选择成为心理医生之后。”汉尼拔感到略微有点头痛。他不该空腹喝这么多酒，但贝德莉娅的问题困扰得他有点招架不住。酒精无法帮助他解决问题，但的确减轻了几分烦恼。随着联结纽带的愈发扩展，如果欧米伽不小心闯进来，汉尼拔不想冒险让威尔被他的思维方式给困住。汉尼拔思维的复杂度足以让大多数人感到不安，他总倾向于重叠自己的思绪，以便节省时间。如果说大多数人的思维过程如同单张的纸张，汉尼拔的就是折纸艺术。

“一起来吗？”汉尼拔扬了扬酒瓶示意，将为数不多的最后一点酒液倒进自己杯中，找出另一支类似的酒瓶，以及另外一只空杯。“我可以向你保证，在晚间约会里喝上这么一两杯是件非常普通的事。”

“我以前也似乎从未见你喝醉过，”威尔轻笑着接受了提议。作为一个威士忌党他并不是太喜欢红酒，但汉尼拔这会儿看起来心情好到古怪，他可不会迟钝得毁掉这一刻。

“我保证，我绝对没有喝醉。我可以向你背诵一段什么来证明，要吗？”汉尼拔质疑的询问只换来自己伴侣饶有趣味的回视。他喜欢威尔脸上那副混杂着惊讶与开心的表情，睡眠餍足后的欧米伽满是一副四肢放松，表情柔软的小模样。

“朗诵什么？诗歌？莎士比亚？”威尔咬住下唇努力不要大笑出声，将勾起的嘴角埋藏在酒杯中。酒液在舌尖带来清爽甘甜的感觉，略微有些蜂蜜与草莓的味道。

“那就用两者的结合。一首十四行诗。”汉尼拔微笑着，拿着手中的酒杯行了一个华丽的礼。“我绝不承认两颗真心的结合会有任何障碍。爱算不得真爱，若是一看见人家改变便转舵，或者一看见人家转弯便离开。哦，决不！爱是亘古长明的塔灯，它定睛望着风暴却兀不为动；爱又是指引迷舟的一颗恒星，你可量它多高，它所值却无穷。※4”

汉尼拔彬彬有礼地微微欠身，威尔鼓起掌来，努力不去细想汉尼拔为什么选择了这些句子，是否有什么更深的涵义。“死亡将我们所有人变作天使,让我们的肩上生出翅膀, 那羽翼光滑如同乌鸦之爪。”威尔的回应引来了汉尼拔的一脸质疑。“吉姆·莫里森※5，”他带着几分对自己卓越音乐知识（至少是比较现代的音乐领域）的自鸣得意补充说道，尽管觉得这样有点傻乎乎的。在他看来，汉尼拔可不像会是“大门乐队”的粉丝。“不是你的莎士比亚。”

“但无论如何，说得很好。”汉尼拔说着，放下酒杯将威尔揽入怀中，随着背景音乐的旋律开始摇晃起身体，让共情者又目瞪口呆了一次。这是一首柔和古典的曲子，威尔当然注意到了，不过汉尼拔的音乐大多都是这个风格。阿尔法脚步轻快，但没有试图搞什么花哨的舞步，于是威尔安心让他领舞。刻意选择的步调和最基础的方形步一样简单，即使威尔也能很快学会。

“今天在外面的时候，我读到一篇关于我们早些时候那件案子的文章。这么说开膛手又出现了吗？还是说这是杰克叔叔玩的小把戏，布下骗局让开膛手来自投罗网？”汉尼拔若有所思地开口，颇有几分自得其乐。

“不，不是他。不是同一个人。这次是别的谁。”威尔叹了一口气。汉尼拔的脑袋沉重地栖息在他肩头，恬不知耻地满满吸入他的气息。

“也许，从来都不是同一个人。”汉尼拔呼出一口气，被威尔的皮肤上瞬间窜起的鸡皮疙瘩以及禁不住颤抖的反应所取悦。他的咬痕如同暗色的玛瑙石与紫水晶镶嵌在欧米伽的皮肤上，汉尼拔以舌尖细细舔过它们。

“怎么，现在他有朋友了吗？”威尔窃笑出声，在早些时候来自汉尼拔的蹂躏过后，他的脖子一直都怕痒且敏感。“你是打算把我当做晚餐吗？”

这完全是个针对被舔舐的反应而产生的无辜笑话，却导致汉尼拔突然退开身体，忽然之间看起来像是有些懊悔。刚才那些不知该如何描述的氛围渐渐散去，威尔沮丧地看着汉尼拔重新系紧了那张面具上的绑带。在阿尔法退回柜台后边、重新开始烹饪时，威尔尽力让自己不要显得太失望。

“这桩案子里有什么不同之处显示出可能不止一个开膛手吗？在旅店房间里，你似乎非常确信那不是他。”这显然是个转移话题的策略，为了将威尔的注意力从他自己身上转移开。甚至在威尔试探两人之间的联结之时，他发现汉尼拔小心翼翼地不予任何回应。威尔不明白事情是否变糟，他能够确确实实地看到汉尼拔隐匿其后的那些高墙。行走在安全的小路上，他只能从那些若隐若现的门廊与拱桥之间瞥见横亘在自己面前那宏伟建筑的一丝轮廓，那些优雅的尖顶与高耸的塔楼在抛光的黑色大理石墙壁后边朝着威尔张牙舞爪。

威尔觉得自己更喜欢那一面的汉尼拔，那个因为桃红葡萄酒的作用放松自己拥抱着威尔在厨房里踩着华尔兹舞步的汉尼拔。但欧米伽不知道怎样将他找回来。在人际关系上的缺乏经验从未像此刻一样让威尔感到如此痛苦。

“不多。但是足够了。”威尔对着酒杯叹息，靠到了柜台上自己常在的那处，看着汉尼拔准备晚餐，仍然有几分消沉。接着，一碗豌豆被塞过来让他剥壳，汉尼拔嘴角带着的一抹笑容多多少少再次缓和了气氛。无论问题出在哪里，汉尼拔不想威尔觉得是直接针对他的，共情者能从他伴侣的脸上看出来。显然，威尔戏谑的想，自己不是这儿唯一一个感到困扰的人。

“受害者全都遭到了残酷的虐待。兽性之下掩藏的是什么？你看到了什么我们所有人都忽略的东西？”汉尼拔询问道。即使在试图弥补自己唐突的行为所造成的伤害之时，他还在假装无知。酒精让他的退避展示得比自己意欲为之的突兀许多，但威尔的玩笑将太多的真实一股脑掀到了他思维的前沿，那些威尔还无法欣然接受的东西。比如现在，汉尼拔明白威尔绝不会高兴知道他们今晚所食生物的本性，或是它的真面目。那名试图将一本伪造的初版书籍推销给汉尼拔的藏书家在汉尼拔如同翻开书页一般剥掉他手臂的皮肤之时发出的尖叫声就像他今晚伪装成的食材——猪猡——一样。

“外科手术般的切除以及对重要脏器的保藏，”威尔一边说，一边嗑着豌豆——他吃掉的豆子比剥出来的还要多。

“重要脏器？”汉尼拔暗示道，催化威尔脑子里业已存在的想法。只要再多一点照顾，它就能更加欣欣向荣了。“请别把豌豆全吃光了，我需要放一些在菜里的。”

“器官采集者？”威尔玩味着这个念头，看它是否符合自己的猜想，顺便执拗地使坏，吃掉了更多的任务物品。

“杰克在寻找一个看来他没法抓住的连环杀手。这声东击西干得不错。”汉尼拔伪装出适度惊讶的恍然大悟，一边在脑中重新修订了菜炖牛肉的食谱。他可以直接用蚕豆来代替豌豆，因为威尔不知何故似乎正致力于将它们全都消灭干净。“我记得你之前在旅店里指出这是出自于一个受过医学训练的实习生或者学生之手。”

“这是个有趣的想法。我会记住这一点的，如果有其他尸体出现的话。”威尔对着碗里所剩无几的豌豆喃喃自语着，思绪已经飞速旋转起来。

在自己感知的边缘，汉尼拔能够察觉到威尔的头脑正在飞速运作，追猎中的鸦羽鹿全速冲刺，越过苍白的骨骼堆积出的山坡与峡谷，穿过叶片茂密、露珠如同血液一般滴落的黑暗丛林，跨过流淌着恐惧的溪水。汉尼拔对接下来的一个星期有了一些计划，若有所思地啜饮了一口，将自己的微笑藏在酒杯之后。毕竟，他有一场晚宴需要筹备。

“请务必如此。”

oOo

“他在一辆校车内被发现，跟自己面对面坐在走廊两边。”

盯着那排尸体，威尔脑中疯狂地重构起来，积木一般迅速解构剥离。泽勒仍在喋喋不休，仿佛威尔那支离破碎的大脑还不够血淋淋似的。“开膛手不但取走了他的肾脏，还拿走了他的心，说起来，如果你还记得的话，他在那个旅店房间就打算这么做的，只不过在杰作完成之前被打断了而已。”

“开膛手并没有在旅店房间里杀人。那是别人干的。”威尔双臂紧紧环绕在胸前，低声说道。汉尼拔这次并没有跟来。威尔努力回想从前没有汉尼拔的时候他是如何完成这项工作的，四面八方袭来的情绪侵袭着他，非他伴侣的其他阿尔法散发出的焦虑不安的信息素带来令人窒息的压迫感。努力振作精神、逼迫自己镇定下来的同时，他还是忍不住想随时逃走。

“你仍然认为开膛手挖出心脏是想救人性命？”泽勒听起来整个儿的不可思议，同时试图用目光威胁威尔就范。

“是的，就是这样。”威尔非常满意自己的嗓音一派镇定。挺起脊梁，威尔向自己暗示我在这一行可是个行家。虽然现在没有了贝塔的假面可以拿来隐藏与逃避，但与阿尔法们的意志角力是他再熟悉不过的事情，而且他总能毫发无损地获得胜利。威尔才不打算屈服，尤其是面对泽勒这样一名非纯血的阿尔法。也许汉尼拔或者其他阿尔法的介入会让威尔更加轻松一些，但他自己也能处理好。

“可以肯定的是，这次确实是开膛手的作品。”贝弗利多管闲事地打断了两人的对峙。威尔发现自己从某种角度上讲对她倒是越来越喜欢了。“大手笔。”

“有没有可能两个受害者的器官被挖走是用来器官移植的？”威尔不禁想起桃红葡萄酒那晚的对话。

“比如说在装满冰块的浴缸里醒来，发现自己少了个肾？”贝弗利看起来挺欢快，也许有点欢快过头。

“我喜欢美好的都市传说。”普赖斯轻易跟上了思路。“你可以把器官放在通风设备中，直到找到合适的器官接受者。”

“在酒店，受害人的腹主动脉和下腔静脉，就是向肾输送血液的地方，被整个移除了。”泽勒同样进入了角色，不由自主地。

“它们就像是USB连接线，想要重新连接就要保证他们的完整性。”贝弗利迅速向威尔科普，让这个谋杀推理链继续下去。

“卡德威尔的心脏和肾脏被移除是为了重新连接上吗？”威尔假设道，不过他对答案已经有了一个相当靠谱的预计。随着进展顺利的推理思路，泽勒点了点头。“开膛手其他受害人的器官和USB连接线全都没了吗？”

“由于受损严重所以还不确定，不过确实，开膛手就是那么开膛的。”泽勒那副居高临下般的态度让威尔恨恨地想磨牙。

“两个不同的凶手，却是同样的作案手法吗？”贝弗利提起了威尔之前所说的关于行为动机的疑议。

“喔，太棒了。”普赖斯皱起眉头，“是倒卖器官的人伪装成连环杀手，来掩盖他的工作；还是连环杀手伪装成器官倒卖者，来掩盖他的罪行？”

“开膛手毁尸的方式掩盖了他的犯罪本质，但他确实技巧娴熟，像是一门艺术。开膛手的手法有一种标志性的残忍，像是他自己的注册商标。”威尔沉思着寻找答案，回顾自己的心灵画廊。那儿分门别类了所有信息，开膛手的模式清清楚楚陈列在那里，像是一枚精神指纹，由他人的痛苦、恐惧、以及鲜血铸成。“告诉我其他尸体的相关信息。”

“额，他们都丢失了不同的器官。之前我们只需要调查那些等待心脏或者肾脏捐献的人，那还算简单。”普赖斯仿佛想要喝杯酒，或者歇斯底里地踢破什么东西来发泄情绪才行，情绪激动的贝塔闻起来就像是暴雨过后的湿润泥土。普赖斯循着那排尸体走过来，烦恼地比划双手示意。“但现在我们面对的是多个心脏、肾脏、肝脏。这家伙甚至缺了一个脾脏。脾脏！谁他妈需要移植脾脏！”

“这具尸体唯一缺失的是肠，对吗？”威尔朝那具尸体敞开的空腔窥了一眼。

“对，所以要么我们要找的人患有短肠综合症，或者，开膛手在自制香肠。”泽勒满脸失落地叹了一口气，沮丧地在空中挥舞双手。

“他在贩卖这些器官，”杰克的突然出声把所有人都吓了一跳，大家全都目光灼灼地瞪向他。报复一般，贝弗利趁阿尔法忙于巡视那排尸体试图找出他们没有告诉他的消息而未曾注意的时候倒掉了他的咖啡。

“我们都不知道他是不是在美国境内移植他们。他有可能把它们出口到中国，你懂的。”泽勒耸耸肩。他已经无能为力了，从尸体里能提取出的信息毕竟是有限的。

“中国人有一种文化禁忌。”普赖斯继续解释。“你必须完整地死去，否则就是对双亲的亵渎。”

“不过你可以切开别人，那不算犯忌。”泽勒的反驳换来贝塔一个夸张的鬼脸。

“我刚才是在赞同你的说法，”普赖斯句尾虽然没有‘你个白痴’这几个字，但已昭然若揭。而对面的阿尔法一脸怀疑。“没错，我是在赞同……”

“但你的语气有点……”

“好了，好了，”杰克翻了个白眼，转向威尔，而威尔早已躲进角落，以空茫的眼神盯着那一整排尸体。那种‘我已经看够了’的眼神。“凶手有几个？”

“两个。”威尔轻声回答。

“确定其中一个就是切萨皮克开膛手吗？”杰克的黑眼珠闪闪发亮，阿尔法咬牙切齿，盼望听到自己唯一想听的答案。

“至少其中一个，没错。”威尔叹息着点头，将自己从墙面上撑起身来，跌跌撞撞走向最近的出口。

“你要去哪儿？”杰克在身后呼喊，尾随着他的分析师。威尔忽视了兴奋的阿尔法以及从他身上辐射出的、芒刺在背的力量，对方正拼命跟上他的脚步。

威尔一步都没有停歇，只是迅速投射出自己的力量反击回去，让杰克呼吸一窒。

“我要回家。”

oOo

从厨房里的复杂状况看来，数个不同的烹饪项目正在同时进行。它们似乎全都复杂得要命，而威尔有限的烹饪技术让他一切东西基本全靠煎炸——身为南方人的习惯。不过他有能耐在五分钟之内将一切鱼类洗净、开膛、并且切片。他还能够熟练地撬开像是蚝和蚌这样的棘手食材，如同打开零钱包一样容易。连汉尼拔也对威尔处理水产的技巧印象深刻，这就很能说明问题了。

一整排闪亮不锈钢与白色陶瓷外壳的设备矗立在流理台及金属准备台上。汉尼拔正站在一个带有曲柄的设备旁边，摆弄着一些看上去湿漉漉的白色管状物。“你在干什么呢？”威尔从流理台上拿了一瓶蒸馏水，不过他真心想要的是拿许多许多威士忌来配它。今天可不是个愉悦的日子，那些尸体让他心神不安。

“Siskomakkara。”流利的回答让威尔确信这个单词的发音非常完美，只是他的大脑不解其意。

“就是说，高级热狗什么的？”碰运气的猜测让威尔得到了汉尼拔一个轻瞥。“鸡尾酒香肠？”威尔故意又猜了一次，就为了看看汉尼拔微妙的不满表情是怎么样子，还是说他根本不形于色。

“就将肉类碾碎挤进肠衣这个构思上来讲，可能有些相似。不过我用的材料要高档得多。”汉尼拔一边告知，一边专注于填塞及旋转这人肉制作的高档香肠。“但我不想知道鸡尾酒香肠到底是种什么东西。”听到汉尼拔以他那种口音及有教养的语调说出‘鸡尾酒香肠’，威尔忍不住呛了一口水。他及时将它咽了下去，以免大笑出声。

“你还好吗？”汉尼拔担心地望了他的伴侣一眼。他从来都不明白威尔的笑点到底在哪里。看起来，出于种种原因，欧米伽特别喜欢听他发出荒谬的言论。

“对不起。呛到了（双关：酗酒问题）。”威尔对自己的冷笑话露出一个苦笑。“你打算把这个……什么东西用在晚宴上吗？”这就是另一件迫在眉睫的问题，明晚的盛会。正是汉尼拔今天及最近不能陪在他身边的原因。这么麻烦，怪不得他没法频繁举办这种晚宴，威尔暗暗想道。就为了一顿晚餐，要花费如此多的准备工作，在威尔看来有那么点不可思议。

“是的。它们得吃新鲜的，不像那些烟熏香肠。”汉尼拔灌完香肠，在末端系好绳结。

“我一定要参加吗？”威尔靠到流理台上，突然感到特别疲惫。一想到不得不跟汉尼拔之外的人度过一整个晚上，他就望而生畏起来。

“晚会是为你举办的，所以是的，你必须参加。”汉尼拔说得严肃，深深看进威尔眼里。欧米伽一副有气无力的样子，面色苍白，皮肤晦涩。汉尼拔有些担心，将手上的人肉汁液冲洗干净，用毛巾擦干，他迅速来到威尔身边，将冰凉的手掌按上欧米伽额头。

“你有点发烧，”汉尼拔说。他倾身过来，深深吸了一口气。来自发热的香甜气息将威尔本身的自然体味催化得更加浓郁，让汉尼拔的鼻腔有点刺痒。还没有到结合热，但汉尼拔能够据此设想在不久的将来威尔闻起来会是怎样。

“我越来越热了，”威尔咕哝着说，享受着汉尼拔突然靠近的距离。这正是他一整天都期待着的。威尔想要沉浸下去，将自己跟汉尼拔纠缠在一起。

“可能是压力太大。你应该吃一片阿司匹林。”注意到欧米伽开始向自己怀里靠过来，汉尼拔小心地站定不动。威尔将额头挨上了他的肩膀。

“早就想到了。”威尔从自己口袋里掏出红白相间的药瓶，朝阿尔法晃了晃。他只是太累了。他想将双臂环绕在汉尼拔身上，让这男人抱他一会儿，抹去他身上萦绕着的、其他阿尔法及死去尸体的可怕气味。片刻之后威尔才意识到，他完全可以这样做。现在他已经不是独自一人了，不必再做伪装，也不必将人际关系完全寄托在狗狗身上，更不必躲藏在重重衣物之下。

长舒一口气，威尔双手环抱上汉尼拔腰际，头靠在汉尼拔肩上，将自己的重量交给了阿尔法。贴心地，汉尼拔一直保持着沉默，给予威尔他所需索的一切。然而以欧米伽所在的位置，他无法看到横贯汉尼拔面容的、如同伤疤一样的露齿笑容。

oOo

“威尔·格雷厄姆呢？”

汉尼拔已经习惯在杰克的名字出现在来电显示时于一臂外的距离按下应答键，或者直接免提。

“在呢，”威尔瞪着电话。他刚刚从匡提科回来，公事包里满是需要阅览及批改的试卷，在威尔看来，其中大多数都该直接扔进碎纸机，以便节约他的时间和墨水。

“我们有线索了，”杰克的声音在电话那头隆隆作响，在威尔看来实在太过饱含激情。“你愿意帮助我们抓住那个开膛手吗？”

威尔忙于向电话发射眼刀，没有注意到汉尼拔的冷笑。终于要结束了，只是有点虎头蛇尾，至少在汉尼拔眼里看来。

是贝弗利理出了头绪，她沿袭了威尔的思路：相信案件中有两个不同的杀手，并将开膛手摘除出等式，聚焦于那个她确确实实能够追查到的杀手。贝弗利调出了酒店的视频监控，通过敏锐的细节观察来追踪这个器官贩子。现在她有眉目了，关于他们到底该朝哪个方向找寻。通过作案车辆，杀手被证实是当地一家私人救护车公司的兼职司机。贝弗利使用频率探测器很快锁定了救护车的下落，德文 ·西尔维斯特极有可能就在那里。

召集了人马，杰克带着一整队特警突袭了救护车藏身的一栋废弃建筑物，在一个偏僻角落找到了它。全副武装的阿尔法们像穿着防弹衣的狼群一样包围了作案车辆，而杰克手握猎枪，身先士卒。威尔与汉尼拔缀在后面留在警车旁边，没有参与这场狩猎，只是担任着观察者的角色。直到救护车门被突然拉开。

“莱克特医生！”杰克回头大喊。威尔和汉尼拔交换一个眼神，走向现场，疑惑豁然明朗起来。西尔维斯特被抓了个现行，现任受害者的鲜血都染上了他的手腕，而他的双手仍然沉浸在对方身体中。

“我需要你评估一下当下的情况，医生。”杰克大声说。威尔知道，不得不依赖汉尼拔的感觉一定让杰克满心愤懑。承认他的阿尔法能提供帮助会毁掉杰克致力于将他排除在案件之外的任何努力。

威尔看着汉尼拔爬进救护车厢，以一位前急诊外科医生的游刃有余靠上前去，评估造成的伤害。“他正在移除受害者的肾脏，”汉尼拔对他们说，“情况很糟糕。”补上的这句话让西尔维斯特不满地瞪了他一眼。“我能够帮他止血。”

“快，”杰克回答。直等到汉尼拔完全接替西尔维斯特控制了状况，他才命令犯人从车里出来。汉尼拔专心于手头的工作，从此时起就无视了杰克跟他的团队，止住出血，尽力弥补已经造成的伤害。这个可怜的小杀手是个无能的白痴，不值得他的时间和注意。汉尼拔抬头一瞥，慢半拍地发现自己拥有一个观众。

威尔微微侧过头，观察着他的工作，平时富于表现力的面容上挂着一副困惑的表情。欧米伽的脸色不同寻常地一片空白，蓝灰色双眼睁得大大的，空洞茫然。两人之间的连结沾染着某些汉尼拔无法识别的东西，微光闪烁。但不巧的是，此刻的他被手畔之事纠缠着，无法沉浸心底进行自我探究。西尔维斯特破开了这个人的肚子，试图偷走他的肾脏。尽管汉尼拔对受害人并无同情，但他是个完美主义者。他决不允许对方死在自己手里，在自己完全有能力避免的情况下。

威尔目前在心底顿悟的那种感情只能被描述成一种敬畏，如果能用语言描述的话。他看到汉尼拔将他的双手伸进另一个人类身体里，满是鲜血，而威尔唯一能够想到的是他这样看起来有多么美。在这一行这么久，威尔几乎记不得伤口与染血还可以救治生命，而不只是夺去生命。切开与瘀伤也可能是治愈的开始，而不是加速生命的流失。

在私密的念头里，威尔觉得汉尼拔游刃有余、得心应手的样子简直让人心折。沐浴在其他人鲜血之中的样子。

oOo

威尔躲藏在厨房里，研究酒瓶标签，仿佛他真的在意葡萄酒年份似的。汉尼拔为晚宴雇佣而来的服务人员在他身旁忙碌地穿梭。看到威尔，汉尼拔宽慰地叹了一口气，知道自己应该庆幸欧米伽至少已经打扮得体，穿着汉尼拔为他准备的西装、戴着他特意挑选的项圈。跟客人打成一片什么的真的只能是奢望。虽然想将威尔得瑟地炫耀给所有人，但汉尼拔也明白他只能将孤僻的欧米伽推到这一步了，否则他说不定会干出什么叛逆的事儿来。宴会是为威尔举办的，汉尼拔想要他留在这里，品尝自己所有的劳动成果。

“你在这儿呢。我差点担心你会逃回沃夫查普去。”汉尼拔走上前来，双手滑过威尔深色西装的前襟，抚平欧米伽不知怎的搞出来的褶皱。深色调的蓝非常衬威尔眼睛的颜色，他简直是光彩夺目；今天的项圈是设计简洁的黑色钢片，细细一条，摸起来非常光滑。

“要么是留在这里，要么只能去跟切萨皮克开膛手来个约会。在虐待狂跟社会名流之间的抉择真是让我进退两难。”威尔的嘟囔让汉尼拔嘴角扯起一抹笑意。“现在变卦还不晚，我留下会给大家扫兴的。”

“我不敢苟同，”汉尼拔在他额头飞快印上一个吻。威尔怒冲冲地瞪了他一眼，还是叹息着认输了。他无助地朝客人聚集的餐厅比了个手势，晚餐铃已经响起。汉尼拔不希望客人们久等，更不愿意推迟介绍威尔的时机，他向威尔伸出手臂，而威尔只经过片刻犹豫就抓住了他的手。

“来吧。这全是为你准备的。”说着，汉尼拔带领威尔来到餐厅。这种场合实在有点惹人兴奋。每个人都能看到威尔，赞美他，倾慕他，但绝不允许碰他一根指头。

“我对天发誓，我会故意用错餐具，喝酒时啧啧出声，如果你敢把我一个人留在这群人当中的话。”当他们的出场得到众人鼓掌欢迎之时，威尔悄声抱怨道。

“我会铭记于心的。”汉尼拔笑了起来，为威尔拉开座椅，他为威尔安排的位置就在自己右手，再右边就是阿拉娜，而对面正是科密达夫人。汉尼拔希望自己的伴侣能够安心留到结束。

科密达夫人就坐时突然停顿下来向威尔说话，让他吓了一大跳。“不用担心以怎样的顺序使用刀叉，威尔，”科密达夫人露出一个大大的笑容，朝正饶有兴致观察他俩谈话的汉尼拔点了点头。“反正没有人敢挑你的刺。在汉尼拔的餐桌上被他鉴定为粗鲁的话，就一辈子都没机会再次受到邀请了。”

汉尼拔笑着摇了摇头。“不要散播谣言。他们会有最后一次机会为我的餐桌增添色彩，我会给他们一个相当公平的机会，以某种方式作出弥补。”

今晚的菜色就是实例，他选择的猪肉食材们以一种有生以来从未实现过的方式证明了自己的价值。

“我可没有那么残忍。”

oOo  
第十一章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：大概是"Chicken Soup For The Soul"心灵鸡汤梗吧……  
> ※2：鼠妇（湿生虫）俗称潮虫，属无脊椎动物节肢动物门甲壳纲潮虫亚目潮虫科鼠妇属。遇到惊吓会迅速蜷缩成球状。  
> ※3：Fresh as a daisy，习惯短语，精神抖擞的意思。  
> ※4：如汉尼拔所说，这是莎翁的一首诗歌。  
> ※5：吉姆·莫里森（1943年12月8日－1971年7月3日），美国创作歌手和诗人，洛杉矶摇滚乐队‘大门乐团’的主唱。早年入迷于尼采、兰波和杰克·凯鲁亚克的作品，并以自己的能力把它们与歌词相结合，使他成为史上最有艺术才华、最有影响力的创作歌手之一。


	12. 第十二章：又是H章。你！还有你！擦亮眼睛吧小伙伴们！

那天晚上汉尼拔回到卧室时，发现沉重的桃花心木床头板上堆叠起厚厚一摞枕头，威尔光溜溜地半靠着它们躺在床上。欧米伽正在等待阿尔法的到来。威尔仍然羞于前戏，这种行为的亲密程度叫他感到尴尬，而那种状态下两人之间的精神连结也叫人感到无所适从。但他很快就逐渐适应了这段关系中更加生理的那一方面。见到欧米伽已经肌肤绯红，情潮泛滥，汉尼拔露出一个志得意满的笑容，干净利落地褪去了自己的衣物，从善如流地加入了自己的伴侣，将自己安置在威尔双腿之间，抬起对方的下半身，将已经勃起的顶端抵上欧米伽闪烁着水润光泽的穴口。在股间摩擦片刻直至芳香的体液润滑了整个茎身，汉尼拔不再拘泥细节，直接对上威尔的双眼，寻求进一步行动的许可。欧米伽轻轻点头表示同意，身体语言生硬而焦躁——威尔仍未习惯开口要求或是索取自己想要的东西。

努力放松身体，威尔看着汉尼拔一寸一寸缓缓没入自己体内，阿尔法沾满了润滑体液的阴茎湿润光滑，顺利埋入根部。威尔没有挪开视线，注视着整个过程，以共情的天赋吸收着每一秒的细节。他知道汉尼拔同样一眼不眨地凝视着他——他能感觉到汉尼拔捕猎者一般的目光，能想象出阿尔法膨胀充血的虹膜是怎样鲜红，如同一道日环蚀。

汉尼拔开始动作，而威尔伸出手摸索起来，他的指尖擦过两人紧紧相连的部位，好奇地探索着这段生理交流。尺寸惊人的性器从容不迫地在他体内抽插，那力度让每次刺入的回声共鸣震撼他的身体，动摇他到灵魂深处。威尔慢慢以指尖探险，努力不要显得笨手笨脚。他发现阿尔法的阴茎底端构造饱满，比他自己的要结实许多，那个部位能够延展膨胀起来，最终形成一个结。通常这种生理现象只会发生在结合热或发情期，不过，他们两人都称不上“通常”。

威尔的力量通过触摸丝丝缕缕泄露出来，随着这种情绪的侵袭，两人之间接触的每个部位都变得越来越滚烫，威尔的皮肤刺痛起来，而汉尼拔则汗毛倒竖。威尔从来不知道被阿尔法成结是什么感觉，他对此颇有一些好奇。当结合热到来时，情欲的狂热会让他神智混乱。这是个必要的过程，结合热的狂乱让欧米伽能够更加轻易地接受结的楔入，使他们能够容纳这块坚硬的器官相当长一段时间，保证多个回合的交配。不进入这种失神状态的话，成结的过程将会非常痛苦，而结的消退更要花上许久，对清醒的欧米伽来说绝对是一种折磨与摧残。

而结合热的狂乱也只有成结才能够“治愈”，否则欧米伽只能在情欲的病态折磨之下挣扎过数天的日子。众所周知，一个进入结合热的，没有伴侣、得不到阿尔法纾解的欧米伽是这世上最悲惨可怜的物事。而结合热的破解所造成的精疲力竭会让欧米伽飘飘欲仙，乖顺地躺在那儿任阿尔法施为。阿尔法们一般会利用这段亲密时光创造新的连结或者，如果他们已经建立过连结，则是巩固它们的时候。阿尔法会标记欧米伽的脖子和肩膀，噬咬不停，或者体贴一些的，在标记之后以舌头舔舐欧米伽的伤口，他们唾液中独特的化学成分遇到欧米伽的血液会使其加速凝固，形成某种特殊的伤疤。标记的咬痕结疤之后是骨白色的，纹理光滑，无论欧米伽的皮肤是何种肤质、何种肤色，无论伤疤结在何处。在威尔从前的工作生涯中，他曾见识过许多叫人毛骨悚然的事例，有的欧米伽脸部被占有欲过剩的阿尔法咬到满是伤痕，根本无法辨识容貌。这就是起初他拒绝汉尼拔以咬痕标记自己的原因之一，并为此让步，接受了项圈。

然而信任让一切都改变了。威尔对信任无比吝啬，但他讶异地发现，潜移默化地，汉尼拔渐渐赢得了它。阿尔法耐心地慢慢凿开了威尔的堡垒，掏出一个能容自己进入的裂隙，入侵了欧米伽的世界。像一条躲藏在塔楼中心的小虫，威尔无法抵挡糖衣炮弹坚持不懈的攻击，礼貌冷静的举止、美妙绝伦的食物、几乎全心全意的亲切、以及对自己所有缺点近乎无底线的包容，这些都太过美好，好到像是幻觉。已经得到的一切都让威尔忍不住想要更多，欧米伽越来越贪婪，越来越皮肤饥渴。

诱人的冲动扯动着威尔的心弦，他想要汉尼拔比现在更加热情，想要迫得他冲动，想要逼汉尼拔进入发情期，让他彻底占有自己。阿尔法的动作突然静止下来，威尔抬头看向汉尼拔，打断了自己的妄想。好像能够读懂威尔内心似的，阿尔法面色沉静、眼神严肃地凝视着他。他惯常的面具还在那儿，不过正摇摇欲坠。在它平滑的边缘之后有暗流涌动，毕生经验磨砺到完美的天鹅绒般柔软的假面似乎随时都可能崩溃。威尔知道自己能够操控汉尼拔的本能，强迫他进入发情期，在其他阿尔法眼里或许求之不得的事情，但汉尼拔并非他们之一。控制欲就是他的铠甲，而他现在的表现似乎威尔正打算将一柄利剑刺入他胸甲的裂隙中。

威尔的手指离开了他的茎身，继续向下托住了阿尔法的阴囊。这脆弱的器官肿胀地低垂着，柔软而紧绷。欧米伽的动作让汉尼拔剧烈颤抖了一下，他闭紧了双眼，仍然没有出言抱怨——或是威胁。但他仍然没有继续动作。他紧绷的身体语言已经表明了态度，手臂上的肌肉如同钢丝绳般凸显，麝香气的体味因为攻击欲而变得愈发刺鼻。如果威尔打算逼迫汉尼拔，打破了他的自制力，他将无法为自己到时候的行为负任何责任。

威尔放开了阿尔法，躺回枕头上，如同温顺的祭品一般舒展开身体，双手伸到头顶，向后弓起背部，仰头暴露出脖子。威尔觉得自己的做法不无荒谬，然而效果是立竿见影的，汉尼拔身上的紧张气氛消失了。强壮的手掌捏住了威尔两只手腕，将它们固定起来，另一只手掌挪到他的腰侧，指尖死死摁进肉里，那里一定已经渗出猩红的血液，即将留下暗紫的瘀伤。威尔知道，今天结束之后自己的髋骨上会出现许多银月般的细碎痕迹，如同奇异的新月状星云一样，拜阿尔法的指甲所赐。汉尼拔俯在威尔身上，狂暴而热切地刺入，滚烫的呼吸弥漫着热雾纠缠在威尔颈间，欧米伽紧闭双目，任由尖锐的牙齿撕开自己的皮肤，在那里打上烙印。

他的颈间是一张无暇的画布。之前唯一的交配标记位于威尔后颈，如同签名一般，要掩藏起来很容易。威尔对此一直很庆幸。他在家很少会戴上项圈，汉尼拔在这个方面是个异常慷慨的阿尔法。所有欧米伽都必须携带某种所有权的标识，咬痕、项圈、或是刺青。汉尼拔在这个问题上对他十分纵容，只让威尔在公众场合戴上项圈，而在家中或者有汉尼拔陪伴之时一切则由欧米伽自己决定。

威尔能够感觉到汉尼拔并未生气，但他确实感到受到了威胁，而汉尼拔并不是个习惯受到威胁的人。不，不对，威尔在脑中暗暗纠正。他有那么一种预感，他的阿尔法非常擅于处理类似问题。而标记则是他应对威尔之前所做所为的方式，他正在欧米伽身上重建自己的控制权。汉尼拔喜欢一切尽在掌控。

威尔仰起头，任他施为，在汉尼拔的掌控之下同时追逐着自己的快感。欧米伽象征性地挣扎着，激起更强烈的兴奋感，却又不至于被误解成想要逃脱的企图。痛苦与愉悦的知觉扭曲在一起，像是接错连线一般，可能是出于生理、性别、或者他该死的共情原因。脖子上尖锐伤口造成的刺痛让威尔喘息不止，刺激得他迎合阿尔法的撞击辗转厮磨，而不是乖乖躺平接受。

那只手终于放开了他的腰臀，威尔知道自己已经得到了原谅，因为他久被忽略的勃起终于得到了安慰。汉尼拔握住他，以两人新近建立起来的共同节奏律动。坚定的手指在性器上摩擦带来的涟漪，以及汉尼拔的舌头在颈间新伤处舔舐的触感，两者都让威尔越来越激动难耐，随着高潮如同自身体中被撕裂出来，欧米伽终于如释重负地哭喊出声。

柔软而满足地躺着，威尔终于能有余裕再次观察起阿尔法，不再被自己的身体分心，愉悦地注视着汉尼拔舔干手指上亮晶晶的乳白液体。阿尔法达到高潮的唯一迹象是他的腰部动作稍稍乱了节奏，以及眼中突然充斥的野性狂热，让他的眼球不时闪耀出真正的猩红光芒。某个意义上，威尔对此感到一种荒谬的骄傲，都是因为自己，对这个看似禁欲的男人造成如此影响，扰乱了他似乎永远无动于衷的镇定。

沉默的气氛本该让人感到困扰不适，然而却并未在他俩之间造成尴尬。通过注视阿尔法的行动，威尔得到了自己所有需要的信息，并不需要真正的语言交流他也能理解阿尔法太多层面的想法。

回味着仍然挥之不去的余韵，汉尼拔感到再不需要多说什么，因为威尔以灰蓝的双眸热切地拥抱着他。此刻任何言语都是多余。汉尼拔任由行动代替缺席的语言来表达自己。

小心翼翼地温柔倾身下来，然而这次是将他沾满鲜血的嘴唇印到威尔唇间。柔软的唇瓣轻轻分开，作为应答。欧米伽伸出舌尖舔吻自己的滋味——那铁腥味又咸又甜，因为除了血液，那其中还掺杂着自己的精液。

标记过程中的汉尼拔相当野蛮，他的齿痕留下的深印像一条红宝石项链环绕在威尔颈间，渗出的血珠顺着他锁骨的曲线流淌，一路上伴随深紫、暗红及玛瑙色的痕迹。这实在有些过分地不近人情，要知道威尔原本只是出于好奇考虑了某种可能性，并未实际冒犯。虽然汉尼拔对实施暴行从不会有任何心理障碍，然而伴侣是要列入特例的。揭示一个人的本性从来不该操之过急，尤其威尔对自己而言还是这么新鲜。

在威尔进入结合热之前，他们必须建立某种平衡。两人之间的连结越来越强韧，但汉尼拔需要它更坚固一些，拥有更强的约束力，这样在威尔发现他的秘密之后，才能毫不退避地接受汉尼拔的真实自我，才能如他所愿的，不让其他任何人知道。

结局的可能性有一种截然不同的发展方向，汉尼拔明白该怎样处理，或者说，他曾经能够胜任。如果能将它归类为一种恐惧的话，阿尔法只愿意承认他有些轻微的忧虑。汉尼拔不再肯定自己能够杀掉威尔，如果事情真的发展到那种可悲的方向。他体内的那头掠食者如今不会允许他残酷地夺去欧米伽的生命，威尔作为伴侣已经在他的灵魂中扎根太深。而人类的表象也不再情愿回归从前那孤独的存在。汉尼拔不曾想到，失去威尔的念头在任何一个方面——无论是他的存在，他的陪伴，还是他的生命——都让他感到悲哀。他本以为自己早已凌驾于这些脆弱的情绪之上。

这些情绪甚至可能在他面上泄露了出来，或者暴露在他眼底，因为威尔伸出手来，拿指背轻擦过他锐利的颧骨，一脸忧色。如果米开朗基罗在世，一定会将欧米伽的表情永远凝固在大理石中。他的威尔，他美丽迷人的欧米伽——但汉尼拔在心底反省道，也许自己有点过于偏心了，考虑到对方的血还染在自己唇上，而自己的性器还深深埋在对方体内。虽然软了下来，有滑出来的趋势，但仍然惬意地被那温热的肉体紧紧抓住。

即便身上的伤痕还渗着血，他的欧米伽仍以那双温柔的大眼睛紧密注视着他，蓝灰的眸子如同明媚的冬日清晨，会说话一样询问汉尼拔为什么看起来如此伤感。它深深触动了汉尼拔，他觉得自己伤得厉害，摧枯拉朽一样被它击垮。如同汉尼拔受到连结的影响一样，威尔同样受到了触动，甚至更加深刻。他的共情是将两人连结起来的纽带之一，汉尼拔确信。

下定决心，汉尼拔一边抬起头，一边小心地维持着与威尔的眼神接触。他知道共情者能够理解自己的意图。他抚摸威尔仍然松垮垮挂在自己身上的大腿，郑重地点了点头。威尔讶异地瞪大了眼睛，目光逡巡阿尔法的脸庞，试图寻觅任何犹豫不决、忧虑或是欺骗的迹象。但是没有。威尔举起手臂，朝汉尼拔伸出双手，却没有唐突地碰触他。欧米伽并不需要碰触也能做到他想做的事，不过汉尼拔依然欣赏他谦逊的姿态。威尔接受了他的供奉，然而阿尔法必须自己迈出最后一步，决定性的一步。他觉得有时候威尔向他显示出的好意与体贴叫人左右为难。

汉尼拔闭上眼睛、低下头颅，直到脸颊埋进那双坦率的手掌。他锐利的颊骨栖息在那双温暖的掌心，它们温柔抚摸他的同时，威尔那股神秘的力量透过皮肤深深渗入他的体内。上一秒吸进去的还是冰凉的空气，下一秒吐出的仿佛已是炽热的火球。肺部剧烈灼烧着，汉尼拔的身体迅速从沉眠中被唤醒，进入发情，如同星星之火被瞬间引燃成烈火燎原。让不应期什么的见鬼去吧，汉尼拔感到自己在威尔体内重新勃起起来，而欧米伽的甬道紧紧抓住他，稍稍移动身体变换角度来适应。

说实话，威尔不知道接下来会怎样。尽管独来独往，交际能力负分，可他也不是从石头里蹦出来的，更不是对这个社会及自己的性别一无所知。发情的阿尔法和结合热中的欧米伽一样，经常在文艺作品中出现，以一种罗曼蒂克的表现方式。然而威尔从未亲身经历过。

彻底放开自我比想象中更艰难。汉尼拔憎恨发情期，这种毫无意义的天性会让阿尔法脑中一片空白，除了像野兽一样交媾再无其他。肉类是拿来食用的，不值得被升华到床第之间。汉尼拔迄今为止从未向它屈服。他让威尔引出深受自己憎恨的一面，他想知道与视为伴侣的对象一起经历它会是怎样一种感受。他一直将它锁在深处，从未展示人前。

威尔首先注意到的是气味的变化，肉桂、生姜、肉豆蔻的香气融化在香草、麝香与橡木的基调中，发酵到如同醇酒，辛辣而甜腻。然后就是那滚烫的体温，汉尼拔的皮肤热到烫人，尤其是下体部位，越来越坚硬膨胀。威尔试探地摇晃腰部，却立刻遇到了阻抗，不得不静止下来。腰臀被有力的指尖掐得生疼，威尔抬头望向阿尔法。

欲望强烈到令人痛苦，欧米伽的力量温暖而粘稠，像是苦涩又甘甜的金色蜂蜜，无孔不入地向体内侵袭，而当汉尼拔试图与之抗衡时，他感到一股难以言喻的恶心欲呕。汉尼拔俯视自己的伴侣，他现在唯一想做的事情就是深入对方体内，无论以哪种方式。犬齿、舌头、指甲、性器，什么都好。他想要占有威尔、蹂躏他，让全世界都无可辩驳那是他的欧米伽，只属于他。汉尼拔欲火焚身，几乎将自己烧成灰烬。

汉尼拔瞳孔中一片漆黑，虹膜收缩成一道狭窄的猩红色环。他龇牙咧嘴，露出满口利齿，偏过头似乎是在掂量威尔。这种打量的凝视已经持续了好一会儿，仿佛一头刚刚抓住下一顿猎物的野狼，就等对方先行一步。

我做了一件太过危险的事，威尔后知后觉地发现。因为汉尼拔——至少他的一部分人格，仍在抗拒欧米伽的影响。撕下面具的怪兽正对威尔虎视眈眈，在情欲与杀戮之间犹豫不决。威尔收缩下半身的肌肉，试图以肉体劝慰伏在自己身上以及埋在自己体内的这头生物选择前者。野兽咆哮起来，既是回答也是警告，它大口大口吸着气，紧紧抓住威尔的腰身，仿佛它正在溺亡，而欧米伽的身体是它唯一的救生衣。

威尔缓慢而小心地动作着，伸手触到两人之间，摸到汉尼拔插入他的地方，以及从大腿内侧流淌到阴囊底部、一片狼藉的湿润体液。不由自主地，阿尔法开始律动起来，幅度那么小，然而两人都悸动起来。

太多的渴望同时撕扯着汉尼拔。其中有进食的欲望，对食物与血肉的渴求让他口中不住分泌口水。然而交配的本能未经许可就支配了他的身体，深深地、湿漉漉地埋藏在那具热情的身体中，让他一部分的理智堕入无可预料的疯狂边缘。还有无处不在的杀戮冲动，自我保护的本能让直觉活跃起来，通知身体其他部分当他被困在威尔身体中时会有多么脆弱，多么不堪一击。狼群会这样铲除异己，一头不受欢迎的公狼会在与母狼交配无法脱身的时候被族群撕成碎片。最奇异的是，汉尼拔的自我中还保有那么一份自制，想要观察到底哪种欲望最后取得胜利。

威尔举起刚刚沾满体液的手指，如同祭品一样奉献到汉尼拔面前。他凝视着阿尔法，而那头捕猎者也密切关注着他的一举一动。碰触是被允许的，于是威尔将一些粘滑的液体抹上汉尼拔的嘴唇及鼻尖下方，让本能与费洛蒙做自己的马前卒。如果将力量推送得太猛或者太急，威尔知道自己将付出代价，汉尼拔很可能会反噬。上一次尝试的结果已经证明了这一点——脖颈间那些惨痛的淤痕。

迫不及待想要确认，汉尼拔半合眼帘，舌尖伸出轻舔嘴唇，品尝那儿被奉献给他的甜蜜诱饵。当阿尔法伴随一声饥渴的呻吟扑到身上时，威尔知道自己取得了最后的胜利，征服了这名阿尔法，至少是一部分的他。老虎钳一样的手掌终于从臀部移开，抓住威尔的手腕，汉尼拔几乎是将他的手塞进自己嘴里，啃噬欧米伽的每根手指，将残留的所有体液全都舔得干干净净。威尔拿手指当做诱饵，逗引汉尼拔愈发靠近自己，双腿环上汉尼拔腰际，脚踝互相勾住，而汉尼拔也开始有意识地加快频率，不再全凭本能驱动。

当各式各样的欲望试图将汉尼拔的心智撕成碎片时，香子兰与花蜜浸透水蜜桃的香味刺穿了那片阴霾，如同万能灵药一般。生存本能一败涂地，情欲急切地遵循这股香气所带来的指令，这迷人惬意的气息一定是来自欧米伽与伴侣。它是塞壬之歌与吉普赛咒语的结合，效果立竿见影——汉尼拔所有的意志都集中在了威尔身上。他的味道。他的香气。他的声音。他的身躯环绕着自己、摩擦着自己，随着血脉的奔涌而搏动、灼热着。

威尔想要一个吻，但汉尼拔的嘴唇不肯乖乖听话，到处乱舔弄得一片湿漉漉。他想立刻品尝威尔的全部，却无法决定从哪里开始。威尔急促地喘着气，在汉尼拔热切舔舐自己脸颊的时候努力不要退缩。汉尼拔膜拜着他的每一寸皮肤，仿佛每一处的味道与肌理各不相同。当阿尔法来到颈间时威尔畏缩了一下，对方吸吮舔吻他的伤口，仿佛他的血液是最香醇的陈年美酒。

这一切都是威尔，充斥在汉尼拔嘴里以及他敏感的鼻端，占据他的舌头和喉咙，在他双手和身体下蠕动，紧握他肿胀的勃起。一切都是又湿又热，滑溜溜的，令人陶醉的气味让汉尼拔头脑晕眩，让他的身体既像是轻飘飘的，又仿佛重若千斤。他失速地在那团热源中疯狂抽插，它将他从头到尾紧紧包裹起来，握住他，挽留他。

汉尼拔接连不断的撞击每一下都似乎要将他撕成两半。阿尔法通常是个极具耐心的人，不慌不忙地细细品尝，唯一的失控只在他最后高潮的欢愉时能够得以一窥。然而现在，他粗暴、迅速，仿佛惩罚一般，威尔只能紧紧抱住汉尼拔的肩膀，否则便会支离破碎。汉尼拔同样紧紧环抱着他，阿尔法将脸庞埋在威尔颈窝，刺痛威尔伤口的汗水、以及经过汉尼拔努力舔舐后仍继续渗出的血迹全都沾染到他脸上。

威尔觉得自己已经无以为继，从内到外都软成一团，这时汉尼拔突然滞住了。此刻安静得可怕，沉默的空间中只剩下两人沉重的喘息。打破寂静的是一声咆哮，汉尼拔达到高潮时似乎排尽了肺中最后一丝空气发出这声可怕声响，而在身体内部，威尔深深地、强烈到疼痛地感受到了他。

尽管知道自己的双眼是睁开的，但汉尼拔能看到的只有一片空茫。微弱的轰鸣在耳边回荡，他最后终于意识到，这是自己的呼喊，自下腹聚集、穿过心脏，喷出喉咙。是嚎叫、是怒吼，低沉而悠长。汉尼拔久久沉浸在愉悦的顶点，他觉得自己已经从内到外被掏空，将一切注入了他的欧米伽体内。

在汉尼拔的阴茎底部在体内开始膨胀之时，威尔让自己有几分进入了结合热所带来的特殊慰藉状态。阿尔法在结慢慢膨胀成型的过程之中仍在持续射精。威尔深深呼吸，强迫自己紧张的甬道松弛下来。他只能庆幸这是第二轮，上次的润滑与预热让他能够接受阿尔法的结，尽管持续的钝痛还是让他不太舒服。

被填满的感觉有些令人不安，汉尼拔仍在向他体内不存在的器官播撒种子，而那里除了退化的轮廓之外一无所有。威尔知道汉尼拔的精液除了被自己的身体吸收一部分之外最终还是会排出体外，但直到结消退之前他都会这样被填满，下腹因为阿尔法输出的大量储备而柔软鼓胀。

汉尼拔终于瘫倒下来，威尔尽量不惊动阿尔法，一点点收回自己的影响，让他脱离发情期的束缚。汉尼拔颤抖着完全回归了自我，被深锁在伴侣体内，而威尔轻抚着他抽搐的背部肌肉，给予安慰。

汉尼拔将两人翻倒过来，把威尔的体重转移到自己身上，欧米伽看来已经无力承担。汉尼拔可以承受伴侣的重量一个小时左右，大概整晚也行，而且阿尔法此时再次觉得自己应该掌握主导。再说，威尔看上去都快休克了，欧米伽脸庞苍白，颈间环绕着一圈猩红印记，比任何项圈都要夺目。在汉尼拔唾液的作用下，伤口现在已经结痂，蕾丝般的残余物只是血迹与汗水凝固后的产物。它们会愈合成粉红闪亮的疤痕，最后转变成如同丝缎一样闪耀的骨白色标记。

尽管努力克制了，汉尼拔仍无法阻止自己以双手巡视伴侣的身体，穿过威尔被汗水沾湿的卷发，滑到他颈间的咬痕，再到他的臂膀，到腰侧抚摸臀部上方那圈指痕的瘀伤。沿着欧米伽的身体曲线从大腿来到身后，汉尼拔的手指碰到威尔仍容纳着自己膨胀的结的、被充分撑开的穴口。即使是这样轻柔的指尖，擦过那覆满润滑液的紧绷皮肤都让伏在他身上的威尔开始呜咽，挪动身体想要躲开，这动作让两人同时因为疼痛的触动而呻吟起来。汉尼拔以某种陌生的语言柔声安抚威尔，而威尔虽然听不懂却仍然能够理解它们的意义。汉尼拔的大手自上而下抚摸威尔背部，让他的伴侣放松下来，欧米伽便小心翼翼地轻挪了一下，轻轻将滑落的羽绒被拉到两人身上，将两人环抱在黑暗、温暖、以及双方静谧的呼吸声中。

像两块奇怪的拼图紧紧贴合在一起，汉尼拔很快跟随威尔进入了梦乡。

oOo  
第十二章完


	13. 第十三章：Fromage means cheese. Think about it. That joke writes itself. Part 1

“我说……感觉怎样？”

威尔望向跟他肩并着肩的贝塔，他们正在沃夫查普屋外的野地里散步，穿过布满灌木的原野。阿拉娜对他甜甜微笑，漂亮的蓝眼珠总能散发出与这冰凉色调截然相反的暖意，闪耀着快乐的火花。不需要威尔的特殊天赋也能知道她在说什么，或者更确切一些，说的是谁。她虽然在打听，不过并非好管闲事或者喜欢说三道四，只是出于朋友的关心；但威尔从来不容易吐露心声，即便面对的是有所好感的人。生活从来都不公平，所以他为什么要那么好说话呢。

“什么怎么样？”威尔呼出一口白雾，看它消散在空气中。吐出的雾气就像是个契机，让他的思绪心不在焉地飘到了鸦羽鹿身上。那头生物在他的认知边缘游荡，居留在他的森林与大海之间的土地上，而汉尼拔的庞大的城堡完全由黑石构筑而成，威尔觉得牡鹿的出没之地正是他们两人之间的中立领地。即便是现在他都能感觉到汉尼拔在他高墙之后的某处活动着，即使他的阿尔法正在一州之外的马里兰。自最近汉尼拔标记了他的脖子的那个难忘之夜过后，两人之间的纽带越来越坚固，粉色的伤疤顺利地愈合着，亮闪闪的似乎泛着珠光。很快它们就会痊愈，变成骨白色的印记，缎子一般光滑，摸起来也许有点凸起的触感。在那之前威尔都用一条柔软皮革编织成的宽项圈将其遮盖，他努力不去在意与汉尼拔之间遥远的距离让自己感到如何的难过。他更加不愿意去想，汉尼拔是否也有同样的感觉，那种如同丢失了自己另一半的失落。

注意到威尔突如其来的沉默，阿拉娜嗔怒地望了一眼欧米伽，用肩膀玩笑地撞了撞威尔肩头。“别这样。我知道你愿意倾诉的。你邀我来这儿不是只为了遛狗吧。”她弯腰捡起一根树枝朝一只狗狗面前扔去，于是一整群狗狗都兴奋地追逐过去。然而温斯顿还是决定留在威尔身边。

“也许我喜欢遛狗时有你陪伴。”威尔逗她，继续回避话题。

“你是一定要我说出口了？”阿拉娜叹了一口气，踢飞一小团雪块。原野上散布的雪刚够冻住枯萎的草皮，让它们又硬又滑，却不够让狗狗们真正钻进去玩闹。

“是的。是，没错。”威尔严肃地点点头，努力板着一张扑克脸。

“跟汉尼拔一起生活的感觉怎样？”阿拉娜终于忍不住破功，她皱了皱眉鼻子，威尔还是赢了，逼她直白问了出来。

“你为什么想知道这个？”威尔发现自己真的喜欢欲擒故纵。他从前没有很多机会这么做。

“因为我无法想象，所以没法不想多。我觉得谁都没法真正想象那副样子。他身上总是带着一股神秘感，而且他似乎很享受维持这种神秘感，而不是敞开自己。”阿拉娜说道。“况且在此之前我甚至都没看你有跟谁约会过。突然就跟某个人生活在一起，尤其是汉尼拔这样的人，肯定会有很多摩擦。”

“说的有道理。不过像我这样破碎的人本来就不适合约会。”威尔自暴自弃地说，戏谑地一手捧心。阿拉娜才不会让他这么容易过关。

“你才不破碎。从来都不是。”阿拉娜低声笑道，摇了摇头，以眼角余光观察威尔。她知道身边的欧米伽有多讨厌目光接触，也不喜欢被人长久盯着看，但她高兴地注意到威尔看起来……状态很好。甚至可以说很健康，很久以来都没这么好过。

“是吗？那你又是什么原因？”威尔还击道，他注意到了阿拉娜的审视，虽然她已经很小心地不动声色，他还是不习惯。然而无论是否感觉受到侵犯，他知道身边的贝塔完完全全是个可心的人儿，而且出乎大多数人意料之外的是，她相当的独立。

“我不约会的原因吗？”对于话题的转换阿拉娜挑起了眉毛。“我想得太多。”

“那你打算怎么解决这个问题呢？不去想了吗？”威尔露齿而笑，这表情并不像他通常在别人面前表现出来的那样痛苦或勉强。

“我还没想过呢，”阿拉娜反驳。“但我真的觉得你是在故意回避我的问题。”

“这问题太复杂。”威尔微微耸肩。

“我已经考虑到了。还有别的借口吗？”阿拉娜继续追问，同时揉搓自己的双臂，让自己暖和一点。虽然阳光明媚，可天还是太冷。她手套中的指尖已经开始麻木。

“你是在对我的性生活感到好奇吗，医生？”威尔嘴角一撇，朝她一笑。

“不，但显然你已经明白我的意思了。”阿拉娜的语气凉凉的，朝他的脖子以及脖子上那鲜明的咬痕扬了扬下巴。威尔瞬间脸颊绯红。“我更关心的是你们之间的日常交流，以及此类的事情。我还听说汉尼拔正在削减自己的工作，以便全职参与到FBI的事务中去。那是一大进步，对你们双方来说都是。”

“真的很复杂，总而言之，”威尔叹了一口气。“不是我要求他这么做的。”

“在我的印象里，汉尼拔也从来都不是会勉强自己做不喜欢事情的人。也不会被人拜托就会怎样，诸如此类。你不能把你们的关系定义为他个人的单方面决定。”阿拉娜说。她的话里暗含警告，她显然对自己的朋友有一种保护欲。这一部分出自生理原因。作为遗传基因上的中间性别，贝塔有听从阿尔法的本能，却有支持欧米伽的欲望。

“我无法定义我们之间的关系是因为真的不知道该怎么定义，”威尔坦白。他双手插进裤袋，避免自己无所适从地胡乱挥舞。“汉尼拔他……”

“很复杂，”阿拉娜帮他补完。

“就是这样，”威尔可怜巴巴地冲着她笑回去。

“他就是那样。一直就是。”阿拉娜叹息，“厨艺还好到不像话。”

“没错，他就是那样。”威尔赞同。“他至少会说五种语言，”他补充道，终于给了一点阿拉娜真正想要知道的信息。“据我所知至少五种。但是从他的藏书室来看，估计不止。”

“真的吗？那一定会很……”阿拉娜咬住下唇，防止自己傻笑出声。

“有趣。”威尔暗暗笑道，这次帮她补全。

“你爱他吗？”阿拉娜以她一直以来的坦率风格问道。

“你还真会埋伏笔，”威尔挑高眉头看她。然而阿拉娜对他从来都是这么坦诚。这是他最爱她的特质之一。

“好啦，回答我。”阿拉娜停下脚步，威尔转身面对她。威尔微笑起来，表情几乎有些伤感。

“很复杂。”

oOo

“我讨厌显得这样神经质。”

虽然很艰难，但汉尼拔成功忍住一声叹息，他不想显得不够职业，或是更糟糕地，显得粗鲁无礼。能够从病人中脱身出来的念头日复一日愈来愈让人感到宽慰，尤其现在他最感兴趣的是深入犯罪现场、并深入钻研威尔的思维方式。一切其他事物相较起来都已黯然失色。

“弗兰克林，如果不是神经质的话，那你的毛病只可能更重。”汉尼拔说着，给啜泣的男人递去一张面纸，但不愿意将面纸盒交给他。

“谢谢，”弗兰克林擦了擦脸，擤过鼻子，将用过的面纸随手扔在一旁整洁的玻璃桌上。汉尼拔决定将整盒面纸留在自己这边是正确的选择。“如果我不是这个样子的话，说不定我们能成为朋友呢。”

这没有自知之明的念头让汉尼拔直想抖落身上的鸡皮疙瘩。压抑住这份冲动，他维持着自己王样的威严，付予足够的平静与耐心，等待弗兰克林镇定下来。

“我非常尊重你。虽然我们不能成为朋友，也许你对此不太习惯，但我发现我总是以你的眼光来观察我的朋友，想象你对他们会有如何见解。”弗兰克林抽了抽鼻子，观察心理医生以期得到对方的反应。正面也好、负面也好，那都不重要。他只是想得到他所渴望对象的注意力。

“所以你成为了一位心理分析专家？”汉尼拔不知道该感到烦恼还是有趣。

“我成为了你。”弗兰克林慷慨的说，仿佛这是个什么恩赐一般。汉尼拔觉得这一点也不有趣。为了避免自己伤害弗兰克林，他分出一半心智沉浸到自己的思绪中，进入心灵宫殿。他察觉到威尔在那里，在远处游荡着，这欧米伽的存在即使在千里之外也能让他的心灵得到安慰。

“你心理分析了谁？”汉尼拔半心半意地问。

“我的朋友，托比亚斯。”这话让汉尼拔从心灵宫殿中抽身出来，重新把全部注意力放回了这个恼人的贝塔身上。“我谷歌了‘精神变态’这个词，浏览了它的要点。我惊讶地发现其中有许多符合的选项。”

“你这样做的动机是什么？我以为托比亚斯和你会是一对儿。结合是需要信任的。他做了什么让你感到可疑了？”汉尼拔撒了谎。谁都看得出来他们不是一对儿，但这话足够让弗兰克林感到坐立不安了，他一副难以置信的表情，尴尬万分地结结巴巴起来。

“托、托比亚斯和我？结、结合？”弗兰克林舌头都打结了。“不，不。啊，不。抱歉，我不是在找借口，可他真的不是我的型。我的理想对象应该再年长一些……文质彬彬……”

“请原谅我的猜测。”汉尼拔断然打断了贝塔拙劣的暗示与试图调情的话语。“那解释了你对托比亚斯草率得出了这些结论的原因。”

“他总是说些非常可怕的话，然后用‘开个玩笑而已’来掩饰过去。那让我感到越来越……奇怪，所以我就好奇如果是你的话会怎么想。”弗兰克林眉头紧锁、上半身前倾，而汉尼拔已经无法体面地将自己跟椅背贴得再紧一些了，于是只能摆出一张扑克脸。“也许你能帮我分析一下他。”

“我不会分析你的朋友。我只会分析你对他的看法。”汉尼拔说道，“这能帮助你更好地了解自己。你也许将你自己的缺陷投射到了他身上。”

“但是如果我觉得托比亚斯是个精神变态者……哦，天哪，那说明我才是精神变态吗？”弗兰克林一脸惊恐。

“你并不是精神变态者，不过也许你对他们无法自拔，”汉尼拔轻声说道。他已经再次开始失去兴趣了。汉尼拔觉得如果自己能够感受到某些感情的话，现在他应该为这无知无觉的贝塔感到遗憾了。可他真的没办法尽快为他找到转诊医师。

再一次，汉尼拔回到心灵宫殿中，自他高耸的黑墙后远远眺望出去。他想如果自己在这里大喊出声的话，威尔能否通过纽带及精神的共鸣听到他的声音。如此之久的遗世独立之后，如果能够得到回应，即使只是微乎其微的可能性，都简直称得上惊心动魄。

oOo

这音乐厅非常引人瞩目，汉尼拔觉得，即使在它灯火通明、舞台上却空空荡荡的时候。好吧，差一点就空空荡荡。

聚光灯的热度慢慢炙烤着正下方一把椅子上坐着的男人，散发出难闻的气味，他穿着正式黑白礼服。显然那是个死人，尸体靠在椅背上，一把大提琴插入他暴露的喉间。颈部皮肤以巧妙的手法病态地拉扯展示出来，经过处理的声带在老化的肌肉组织对比下散发出润白的光泽。生动别致的画面，尽管不是汉尼拔的风格，他还是欣赏这份艺术品中所展现出来的精湛技艺。

“受害者名叫道格拉斯·威尔森，是巴尔的摩大都会乐团的成员。铜管组，长号手。”杰克绕着受害人踱步，大声说道。“他在最近一次表演之后很快就被杀害了。后脑勺有钝器伤。”

“你觉得这是开膛手吗？”汉尼拔哪壶不开提哪壶，享受着杰克脸上席卷而过的苦恼与失望。汉尼拔小心保持自己的语调尽可能的不动声色，掩盖自己揶揄杰克的事实。

“不。没有器官缺失，尸体身上除了喉咙也没有其他地方被动过手术刀。”杰克从牙缝里挤出这句话。

“开膛手这种等级的连环杀手极少会在晚期改变自己的‘风格’。变本加厉的行为才更加典型。但这次杀戮、这种设计，尽管一样招摇，对开膛手来说可以称得上是退步。”威尔低头凝视着尸体，给出解释，并将细节在脑中归档，寻找答案。“凶手带他来到这里展示一场演出。”

“演出需要观众。这场演出是给谁看的呢？”汉尼拔若有所思，他渴望碰触那些闪耀的肠线，倾听它们发出的音符。

“不知道，但我为他感到难过。这样获取关注的方式可不是我的理想型。”威尔对这荒谬的场景摇了摇头。这具尸体就像一首诗歌改编的乐曲，留给别人找到其中潜藏的阴暗、扭曲的爱意。

“威尔……是我的错觉，还是你‘看’得更轻松了？”听到探员谨慎的语气，威尔转头挑眉质疑地望向杰克。

“我对自己说这只是一次纯粹的智力测验。”威尔叹了口气，戳了戳镜框，掩饰住自己的目光及不适。杰克在这方面从来都会对他感到不悦。这一点实在叫人困惑。

“狭义上讲确实就是这样，”杰克说道。不顾共情者的不满，他将焦点放在威尔身上，忽略了汉尼拔的存在。

“果然有够偏狭。”汉尼拔的评述引来另一名阿尔法的灼灼怒视。

“我从来都没觉得轻松过，杰克。”威尔试图缓解两名阿尔法之间紧张的空气，汉尼拔沉默的反对给连结带来一阵涟漪。威尔视而不见，继续说道，“我摆脱它，坚持下去。”

“很好。你可以摆脱，那就回来干活吧。”杰克严肃地说，似乎想要靠近欧米伽来加强这种压迫力，然而汉尼拔大喇喇挡在中间，平静地以不容置疑的空白眼神凝视着他。“等你准备好接受我们的时候，我们就会回来的。”

“我们会通知你。”汉尼拔对着杰克转身离开的背影说，看到对方突然紧绷起来的肌肉。

“你这样只会让事态恶化，你知道的，”威尔叹息道。他突然发现自己的私人空间遭到了入侵，阿尔法取下他的眼镜。

“他必须明白你是我的。”汉尼拔一边将手指梳理过巧克力色的发卷，一边轻声呢喃，他贴得很近，威尔能清楚听到他的每一个字。指尖向下移动，从脑后来到威尔颈间的项圈。“要知道，你没必要再戴上这个了。你脖子上的记号已经足够了。”

“说不定我喜欢这样呢，”威尔含糊地低吟。他觉得这样有点不太好，在尸体面前展示温馨一刻。从汉尼拔身边走开，威尔闭上双眼。金色钟摆晃过三次，威尔滑进自己的思维空间，发现自己站在舞台上面对着死者大提琴。威尔退后几步，步态优雅地自台上跳下，坐到观众席上。他自在地伸展开四肢，等待好戏开场。可他突然记起了什么。将头转向一边，威尔看进舞台的阴影里，试图分辨出潜伏在那里的什么东西。

“你可以出来了。我知道你在那儿。”威尔对着那个方向说道。他以近乎有趣的眼神看着鸦羽鹿自暗处走出，穿过舞台，突兀的蹄声空洞而沉重地回响在抛光的木地板上。那头动物停下来嗅了嗅死去的人，然后以黑漆漆的湿润双眼望向威尔，鹿角覆满血渍。汉尼拔从幕布后现身，跟随着它，带着略微好奇的神情环顾四周，仿佛每天司空见惯一般。

“坐吧。演出就要开始了。”威尔示意前排自己身边的座位。

“你在这儿有些不一样。”汉尼拔观察着他，看着威尔放松地靠回椅背，而不是身体前倾。欧米伽咧嘴一笑，哼了一声。

“这是我的脑子。我不该随心所欲吗？”威尔继续咧开嘴角，茫然地对自己比划着，然后靠过来。“在自己的脑子里还要躲避自身，你不会觉得会有点疯狂吗？”他狡黠地对自己的配偶低声耳语。

“你醒着的时候确实如此。”汉尼拔点点头。

“还是有点奇怪。我不习惯在这里有人作伴，心灵连结都是这样子的吗？或者说，你是真的吗？”威尔说着，戳了戳汉尼拔的肩膀，得到汉尼拔恼怒的一瞥。欧米伽无视了对方的微愠，将脑袋漫不经心地靠上汉尼拔肩头。“还是我幻想出来的？”

“非常真实。你感觉不到我在你身边吗？”汉尼拔问道，将自己梳理整齐的脑袋靠上威尔的卷毛，两人一起安乐地望向台上撑起的那座肉体乐器。

“我能……不……一点点？总之怪怪的。”威尔嘟哝着，“那森林和海都是我的？”

“是的，”汉尼拔回答，端详着失去生命力的骨肉制成的死亡乐器。

“那城堡呢，还有树篱迷宫？”威尔明知故问。汉尼拔知道欧米伽在微笑。

“那些都是我的，”他承认道。他好奇威尔对它们感觉如何。

“装模作样，”威尔又哼了一声，离开汉尼拔，站起了身。

“如果你愿意，我可以教你如何做到，”汉尼拔提议。看到鸦羽鹿跳下舞台，在走廊上漫步经过他俩身边，汉尼拔的兴趣又被引燃起来。“我能问你个问题吗？”

威尔耸耸肩膀。欧米伽皱起眉头，同样也在观察着鸦羽鹿。

“这头动物是什么？”汉尼拔冲着那头奇怪的生物抬起下巴，对方凉凉地注视了他们片刻，离开他们走到舞台左边。

“不知道。我还以为它是你的呢。”威尔沮丧地挑起眉毛。令人不安的发现。

“我以前从未见过一头皮毛上长着羽毛的鹿。你呢？”汉尼拔思索着。鸦羽鹿目前为止帮了他很多忙，总是带领着阿尔法穿过欧米伽的思绪迷宫，找到它的主人。

“没见过。”威尔在空中摆摆手，“耶，精神错乱。”

“你没有疯，”汉尼拔摇摇头。

“你真会甜言蜜语，”威尔看向一边，黯然地轻笑出声。

“只要你愿意听，我什么都愿意说，亲爱的，”汉尼拔双手捧起威尔的脸颊，让欧米伽再次对上他的目光。

“嘘……”威尔悄声说道，颤抖的指尖按上汉尼拔的嘴唇，“演出就要开始了。”汉尼拔打算继续说下去，不在乎对方的拒绝，然而威尔突然就不在身边了。阿尔法看向舞台，发现欧米伽站在尸体身后，指间捻着琴弓。调整到舒服的坐姿，汉尼拔准备聆听接下来的表演，既好奇又兴奋。

威尔握住临时大提琴的脖子，如同亲密爱人一般靠紧男人的身躯，紧紧抓住乐器，将琴弓划过暴露的声带。死亡之曲的基调就如同它所出自的大提琴的声音，这声音让人联想起它的起源，抑或不是。音调在血肉中引起共鸣，震得骨骼咯咯作响。

放松在椅子上，汉尼拔闭紧双眼，让乐声沐浴全身，他的配偶、他的欧米伽为他弹奏的，他们的歌。

第十三章完


	14. 第十四章：Cheese is love. Part 2

"像拉小提琴一样演奏他。"

沉浸在自己脑海中的乐曲里，隐约听到泽勒的话，威尔靠着墙战栗一下，清醒过来。他们已经回到了实验室，不幸之中的万幸是杰克并不在场，而汉尼拔也不在身边，于是威尔暂时得以喘息。

科学组和汉尼拔此时正围在尸体旁边，仔细查看它。威尔知道自己也该上前和他们一起，但暂时还振作不起精神来。他还能感觉到浸渍到掌中的残余松香粉末，还记得弓弦勒进指尖的触感。更糟糕的是，那首曲子……那恐怖的黑暗曲调萦绕着他，挥之不去，那具尸体发出的奇异乐音定制了一首同时包含着爱意与死亡的颂歌……已经由死者的咽喉、以威尔的双手奏出，演奏给汉尼拔听。

而汉尼拔在前排为他鼓掌。他起立许久，瞳色暗红，眼眶似乎饱含热泪。

威尔闭上眼睛，感到自己越是竭力试图挥去脑中不断循环、阴魂不散的旋律，就越是与现实世界脱节。他觉得自己也粉碎成了一条声带，预示着自己新的疯狂。理智的瞬间稍纵即逝。他甚至没有时间去休息室吃点点心，放松一下。威尔咬住舌头，试图专注到此时此刻的谈话中去。他知道在一具尸体面前莫名其妙地自顾自傻笑起来可不是什么好事儿。同事们，那些通常意义上的正常人，对这种事总是不以为然的。

“除了松香粉末之外，我们在伤口中还发现了碳酸钠、二氧化硫、碱水和橄榄油。”贝弗利的嗓音从喧嚣中浮现出来。威尔发现自己在旋律之间能够妥妥地理解她的话，他目前的心理状态将她的声音理解成单簧管，融合到乐曲中。

“橄榄油是拿来干什么的？”泽勒困惑又厌恶地紧锁眉头。威尔戏谑地观察了黑发高挑的阿尔法片刻，用天赋猜到泽勒不想再面对另一个食人魔了。万分赞同他观点的同时，威尔决定泽勒是双簧管。

“反正肯定不是做沙拉，”普赖斯加入对话，言语中不言而喻的情绪如同低音管的旋律在回荡。

“无论他打算制造出什么，显然做得很逼真。”汉尼拔的声音像是醍醐灌顶，以小提琴的音色，被多年的经验与技巧演奏纯熟。这把斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴※1完美融入了木管乐器三重奏，再加上人肉大提琴的四重唱，交织成了他们自己的乐曲※2。“橄榄油已经有超过一个世纪没有被使用在肠线制作工艺中了，据说它能够增加琴弦的生命力，创造出更加甜美、优雅的音色。”

就像脑海中这首一样，威尔颤抖着，似乎感受到了它有形的重量。当任何形式的爱意太过沉重时就会产生质变，当经典杰作沦为画布上一团色彩的污迹，大理石的雕塑崩塌成石块，交响曲衰落为刺耳的喧嚣。

“我敢说跟你一起玩棋盘问答※3一定很有趣，”贝弗利的窃笑声激起的一片涟漪与其他人的声音融合得默契。一边聆听身边这首全新的作品，威尔一边暗自疑惑汉尼拔恐怕都不知道棋盘问答是什么东西。他的阿尔法不像是爱玩桌游的类型。也许他会国际象棋，甚至中国跳棋，但不是这种混合在一块的有趣的小卡片、或是塑胶片。塑料卡牌和汉尼拔在威尔脑中真心搭不到一块儿去，共情者再次挣扎着避免笑出声来。

“他除去了声带周围除去肌肉与脂肪之外的一切组织，”泽勒的声音再次响起。威尔专注在他的话中，好让自己分散注意力。

“二氧化硫的作用是使声带硬化，”普赖斯悦耳的解释让他成为继贝弗利之后威尔第二喜欢的人。威尔喜欢这位贝塔谦逊的幽默，以及他选择谈话的时机。普赖斯似乎知道什么时候该说什么话，威尔欣赏他这种能力。貌似总会拐弯抹角暗示到他。

“让它们更适合弹奏，”威尔声调不稳地说。听到自己的嗓音融入其他人的音乐中去，他差点忍不住呕吐出来。哦，天哪，他是一把大提琴。他将涌上喉间的胆汁干咽回去。吐得一塌糊涂也会引人侧目的。

发现自己回到了开始的地方，威尔凝视着那具尸体，那把骨头与腐肉的乐器，他脑海中的杀手暂时接管了这支管弦乐队片刻。“只有把你打开才能发出一点像样的声音来。”

所有人都暂停下来，以各自不同的原因注视威尔。从在场观众中反馈回来的感情波动涵盖了自恐惧、不适、到着迷的范围，最奇怪的是，还有汉尼拔的兴味，尽管威尔知道自己是唯一能从阿尔法的平静面容上看出这一点的人。共情者清楚意识到自己刚刚迸出了某些反常的话语，忧心忡忡地回归到自我。羞辱又困窘地，威尔意识到同事们在汉尼拔严厉的眼神下都保持了沉默，他的力量让他们所有人都噤若寒蝉。

威尔双手捂住脸，努力让自己不要在工作场合、更不要在同事面前呕吐出来，那只会让自己进一步蒙羞。但他的胃根本就不听话，痛如刀绞。有冰凉的东西轻轻碰到了威尔泛白的指节，欧米伽抬眼望去，发现汉尼拔递给他一杯水。威尔没有伸手接它，于是汉尼拔将玻璃杯凑到威尔唇间，另一只手稳稳握住欧米伽的下巴，迫使他张开嘴。直到舌头接触到水分威尔才意识到自己有多么口渴，他靠近汉尼拔的碰触，没去在意这种亲密在工作场合是否有些不合时宜。威尔知道如果杰克看到了，那他们就永远摆脱不了这个笑柄了。

“你从事它却不能弹好它，于是他放倒你并演奏你。”贝弗利小心地开口说道。如果在不同的人生中，如果他们都是另外的人，威尔觉得自己说不定真的可以爱上她。他知道作为贝塔，想要支持他、甚至保护他是她天性使然，但这也不会让他对她的喜爱更少一些。

将手中空杯放到一边，汉尼拔双手放在自己的配偶身上，发现欧米伽有些瑟瑟发抖。这个崭新的杀手在威尔心中造成的负担已经开始对他造成伤害。汉尼拔仍然能听到大提琴制造者的乐声在威尔心底如同背景音乐一般回荡。他本人并未因此受到影响，但是显而易见，威尔已经被这接连的音符渐渐侵蚀到了根基。汉尼拔将手指插入威尔的皮革项圈下方，抚摸那里仍在愈合当中的连结印迹，并对威尔施加了一些控制力，干扰在欧米伽意识中不断循环的乐曲。叫他满心喜悦的是，威尔默许了他，他的伴侣欣慰地在自己的阿尔法身边完全放下了防备。

“他在弹奏之前还花工夫漂白了声带，”泽勒说。威尔的精神世界已经开始平静下来，泽勒听起来更像他自己了，而不是一件乐器。威尔松了一大口气，站起身，离开汉尼拔身边，加入同事中去。威尔安心地注意到自己的阿尔法对被挣脱双手的举动并未感到恼怒，倒是有几分开心。

“并不是漂白。是为了增加弹性。”威尔舒了口气，他听起来坚强多了，心理平衡之后。

“他以制造肠线同样的方法处理声带。”贝弗利的话遇到了好几双探究的眼神，他们似乎想问点什么，又怕被视为太过种族主义而显得有些不恰当。贝弗利对他们翻了个白眼，让男人们知道她才不在意他们的看法。“没错，我会拉小提琴。”

“那你改天一定要为我们表演一次，”汉尼拔的的浅笑得到贝塔的微笑以对。“只有拥有热情与相当程度的生活激情才能真正奏好小提琴。两者你都毫不或缺。”

“伶牙俐齿。再多恭维几句说不定我真会考虑污染你们的耳朵。”贝弗利哈哈大笑，“我只说会拉，可没说能拉好。天赋跟热情同样重要，甚至更甚。”

“他两者都不缺。还有冷静的操作。以及自信。”威尔以双眸摄入更多眼前关于制作工艺的细节。“他从前杀过人。”

“类似这个？”普赖斯小心翼翼地询问，不愿想象有更多类似管弦乐队谋杀案的尸体。

“不，跟这个不一样。这是一名娴熟的音乐家试图制造一件新乐器。”威尔嘟哝着，从腐烂的大提琴身边走开，嗓音听在自己耳朵里都觉得疲惫不堪。音乐声回来了，渗入他四肢百骸之中，像是奇怪的狐火以噪音代替幽光纠缠着他。一只手来到腰侧引导威尔出门，欧米伽意识到汉尼拔正引领着他，他为此打心底里感到感激。他开不了车，找不到回家的路，也做不到任何正常人能做到的事，至少目前不行。他只能够离开，这样就好了。

“别忘了晚餐，医生！”是威尔分别时听到的最后一句话，在他被卷入音乐与声音的浪潮，几乎被它淹没之前。威尔最后一点清醒的意识只希望自己不要因为昏迷过去遭受到更多难堪。

oOo

威尔一恢复清醒就意识到了好几件事情。首先，他安安全全地回到了家——甚至在睁开双眼之前，他就已经能肯定这一点。纯粹由他们两人散发出的阿尔法与欧米伽纠缠的气息让威尔立刻放松了下来，在欧米伽辨认出两人的须后水以及其他卫浴用品气味的那一瞬间，他的本能就领悟了一切。

另外一个细节是，威尔察觉到自己是赤身裸体的，而浴室里有一点点凉。他的胳膊与大腿外侧鸡皮疙瘩直冒，但威尔现在对此并不十分在意。

因为首当其冲的，是威尔发现自己正被压倒在浴室的梳妆台上，汉尼拔的牙齿紧紧咬住他的脖子，将他狠狠操在冰冷的大理石台面上。威尔惊叫出声，双手向后撑起自己，弓起身体回应对方凶猛的冲刺。

“你回来了。”威尔听到汉尼拔在自己喉间低语，然而松口说了这句话之后再次咬进威尔肉里。

“我回来了。”威尔喘得就像溺水的人狼吞虎咽地重新获取了甜美的久违空气。“我晕过去了吗？”

“没有。你看上去表现得很正常，甚至能够回答问题，也能令人信服地维持谈话。尽管跟现在的你不太一样。”汉尼拔终于放开了威尔鲜血淋漓的脖子，改以舌头舔舐他的伤口。

“而你并不担心吗？”威尔感到惊奇，然而他的肩膀很快被阿尔法按住，汉尼拔热切地舔掉了干净利落的伤口周围渗出的所有血痕。那里感觉很痛，但和正在发生的其他一切混合起来又不是那么明显了，威尔只能将自己的身体紧紧贴在冰凉的石台上。

“你从事的事情对健康并无益处，于是大脑在创伤经历中为你提供了自我保护。”汉尼拔的低吼引起威尔一阵战栗。

“我以前从未经历过记忆缺失，”威尔声音低哑。身体上被粗暴对待给他带来的感觉没有非常糟糕，反而难得刺激。汉尼拔占有着他，在他身上留下瘀伤，将他脖子上疤痕串成的项圈进一步完善。而威尔根本无法去介意。他的一部分躲在灵魂深处，因为与阿尔法之间纠缠的进一步深入而战战兢兢、惶恐不安，但它几乎已经被溺毙。在与天性的毕生斗争之后，放开一切的欣慰几乎让人感到庆幸。

“你以前也从未经历过结合。我觉得你同时在试图保护我。”至少这一次，汉尼拔的话是真心实意的。在威尔无意识的自主状态中，他们的连结一直保持得很稳固，尽管威尔的森林与海洋都隐没在一层厚重的雾气之中。鸦羽鹿也仍然留在那里，引导汉尼拔去他想去的地方。

“就是说我停止思考了？”威尔得出结论，歪头向后瞥了一眼汉尼拔。他的阿尔法浑身笼罩着一层薄汗，肌肉线条伴随在威尔体内规律挺动的身体动作激烈而流畅地起伏着，看起来简直不要太性感。

“从某种意义上说，也对，”汉尼拔微笑起来，唇齿间还沾染着血痕。威尔应该感到恐惧的，这场景就像是从他噩梦中浮现的一样，但对方的表情既骄傲又愉悦。威尔知道汉尼拔允许他看到了藏在面具下至少一部分的真相，虽然他还不明白原因。

威尔本可以加深这个话题，可身体对这份几近野蛮的刺激的自然回应太过强烈，心烦意乱的他无法再思索更多。他的勃起近乎疼痛地拍打着自己的小腹，每一次短暂的接触都发出欲求不满的粘腻水声。在这样过于充实与兴奋的状态之下，威尔开始疑惑他们这样干了多久了，以及汉尼拔是怎么想出通过做爱刺激他恢复理智这个点子的。然而汉尼拔抚上他阴茎的手指将这团思绪给烧成了灰。伴随着几乎将他钉入黑色大理石台的冲刺节奏，阿尔法适时抚慰着他的身体，威尔双手无所适从地胡乱挥舞想要抓住点什么东西稳住自己，然而还是只能猝不及防地在汉尼拔掌中狠狠发泄出来。威尔喘息不停，看着镜子里的汉尼拔缓缓舔干净自己的手指，并全程目不转睛地锁住镜中欧米伽的目光。阿尔法一边品尝着威尔的精华，一边露出一个洋洋得意、恬不知耻的笑。

威尔瘫软在冰凉的台面上，感觉全身力气都像被抽干了一样，只能勉强意识到阿尔法仍趴在他身上胡搞。威尔半阖双目看着两人在镜中的反射，听之任之，甚至感到了某种程度的宽慰。他喜欢这种被需索的感觉，再次被汉尼拔笼罩，以锐利的牙齿与铁腥的气味标记他的后颈。

一片温热的暖流愉悦地注入体内，颈间再度刺痛的同时威尔听到汉尼拔含混不清的低吼声。当阿尔法抽身的时候，威尔难耐地呜咽出声，尽管他痛恨自己这幅做派。他觉得这会让自己显得软弱、甚至是需索无度。汉尼拔的精液还在体内变凉，而威尔只想被它填得更满，满溢到自股间汩汩流下，让他腿间盈满了他的阿尔法的气味，吓跑那些在一旁觊觎的人，让他们都不敢多看他一眼。管它算不算得上是所谓性格弱点，威尔只想他的配偶亲近他，肌肤相贴，抵死缠绵。

让他欣慰的是——同时也让他进一步自我厌弃，汉尼拔很快就返回了。威尔意识到阿尔法只是离开他去拧开了淋浴喷头。在头晕目眩中回过神来，威尔发现汉尼拔拥着自己站在花洒下，动作轻柔地拿着一块丝瓜络为他清洁身体，那沐浴乳的香气闻起来像是肉桂混合着白檀香。整个过程中，威尔的头脑完全放空，闲闲地看着汉尼拔。他的思绪里仍然萦绕着背景曲，不过这次是长笛配上其他木管乐器的古典音乐。这首奏鸣曲柔软温和，完全不会造成他的困扰。

他的注意力就这样散漫着，完全不知道是怎么从喷头下来到浴缸里的，再次清醒的时候发现自己已经齐肩没入了黄瓜和鼠尾草香味的水中。水热到发烫，但刚好松弛了他紧张的肌肉，将压力与其他某些纠结释放到了散发着草本香气的浴缸中。威尔暗自承认他越来越爱上了汉尼拔这大到不可思议的浴缸，特别是两个人舒舒服服躺在其中时。威尔背靠汉尼拔的胸口坐着，被他的双臂拥在怀中，对方修长的双腿紧紧贴在他双腿两侧。阿尔法摩挲着他的双手，威尔莫名觉得此时即使被对方碰触下体也不会感觉这么亲密。看到汉尼拔揉捏自己的手指，威尔喜欢眼前看到的反差——跟自己苍白的肌肤相比，汉尼拔黝黑的皮肤纹理分明，强壮有力的大手能轻易将自己掀翻。

片刻之后，爱抚的肢体接触消失了，一只葡萄酒杯凑到了威尔唇边，另一只手张开五指按摩着他的喉咙，感受芳香辛辣的酒液被大口（也许有些急切过头地）吞下去时他喉间的起伏。起司，真正的切达干酪，浓郁得让威尔愉悦得一颤，被放到他舌尖上，与杰乌兹特拉明纳酒在味蕾上留下的甜味美妙融合在一起。威尔一边咀嚼，一边看汉尼拔喝下了同一只酒杯中的葡萄酒，这股亲密让他一阵颤栗。以他对汉尼拔的了解，他不该随意忽略对方这份姿态。

这是一份几近颓废的宠溺，威尔暗自斥责自己不要轻易习惯。毕竟天下无不散之宴席，他的人生就是一个实例。然而这很艰难，尤其是当汉尼拔一边轻啄他的额角，一边在他湿漉漉的黑色卷发里喃喃着某些异国句子时。威尔听不懂那些情意绵绵的话，但能轻易理解它们的意义——因为他的共情，以及他们所共有的那份连结。他们之间的纽带满足地嗡嗡震动着，充盈着浅金色的亮光，平静安详得几乎叫人困惑。威尔转过头去回报这份青睐，嘴唇擦过阿尔法喉咙的曲线，还有他的下颌。

“最初的乐器就包含以人类骨骼雕刻成的长笛，”汉尼拔声音轻柔，但他的嗓音还是在浴室中回响，那份声音的震颤让威尔从脊椎向下一个激灵。

“这次谋杀是一场表演。”威尔低吟着回答，舌尖舔掉还挂在汉尼拔皮肤上的水滴，并进一步以唇齿在那儿留下一个吻痕。其实在阿尔法的喉咙上留下任何印记、甚至只是在那里逗留都是一种很危险的行为，但这一刻威尔就是莫名知道汉尼拔会毫无怨言地默许他。更有甚者，通过连结威尔知道阿尔法甚至是开心的。

“每个生命都是一段乐章。”汉尼拔声音低沉，威尔的嘴唇能感觉到他皮肤的颤动。欧米伽正在给他制造一个自己的项圈，以最终会变淤青的红痕串成——如果他让威尔继续这样以舌头跟牙齿膜拜下去的话。“像大多乐曲一样，我们虽然都是有限的事物，却各有各的独特之处。有的悦耳，有的刺耳。”

威尔放开阿尔法的脖子，若有所思地靠回去，让汉尼拔继续喂给他酒和起司。“有的根本就不值得再听一遍。”威尔叹了口气，挨蹭着抚摸他脸庞和脖子的双手。

“他是个诗人，也是个精神变态者。”汉尼拔凝望着、欣赏着他的伴侣。他的皮肤湿润地闪烁着微光，还有他的头发，打湿后蜷成了优雅的小圈圈。他的欧米伽的结合热很快将要来到，它将揭露某些东西，结束某些东西，也许还会令人期待地、缔造新的开端。

“还是个手艺人。”威尔补充。他回应阿尔法的碰触，试探性地轻轻摸索伴侣的身体。他的指腹流连在对方锐利的颧骨，优雅的额头，浅浅的眉毛。“他鞣制并收缩了声带。这需要相当的耐心跟技术。”

“就像将铁丝制成琴弦。”汉尼拔赞同道。他尽量保持静止，好鼓励威尔继续抚摸自己。尽管两人之间越来越亲密，欧米伽仍然很少主动表现出感情的回馈。汉尼拔察觉到那似乎是出于某种恐惧、或许不止一种。害怕暴力、害怕虐待是最主要的部分。然而还有新出现的，害怕被抛弃的情绪，这一点在所有之中显得尤其可爱。

“他有一间操作室。这种制作需要特别的工作环境。这不是心血来潮或是匆匆忙忙就能完成的东西。”威尔将如同在光线中飞舞的尘埃一般飘荡在思绪中的观察结果串联到一起。“他并不年轻，然而也不老。最多不到四十岁。初学者的技巧无法完成这样的作品。这个人已经度过了他的学徒期，一生中大部分时间都在使用、分类、以及修缮这些器具……”

威尔说着说着，声音渐消，汉尼拔低头看去，构想已然成型，在共情者精神的画廊中构建起了一座新的展台，就在所有那些杀手栖息的地方。汉尼拔对它们跟对自己精神宫殿中的房间一样熟悉。他自己的一部分已在威尔的脑海中驻扎了许久，尽管共情者还没有、或者说拒绝认出它的真相。

在思绪之间，汉尼拔经常去那里欣赏被威尔美妙的思维捕获住的那些色彩生动、声音鲜活、细节翔实的信息。共情者似乎从未注意到自己的心灵空间出现了他这么个入侵者，威尔的恐惧与自厌筑起了一道高耸的封闭屏障，将汉尼拔的去去来来隐藏起来。尽管他帮助威尔更好地了解两人之间羁绊的提议是真诚的，威尔的勉为其难却给了汉尼拔可趁之机，让他可以获得更多信息，并在操纵这片心灵空间时能够忽略某些特定的东西。

他们的羁绊非常罕见、非常特别，其程度史无前例、闻所未闻。他花了很多时间致力于研究与搜索书籍资料，得出的结论是他们之间的连结真的独一无二。这种关系的深度已经接近心电感应，但那根本就不科学。

无论如何，汉尼拔清晰的头脑与坚定的意志接受了目前的状况，他决心成为两人关系间掌控的那一方。但他也明白自己必须非常小心，同时还有一条不确定的截止期限。威尔的恐惧是唯一能够阻止他获取真相、让他盲目的东西，尽管共情者已经在其中迷失得越来越深。

自从他们的连结深深扎根在血肉与灵魂中后，汉尼拔已然发现威尔有那么几次游荡到了自己的心灵宫殿里，然而共情者并不知道自己如何到来，也不知道身在何处。恐惧以及/或者对他人隐私的尊重让威尔对他那些房间敬而远之，不去开门窥探自己不该看到的东西，汉尼拔对此无比庆幸。某个塔楼的存在目的就是专门保存与“她”有关的东西，尽管威尔发现他的小妹妹的几率非常渺茫，但汉尼拔觉得自己还没有准备好与威尔分享关于米莎的记忆。欧米伽必须再了解他多一点，了解汉尼拔到底是怎样一个存在，以及他行为的根源，才能理解与欣赏他是被如何残忍地夺去了如此珍贵的存在，以及真正的复仇是怎样地不计任何代价。

“什么事情困扰了你，亲爱的？”汉尼拔克制着不要向威尔的内心侵入太深，留在两人接壤的地方，靠近自己这边。他需要威尔以为他是偶然来到连结的另一边，或是被鸦羽鹿带到这里。

“就算我闭上眼睛，还是听得到那首曲子在眼帘之后播放，”威尔喃喃着，看上去苦不堪言。“他通过我为你演奏的那首。”

“我明白，我也听得到它。”汉尼拔将自己的笑容藏在威尔颈后。

“抱歉。”威尔身体绷紧，轻轻说道。汉尼拔将这新的紧张情绪安抚下去，双手抚摸欧米伽的身侧与双臂，直到威尔再次放松地躺在自己怀中。

“不用道歉。它很美。”汉尼拔在声音里施加了一些权威。这样进进退退的舞步他们已经试探太久，他自己坚忍的耐心也开始渐渐松动。汉尼拔渴望威尔认清真相，看到自己的全部，将所有的管中窥豹与一知半解和谐地拼凑完整。

“它让我抓狂。”威尔叫人扫兴地咕哝，他太过迷失在自己的恐惧之中，还看不清全图。

“你之前在剧院里说凶手在表演。你觉得他是表演给谁看？”汉尼拔询问道。他的愿望终将实现，现在只是时机未到。

“我不知道。艺术赞助人，音乐家同好，或是另一名杀手？”威尔摇摇头，不愿意再次陷入泥沼。他失去了记忆片段，这一点把他给吓坏了。如果连他自己都不能控制自己，那谁又在控制他呢？

“那它就是一首月下情歌※4。”汉尼拔注满两只酒杯。看着威尔享受一流的生活方式对汉尼拔而言是种愉悦，这种感情值得继续发掘。从前，汉尼拔对人慷慨是因为想要打动对方或使其相形见绌。在威尔这里，想要将欧米伽一切需求的物质奉献给他的冲动似乎自然而然发自内心某个陌生的地方。

“不，这不是他通常的方式。他平时并不习惯有观众。”威尔继续摇头，取走递给他的那杯金黄酒液。尽管它与切达奶酪配起来天衣无缝，威尔觉得单独啜饮起来还是太甜了些。威尔转头与汉尼拔四唇相贴，将一切归咎于浴池的燥热跟酒精带来的冲动。酒水渗进阿尔法嘴里，让这个吻变得愈发甜腻，在阿尔法饮尽了酒水之后还绵延了许久。汉尼拔细细品尝威尔嘴里萦绕的味道，以在欧米伽张开的唇瓣上重重舔舐一记作为结束。

“你认为他为这首夜曲甘冒被捕的风险？”汉尼拔说话时两人光滑柔软的唇瓣摩挲着彼此，轻吻与话语互相追逐。

“我认为他想向某人炫耀自己的技艺，”威尔喃喃着说。潮湿的热度与汉尼拔的唇上的味道让他昏头转向。

“不管那可怜的混蛋到底是谁。”

oOo

遗憾的是，安置共情者上床之后汉尼拔无法跟他一起睡过这一天的剩余时光。他不得不将自己的伴侣丢在身后，留他餍足地躺在钴蓝色的丝绸床单上，看起来就像只神秘的塞壬或是水泽仙子一样。威尔的背部一挨到床单就勾引他又来了一轮。汉尼拔欣然从命，在威尔腿间再次留下一片狼藉。

威尔心甘情愿的顺从和欲求不满几乎让坐在弗兰克林对面（为他找到转诊医生是项太过艰巨的任务）都变得没那么难熬起来。显然，男人对其心理医生的死缠烂打在汉尼拔还未意识到的时候已经众所周知，汉尼拔几乎愿意发动人脉想尽办法、如若必要甚至考虑感情勒索来达成目的。如果这一切都无法奏效，汉尼拔决定他只能杀掉弗兰克林，将它伪装成一场意外。自杀的情况会给自己带来太多不必要的麻烦。以及汉尼拔还想为自己的职业生涯划上一个完满的句号。

弗兰克林接下来吐出的一串话语让汉尼拔庆幸自己的拖延。“你还记得吗，我曾说过托比亚斯讲了些很阴暗的话。”弗兰克林开门见山，焦虑到根本没等得及汉尼拔坐到对面正式开始谈话。

“我记忆犹新，”汉尼拔回答。他一边落座，一边拂去了对对方礼节上轻慢的不耐。弗兰克林并不值得他劳心费神，更不值得他花费努力将其改造成任何艺术创作。一想像吃掉弗兰克林的场景，汉尼拔甚至感到稍许胃部不适。

“他说他想割断某人的喉咙，将他做成一把提琴。”弗兰克林戏剧性地绞动着双手，喋喋不休。“然后他们就发现有人被割喉，做成了一把琴。”

汉尼拔恍然大悟，一阵厌恶感席卷过全身，然而他的面具只向弗兰克林透露出适度的关心与不敢置信。托比亚斯的风格倒是极具个性化，以娴熟的技艺展示了自己的动机，然而却找了这么个令人不快的家伙作为传递消息的媒介，颇失水准。以他的行为模式而言，这收官草率得足够让自己出局。

“所以你觉得是托比亚斯杀了交响乐团那名受害者？”汉尼拔不带任何感情色彩地询问，然而还是让语气中掺杂了几分怀疑。尽管信使无能，但他的确收到了托比亚斯的消息。现在该由汉尼拔来报偿弗兰克林的努力了。对卷进来的所有人堪称幸运的是，这贝塔并不是一支锐利的武器。让弗兰克林自我动摇花不了多少工夫。

“我不知道。”弗兰克林嚷嚷着挥舞起手臂，又颓然垂落下来。“如果我觉得是的话，是不是应该举报他？”贝塔喁喁着，面色忧郁，已经不需要汉尼拔为他做什么精神铺垫。

“你有不这么做的理由吗？”汉尼拔让自己的口气让人觉得考虑这么一个概念实在是个很傻的念头。

“那要是我错了呢？”弗兰克林哼哼唧唧，看起来完全被击垮了，苦不堪言。汉尼拔欲笑又止。

“那你要是没错呢？”汉尼拔这句话只是为了掩盖自己的意图。他可以说自己至少试过唤醒弗兰克林的正义感。

“我总是出错。”弗兰克林弯腰驼背。“我不知道。他为什么要对我说那种话？”

“你觉得是为什么？”汉尼拔追问道。他想知道弗兰克林靠自己的能力能够领会到哪里。

“因为他知道我会告诉你。”弗兰克林明白了，他惊恐地双目圆睁。“哦，天哪！我让你陷入危险中了！”

“不太可能，”汉尼拔冷静地对他说，抑制住大笑的冲动。“不过如果你同意的话，我可以请我的伴侣威尔代表我们调查这件事情。我需要征得你的许可，否则这将违背医患保密协议。他可以让FBI谨慎地询问托比亚斯一些问题，对方不会意识到你与此事有关。这样的话如果没出差错，你们还可以保持朋友关系。”

汉尼拔才不在意这种事情，但是表面功夫非常重要。这给了弗兰克林虚假的掌控感，仿佛一切都是他自己的决定。

“但如果出了岔子呢？”弗兰克林用力吞了一口口水，一脸苍白、紧张兮兮。

“那就得有人来处理了。”汉尼拔沉着地告诉他，然而内心里在计划与威尔的晚餐。稍后对话的主题一定会很振奋人心。

“无论以哪种方式。”

oOo  
第十四章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> ※1：关于斯特拉迪瓦里小提琴，总之逼格极高更是无价之宝。具体不赘述了，有兴趣的小伙伴们可以自行查阅资料。  
> ※2：在威尔目前不是很着调的脑海中，法医三人组被比作了单簧管、双簧管、低音管（均属于木管乐器），然后再加上汉尼拔的小提琴和死者大提琴的协奏。知识面不够好捉急，在这里楞了十几分钟理解不过来……  
> ※3：Trivial Pursuit，棋盘问答/打破砂锅问到底，一种有关常识问答的桌面游戏。  
> ※4：serenade，小夜曲。这种题材就是文艺青年半夜跑去意中人窗下弹唱的那种。想到原剧拔叔说有人给威尔写情诗那段，我就忍不住要把这里也翻得直白一点……（瞧，也有人给你唱情歌呢


	15. 第十五章：Cheddar, Brie, and Parmesan.Part 3

“再提醒我一次。为什么我们要在没有后援、也没有其他任何执法人员支持的情况下到这里来呢？”

把车停在托比亚斯琴弦商店的门口，汉尼拔将宾利熄火，戴着一副虚伪的、公事公办的表情注视自己的伴侣。“这次调查是应一位对我太过痴迷的、习惯性追求存在感的病人所求进行的。让FBI正式介入这件事情难免违背医患保密协议。”他撒谎道。弗兰克林自然是欣然许可的，不过威尔不必知道这一点。“然而如果不将这件事告知你，我又似乎太玩忽职守了。”

被汉尼拔的动机说服，威尔叹了口气，点了点头。阿尔法暗自窃喜。“再说我的羽管键琴也需要保养了，而他也许是最好的人选。”

“我就该知道的，”威尔转了转眼珠。“太邪恶了，莱克特医生。让我陪你出门办事儿，好逼我与人交际。”

“并非如此。也许我只是想要你陪伴在侧，炫耀一番。”汉尼拔嘴角露出一丝笑意，然而其中蕴含的骄傲是真诚的。明明白白读懂了这份情绪，共情者不禁脸颊绯红，垂下了头。

“别人会质疑你的品位的。我才不是什么舞会皇后。”威尔闷闷地说。

“确实不是。更像是未经雕琢的原钻。”汉尼拔告诉自己别扭的伴侣，并在商店门口停下，在威尔额角飞快地偷了一个吻，让欧米伽的狼狈变本加厉。两人随即进入店里，然而汉尼拔得意的笑容没有人看到。头顶上铃铛轻响，汉尼拔反射性地按熄了它，同时诅咒自己手太快。威尔表情怪异地看着他。幸运的是，谎言的灵感瞬间而至。

“我不愿意打扰他的演奏。”汉尼拔轻松地说，朝隔壁房间传来小提琴声的方向随意打了个手势。威尔眼神微动，暂时打消了疑虑。

交谈的音量虽然很低，小提琴手仍被惊动了，很快出现在他们面前。两个人都露出了招牌的防卫态度，威尔戴上眼镜，而汉尼拔的面具则转变为一副平易近人的表情。

“你是弗兰克林的心理医生，莱克特博士。”托比亚斯上前问好。威尔注意到这名阿尔法刻意忽视了自己的存在。优势性别的非典型态度，但威尔才不在乎。这使得他有机会在无防备的情况下观察托比亚斯。“很高兴再次见到你。”

“是托比亚斯吗？”威尔注意到汉尼拔将虚伪的无知演得尤其逼真。令人不安的见证。威尔心神不宁地自阿尔法们身边走开，将自己与他们拉开到一个再次感觉到安全的距离——这个概念还真是荒谬，要知道他能感觉到汉尼拔就在自己思绪深处游荡，他的情绪柔和安详，但其存在感毫无疑问。自己拉开空间距离的行为显然并没有那么不露痕迹。

“没错，我们见过面。”托比亚斯面露不悦。两位阿尔法互相兜起了圈子。无论他们是有意或是无意，威尔跟随他们的步伐调整自己的位置，以免杵到两人之间。

“啊，对了。在歌剧院。”汉尼拔假作恍然。“那么，请允许我再次介绍我的配偶，威尔·格雷厄姆。”

威尔竭力不要发憷，然而在两名阿尔法同时转头看他时还是可耻地失败了。从托比亚斯掂量的眼神看来，他的表情泄露出的意思就是‘我觉得你完全乏善可陈’。他的态度是明摆着的，根本不用动用共情来观察。

“很荣幸再次见面。”托比亚斯生硬地说，下一秒就将注意力转回到汉尼拔身上。

“说谎，说谎，鼻子长长。”威尔哼哼着自言自语。他模仿贝塔过了这么久，太久太久，几乎忘了自己的性别是怎样遭受歧视的。火焰的热度在威尔的感知边缘闪烁摇曳，他过了一会儿才意识到这是一股愤怒、却并非他自己的怒意。如果要威尔描述他的阿尔法现在的表象，他得说汉尼拔只露出了些微好奇，他端详着周围那一系列的乐器，还伸手去拨弄了一把看上去很漂亮的大提琴的琴弦。

“你用的是肠线。”观察之后，汉尼拔在这场明枪暗箭的游戏中首先迈出了一步。虽然是个粗心的傻瓜，托比亚斯还是保留了几分机智与敏锐的，他很快跟上了步调。

“我也出售钢制和高分子材料的琴弦，如果你更喜欢的话。”托比亚斯似乎隐约觉得有趣。威尔不明白这段交流有什么有意思的地方，他的视线在两个阿尔法之间来回逡巡。

“我还是更喜欢肠线。”汉尼拔说着，又拨弄了一次那把大提琴。“以肠线制作的竖琴在两千年后仍然能够弹奏。”

这儿有不明的暗潮涌动。威尔感觉烦躁不安。他不确定自己是否喜欢看汉尼拔质询一名潜在嫌疑人，尽管阿尔法丰富的心理学知识能够发挥出最大优势。威尔暗自自责，提醒自己将共情专注到托比亚斯身上，而不是将两名阿尔法都纳入范围。他应该信任汉尼拔，随他耍弄手段安抚托比亚斯也好，或者挑拨他失去平衡自我暴露。只要有效就行。

“我没有听到铃响。”托比亚斯缓缓露出邪恶的笑意。威尔感到毛骨悚然。

“我不希望你停止演奏。我们觉得它很动听。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，仿佛这种行为一点也不稀奇。他漫步向店子内部走去，威尔和托比亚斯跟随在后。这间房间中央陈设着一架非常精美的三角钢琴，光洁的表面一尘不染，像镜子一样闪闪发光。不管是不是连环杀手，托比亚斯显然爱好整洁，讨厌灰尘。“那是一首原创作品吗？”

“我正在完成它。在空余时间创作。”托比亚斯的殷勤让威尔近乎恼怒、困惑，而当进一步探寻之后整个人都惊呆了。这阿尔法正在向他的伴侣献媚、调情，就在他眼皮底下。“你会作曲吗？”

“我更善于发掘。”汉尼拔偏离了主题。当他走过来轻轻碰了碰威尔的肩膀，欧米伽明白他什么都清楚。“威尔才是对乐器真正有天赋的那个。”

“是吗。”托比亚斯平淡地说，甚至都不愿意加个问号。他的面部肌肉挣扎着不要公然露出质疑的嘲笑。威尔忍住朝对方吐舌头的幼稚冲动。明显地，托比亚斯对欧米伽的想法非常保守。除了厌恶之情外，他大概对威尔被允许穿得整整齐齐出门、而不是被链子拴在床头随时满足阿尔法的欲望而感到耻辱。

“是啊。我会走路，会说话，还会自己穿鞋，甚至还能弹钢琴呢。”威尔一开口就忍不住毒舌。两个阿尔法分别投来不同程度的不悦眼神。汉尼拔早就说过他们来这儿是有目的的，让他好好配合；而托比亚斯则一脸因为他的无礼言语想要将他当场分尸的表情。

虽然无法承受目光交汇，欧米伽还是克制着保持自己抬头挺胸。他不情愿在这个阿尔法面前表现懦弱，即使天性正震耳欲聋地哀嚎着让他臣服，让他蹲下身体、露出脖子。一只温暖的手掌来到颈后，缓解了他刚刚成型的部分紧张情绪，汉尼拔站到了他身边，修长的手指摩挲着那里的印迹。咬痕的皮肤仍然有些凸起，是鲜艳的粉红色，新鲜愈合的皮肉非常敏感，这一次并没有用项圈隐藏起来。威尔努力均匀地保持呼吸，在汉尼拔安抚的碰触与力量渗透之下专注于他所讲的话。

“我们无法将传统的曲目强加给天性自由的乐器，”汉尼拔游刃有余地改变了话题，仿佛这样最自然而然不过。威尔不知道阿尔法们生来如此，还是说只是汉尼拔拥有这样的天赋与能力。

“那会是什么样的乐器呢？”托比亚斯挑衅道，然而他的注意力已经从威尔身上转移开来，回到了汉尼拔身上，恼怒的表情也平静下来。

“特雷门琴。”汉尼拔轻飘飘地回答，好像表示‘那还用说’。威尔觉得如果家里突然出现一把特雷门琴或是汉尼拔弹奏它的技巧就和他做别的所有事情一样娴熟灵巧，他一点都不会惊讶。“在它的范围内能够生成任何音高。”

“甚至包括那些传统的音符。”汉尼拔这步棋将托比亚斯完全拉回了两人之前语义暧昧双关的争论中。

“小提琴或是长号也做得到。”托比亚斯撩拨道，看起来太过愉悦。汉尼拔全身涌过一阵嫌恶。他知道威尔在某种程度上也有同感，因为欧米伽在他掌下不安地扭了扭身体。汉尼拔放开了威尔，他感到现在这样做对双方而言都已足够安全。现在揭示自己切萨皮克开膛手的真面目还太早，他不能冒险在此杀死托比亚斯，尤其是在威尔面前，即使这想法非常有诱惑力。汉尼拔不会轻易原谅对他伴侣的威胁与不敬。

“看来我们都更喜欢弹奏传统音符。”汉尼拔若有所思地说，过去钢琴旁边敲了几下琴键。不知何故，威尔差点忍俊不禁，然而汉尼拔无法在此时此刻追根究底。“我听说交响乐团正在寻找一位新长号手。”

“他不摸一摸就不舒服。”威尔暗自想道。不知道汉尼拔自己有没有意识到这个古怪的小癖好，阿尔法近似强迫神经官能症地碰触身边的物品。仿佛他的厨房还不够证明似的，汉尼拔总是强迫性的摆齐纸张、书本，以及其他桌面摆设，或者伸手摸摸东西哪怕就一秒。威尔管它叫‘碰碰’强迫症，每次见证对方这个行为就忍不住在脑内悄悄配上'啵'的音效。不过他怀疑汉尼拔才不会觉得他这份特殊的观察很逗乐。

“我听说了。那可怜人身上发生的惨案。”托比亚斯说着，捏造出足够骗过一般人的情绪，但威尔并不是一般人。他看到骄傲在虚假的言辞之下熠熠发光。

“也不尽然。以这种方式离开交响乐团确实不幸，确实……”威尔不喜欢汉尼拔言语中的黑色幽默，尽管这让他忆起他俩因何而来。汉尼拔正在扮演自己的角色，确认托比亚斯是否有嫌疑，然而威尔宁愿直接回来持枪踢开阿尔法的大门。“……但我忍不住觉得，这对乐队来讲不啻是件好事儿。”

“至少对铜管乐组来说。”托比亚斯实在太过沾沾自喜了。“那么，你来这里找肠线是要做什么用呢？”

“抓到你了。”威尔心想。一离开商店他就会给杰克打电话，念到他耳朵起茧。现在只剩下在不惊动托比亚斯的情况下闪人就好。

“我的羽管键琴需要换新弦了。它现在发出的声音太可怕。”汉尼拔从容回答。“也许你能帮上忙。”

威尔试图记起他是否在家里见过羽管键琴。他知道有两架尺寸不同的钢琴，汉尼拔似乎仅拿它们当作装饰。威尔最喜欢弹奏日光室那架小型钢琴。每一次都是偷偷的，每一次都是在汉尼拔出门的时候。阿尔法参加的某些社交活动会让他整夜外出，有时甚至直到凌晨。威尔对此类事件毫无经验，更对有钱人如何度日全无概念，他总是不禁猜测什么样的宴会让人凌晨四、五点还无法回家。威尔会知道对方确切的到家时间，只因为汉尼拔有时会分开他的双腿将他推醒，他的阿尔法那时候充斥着奇怪的欲念，与其说是情欲不如说是饥渴。在那样的夜晚，在黎明前最黑暗的时分，汉尼拔会缓慢地、温柔地与他做爱，懒洋洋地尽情享用他的滋味。

“不过在考虑雇用你之前，我希望威尔能够先试弹一下。”这话语将威尔从愉悦淫靡的记忆中惊醒过来。然而汉尼拔无视了他的怒目而视以及托比亚斯对此建议难以置信的神情。“如果你连自己的展品都无法维护完好，我也不敢让你来照料我的乐器啊。”

“当然，”托比亚斯冷冰冰地说，仿佛想到会被一名欧米伽触摸他小心打理的展品让他瞬间感受到了生理上的痛楚难当。然而威尔并没有付诸行动。骑虎难下是一回事，但为其他人演奏完全是另外一码事了。威尔是自学的，也从来都靠独自练习磨练技巧，他从前唯一的听众就是他的狗狗们。

这是他为自己准备的一份特殊礼物，从不与他人分享。他还未曾为汉尼拔表演过，虽然阿尔法曾多次刻意暗示。然而像这样被赶鸭子上架、强人所难，威尔认真地考虑要不要直接离开商店，招一辆出租车，留汉尼拔独自处理其后续影响，管它有多失礼。被迫表演让他觉得感情上太受伤。

本来都已经下定决心了，然而威尔此时看到了托比亚斯那张洋洋得意的脸。阿尔法将他的犹豫曲解成了由于害怕出丑，而不是出自愤慨与倔强。威尔意识到他们此时各有各的角色，即使汉尼拔利用了时机只为迂回达到目的，为了成功他也无法不配合。

故意不看汉尼拔和托比亚斯——出于完全不同的原因，威尔坐到琴凳上，手指流畅地划过三角钢琴的琴键。甜蜜又苦涩的《月光奏鸣曲》从琴键上流泻出来，低泣的音符柔婉地戚戚哀诉，寄托着孤独而冰冷的月光之美。

如果将音乐类比为珠宝，威尔此时的演奏如同钻石，炽烈又寒冷。汉尼拔愉悦地叹息，希望自己能够完全放松下来，沉浸在这场音乐盛宴里。但这个愿望最近应该无法得以实现了，威尔对他的愤怒在脑海深处震荡，他们之间的连结因此微微闪烁着深红的色泽。

威尔转换了曲子，流畅地过渡到了莫扎特一首不太流行的作品，难度的增加展示了他技巧与能力，而钻石也转变成了艳丽炫目的蓝宝石与红宝石。汉尼拔意识到他必须想出一个恰当的道歉办法。他需要在两人自己家中、在私密环境里重新体验这种感觉。这种程度的天赋必须得到激赏，甚至得到犒劳。哎，可叹手头还有不得不处理的琐事。汉尼拔靠近托比亚斯身边，私下交谈起来。

“如果太直白的话我道歉，但是托比亚斯，长号手是你杀的吗？”汉尼拔让自己的语调保持愉悦，但是足够小声。瞥了一眼威尔，汉尼拔发现共情者完全沉醉在音乐中，没有注意到身后悄然进行的对话。

“你真的需要询问才能知道答案？”托比亚斯得意地回答，整个人会错意地散发出喜不自禁的骄傲。

“不，只是好奇而已。”汉尼拔维持着不带感情色彩的表情。虽然颇具天赋，以他的看来托比亚斯还是稍欠敏锐。

“所以你不是来请我为你的羽管键琴调弦的？”托比亚斯自鸣得意地扯起嘴角，相信他已经赢了一子。

“你真的需要询问才能知道答案？”汉尼拔以恰到好处的贬损轻易还击。

“弗兰克林带去了我的消息。”托比亚斯为这份成就感到自豪，仿佛真觉得自己下了一招妙棋。汉尼拔无动于衷地瞟了他一眼。

“这桩案子正被FBI调查。”汉尼拔指出，对这位同道中人不假辞色。看着对方自以为得计的样子还真是滑稽。“他们很快会找到你。”

“随他们去。”仍然那么自负，毫不将安全因素纳入考虑。托比亚斯的罪孽会让他万劫不复，并且将身边的人拖下水。

“你想被抓吗？”汉尼拔早就知道他们这类人的弱点。大多数连环杀手的问题在于他们渴求某种形式的赞誉。虽然自己足够警醒，汉尼拔知道自己也难免会落入窠臼，然而像托比亚斯这样的，根本无异于自杀。

“我想看他们能做到哪一步。”托比亚斯说着，目光又扫回了威尔身上。欧米伽没有注意到他的凝视，太过沉迷于自己的演奏。“他们可能会来调查我，因为我经营着一家乐器店。当有人上门问话时，我就直接干掉他们。”

怒意升腾，汉尼拔的脸色失去了伪装的和煦，双目微眯，眼神冰凉。这是对威尔赤裸裸的威胁。就在此时终止这场游戏，将托比亚斯当场格杀也不为过。汉尼拔收敛起情绪，等待托比亚斯的下一轮进攻。

“然后我会去找到弗兰克林，杀了他。再然后我就会消失无踪。”托比亚斯的笃定让汉尼拔想将他那层沾沾自喜的脸皮剥去，撕成碎片。

“你打算一样杀死我吗？”汉尼拔随意的口吻像是在对服务项目讨价还价一样。

“不。”托比亚斯说，仿佛他知道什么汉尼拔不明白的秘密，不吐不快一样。“不再想了。”

“为什么不？我很瘦，精瘦的动物能制作出最坚韧的肠线。”汉尼拔陪他玩下去。他对托比亚斯接下来的话题有所预感。

“某天晚上跟踪过你之后我就不再想要杀你了。城外。一条偏僻的公路。然后是停车场。”汉尼拔不喜欢话题的走向了，他突然有种无所遁形的感觉。在他的艺术中，创作的过程不欲为外人所窥视。那是他独自的愉悦。这一点对他来讲已是接近信仰的存在，在他私人的教堂里唯一愿意接受的其他皈依者只有威尔。如今托比亚斯的坦白让他提及的那场谋杀受到了玷污。汉尼拔暗自留意，打算一回到家中就处理掉那份肉材。它已经不再适合食用了。

汉尼拔并未表现出自己的气恼，只是让另一个阿尔法猜测他似乎有些微不快。现在游戏规则已然完全变更。他不能冒险让威尔与另一名知晓他秘密的杀手谈话。他的伴侣还没有准备好接受这种真相。

“我没打算告诉任何人我看到你做了什么，做得有多出色。”托比亚斯笑容里的自负简直要满溢出来。“不过我确实有些好奇，你漂亮的小欧米伽是不是也明白你有多么多才多艺。”

“你真是鲁莽轻率、毫无顾忌，托比亚斯。”汉尼拔摇着头，似乎这段对话对他无所谓一样，似乎托比亚斯迂回的威胁毫无意义。

“这么说你的答案是否定的。可惜了。你值得一名观众。你拥有那么罕见的天赋。”托比亚斯说着，沉溺在他自以为掌控了汉尼拔的优越感当中。汉尼拔有耐心等到他发现那到底有多么肤浅。“所以你介意的并不是我的轻率。”

“我介意的是你牵扯到的不光是你自己。”汉尼拔诅咒托比亚斯无耻的招摇行径。这个不懂低调的傻瓜一次出光了所有的牌。

“我可以结交一个朋友。一个能够保护我秘密……嗜好的人，一个理解我的人，与我心有灵犀，并且能够施展手段误导FBI的调查。”托比亚斯透露出真正想从汉尼拔这里得到的东西。“我们看待世界与看待人类的方式一样。我们可以彼此作伴。”

“我非常明白你的感受。”汉尼拔直言不讳，他的目光紧紧锁在欧米伽背上，片刻之后才转向托比亚斯。“但是我不想成为你的朋友。”

“根本就不是为了你的羽管键琴，对吗？”托比亚斯几乎就要咆哮出声。他从未料到会遭受拒绝，完全没考虑过这个可能性。他终于明智地意识到汉尼拔是抱着别的目的而来的。

“当做是我的警告吧。如果我的伴侣伤到一根头发，我会找到你、杀了你。我向你保证，你一定会有很长一段时间求死不能。我会确保你一直承受折磨直到开口祈求死亡。你已经了解我在这一领域的能力了。”汉尼拔的语气中有一种诡异的平静，如同耐心等待猎物的蜘蛛一般。“我讨厌被威胁，更痛恨遭受侮辱。托比亚斯，你实在太过粗鲁了。对自己好一点，你还是尽快消失吧。”

“消失？”托比亚斯重重咽了一口口水，仿佛品尝着对方的言辞、尝到了内里的苦味。两个阿尔法都尽力控制着自己的力量，以免向威尔泄露背后正在进行的争执。共情者已经全然陷入音乐中去了。他的档案中被错误记载了阿斯伯格综合症不是没有理由的，他专注而集中的注意力与自闭症的症状颇为相似。

“一个友好的小建议。伪造死亡，离开这个国家，无论花费什么代价。”汉尼拔与其说在建议，还不如说是命令。

“如若不然呢？”托比亚斯努力想要维持平和的面容不禁扭曲起来。

无形的力量压上威尔肩头，让他记起自己并非独自一人，不能继续随意徜徉在精神世界中。尤其背后显然有事正在发生。转头望了一眼自己的观众，威尔很开心看到托比亚斯脸上又惊又怒的表情，尽管可能是由于汉尼拔说了些什么刺激他的话。两个阿尔法显然在他背后好好聊了聊。又或者吵了一架，他想道。他做了一个错误的决定，对上汉尼拔的眼神，结果手指一抖，差点跑了调。他的伴侣直勾勾回望着他，仿佛打算将他直接推倒在钢琴上，对他实施某些邪恶的念头。

两人的交流，无论是关于什么的，总之已被威尔的停止演奏给打断。威尔从琴凳上起身时，阿尔法们的面具重装到位。

“你的E降不太准，”威尔凉凉地告诉托比亚斯，明白表示出自己的不屑。“以及踏板也需要拧紧了。”

“谢谢你告诉我。看来是我保养不利。”托比亚斯从牙缝里挤出这几句话，勉强维持了礼貌的表象。

“多可惜。如果没有找到更好的人选，我们再来打扰你。”汉尼拔挽起威尔的手臂，引他离开商店。托比亚斯看来有些情绪不稳，说不定会干出什么不理智的事情来。虽然将对方逼急了挺有趣的，汉尼拔还是希望威尔能远离火线之外。

“感谢你抽时间陪同我们。”

OoOoO

“刚才是怎么回事？”安安全全地开车上路之后，威尔马上发出疑问。

“我们在讨论他的服务价格。可他开的价码高到离谱。我本来想友好地提供一些建议，劝他稍降一些，遗憾的是这样似乎冒犯到了他。”汉尼拔长话短说，半真半假。此时威尔太过注意他的回答，纯粹的谎言并不可取。

“好啦，你不用担心太久，他就是我们要找的家伙。我这就给杰克打电话。”威尔哼了一声，掏出手机准备拨号。

“你能先缓缓吗？”汉尼拔心念电转。他今晚必须解决掉托比亚斯。

“为什么？”威尔怀疑地问。

“我还有最后一位病人需要转诊。”汉尼拔说。有趣的是弗兰克林终于有用了一次，转诊这事儿倒还出乎意料地是真的。当然，计划在之后的回家路上到托比亚斯店里串串门、并且结果掉对方的事情就可以省略了。

“那跟这什么关系？”威尔像狩猎在即的猎犬一样开始焦急起来。他已经闻到了狐狸味，现在只剩下追逐猎物就好了。

“当你返回去质询布奇先生的时候我希望能在场陪伴。我还希望能够确认他就是正确的嫌疑人。”汉尼拔说。“我们必须为自己的擅自揣测负责。”

“他就差直接承认谋杀了。”威尔瞪了自己的伴侣一眼，气呼呼地说道。“他简直是一副志得意满的样子。”

“是，但如果我们弄错了，这指控将会严重伤害到他，一旦传播出去对他的生意也将造成重大打击。托比亚斯也许不够礼貌，但万一他是无辜的，也不值得遭到人生全毁的报应。”汉尼拔反驳道。

“活儿不是这样干的。从某种程度上讲，我们没工夫操心这种事，当某个杀手逍遥在外、将人做成乐器的时候。当有人如此完美地符合凶手侧写的时候。顾忌别人的感情、礼貌行事从来都不在选项列表里。”威尔一口教学腔调，仿佛正在给菜鸟实习生上课。“有时候只能冒点险、破门而入。要是错了，你还有机会事后道歉。”

“看来关于FBI跟你的行事方式我还有很多需要学习的，但你能不能就多等一会儿？”汉尼拔再次请求，在语调中摒除了强制力与命令意味。威尔对这两点会适应不良的。汉尼拔决定打感情牌，要达成目标利用负疚感会有效得多。

“你并不信任我……”威尔脸色垮了下来，随时准备反击的样子。

“不是信任问题，”汉尼拔打断他，将这个问题掐灭在萌芽中。“我想在你身边。为了你，亲爱的。”

“你在为我担心。”威尔修正说法。他不知道这样是不是就好听一点。汉尼拔对他的挚爱仍然让他感觉不习惯，威尔觉得这份爱意太超现实，他都不敢相信它真的完全为他而存在。

“我当然会担心。你的工作太危险，不仅仅是精神上的。而你对自己身体的在意跟对精神状态的在意一样。”汉尼拔极力劝说。“都是一样疏忽。”

“你出现之前我也活了这么久了，”威尔嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，但他觉得自己已经开始占下风了，至少表面上是这样。撇开欧米伽的天性不提，生命中有人如此关心自己的幸福实在很难不让人感动。

“威尔……”汉尼拔轻声说，几近恳求。

“好吧，给你一天时间。然后我就告诉杰克。你最好希望在我们拖延的时候托比亚斯没有又出去杀了什么人。”威尔尽力保持平静，不想泄露出自己的真实想法。渐渐增长的愧疚盘踞在胸口发酵，越来越酸涩，叫他的心口痛苦地揪成一团，但他将它摒除在自己脑海之外。虽然连结有时会将他的心思出卖，威尔还是有办法将自己的某些部分隐藏起来的。

“到今天晚上就可以随你的便了。我与弗兰克林的预约在下午，之后就能回家载你出门。”汉尼拔满意地提议。他喜欢问题得以解决的快感。

“回家吧。我有些试卷需要批改。也许赶赶时间能先把它们搞定。”威尔撒了谎。汉尼拔对他微笑的时候，他对自己的憎恨更深了，要知道那笑容是为他绽放的，只为他一个人。情绪的出现没有来龙去脉，可以用无数种不同方式去解读。威尔的内疚可以轻易被误读成自我厌恶，他的心神不安也许是因为不得不阅读那许多狗屁不通的学期论文所引起。到家时他感到恶心欲呕，而汉尼拔与他吻别离开。

宾利一离开视线，威尔就拨通了杰克的电话。

OoOoO  
第十五章完


	16. 第十六章：The cheese stands alone.Part 4

显然，无关切萨皮克开膛手的嫌犯只够说服杰克派出两名警官陪同威尔一起。威尔祈祷这份警力足够抓住托比亚斯，他最好是那种能够理喻的连环杀手，看到警察上门质询就赶紧乖乖就范。然而“我们并没有公布这些细节”的话一说出口，欧米伽就已经意识到自己完全是在浪费口水。

“更饱满、更低沉的声音，让音乐表达出言语所不能及的。”托比亚斯的话让鸦羽鹿突然凭空出现，吓了威尔一大跳，屋子里其他人都奇怪地看向他。谈话不得不中断，因为威尔二话不说地跟着这头动物冲了出去。他明白自己的突然离开赢得了店里那几个人的诧异眼神，还模糊听到托比亚斯问了一句“怎么了”。仿佛对他命运的预警一般，门外白雪皑皑的街道上传来了垂死动物的哀嚎声。

鸦羽鹿站在威尔身前，威尔震惊到说不出话来，这是他第一次在自己精神世界之外的地方看到它，如此清晰。然而其他人都没有察觉到它的存在，路人投射过来的怪异目光足以证明。转头再次看向自己奇怪的同伴，威尔发现鸦羽鹿又消失了，仿佛从未出现过一般。

转身回到店里，威尔发现一位警官已经遇害，一根金属棒贯穿了他的咽喉，硬木地板上全是血迹，他已经断气了。压抑住惊慌与恐惧，他用无线电通报了现场的情况，然后准备独自追猎托比亚斯，尽管明知对方占有地利之便。威尔知道这里有一座地下室，因为这家名叫“弦鸣乐器”的商店就是凶手的老巢和作案地点。很快，他就发现了那扇通往隐秘地狱的门。

威尔均匀地深深呼吸，好平静自己疯狂的心跳，随后暂时进入了内心世界。他不敢遭到分心，也不敢向汉尼拔警告自己的危险情境，唯恐阿尔法会担心、甚至作出什么鲁莽的举动。况且极有可能的是，威尔会死在这里、在托比亚斯的地下室，那一旦成真将给汉尼拔造成莫大的痛苦。他们的连结已经太过紧密，无法避免这样的伤害，但威尔相信自己可以努力减轻其造成的影响。

将迷雾与狐火凝练成纤长的手指，以纯粹的意志力强化并磨利，共情者找到了自己精神世界的边缘、与汉尼拔融合的地方，仿佛自己的树林与海洋是一张床单一样，攥住它并用力拽回来。他竭尽全力撕扯，将它们拖到尽可能靠近自己的地方。

好像肚子上被重重打了一拳，饱尝的痛苦在头颅中炸裂开来，失去了他的阿尔法将一切联系在一起，欧米伽深深感到孤苦无依。他几乎无法感觉到汉尼拔了，然而阿尔法的震惊与痛苦回响让威尔禁不住想要紧紧蜷成一团。但是不行，托比亚斯还在下面某个地方潜伏着。威尔知道，如果自己不设法找到这名疯狂的阿尔法，托比亚斯就会找到他。威尔记得这男人对自己表现出来的憎恶，以及他的性别优势。

威尔明白自己的精神现在有多么失衡，但还是步履维艰地握紧手枪，深入虎穴。

OoOoO

“九次。”

“整整九次。”

“我被心理医生抛弃的次数得用两只手才数的过来。”

弗兰克林无法轻易接受自己再次被转诊。

这一点太过显而易见。汉尼拔甚至无法诚恳地伪装出合适的情绪，只是在这名贝塔对他发火时无动于衷地回望对方。此刻看来，他很难专注于弗兰克林的谈话，却并非出自通常的原因。

脑海深处有一缕奇怪的痕痒，恐惧与愧疚的古怪混合——尤其侧重于前者。威尔在做的事情肯定不止是批阅糟糕的试卷，他正参与某种明知汉尼拔不会同意的行动，这一点让汉尼拔感到心烦意乱。用不着深入调查，他就能推定威尔打算就托比亚斯的事情联络杰克。

召唤出鸦羽鹿轻而易举，闪念间那头古怪的野兽就出现在他们共同的精神世界中，站在汉尼拔面前。“去找威尔，提醒他的承诺。”汉尼拔告诉鸦羽鹿。对方冲他点了点巨大的鹿角，转身离开。

鸦羽鹿的回归快得叫他生疑，然而还来不及细究，汉尼拔就不由自主发出一声惊喘。头颅中剧烈的痛苦让他的理智似乎毫无预警被撕成两半，整个身体也在椅子里向前栽了一下。颅骨深处出现一道深刻的伤痕，心灵宫殿的外墙在这股巨力之下颤动不已，然而裂痕仍在扩大。

战栗于这股冲击，汉尼拔感觉到一阵麻木感自四肢的神经末梢向体内蔓延开来，他后知后觉地意识到连结对自己已经造成了多么深刻的影响。它突如其来的消失反而更加凸显了它的存在感。一定发生了什么事。威尔不应该对连结拥有这么强大的控制力，不可能，不可能影响他这么多——然而他只能像现在这样，大口大口喘着气，难以置信地面对这一切。

“莱克特医生……你怎么了？你……你是在哭吗？”在失去的悲恸阴霾笼罩之中，他听到了弗兰克林结结巴巴的担心。汉尼拔无法得知自己在这种无法响应的状态中迷失了多久。他以手指轻触脸庞，就在眼睛下方那块地方，然后拉远距离，看到指尖沾满的咸涩水滴。弗兰克林对他的判断并没有错，他的双颊确实满是泪痕。汉尼拔不知道自己哭了多久。他甚至不记得是何时开始的。

“出什么事了吗？是我哪里做错了吗？”贝塔继续自以为是地絮絮叨叨着。

“安静，”汉尼拔命令的语调由于口音更显严酷。他审视内心，证实了自己不断增长的恐惧，这种陌生的情绪侵蚀他的五脏六腑，几近腐化。全都不见了，威尔的树林与海洋曾经所在之处如今只剩一片虚无，徒留空荡荡的道路悬在半空中，仿佛被拔出的植物遗留下的匍匐根系。汉尼拔不明白这对他们的连结意味着什么，这些小径静静悬停在一座深渊上空。

“托比亚斯？”这句话深入汉尼拔脑海，将他自震惊状态拉回现实世界。

“托比亚斯！”弗兰克林的惊呼让汉尼拔瞬间警戒起来。办公室里不止他们两人了，生存本能将他拉出内心世界，进入高度戒备状态。迅速擦干泪水，汉尼拔从座椅上站起，对上胆敢身披他人鲜血进入他办公室的阿尔法。从外表看来，他一只耳朵被人用枪崩掉了一块。汉尼拔希望是威尔扣动的扳机。

托比亚斯身上萦绕着许多不同的气味，大多数都无法辨识，但毫无疑问包含着威尔的。托比亚斯一定曾靠威尔很近才会沾染到他的气味，也就是说这个疯狂的阿尔法碰过他的伴侣、他的威尔。他无法再度在脑海中触及到的爱人。

“我来跟你道别，弗兰克林。”托比亚斯赤裸裸的态度让汉尼拔确信这名杀手已将逃脱计划付诸实施。他来这里寻找弗兰克林，在离去之前终结掉他的生命。

“你的道别是什么意思？”看到托比亚斯狼狈的外表，弗兰克林的反应有些迟钝。“哦天哪，哦天哪！那是你的血吗？！”

托比亚斯回答了这个问题，然而一边说一边却是直直看进汉尼拔眼里。“我刚杀了两个人。警察来质询我有关谋杀案的事。”他表情庄重。

托比亚斯和弗兰克林接下来还说了些什么话，然而这些对话对汉尼拔而言如同白噪音萦绕在四周。无形的病痛似乎开始噬咬他的皮肤、向下沉淀，但他无视了这一切，以一种精心维持的空洞表情回视着对方。他的大脑迅速再现了自己缺席的事件进展。

威尔给杰克打了电话。杰克派威尔去乐器商店遭遇托比亚斯。而托比亚斯站在面前、侃侃而谈的现实，说明杰克为威尔安排的人手太少，实质上就是派他去送死。

杰克是下一步需要处理的对象。现在，从任何意义上讲，托比亚斯都是他的死敌，他的伴侣的谋杀者。他的死只能属于汉尼拔——阿尔法新的人生目标驱使他上前一步，毫不犹豫地拧断了富兰克林的脖子。这贝塔不该在此时挡了他的道，他只能将他清除掉。

“我可是一直很期待这个的。”托比亚斯厚颜无耻地表现出被汉尼拔的行为吓了一跳的样子。

“我省了你的事。”这句话在舌尖味同嚼蜡。汉尼拔开始疑惑托比亚斯的死亡是否能给他带来任何滋味。也许今后任何事情都不可能了。

OoOoO

解决完毕。

托比亚斯死了。

接下来需要处理的就是他的伤口，以及实施罢黜杰克的计划。然而汉尼拔坐在桌前，发现他已经完全失去了照料自己的力气。他此刻不想被任何人碰触，于是挥手赶走了急救员。但他的态度似乎有些过火，相关的医护人员被他刻薄的言语和强硬的阿尔法气场吓得闪到一边，甚至有一名贝塔被吓得瑟瑟发抖。见此情状，FBI鉴证小组颇有眼色的远离暴风眼，两男一女踮起脚尖静悄悄地围绕着汉尼拔坐的桌边采集与编录证据。

另一名不受欢迎的阿尔法侵入了他的领地，直觉让汉尼拔不耐烦地抬起头。杰克阴云笼罩般围绕周身的力量让他的愤怒一览无遗。然而一同扑来的还有一份意料之外的惊喜。一股热乎乎的甜香，盈满了蜜桃、白花、晒暖的蜂蜜波旁威士忌，汉尼拔简直不敢奢望，这可能是真的吗？

然而威尔进来了，活蹦乱跳的——至少以汉尼拔目力所及，他看来相对地安然无恙。汉尼拔花光了自制力才能让自己牢牢坐在原地。他的大腿伤得厉害，在肾上腺素与生存危机已经褪去的现在，无法再进行剧烈运动。何况他不能在另一名阿尔法面前表现自己脆弱的一面，尤其这名阿尔法会不择手段想方设法控制他的欧米伽。

威尔小心翼翼地踏入房间，绕过工作人员。他的目光轻快地掠过房间内部，将所有细节纳入心底，同时神奇的大脑开始重构刚刚发生的事件。汉尼拔知道威尔正在重放他们的每一轮进攻和防御，每一击互殴，在绝望关头使用的每一件即兴武器。威尔犹豫着没有靠近自己让汉尼拔知道共情者觉得自己正在生他的气，也许以为会得到惩罚或是怎样。在度秒如年的几分钟之后，威尔终于靠近他身边，紧张不安地沿着桌子边缘慢慢蹭过来面对他。

“我以为你死了，”在威尔开口之前汉尼拔就轻声说道。威尔的现身让他将一切肉体与精神上的伤痛都抛到了九霄云外。他的伴侣，他的威尔，就在触手可及之处。他脏兮兮的，浑身是汗、还有别人的血迹，却是活生生的。他拾起威尔的双手握在自己手心，威尔打了个哆嗦，以为会痛。可汉尼拔接下来的行动完全出乎他——甚至汉尼拔自己——意料之外，他低下头颅将额头抵在两人交缠在一起的指尖。“我以为你已经死了，”他再次低诉，“我找不到你了。”

“我切断了思想。我以为我会死。我从来都不想将你拉进我的世界，尤其是当它突然终结的时候。”威尔呐呐着，重新开放了两人之间的联系。这感觉如此安慰。这感觉如此天经地义，阿尔法和欧米伽两人同时如释重负地舒了一口气。

“不要再这样做了，我们可以一起面对它。我宁愿经历你的死亡，也不愿接受你的消失。”汉尼拔将嘴唇印上威尔双手手背，左边那只手掌还缠着拙劣的绷带。这是他允许自己表达的极限。他无法在这么多人面前失控，但这种姿态他可以做到。在汉尼拔的精神世界里，连结的纽带如同一场闪耀炫目的流星雨重新出现。他的思维宫殿再次被威尔蔓延生长的景观所围绕。

“对不起，对不起。我不是有意……”威尔悄声说道，最后失去了言语。他伤了汉尼拔的心。虽然是无心，但他确实伤害了对方，他迷人的阿尔法正亲吻他的指节与手背，仿佛他是世上最珍贵的事物。威尔被深深震撼。他与某人建立了连结，而这并不是某种普通的联系。这是他的精神伴侣，独一无二的。他完完全全属于某人，而对方也同样彻底属于他。

从完全忘记周遭的无我之境中摆脱出来，威尔顿悟到杰克还在一旁看着他们。他简直想对对方的电灯泡行为破口大骂。然而杰克从来都不是个知情识趣的人。

“托比亚斯·布奇杀害了两名巴尔的摩警官，差点就杀死了一位FBI特别探员，而他的下一站却是这里，你的办公室。”杰克语调低沉、若有所思、几近控诉。“不是别的任何地方，而是你的办公室，在他本有机会逃走的时候。”

“他来这里谋害我的病人。”汉尼拔抬起头来回答，但拒绝放开威尔的手，而威尔也没有抽手的意思。

“你的病人。他是布奇鸣奏小夜曲的对象吗？”威尔轻轻问道。现在他们的连结已经完全恢复，他已经能够感受到汉尼拔的痛苦，全身心的。再加上那一枪耳鸣的后遗症，他感到既恶心又恐惧。他想要快快回家，跟汉尼拔一起蜷缩到床上，盖上层层被子，从这个世界里逃离开去，直到不再那么难受。

“不知道。弗兰克林并未向我坦诚一切，从他跟布奇先生的谈话看来。”汉尼拔疲惫地回答，他散发出的负面情绪跟威尔的非常相似，既疲惫又厌倦。“他拧断了弗兰克林的脖子，然后开始攻击我。”

“可你杀了他。”杰克这几个字说得很慢，试图在其中加入其它的暗示。

“没错……”汉尼拔轻声承认道。威尔还活着，真真切切的，所以他需要重新评估与计划周详。杰克的死暂时并不是第一要务了。

“弗兰克林有没有可能是布奇的共犯？”威尔试探地问。他从汉尼拔掌中抽回一只手，将一缕散乱的发丝自阿尔法眼前拨回脑后。汉尼拔向来完美的发型此刻是一团糟，乱蓬蓬地翘了起来。汉尼拔靠在威尔手边，原本上过发胶的发丝在威尔手指之间柔软地滑落下来。他的嘴唇上也有血迹，鼻子、颧骨、额头上的瘀伤已经开始发青。明早起床如果没有两只黑眼圈那就算他走运。他看起来糟透了。但威尔觉得汉尼拔现在比任何时候都更帅，挂满胜利的勋章。

“我不敢说。我认为这只是交友不慎的典范。”汉尼拔叹了一口气。这场杀手间的游戏给搞砸了。一切本能避免，如果弗兰克林能被轻易转诊，或者托比亚斯不那么鲁莽，或者威尔再耐心一点。不过总而言之，他至少不觉得无聊。他并不是很经常猎杀同类的。这种行为颇具刺激——证明了他是更强大的掠食者。

“对我来讲没那么简单。”杰克说，“你必须得……”

“杰克！”威尔突然起身挡在汉尼拔面前，打断了杰克的话，怒视对方。如果杰克有那么片刻觉得汉尼拔在这种情况下会跟他回局里录口供，现在他只得失望了。

“这是例行程序，”对威尔的突然挑衅感到惊讶，杰克愠怒地说。杰克的力量喷涌开来，周围的人们如同被耳光打脸，畏缩起来。只有威尔和汉尼拔两人不为所动。威尔的回答让甚至杰克都从这一对儿身边退开了好几步，不是因为他的力量，而是因为话里的恶意。

“你等得起。你的杀手反正跑不了了。”威尔狺狺咆哮，驯良的天性被盛怒所吞没，只想保护自己的伴侣。他想要扑向杰克，用自己的犬齿撕开对方的喉咙，但汉尼拔放在他背上的手阻止了他的行动，阿尔法的低语也抚慰了他的情绪。“贝弗利和其他人在布奇的地下室里还要忙很久。”

“这么说吧，”杰克说着，朝裹尸袋比了比手势。他发现自己无法向威尔和汉尼拔靠近，这对伴侣同心协力牵制住他，却没有针对房间里其他人。他必须证明自己对局势还拥有一定程度的掌控力。“并没有商量的余地。”

“等我们都到了那儿，你可以解释一下为什么不安排适当的后援就送我去布奇那里，”威尔怒气冲冲，汉尼拔在一边安抚着他。

“当时根本没有足够证据来证实……”杰克的话被威尔突然提升的愤怒声音打断，给他们带来了不必要的注意。

“这种理由什么时候也有必要拿出来说了？如果这案子是有关切萨皮克开膛手的，你一定会亲自到场，带着一整队特警从天而降，全副武装锁定目标。”威尔差点嚷嚷起来。“但是呢？你派我过去，一个带着临时徽章的持枪教员，加上两名根本不明白状况的警察，于是咱们现在又多了四具尸体。都是因为你根本不愿意听我说话，你满脑子都是开膛手案子，别的什么东西都装不下。在你玩忽职守的时候，汉尼拔正命悬一线，出于自卫取了他人的性命。我们今天都失败了，杰克。即使是你。特别是你。”

共情也可以作为武器，威尔的话并不是无的放矢，他的本意就是刺到对面这个男人的痛处。他掷地有声，每个字都一针见血，叫汉尼拔无法不赞叹。自豪的感情萦绕在两人的连结之上，一股暖意自心底荡漾开来，而杰克的怒气仿佛瞬间被抽空了一般，面色阴郁、身形委顿。

“回家去吧。明早第一件事我要见到你们俩。”

OoOoO

威尔驾驶宾利，忧心忡忡地载上汉尼拔回家。他试图将注意力集中在路况上，不要将目光一次次瞥向邻座受伤的阿尔法。除了均匀的呼吸，汉尼拔几乎一动不动。威尔不知道他有没有睡着，不过他觉得没有。连结如同一条闪耀着电火花的导线贯穿着他们的思维，比从前更加醒目。不，他知道汉尼拔非常清醒，而且稳稳地压制着腿部的伤口，他打算回家后亲手将它缝好，并做进一步处理。

平安无事地到了家，威尔一手环住汉尼拔帮他站直，漫长的楼梯和太多的房间让他们两人步履维艰，终于抵达卧室时两人都松了一口气。指了指自己的伤腿，汉尼拔指导威尔帮他挪进浴室。

“要我帮你把长裤剪开吗？”威尔的提议换来了汉尼拔冷冷一瞥，他坐到浴缸宽阔的边缘，踢掉鞋子。

“没错，因为你没有另一套格子相同的西装了。”威尔补了一句，将鞋子拿开。

“我的衣服今天已经受够虐待了，”汉尼拔皱着眉头解开腰带，动作僵硬地抬起臀部将长裤跟内裤一次性褪下，省得要再麻烦一回。他需要好好泡一个热水浴。同时把威尔紧紧抱在身边，汉尼拔决定。他小心地俯下身，打开龙头，向浴缸内注入热水。

“让我帮帮忙吧。我做得好的。”威尔充满内疚地将毁损的衣物装进洗衣篮里。然而汉尼拔挥了挥手，完全不需要他帮忙除去衣服。汉尼拔叫他去取来自己的医药箱。

威尔轻易就在汉尼拔的橱柜里找到了那只黑色皮革挎包。在汉尼拔检索需要物品时，威尔发现作为常备家中的物品这医药箱的内容物实在丰富到叫人印象深刻。他猜想这大概是身为前外科医师的职业习惯，就如同一位技师总会在家里保存一套专业工具一样。

坐在汉尼拔身边冰凉的地砖上，威尔观察着阿尔法的一举一动，看他为自己实施局部麻醉，然后开始缝合伤口。然而威尔看不下去了，汉尼拔下针时的面无表情、无动于衷让威尔感到不对劲。为了逃避，他将焦点转移到别的地方。

汉尼拔的腿部纤细修长，线条和肌肉如同舞蹈家一般。雕塑般的大腿和小腿曲线延伸到看起来异常精致的脚踝。根本没有细想，威尔将手掌握上对方光滑的踝关节，帮汉尼拔脱下袜子，露出瘦长的双足。不知道缝针完成没有，但威尔不想看汉尼拔右腿的伤口，像画布上的刀痕横亘在那里，或是珍惜皮毛溅上的红漆。

目光向上逡巡，威尔注意到汉尼拔的礼服衬衫解开扣子敞了开来，露出了里层的素色汗衫。这些层层叠叠的棉布、丝绸和毛料保护着他，仿佛现代版的盔甲。这盔甲是为了束缚它的内部，还是抵挡外部的侵蚀——日复一日地，威尔的思绪被这个问题所困扰。裸露的肌肉组织因为锻炼而显得坚实，这具阿尔法的身体是一台保养良好的机器。然而它的外表颇具神秘感——汉尼拔的身体布满伤疤，皮肤上细长的白色线条埋藏了无数不为人知的故事。

“我得泡个澡。”汉尼拔完成了自我治疗，他舒了一口气，将防水绷带缠上处理好的伤口，好暂时保持干燥。其他的瘀伤只能靠自然恢复。他会增加维E和维C的摄入量，在身体自愈的过程中帮助补偿免疫系统的损失。

“你应该睡觉才是。我可以明早换过床单。”威尔的手指刷过汉尼拔脚上细致的骨骼和紧致的肌肉。他想待在他身边，却不知道现在汉尼拔是否愿意。

“威尔……”汉尼拔温柔开口，仔细端详自己的伴侣。威尔坐在他身边，紧紧靠着他的腿，却拒绝再次对上他的目光。

“对不起。我本该听你的话。”威尔对着汉尼拔的脚尖轻声说道，他看到每一颗趾甲都修剪得分外整齐。“我本该等到……”

“是的。你为什么没有等呢？”汉尼拔将手指埋入威尔头顶柔软的卷发之间。

“不知道，”威尔喃喃着说，在伴侣手掌的力道之下垂下头。

“你在撒谎，”汉尼拔将手掌向下滑到威尔后颈。这一步是个错误。忐忑不安地，威尔瞪大眼睛抬头看向汉尼拔，突然意识到自己驯服的姿态是如此脆弱。他甚至没有注意到自己正坐在一名阿尔法脚边，顺从了自己深层的欧米伽本能，臣服他的伴侣。

恐惧。

致命的激流冲刷而过，威尔的精神世界、他的整个存在，都被它拉扯下去，而深层的逆流开始将汉尼拔也扯入漩涡。他从未感到过这样的恐惧，这样沉重的恐惧，自从……

……米莎……

汉尼拔的思绪反叛起来。他不想思考自己的起源和蜕变，他还没有准备好向威尔展示自己的那一部分生活，他悲剧般的童年，以及他的第二次诞生。此时此刻，汉尼拔无力处理威尔的反应……他的排斥和拒绝。

“汉尼拔？”他听到威尔试图与自己交谈，威尔想搞清楚到底发生了什么，但他们两人都被威尔的天赋所造成的代价碾压倾覆。汉尼拔将威尔圈进怀里，在内心深处寻找一片逃离的港湾，在栽倒进浴缸时将威尔一起拖进了水里。他能感觉到两人的身体都很安全，头部保持在水面以上。

但他们有许多话需要谈。

OoOoO

睁开双眼，威尔发现自己站在一座花园中。它看起来像是从童话故事里走出来的一样，后边甚至矗立着一座围拱有高大石块围墙的城堡。脚下的土地像是从一片黑石地板的海洋中浮出的一座大自然的岛屿，大片树木，包括古老的橡树、银色的桦树、芳香的云杉，开花的椴树，被黑色大理石的宫殿所环绕。威尔知道这是汉尼拔的心内风景，他时不时会漫游到他的世界，但从未沿着鹅卵石铺就的小径来到如此幽深之处。

在威尔看来，这座花园与其说是花团锦簇，不如说更偏重于各类草木，到处都是迷迭香、石楠、百里香，让威尔一点也不感到诧异。要知道，他认识这么多品种的草本植物多亏了汉尼拔对新鲜配料的热爱。这座花园里的大部分植被在他们餐厅墙上的栽培架都有种植。

威尔轻易找到了离开花园的路径，踏入一座无边无际的走廊与房间的迷宫。他进入的每一块新空间都比之前到过的地方更加美丽，每间房间都有一个主题，挂满了艺术品、或者看起来像是某样生活历练。连接房间的走廊与楼梯就像出自M.C.埃舍尔※1的版画一样，威尔在这间房间里看到的还是卢浮宫里的雕塑，下一次走进的却是巴黎的面包店了。

虽然这一切的错综复杂与整体美感都让人震撼到灵魂深处，但这座宫殿却缺乏生气，最明显的是缺少汉尼拔的气息。继续前行，威尔知道他绝不会在这里找到他的阿尔法，如果他真的不想的话。他试着从花园进来的路返回，好找到一个参照点，却发现这些房间自行移动了位置。他彻彻底底迷了路。

“汉尼拔？”威尔出声呼唤，听到自己的嗓音回荡在空洞的走廊之间，让这座宫殿听起来跟看起来一样空旷。叫他又惊又喜的是，他得到了回复——却不是来自他最想找到的人。鸦羽鹿来到了他所在的房间，这块地方除了展览在精巧纤细的玻璃台座上的各种各样的法贝热彩蛋之外别无他物，将他吓得够呛。它的蹄子敲击在花样繁复的似乎是拜占庭风格的马赛克瓷砖上，发出响亮的声音，然而这头生物不知怎的竟然没有无意中撞翻任何东西。

“你好呀。”威尔向它致意，麋鹿也点点巨大的犄角向他回礼。他还是不明白自己该如何看待这头动物，也不明白它对他们而言代表了什么，但看来目前为了找到汉尼拔，它才是他最明智的选择。“你该不会能带我找到汉尼拔吧？”

然而鸦羽鹿并没有行动的意思，这头野兽如同墨水与星光铸成的深不可测的黑暗眼眸直直盯着威尔。

“请你？”威尔加上一句恳求。这个魔法字眼看来说服了鸦羽鹿，它转身来到一个入口，威尔肯定刚才它还不存在。沿着阴暗的走廊一路向前——走廊上悬挂的是许多威尔并不认识的人们的肖像，他跟着鸦羽鹿来到一座露台，让他庆幸的是那儿已经有了一位主人。

汉尼拔靠在石雕栏杆旁，远眺宫殿之外的的风景，观察着在灌木与田野之间飘荡的迷雾将乳白色的卷须延伸到森林深处。他的伴侣穿着一套带淡黄纹样的浅蓝色西装三件套，看来已经痊愈——考虑到这是在两人的精神世界里，这一点自然合情合理。也许并不那么合理，威尔想。他们之间有些不对劲。他知道他俩之间的连结非同寻常，这块地方根本就不该存在，他更不应该在这里。

不知道自己是否应该上前，威尔看了看鸦羽鹿，想得到些暗示，却发现它已然离去。他用力干咽了一口，鼓起勇气靠近汉尼拔，站到他身侧。然而，阿尔法并未表现出得知了他的存在，虽然威尔能感觉到对方知道了自己的出现。

“你不必害怕我，或者我的本性。我不会伤害你。今后做不到了。从来都做不到。”汉尼拔低声打破两人之间凝滞的沉寂。他的目光一直眺望着原野。

“你怎么能肯定。你都不知道我看见了什么。”威尔同样轻声地回答。

“我有所察觉。”汉尼拔垂下了头。

威尔向下看去，越过露台，望向他自己的心灵领域。尸体悬挂在树枝上。威尔认识他们所有人。那是他研究过的每一位受害者，在白骨之森中随风款摆。多数是些被自己的阿尔法残忍杀害的欧米伽们。有一些被打断骨头，扭曲成奇怪的姿势。有一些被剥去了皮，部分脸颊被咬去，或是脖子被啃噬得露出腐肉。还有一些是被虐待、殴打致死的。某些还被切割得面目全非无法识别，只能靠牙科记录鉴定身份。所有人都已长眠，却并未被遗忘。他们如同永不愈合的伤疤活在威尔的灵魂之中，作为他私人的鬼怪军团，在他自己创造的地狱之中与他为伴。

威尔移开目光，看到自己紧紧攥住栏杆的指节已经发白。他努力调匀呼吸，避免昏厥——如果在精神世界中也能够昏厥的话。他的损毁开始显现出来，理性的外壳上裂开许多鲜血喷涌的裂隙，在汉尼拔面前一览无余。阿尔法将发现威尔的内心究竟有多么病态，与他深深纠结的邪恶，而威尔将知道并感觉到他的伴侣在各个层次上对他的厌恶。他不知道自己是否坚强到能扛过这一切，他看着自己的双手开始颤抖，即使它们正无助地牢牢握住石栏，当它当做救生索一般。

恐惧让他觉得自己开始崩溃，仿佛他的身体已经融化在了自己的痛苦之中，于是他全身都战栗起来，这时一双坚定的手臂环住了他，将他紧紧圈在身边，支撑住他的重量，完完全全地。

“我的父母是灵魂伴侣。我现在才明白能够同时死去对他们而言是一种赐福。我从未感到如此空虚过。”威尔感觉到声音从汉尼拔胸腔发出，震动传遍自己的身躯。他抬头看到汉尼拔那双古怪的栗色双眼正专注地凝视着自己。内疚与自厌撕扯着他，威尔发现自己失去理智的速度令人不安地迅速。奇怪的是，他在汉尼拔身上只看到了稳固与坚定，如同可靠的船锚。

“对不起，”威尔嚅嚅耳语，不知道还能说出什么别的话。他在绝望的溺亡之路上孤注一掷，努力攫取身边的气泡。他的双手扯住昂贵的布料，将指尖狠狠纠缠进去。威尔紧贴汉尼拔不放，让他羞愧……又让他欣慰的是……阿尔法纵容了他。

“你不必这样，”汉尼拔温柔地告诉他。他将下巴蹭进他暗色的卷发里，找到一个舒服的位置。“你永远不需要对我说抱歉。”

“你可能会死，”威尔感觉如鲠在喉。

“说得好像你自己的死亡无足轻重。好像我能够无动于衷一样。”汉尼拔吐出郁结的伤痛与渴念。当威尔耸耸肩膀打算否认时，这种感觉转化成了愤怒，他握住欧米伽的手指加重了力道，如果在现实中一定会给他造成伤痕。威尔再次抬起头来，震惊得一动不动。汉尼拔让自己松开禁锢，抬手用指节抚摸威尔的脸颊，无视了欧米伽的退缩。

“看看你都对我做了什么，”汉尼拔几近无声地说道。他不停地以指节抚摸着威尔的脸，直到他的伴侣不再在自己的碰触之下发抖。甚至根本没有展开行动，威尔就已经将他变成了一头有能力去爱的怪兽。这并不在他意料之中，从未。汉尼拔懂得欣赏，他也可以做到忠诚，可他不应该能够爱。他对此忧心忡忡。想象一下为了维持这份爱情他能做到多少可怕的事情，他愿意将它维持多久。“你有办法明白你对我意味着什么吗？”

威尔不知该如何回应，但他想要抚平在那双特殊的猩红眼眸中浮现的伤痛与困惑，它们让他忆起陈旧的凝固血渍。威尔靠近汉尼拔唇边，献上一个亲吻。干燥的肌肤光滑地互相摩挲，始于纯洁淡泊，但流连愈久变得愈发深沉，威尔感觉自己再次被抱紧，仿佛天生就该这样。

那是他注定栖息的唯一地方。

第十六章完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> ※1：M.C.埃舍尔（1898-1970），荷兰版画大师，他的艺术作品经常给人带来思维错觉，充满了想象力和"不可能"的图形结构，对后世的空间几何学画风产生了重大影响。大家有兴趣可以看一看哦，我个人很喜欢（你果然是理科生）。


	17. 第十七章：餐前酒——所有的美好.....Part 1

发现威尔已经坐在杰克的办公室里，汉尼拔并未感到非常惊讶，尽管对此类事件他已有过严正声明。基于他与FBI达成的让威尔继续服务于其事业的交换条件，共情者不能单独进行实地工作，更不用说没有汉尼拔的陪伴单独跟其他阿尔法（比如杰克·克劳福德）待在一起。

当然，从前在这一点上他有过许多次通融处理，出于私人原因或为了自己的便利。但他绝不乐意这些规则被自己之外的人来打破，尤其是在托比亚斯·布奇的意外发生之后。汉尼拔一进入房间威尔就立刻察觉了，并从连结之间感受到了阿尔法的怒气。汉尼拔冷冷的眼神如同芒刺在背，欧米伽心虚地缩进椅子里。他决定等过后两人独处时再交谈。而汉尼拔，顾虑到房间里的另一名阿尔法，他不愿意给杰克任何讨价还价的借口。

杰克正试图寻找漏洞千方百计将威尔从他手中夺走。更别说威尔习惯性地被杰克感情勒索，破坏了汉尼拔保护他安全的努力。汉尼拔在清除另一名阿尔法对威尔的精神影响上花费了许久工夫，并致力于修复其造成的损害。他不是个喜欢做无用功，或是眼睁睁看着自己的杰作被他人毁掉的人。

暂时撇开这个问题不谈，汉尼拔径直走向证物板，看着死去女孩们的笑脸，目前共计十一人。其中十人失踪后无迹可寻，只有第八个，伊莉斯·尼克尔斯，有些反常。出于不明原因，她被凶手归还家中，她的父母在女儿卧室床上发现了她的遗体。

“你想从我这里得到什么呢，杰克？你知道让我解决问题，光靠照片是不够的。我不是个巫师。我的‘神棍’也是有限度的。”威尔在座位上挫败地说，将一顿乱糟糟的卷宗扔回杰克桌上。探员之前将它交给威尔查看，但这起不了多少作用。他的天赋类型更偏重于现场发现。

“你总能有些启发。你可以与反社会分子跟精神变态者共情。告诉我他是哪一种。”杰克追问着。他抱起双臂，倾身过来盯着威尔，仿佛这样会促使对方的大脑运转得更加高效一样。

“我可以与任何人共情。”威尔反驳道。他的挫折感在汉尼拔脑海中简直如同有形的事物。当威尔藏在树林里逃避交锋时，在他们共享的心灵风景之中，横亘在他们之间那块土地的气候开始狂暴起来，飓风煽动起苍白的树木。“与其说这是人格障碍，不如说只是想象力太过丰富。”

“那就动用你的想象力。我们没有别的线索了。没有尸体，没有尸体碎片，没有来自尸体的任何东西。什么都没。”杰克辩解道。他一如既往地迫不及待，这件案子折磨得他够呛。杰克·克劳福德最讨厌那些让他摸不着头脑的杀手。他感觉被他们愚弄了。

“你有一个。那个几乎‘毫发无损’的。”汉尼拔敲了敲证物板。他在精神上推了推自己的伴侣，向他送去一波宁静的浪潮，如同阳光穿透云层。他看着威尔如释重负地呼出一口气，他们的田野也重新开始恢复绿意盎然的面貌。

经历过在托比亚斯·布奇手下的濒死体验之后，他们之间的同步率比从前更高了。这意味着阿尔法与欧米伽双方都已经在心理上接受了这份连结，虽然是以各自不同的独特方式，程度也有差别。就身体状况而言，汉尼拔几乎痊愈，仅剩一道浅浅的伤疤作为警醒。他走路时还有几分蹒跚，但他向威尔保证自己很快就会完全康复。不过在汉尼拔的悉心照料下，威尔手上的伤口倒是已经彻底愈合，只是鼓膜破裂还需要时间恢复，现在的听力有些模糊。

“是的，毫无线索，除了伊莉斯·尼克尔斯。我需要你告诉我原因。帮我解开关于她的一切疑惑。比方说，她是什么时候在哪里被诱拐的？为什么她被送回来了？他是怎么让她们消失无踪的？告诉我你的看法。”杰克毫不腼腆地开口要求。

“你不用称她们是被……诱拐的。我们都心知肚明不止如此。他杀了她们。第八个足以为证。”威尔做了个鬼脸，朝被弃尸的死者照片抬了抬下巴。

“这么说他是从哪里带走她们的呢？伊莉斯·尼克尔斯是周五失踪的，那个周末她本该去她父母家中帮忙照看房子。”杰克从座位中起身，目光炯炯地凝视着证物板，然而那里除了笑容甜美的照片之外没有任何真实的物证。

“无论他对她们做了什么，他做的事情大概要花费三天时间左右。”威尔指出。

“那她们到底是在哪里失踪的？”杰克嘟哝着。

“不知道，杰克。别的什么地方。”威尔愠怒地起身，站到汉尼拔身边。他不喜欢这阿尔法如此靠近自己的伴侣，于是将自己置于二人之间。对欧米伽而言这并非明智之举，然而威尔就是忍不住。汉尼拔是他的……一切，他以前从未如此表明过态度。然而现在他想要保护自己和汉尼拔的安全，他有这么一种冲动。“他工作时需要将她们囚禁在某处。”

“她们已经全都没命了，你知道的。”汉尼拔轻声提醒，用自己的肩膀碰了碰威尔。他们此刻必须保持得专业一些，但他发现了威尔充满保护欲的靠近与接触，如同一只猫鼬捍卫一条蛇。愚蠢的错误念头，然而不减其感人的本质。

“我知道。他不断寻找新的目标。”威尔叹了口气，想要靠进身边男人怀里。精疲力竭，他的老朋友，正在啃噬他的神经，并带来了熟悉的该死头痛。

“所以我们要把焦点放在这个特例身上。她是我们解决问题的关键。”汉尼拔碰了碰照片边缘，不知何故，他感觉到威尔从连结中传来一阵突如其来的欢快笑意。

“你是说她是我们唯一的尸体。”威尔抬手揉了揉脸。他倾身过来仔细端祥女孩们的照片，目光专注于所有的面部细节。“她们全都很有美国范儿，不是吗？”

“一样的发色，一样的瞳色，几乎同样的年龄、体重、以及身高。这个杀手很挑剔，这一点很重要。”汉尼拔点点头。挑剔而愚蠢。特定的受害者群会缩小怀疑范围，侧写起来更加容易，更便于寻找到受害人与杀手之间的联系。这也是他对肉材来源选择面广的原因之一，他从不在乎对方的信仰、性别、种族以及肤色。幸运的是，粗鲁是世界通用的特质。

“这些女孩有什么问题？”杰克也在观察，却一无所获。不像他身边的这一对儿。

“这些女孩没有问题。有问题的是其中一个。”威尔轻声说。两名阿尔法都抬头望向他，而欧米伽却没有注意到。他歪着头沉思，忙于在脑海中追逐那名杀手。“他就像威利·旺卡，每个女孩都是一颗糖果。在这所有的糖果之中藏着一名真正的潜在受害者，如果我们将这个隐喻进行到底的话，这女孩就是他的金券。”

“问题是他是在为这枚金券热身，还是在重复他对她犯过的罪行？”杰克顺着他的思路问道。

“不。他在隐藏这位年轻女士的特别之处。”汉尼拔若有所思地说。在某种程度上，以这么一个愚蠢的杀手而言他倒是做了一件聪明事儿，他寻找代用品，这样就不用伤害原型，这样就能将他珍贵的女孩独占。汉尼拔被威尔分了些心，他的欧米伽正在自己的画廊里工作，他的大脑一边收集信息，一边将自己为这名杀手最近建造的展台改建并加以完善。

“你有伊莉斯·尼克尔斯的尸检报告吗？”威尔问道。杰克取来交给他。像老话说的那样，实践验真知。这名杀手留下了其他所有人，除了这一个。伊莉斯要么非常特别，要么哪里有问题。找出症结所在就是他的工作了。他在自己脑中为这名杀手开辟了一块空间，以夜色为壁纸，以木材做骨架。

威尔手拿报告，快速浏览着细节。他感觉到汉尼拔就在自己身边，阿尔法正越过他的肩膀一同看这份报告。“伤口里发现了鹿茸？”威尔下意识地询问。他的大脑正在超频运转，调用各种细节、考虑它们的适配性、然后将其弃之一旁、继续浏览其他事实。

“是，有什么特殊之处吗？”杰克问道。看到他徒劳地尝试赶上他们思维速度的样子，汉尼拔简直想要开口嘲弄。自“核爆中心点”观察威尔有一种叫人毛骨悚然的兴奋感，然而汉尼拔小心掩饰自己的视线，不想干扰威尔的进程。要知道，他自己对这件事情自有另一套不同的内心视角。他想知道威尔的才智能带他到什么地方，想看看自己的伴侣到底有多聪明。

“在某些文化中，人们相信鹿茸能够促进伤口恢复。”汉尼拔好心注解，他越来越不耐烦，忍不住提示威尔。“但我认为有足够的理由相信这件案子里并非如此。”

“那它为什么会出现？”杰克咆哮出声。他想要线索，而不是无关紧要的信息。

“她被安置在鹿角之上，放干了血。”威尔已经在思维风暴中见证了这幅场景。汉尼拔同样欣赏着这幅景象，他窥视着威尔，看到伊莉斯在这古老的刑罚之下血淋淋地流逝着生命。在白雪覆盖的深夜树林中，他上前走到威尔身边，共情者正全神贯注地注视着她，注视着刺穿她血肉的残酷尖角。他的伴侣的蜕变触手可及，汉尼拔几乎能够在舌尖尝到威尔必将犯下的杀戮所溅出的血液。他在威尔心灵深处露出狞笑，将自己愉悦难耐的表情隐藏在黑暗的漩涡之中。

“她的肝脏曾被取出身体，又重新放置回去。”汉尼拔以冷静平淡的专业口吻指出。威尔哼哼着赞同他的见解，一边目光仍追随着想象力为他创造出的眼前景象，一边靠进伴侣怀中。事实上，杀手做出这种举动只可能出于一个理由。这个男人，这名猎手，太过轻率犯下了错。如果你打算要弃尸，你不能满怀同情去做这件事情。情感是疏忽的源泉。

“既然要重新缝回去，他又为什么要将肝脏取出来呢？”听到意识边缘传来杰克的询问，汉尼拔将对方掏心挖肺的心思都有了。威尔有趣地注意到汉尼拔对杰克对明摆着的事实如此有眼无珠感到极其难以忍受。

“因为肉质出了问题。”威尔将意识在一定程度上拉回现实，好向杰克告知。他声音刺耳，恍然大悟及沉闷的空气几乎让他因缺氧而呛住。在他精神的镜像中，他将伊莉斯的肝脏剖出身体，甚至能感觉到手中沉甸甸的重量。他检视着它，而汉尼拔也在一旁以一种不赞成的态度审视着这个器官，就像在厨房里看到了劣质的材料一般。

“她得了肝癌。”汉尼拔在尸检报告上点了点，对杰克指出。在心灵世界中，他将肝脏归还，小心放回伊莉斯身体里。威尔还怔忪地盯着覆满自己双手并染上手腕的深红血迹。

“坏掉的肉。”汉尼拔在威尔耳边轻吟。他喜欢鲜血从自己伴侣手中滴落的景象，它们在他指缝中干涸，将他的皮肤染上金属的味道。

“他是在表达歉意。”威尔虚弱地开口说道，以大家都能听清的声音。

“为什么而道歉？”杰克这只大灯泡。汉尼拔贪婪地觉得这重要一刻应该是专属于他俩的，命中注定的将威尔转变为捕食者的关键一步。

“因为杀死她而道歉……”威尔的声音轻忽而飘渺，如同来自特尔斐的神谕，带着远古的恶毒气息。“……因为浪费。”

“浪费了什么？到底是什么意思？”杰克无情地继续追问迫在眼前的答案。

“他吃了她们的肉。”威尔的嗓音尖锐不稳。他抬起双手抹了一把脸，仿佛要将这些残酷的现实从眼前赶走，然而他的意识中闪耀的全是它的光芒，以及来自死亡的严酷而质朴无华的美。“这就是我们找不到任何尸体的原因。”威尔低声说着、踉跄退后，想从一屋子的人身边逃开，从自己扭曲的心智创造出的残酷艺术逃开。“抱歉……”

威尔差点来不及冲进洗手间就吐得天翻地覆。不知何故，今天早餐吃的香肠味道让他恶心得更加厉害，直到最后只能干呕。

他的知觉边缘还盘踞着什么东西，傲慢而恶毒，但是头痛与这个案子让它暂时没有发作起来，他觉得周遭一切都被染红，如同水中之血。当确定胃部只能干巴巴地拧绞、没什么好吐了之后，威尔漱了漱口，又洗了把脸。杰克找到他时，他正一脸湿漉漉地伏在水池上。

“你在这里干什么？”探员咆哮着问道。

“因为喜欢便池的气味。”威尔冷冷地以刺耳的声调回答，胃酸的刺激让他的嗓子疼得厉害。他一点也不想留在这里了。他想念汉尼拔屋子里他柔软舒适的床铺，想念他们的家，想念有他的阿尔法依偎在身边的温暖。他不愿再想到那些死去的姑娘们，还有吃掉她们的食人魔。威尔只想要屈服这么一次，让他的阿尔法来保护他、守卫他。

“我也喜欢。咱们谈谈。”杰克匆匆说道，显然他不打算轻易放过威尔。身后的门被推开，另一名不速之客闯入了他们的谈话。

“去用女卫生间！”杰克以一名阿尔法的魄力怒吼出声。威尔皱起眉头，这股力量让他觉得像被抽了一巴掌似的难受，然而尽管他虚弱又疲惫，仍不会被对方的气场压倒。

“我拒绝。”汉尼拔镇定地回答，朝杰克挑起眉头。他同样完全不为杰克所动，上前并肩站到威尔身边。他闻到自配偶皮肤上散发出来的痛苦的气味，一股滚烫的甜香。他的欧米伽愈发临近结合热了，每一个毛孔中都酝酿着荷尔蒙的味道。要不了多久了。

“你们尊重我的判断力吗？”杰克问面前的两人，要求他们集中注意力。

“说到你的判断力，我尊重；但你的动机，那就未必了。”威尔将头埋到汉尼拔肩膀，而汉尼拔替他答道。他意识到自己的伴侣一定太过疲乏了，看他让汉尼拔为他代言、并在他身边寻求安全感的样子。“我理解你想抓住凶手的愿望，但你的手段还有待改进。”

“有威尔在职我们才更有希望抓住这名凶手，”杰克争辩道。他提高声调，却没敢靠近。谁都知道当自己的欧米伽受伤或是生病的时候，阿尔法们会因为保护欲而变得极富攻击性。如果这一对儿已经精神结合，那情况只会更糟。对灵魂伴侣来说，试图介入两者之间的行为只能是自讨苦吃。而威尔明摆着身体不适，他苍白得像鬼一样，随汗液蒸发出的痛苦几乎都能闻得到。至少这一次，杰克明智地决定保持距离。

“我没有逃避工作，我只是对证据指向的方向太过困惑。我无法理解这种精神变态者。该死，我甚至不能确定他有没有精神问题。他并非麻木不仁，也并不肤浅。我不理解他的思维方式。”威尔振作精神面对杰克，只是仍紧紧靠在汉尼拔身边。

“你总知其一二吧，否则就不会说他在表达歉意。他在为什么致歉？因为没有吃了她？”杰克开始踱起步来。他讨厌标新立异、不按常理出牌的凶手。

“不！”威尔开始失去耐心。说真的，他需要把每个字都讲明白吗？他们自己就没法想通吗？所有人都那么瞎吗？“因为无法向她致敬。”

“会觉得难过就表示他不是精神变态，对不对？”杰克停下脚步，用力瞪了威尔一眼。

“是，是的，没错。至少不是我们能搞懂的那种。”威尔叹了口气，倍感失落。汉尼拔一手撑在他背后支持着他，然而他的双肩还是再次疲惫地垮了下来。

“那他到底有什么毛病？”杰克耐心告罄，大吼出声。突然提升的音量简直让威尔惊跳起来，如果不是已经习惯了杰克做派的话。

“他无法以食用她的身体来表达自己的爱意，所以杀人之后将尸体放回去以表尊敬。不管这有多疯狂。”威尔对吼回去，对应对‘正常人’这一点开始感到一种特有的挫败感。跟汉尼拔在一起的时候就不会有这种烦恼。

“你认为他是爱这些女孩的？他在诉说衷肠？可精神变态者是不会爱的。他们的疯狂并不涉及爱意。”杰克说着，死死瞪着威尔并努力无视挡在两人中间的汉尼拔的存在感。

“精神变态并不是疯子。他们完全明白自己在做什么，以及其行为的后果。甚至那些涉及爱情的行为。”汉尼拔突然插话。他同样处在这种陌生的感情绝壁之上。

“是的，他爱她们之中的一个，而且我觉得由于她们的相似，他对其他女孩也抱有了某种形式的爱意，”威尔点点头，感谢伴侣的鼓励。

“没有精液，也没有唾液。伊莉斯·尼克尔斯死时还是个处女，没有发生过性关系。”杰克的话进一步向威尔证明他还没有明白。脑海深处叫人惊骇的轰鸣让威尔意识到汉尼拔对此也烦透了。

“他不是以那种方式爱她们！他不会那样不尊重她们！”威尔的吼声几乎纯粹出自于嫌恶了。

“谁会跟食物亲热。”汉尼拔的私下注解没有引起任何人的注意。

“他不想让这些女孩受罪。他杀掉她们，以他的方式施以怜悯。”威尔失落地考虑怎样才能以杰克能够理解的方式解释清楚。

“感性的精神变态？冒着被捕的危险，把伊莉斯·尼克尔斯放回床上？我怎样才能抓住这种疯子？”虽然已经得到了解答，杰克还是继续问道。汉尼拔觉得他们在这男人身上简直是在浪费时间。

“我不知道！”威尔恼怒地大喊。

“那就想个办法！”杰克恐怖的音量在瓷砖墙壁之间刺耳地回荡，让汉尼拔拧起眉头。

“既然不喜欢我的答案，你倒是自己想办法啊！？你才是行为科学部的头儿！不喜欢我的结论就自己搞定。”威尔已经被逼到极限，出言不逊地结束了这段谈话。

“不许对我讲这种话！”杰克咆哮着逼上前来，但发现自己做不到。汉尼拔挡在威尔身前，他的力量如同剑与盾，他的双眼闪烁着猩红的光芒，警示着对方的阿尔法。

“威尔，回车里去。我们该走了。”汉尼拔的语调不容置疑。威尔累得不想争辩，于是垂丧着头离开，不愿多看杰克一眼。

“杰克……”汉尼拔指责道——他有充分的权利这么做。对方恶劣地滥用职权的行为给他带来太大的把柄。作为阿尔法，威胁一名已被拥有并且已结合的欧米伽的行为在任何评判面前绝对讨不到任何好处，事实上，欧米伽这种性别基本会被视为私人财产。

“我必须逼迫他。我需要答案。那些家庭需要答案。他们死去的女儿需要将凶手绳之以法。”杰克试图抢占道德制高点。汉尼拔对此不屑一顾，轻飘飘地略过了它。

“也许如此吧，但威尔只能自己找到答案。他会找到的，早晚。”汉尼拔耸耸肩膀，随即离开。杰克尾随在后，徒劳地试图改变他的主意，叫他觉得好笑。对于此事，汉尼拔已经开动了一些想法。杰克的意愿此时无足轻重。

“我没有时间等他的‘早晚’。”杰克在汉尼拔突然停下脚步时唐突地抱怨出口。汉尼拔转头对探员露出微笑。他怎么能不高兴呢？

这件案子如此完美，简直是为汉尼拔的需求量身定做。他可以创造出理想时刻、在威尔面前揭示自己的真面目，以适量的压力绷紧对方的神经，引发欧米伽的结合热，将自己的配偶转变为完美的伴侣，心意相通的狩猎伙伴。

“你指望我的配偶抓到的这个食人魔……我想我可以帮威尔了解他。”

OoOoO

威尔醒来时浑身燥热、欲求不满，呼吸间充斥着汉尼拔的气味：肉桂、肉豆蔻、香草还有麝香。他模模糊糊有回家的印象，然后记得自己被抱进卧室，汉尼拔帮他脱掉了衣服，然后躺到他身边。吐出一口灼热的呼吸，威尔爬过巨大的床铺，来到汉尼拔懒散躺卧的地方，对方并未睡着，一直看着他。如果说汉尼拔是故意离开，就为了看威尔会醒过来还是根本不会注意到他的缺席，威尔一点也不会惊讶。但威尔发现自己根本就不在乎理由。他只想要汉尼拔。

吻我。

抱我。

操我。

威尔钻到汉尼拔两腿之间，推开它们为自己创造更多空间，而汉尼拔对他这番侵略性的姿态只是露出宠溺的微笑。威尔知道阿尔法对自己打算做什么感到好奇。

无端涌上一股恶意，威尔狠狠咬上汉尼拔大腿内侧，人类身体颇为柔软的部分。汉尼拔惊喘一声，双手抓住他的脑袋，却没有试图拉开威尔，即使已经被他的牙齿咬破了皮肉。修剪整齐的指甲抓破了威尔的头皮，欧米伽在尝到血腥味的同时发出一阵猫咪一样呜呜的喉音。威尔放开伤口，舔舐自己留下的印记，自己牙齿留下的完美月牙形状。汉尼拔散发出的麝香味在这里愈发浓重，威尔觉得自己几乎在荷尔蒙的侵袭下酩酊大醉。

扭头朝向手畔真正的战利品，威尔将沾染鲜血的舌尖覆上汉尼拔的阴囊，舔过那里柔软光滑的皮肤。阿尔法突然紧绷起来，呼吸颤抖，不知那珍贵敏感的器官是否也会遭受跟大腿内侧一样的待遇。威尔注意到这个念头并未让汉尼拔感到太过困扰，因为无论出于何种情绪，阿尔法的阴茎直白而可爱的反应说明了一切。

“受虐狂。”威尔邪恶地窃笑出声，继续以舌尖刷过阿尔法的茎身，将饱满的顶端纳入口中。灵活地转动舌头、舔过顶端的裂缝、尝到咸涩的味道，再以牙齿轻轻刮擦肿胀器官的四周。

“其实是虐待狂。”汉尼拔更正道。他用手指梳理过威尔卷曲的头发，那柔软顺滑的感觉叫他爱不释手。他对欧米伽的照料反应在对方的外表上：威尔的皮肤、眼睛、还有发丝都闪耀着健康的光泽，这些都来自于规律的食物及昂贵的养护。有力的双手扶住他的大腿，威尔让他保持着双腿分开，下体无法行动的姿势。他的话让威尔的注意力离开了他股间，欧米伽一脸深思的表情仰头看他，手指沿着他大腿伤口渗出的血痕追溯而下。

“那你想要伤害我吗？”威尔好奇地询问，并对自己的反应无比骄傲。并非很久以前，这种形式的互动会立刻终止两人之间的亲密一刻。现在他能在脑海里听到汉尼拔的话，感觉到他的情绪在自己的心墙之内舒展开来，刮擦着堡垒的内壁，能够感觉到在自己拿他的血液在皮肤上涂鸦时，阿尔法愈来愈兴奋的反应。

“不会，吾爱。除非你要求我如此。”在威尔开始缓慢悠闲地吸吮舔舐时，汉尼拔发出一声愉悦的叹息。他的手指紧紧按在咬痕之上，让它不停隐隐作痛，与接受到的愉悦服侍形成鲜明对比。“即使那样，我觉得要做到这一点也无比艰难。”

“我不知道还想要什么。感受太多，有些迷茫。”威尔声音粗哑，适才的口活儿叫他喉咙酸痛。他从汉尼拔股间抬头，倾身上前给自己的阿尔法送去一个湿吻。汉尼拔舔遍伴侣的口腔嘴角，从威尔嘴里和唇瓣上尝到了自己的味道，他报复地啃噬他的嘴唇，直到欧米伽唇上也渗出血迹。

“我闻起来怎么样？”威尔弓起脖子，将头偏到一边，完美地展示给自己的伴侣，好让他占有标记。他已经拥有了一圈印记，但他知道汉尼拔一有机会会很乐意在此之上加些点缀。在汉尼拔欣然行动之时，他咬住嘴唇不吭一声。

“灼热的甜香，清淡可口。”汉尼拔放开威尔的脖子，牙尖染着血，几乎是咆哮出声。

“我还有时间抓住这个凶手吗？”威尔疑虑着，将阿尔法推倒在床上，自己跨坐到对方腰侧。他握住汉尼拔的阴茎，对准位置；他的穴口已经足够润滑，溢出的体液顺着股间蜿蜒而下。他将对方一寸寸纳入自己体内，在此期间一眨不眨地盯着汉尼拔的表情。威尔觉得还是太紧了，于是双方都停下来片刻，直到重新夺回自制力。

“是的，我想还有时间。”汉尼拔舔了舔自己的下唇，然后又咬住它，这习惯性的动作让威尔觉得无比可爱。它意味着自己对这位坚忍的阿尔法造成的影响力，意味着他对自己的配偶所拥有的控制力。汉尼拔的大手抚摸威尔身侧，最后栖息在他胯部，温柔地摇晃着他，让两人的身体契合得更为紧密。“我确信还有一段时间，让我能离开一阵……”

“什么？你在说什么？我们还在办案中呢。”汉尼拔向上挺动的髋部让威尔喘息起来，他紧紧绷住大腿，双手伏在汉尼拔胸膛支撑住自己。

“一位曾经的病人请我帮个忙。只需要几天就好。我离开时你可以去沃夫查普，看望你的狗。”汉尼拔体贴地建议道。他拱起上半身，捉住威尔的嘴唇，接着再度品尝他脖子上的血痕。威尔挪动身体适应着，在这种大幅运动的体位下实在很辛苦，但感觉也很棒——他的阿尔法又热又硬地紧紧埋在体内。

“这么原始的法子。把我留在人迹罕至的地方，远离任何可能趁我不备占便宜的阿尔法。”威尔轻笑出声，带着自身的重量向下研磨，他喜欢汉尼拔在身下咕哝着难耐挣动的样子。

“如果觉得不够安全，我是不会考虑这个办法的。”汉尼拔一边说，一边在威尔肩头跟胸口留下更多惩罚的轻微印痕，惩罚他引发了自己如此尴尬的反应。在乳头被咬到时过分刺激的感觉让威尔吃惊地尖叫出声，而汉尼拔在他两边胸口留下了同样对称的环形痕迹。

“你要去哪里呢？出国吗？”威尔双手捧住汉尼拔的脸颊，问出一个问题就附赠一个吻，以嘴唇爱抚阿尔法锐利的颧骨和鼻梁。“什么时候回家？”

“三天，最多不过四天。说到出国，我想内布拉斯加州应该还算不上出国。”汉尼拔告诉他。他打算飞去奥马哈市拜访一位同事，够成为他的不在场证明就好，然后就不为人知地开车去明尼苏达州。关于明尼苏达的案子他有些计划。

“请接受我的哀悼。”威尔轻哼一声，丝毫不掩饰自己不用跟去的庆幸与得意。“希望你喜欢玉米。听说那儿到处都是玉米地。”

汉尼拔发现自己喜欢这样，喜欢两人之间这种几近平和的互动，这种身体起伏间舒适闲散的对话。这种甜蜜轻快的氛围太过诱人，汉尼拔觉得就这样天荒地老也不错，这念头巩固了他离开的决心，即使威尔即将面临结合热的到来。他可以明确目标、敏锐行动。虽然需要离开他的伴侣那么远，但这番困苦一定是值得的。

他支起身子，将威尔仰面按在床褥上，重重地摆动身体、深深刺入，让欧米伽哭叫出声。威尔双腿环住汉尼拔腰间，脚踝勾在一起，暗暗鼓励了他的行动。他绷紧了背部，全力跟上阿尔法野蛮的步调，紧紧抓住汉尼拔，而阿尔法则彻彻底底将他占有，牙齿再次埋入他颈间。

仿佛他的存在只是为了这一刻，这完美纯净的一刻，他的性器被困在两人之间摩擦，当他达到高潮那一刻，两人腹部滑腻的汗水染上一层白浊。

骨骼酥软、四肢无力的威尔喘息着，感觉到一股热流注入体内，而阿尔法的呻吟在他颈间血肉的遮掩下显得模糊不清。扭了扭脖子，威尔皱起眉头，明白有几道新鲜的标记印痕需要照料。知道其他阿尔法会看到这些伤痕的项圈，这一次他没有感觉到恐惧作祟，反而有种奇异的自豪感。他有自己的阿尔法，有自己的精神伴侣，永远不可能被别人夺走。这是身为欧米伽深沉入骨的本能渴望，但威尔如今才能坦然拥抱并接受。汉尼拔已经向他证实，威尔能够相信自己的伴侣。

在汉尼拔舔舐威尔颈间血迹的同时，威尔的思绪游荡到了自己在汉尼拔大腿内侧留下的印记上，他很好奇阿尔法是否会允许它留下伤疤。威尔有种奇怪的预感，汉尼拔会愿意的。他环起双臂抚摸汉尼拔背部，那柔韧的肌肉在汗水和麝香味的笼罩下光滑而芬芳。

“要是你走之后杰克打电话找我呢？”威尔不情不愿地问道。他不想破坏气氛。

“那就去吧。我相信你。”汉尼拔贴着威尔的皮肤吐出这几个词，将笑意藏在欧米伽颈间。他就指望着杰克来找威尔，而威尔回应他的请托，他的计划才能完美进行。

“你知道自己是属于谁的。”

OoOoO  
第十七章完


	18. 第十八章：餐前酒——再也无法直视香肠炒蛋了.....Part2

“杰克在哪儿呢？”

正如所料，杰克·克劳福德召唤了他的分析师来观赏这份汉尼拔在旷野里为他们留下的大礼。明尼苏达这地方也好，在如此临近结合热时却没有伴侣在身边也好，两者对威尔而言都不是值得安慰的事。当威尔好奇地从旅馆门缝里窥探出来时，汉尼拔敢说他的欧米伽昨晚一定没能睡着觉，独自清醒到天亮。他的睡衣散发着汗味和恐惧的味道，薄薄的棉质布料上染着一圈圈的盐渍。本该惹人厌恶的味道不知何故反而强化了威尔本身的气味，让汉尼拔口中开始渐渐湿润。威尔的香气令人愉悦地发酵成熟，如同藤蔓上的果实，在汉尼拔所施加的压力之下酝酿得愈发甜美。

“去法院作证了。今天我们要独处了。”汉尼拔窃笑一声，靠在门框上。他大喇喇闻了闻威尔的气味，而他的欧米伽注意到他微张的鼻翼，并因为这个小细节而敏感地浑身战栗。“我能进来吗？”

确认了杰克的缺席，威尔突然以几近攻击的姿势一把揪住他克什米尔羊绒衫的前襟，将汉尼拔从明尼苏达清晨寒冷的气息中拖进自己廉价的小房间。威尔箍紧手臂，牢牢攀在他身上。汉尼拔发现自己不得不兼顾抱得满怀的正与自己唇齿交缠的欧米伽，以及他装满凯西·波伊尔炒蛋的特百惠食盒，还要保持平衡、顺利抵达那张荒唐的被汽车旅馆称作床的玩意儿。

“我给你做了……”汉尼拔拉开两人唇齿之间的距离想开口说话，却被威尔的嘴唇重新追逐并占据。

“等会儿再吃。我想你了。”威尔嘴对着嘴对他说话，还轻轻啃咬，有力地说服了汉尼拔同意自己的观点。疯狂的渴求让他此刻根本顾不上早饭。为了借力，威尔双脚再次落地，双手却掠过汉尼拔的身体，将阿尔法的衣物撕扯开来。

“拜托拜托拜托拜托……”威尔一边以吟唱的语调不断重复，一边纠结着汉尼拔的衣物——该死的这衣服怎么就脱不光呢。索幸他没有穿西装，今天的打扮是一套不带格子的大地色系的休闲装。挣扎着完好无损地抢救好自己的衣物之后，汉尼拔顺从地脱掉长裤，跟袜子与皮鞋一起踢到一边。威尔的睡衣见缝插针地飞去了不知名的角落，欧米伽用自身的体重将汉尼拔扑倒在床上。

威尔的结合热迫在眉睫，汉尼拔能从欧米伽滚烫的皮肤上尝到它的味道，叫人神魂颠倒的香气侵润在威尔的汗液中，这股力量所带来的冲动如电流一般冲刷着那具柔韧轻盈的身躯。不会太久了，最多在一周之内。汉尼拔现在就想要。这间汽车旅馆并不理想，但他已经做好了其他准备。附近有为新近结合的伴侣提供膳宿的合适旅店，那儿的床单不会像这里粗糙的质料一样让汉尼拔的皮肤感到毛骨悚然。他已经在别处预定了一间套房，一块牢固可靠的地方，专为迎合发情期的阿尔法与欧米伽的需求。

压力可能会让威尔的热度提早而至，美妙地将他打碎，而早有准备的汉尼拔会收集到所有坠落的碎片，将威尔重新塑造成他命中注定将要成为的样子。虽然会揭示自己的真实身份，这食人魔的战利品正是汉尼拔苦苦寻觅的触媒。阿尔法一边将自己埋入威尔已然柔软湿润的身体，一边朦朦胧胧地考虑这些念头。威尔双腿架在汉尼拔肩头，热情贪婪地榨取，引出汉尼拔一声低吟。他威胁地朝威尔狠咬一口，欧米伽迅速乖下来，附带一声不满的低吼。力量的余波啃噬着汉尼拔的皮肤，他警告地眯起双眼。

“这不是合适的地方。况且，我们还有正事没办完。”汉尼拔努力显得镇定自若，试图向威尔晓之以理——欧米伽显然打算趁他不备迫使他发情。之后会有合适的时间与地点来准备这事儿，一个没有工业消毒剂气味、也没有发生过许多露水姻缘的地方。

“我恨你。别假正经了。”威尔低声埋怨，他想要得到满足，想要被狠狠填满。他的潜意识越来越贪婪，甚至连他自己都觉得不可理喻。

“快了。”阿尔法用豺狼一般的露齿而笑向欧米伽保证，他会献给威尔一切他想要的，甚至更多。

OoOoO

炒蛋一如既往地美味，汉尼拔昂贵到荒谬的保鲜盒完美保持了食物的新鲜和温暖。威尔对此无比感激，并努力不要像个野蛮人一样狼吞虎咽。并不是他有多急躁，他只是太过饥肠辘辘，想要多吞下一些炒蛋和香肠。虽然已经足够克制，但他还是比汉尼拔迅速得多地解决了自己这一份。

“非常好吃。谢谢。”威尔不无歉意地说，他知道自己的吃相肯定很难看。

“我的荣幸。”汉尼拔微微一笑，交换了两人的饭盒，他自己那一份仍然几近全满。他太过沉迷于欣赏威尔的姿态，自己根本没吃什么。他的犹豫显然让威尔考虑过与他争辩，然而一顿美餐化解了一场危机。

将满满一勺食物塞进嘴里，威尔没有刻意阻止溢出嘴角的呻吟。欧米伽不需要抬头也知道他的阿尔法无比愉悦，汉尼拔的气味——强烈的肉桂与生姜香气已经出卖了他，威尔知道他很开心。威尔对食物的享受同样满足了阿尔法生物本能层面的需求，供养自己的配偶是一项甜蜜的责任。威尔想就这样沐浴在阿尔法散发出的浓郁气息之中。

哎，可惜履行职责总该在寻欢作乐的优先级之前。还有个食人魔正逍遥法外呢。

“你笑什么呢？”威尔想装着闹闹脾气，但是失败了。他也微笑起来，这表情在他身上似乎有些违和。可是在汉尼拔身边时他越来越经常如此，威尔告诉自己也许应该开始习惯起来。

“你是说除了享受你的陪伴之外吗？”汉尼拔的声音性感又低沉，威尔感到股间的粘液似乎有侵润内裤的趋势。欧米伽在桌下踢了阿尔法一脚，叫他住嘴。汉尼拔知道威尔觉得他的嗓音十足的诱惑，一有机会就以此来调戏他——在不合时宜的时候。“我很好奇FBI不破门而入的时候是怎么办事的。”

“你至少该庆幸我们不用挨家挨户去访问。”威尔叹了口气，暗自诅咒杰克。处理这次调查社会方面的影响是他的责任。“贝弗在伊莉斯·尼克尔斯的衣服上发现了一小块金属碎片，是管螺纹套丝机上的碎片。”

“有意思。”汉尼拔淡淡地说，结果又挨了一踢，这一次是因为他的幽默感。“明尼苏达得有好几百个建筑工地吧。”他一点也不期待造访其中任何一座。这可不是他打算施加于威尔身上的压力。要说的话，这活儿听起来无聊得紧。

“特定类型的金属、特定类型的管螺纹、特定类型的管面涂层。所以只要调查使用那种管螺纹的建筑工地就行了。”感觉到伴侣对这种千篇一律的繁琐工作产生的不耐情绪，威尔解释道。

“很好。那么我们到底在找什么？”汉尼拔询问。他很高兴威尔对他的情绪如此敏锐。他们之间的连结毫不费力地交流着，从威尔的树林过渡到海洋，再到汉尼拔的城堡，双方都能悠闲随意地徜徉其中。如今威尔已习惯慵懒地躺在日光室或者只能在欧洲的隐秘角落找到的艺术画廊中懒散地虚度光阴，而汉尼拔则会去现实中从未踏足过的北方湖泊铺满卵石的滩涂上散步。

“现在的话，什么都要查。不过主要还是奇怪的东西。”威尔耸耸肩膀，抗拒了将碗底舔干净的冲动。一则那样太粗鲁了，不过他克制的主要原因是他还想今天能够出门呢。如果杰克知道调查被耽误的原因是他的分析师浪费了一整天在一条脏兮兮的床单上打滚，他肯定会发飙的。“唯一能肯定的是，野外那具尸体并不是伯劳鸟的杰作。”

“为什么这么说？”汉尼拔倾身过来。他骄傲于自己的创作，但更为自己的配偶自豪。当然，威尔当然能分辨出其中差异。

“魔鬼潜藏于细节之中。一切都不对劲，就像是截然相反的画面。我们要追查的凶手，这个食人魔，他爱女人。而杀死这女孩的人把她当畜生一样对待。”威尔摇头说道，同时在两人共有的空间里还原出那副景象，好让汉尼拔看到它。

“人类行为的数学。那些丑陋的变量。而伯劳鸟算错了题。”汉尼拔一边观察自己的作品，一边评价道。他暗自觉得它完成得有些简约抽象，却显得更加漂亮。有时候简约比繁杂更加美好。

“这犯罪现场就像是被精心包装给我的礼物。”威尔在汉尼拔身边说道，而汉尼拔偏过头来审视自己的配偶，看到对方烦恼地紧皱眉头。

“你有个爱慕者。”汉尼拔无耻地指出，想要看看威尔对真相作何反应。

“他是个大麻烦。”威尔嗤之以鼻，离开身后的旷野，回到旅馆房间。他得穿好衣服开始新的一天了。

“你有过什么麻烦吗，威尔？”汉尼拔靠上椅背，欣赏对方脱衣的样子。阿尔法压低声线，坏心眼地享受欧米伽在自己性感沙哑的嗓音之下夹紧双腿的窘迫样子。他听到威尔长叹一声，然后取出了一条换洗内裤。

“你就够麻烦了。”

OoOoO  
第十八章完


	19. 第十九章：餐前酒——搞定了。终于TMD搞定了。终章。

威尔以一种几近精美的方式身沐鲜血，似一张生动鲜活的画布。他的眼镜与皮肤上沾满了斑驳的血痕，由动脉喷溅出的血液在欧米伽的脸蛋和衣物上创造出纤弱的蕾丝图案，仿若蛛丝织就，沾满尘埃。它完全衬托出威尔双眸的碧蓝光彩，弱化了其中的灰调。这样生气勃勃的笔触若是洗刷掉简直暴殄天物，但汉尼拔绝对无法忍受自己伴侣身上沾染着其他阿尔法的气味。

在霍布斯居所出的岔子让事情急转直下，即使汉尼拔也没能预料到。他本以为会有一场对峙，并且，他期盼看到这场美味的暴力情景，不过没想到恐慌的阿尔法居然残忍地先后解决掉了自己的妻子与女儿。不幸向来不爱独行，绝望尤甚。如果霍布斯不能得到他亲爱的女儿，那谁也别想得到。精神错乱的阿尔法在自家厨房将他心爱的阿比盖尔割了喉，而她的死亡让事态整个儿滑出了汉尼拔的掌控。

子弹接连不断击入食人者的胸膛，威尔大步向前，对手中枪械的后座力几乎毫无知觉，如同活生生的、伸张正义的复仇天使。威尔毫不踌躇，欧米伽的天性未能劝服、甚至根本无法掣肘，他化作怒火化身。威尔踏入厨房，唯一渴切的目标就是杀掉霍布斯，躺在门廊上的、被食人者无情杀戮的妻子尸体让他毫不犹豫。而女孩的殒命让他拒绝仁慈地给对方头顶一枪，让他死个痛快。威尔忍不住想要伤害，将每一颗子弹送进霍布斯的躯体，迫他跳起毛骨悚然的死亡之舞，缓慢体会每一处爆裂的伤口。

能见证这一切是多么令人心旷神怡。

这动作、声音，还有他人流逝的生命，在这庄严的时刻，汉尼拔敬畏地矗立在几步之遥，捕捉每一滴飞翔的血滴封印入记忆，像是将飞虫困入琥珀。他但愿在闲暇时能重温这血腥的光荣瞬间，谱写出能勘配得上它的交响乐与十四行诗。彼时，他会将此作为礼物呈给威尔，让他沉浸在自己的新生之中，在他转化为他命中注定要成为的杀手那一刻。

看着霍布斯在威尔脚下喘息地吐出生命中最后的字句，这情景将永世铭刻在汉尼拔记忆宫殿的厅堂之中。欧米伽的表情如大理石般冰冷，深邃蓝眸中的温柔分毫不剩，像蓝宝石一样锐利而璀璨，惊心动魄。不是有幸经常有人羽化成神，也不是有幸经常有人见证如此神迹。鸦羽鹿站在两人之间，雄壮而骄傲，甚至垂死的霍布斯都以他临终的气息预示了这场蜕变。

“看。”

主啊，但即使崭新神明的诞生也受到现实的约束，时间蓦然回溯，戛然而止，那些恼人的、鸡毛蒜皮的小事纷纷冒了出来，劣等的存在们带着他们微不足道的琐事逶迤其中。自那时始，事态迅速恶化。威尔叫来的后援这时候涌了进来，迟来的他们起不到真正的所用，只是在那里打包及分类证物，以及招来专业人士拿墩布和一整车的漂白剂清理现场。地方当局和FBI都使劲浑身解术质询威尔，可惜他毫无回应，在他们的问题面前仿佛变成了聋哑人。然而欧米伽的气味述说了一个完全不同的故事，浓稠到似乎液化的甜味自威尔全身毛孔涌出，仿佛他的身躯已经破碎重生。至少这一次，威尔失神的时机绝对完美，汉尼拔趁虚而入，解救出自己的伴侣。生理需求让这对夫夫从容离开。没有任何心智健全的人希望一名欧米伽在罪案现场进入结合热。

虽然仍在震惊之中，不过回家路上威尔的状态好了许多。他任由汉尼拔将自己塞进租来的车里，穿过镇子，牵他来到汉尼拔早已订好的奢靡房间。欧米伽躲藏在自己的躯壳之中，他的整个存在对任何外部刺激看来都麻木不仁，甚至被剥光时都毫无反应。汉尼拔在对方新近暴露出的肌肤上舔舐轻咬，抹去他人的血迹。

对双方共有的心灵空间的窥探并未让汉尼拔对欧米伽如今的心理状态增加什么有建设性的了解。威尔的旷野与森林被冻结成骇人的死寂，一切都覆上了一层雪花的尘埃，熠熠闪光的霜冻甚至爬上了汉尼拔宫殿的外墙。

一层层摆脱了衣物的束缚，威尔被身后的墙壁和身前的阿尔法支撑着，凝视着遥远处他唯一能看到的那一点。当汉尼拔将他纳入口中，威尔一点点恢复了生气。潮湿滚烫的舌头碰触到他软绵绵的阴茎，盘卷抚慰。欧米伽的分身并未柔软太久，随着手指在威尔大腿内侧滑腻处的不懈探索，以及柔软光滑的阴囊被细心揉搓爱抚，它越来越生气勃勃。欧米伽后庭的柔嫩肌肤被来回描绘，却没有侵入，指尖只是懒散划圈，让他的入口不住收缩，漏出更多湿润。

随着汉尼拔用舌头服侍逗弄威尔的阴茎，后面湿润得越发厉害，阿尔法将舌尖卷起在蘑菇头上，轻舔那咸涩的裂缝。当威尔感受到一只手指突然一路进犯直没到指节深——拜那润滑体液的涓滴溪流所赐，这一切事半功倍——他难耐地向前一挺。即使心思根本不在这里，他的身体贪婪渴望着接触，却不是由于通常的原因。他需要脚踏实地。此时此刻，潜藏在水面下却一直偷偷运转的那些东西都试图飞离轨道了。

天空正在坠落。威尔需要有人相信自己，相信他们身处险境。他生命中的光亮渐渐褪去，随之而来的黑暗中潜伏着妖兽。黑夜的存在本身并未给威尔带来恐惧。他只是不知道自己是否还有力量与那些随着阴影前来的东西抗争，它们越来越蛊惑人心。

或者也许他只是担心自己会与其同流合污。诱惑本就潜藏着恐怖，却太容易被忽视。生命的美酒香醇如蜜，只是大家总会遗忘酒精是有毒的。

也许这无关逃离。甚至无关生存。威尔所需跟他所欲是截然不同的东西。威尔知道他追寻的是坚固的、能让他下锚的东西。他不想在大海中航行，却偏偏是一艘被遗弃在其中漂泊的小船。他无比失落，他需要被拯救，更需要被包容。

第二只手指轻易探入他身体之中时，他感觉自己搁了浅。尽管几乎时时日日摆在他面前，威尔还是趋于逃避他天生的本能，去索取，被占有。第三根手指插入时他试图放空脑子，任凭它们辗转研磨，他下体紧绷的肌肉欲拒还迎，穴口冲刷出另一波湿润，期待阿尔法结的占据。

从生理上讲，这种播种行为简直是白费力气，话说回来，却也是豢养一名男性欧米伽的唯一目的。纯粹的欢愉，无需承担任何后果。然而并非如此，在阿尔法每次取悦他的时候，用粗壮的指节填满他的甬道，以贪婪的唇舌吮吸他的阴茎，威尔朦朦胧胧看进他眼里，却从未在汉尼拔那里得到这样的印象。这简直不像是轻挑的韵事，当一名阿尔法虔诚跪坐在欧米伽面前取悦他的肉体——这种事情本可由许多其他方式完成。

这么久以来，威尔仍然无法确定汉尼拔到底想从他这里得到什么。他只知道自己的皮肤太过滚烫鲜活，在他的伴侣弃而不舍地吞吐着他，指尖不停撩拨他的时候。当汉尼拔停止隔靴搔痒，将手指灵巧地深深插入，舌头也如制造甜言蜜语一般流畅地创造出欢愉，两人之间的沉默终于被打破。威尔来得太快，他阴茎顶端生生顶到了汉尼拔喉间，而后穴处早已覆满了乳白的蜜液。

“擦干净。”汉尼拔起身欺压过来，即使并非故意为之，这粗暴的话语也浸透了阿尔法的力量，让它更像是一份命令。威尔觉得自己甚至无法真心在意这一点，在失去阿尔法支撑的瞬间颓然倒地。他的骨骼不再坚固，像是化成了水银，似乎骨架中的骨髓被置换成了岩浆。他像一只在烧窑中留置过久的陶器，热量钻透他每一寸身体，他摇摇欲坠，似要碎成齑粉。

“不，你不能……”威尔几近哀求，他痛恨自己这样。他仰头注视着汉尼拔，阿尔法看起来无比高大、无比可怖，却带着一股质朴而恐怖的美丽。他的抗拒缓和下来，汉尼拔双手捧住他的脸颊，那手上还沾染着他自己的蜜液，在烧热的肌肤上感觉起来冰凉凉的。

“我亲爱的威尔，欢迎你来找到我，既然你这么想。”汉尼拔吟咏着，他自信威尔会迫不及待。蜜桃的气息已经撑破了皮爆发开来，将甜蜜的精华滴落在尘埃里，如同奇妙的雨水一般。然而还是需要建立一种由他自己选择的错觉。

威尔眨眨眼的工夫，汉尼拔已经消失了。在过于空旷的空间四处张望了片刻，他意识到自己又失去了时间片段，虽然不知道有多久。沾在皮肤上的汗水让他感到冰凉，尽管体内其他一切都灼热地悸动着。他的下半身仿佛拥有它自己的脉搏，甬道内壁抽搐着，翻滚着野蛮的欲望。记起阿尔法的命令，威尔颤颤巍巍站起来——至少他尝试了。他的双腿精疲力竭，让这样一个简单的动作变得无比艰难。他几乎是爬进了浴室，根本无法在意花洒喷出的水雾是太凉还是太烫。此时此刻，他根本无法分辨。

淋浴是一场怪异而缓慢的折磨。它帮助威尔获得了缓刑，威尔发现了自己的真相。

结合热。他发情了，而他的阿尔法留下他一个人。威尔咬紧下颌，汉尼拔仍然萦绕在空气中的麝香气味足够让他窒息。他竭尽全力才爬出淋浴间，用毛巾擦干自己湿漉漉的身体，然而被他遗忘的头发打着卷儿杵在头上，仿佛给他围绕了一道暗色的晕轮。腿间又迅速变得黏哒哒的，让正常行走实在困难——不过威尔做到了，至少暂时是。他残存的骄傲仍然支撑着自己。他会站起来找到他的阿尔法，旗鼓相当地与汉尼拔面对面，在被结合热完全击溃之前。

一进到卧室，威尔几近挫败地发现汉尼拔仍衣冠整齐。欧米伽蹒跚的步履停下来时，两人刚好在伸手可及的距离之外。“脱。”威尔咆哮出声，让自己的力量如鞭子般锐利地挥舞出去。他得意地看到汉尼拔那一刻的畏缩。威尔没有沉湎在自己小小的胜利中太久，阿尔法以自己的力量回敬了他。

“想要的话自己动手。”汉尼拔在还能还击的时候不愿认输。他也是血肉之躯，不是石头做的。时间一分一秒过去，他越是在威尔面前自持，这一事实就越是像刀子一样深深刻进他的皮肤，疼痛地提醒他。

让威尔自豪同时让汉尼拔失望的是，欧米伽并未像上次在汽车旅馆中一样狂热地跳到他身上，而是走向那张大床。汉尼拔能够闻到自威尔腿间渗出的蜜液厚厚俯在欧米伽如今干净的皮肤上，清新芬芳，闻起来如此湿润。看到威尔仰面躺到床上，分开双腿干净利落地奉献出自己的动作，汉尼拔的坚决无意识地燃烧殆尽，分崩离析。这放肆而饥渴的景象将汉尼拔彻底撩起了火，他还没意识到自己的行动，就发现自己已经来到床边。

“操我。填满我。吞噬我。”威尔说，以那双清澈碧蓝如湖水般的水汪汪的眼睛看着他的阿尔法。他的理智渐渐松弛，对显示的掌控开始崩塌。他们共同的心象风景从脑海中向现实世界倾泻而出，旅店房间消失了，被迷雾的森林取代，还伴着一头鸦羽鹿。威尔听到自己在一息之间既是乞求又是命令，而在看到汉尼拔颤抖相对时感觉到无上的力量。

“小心你许的愿。”汉尼拔咬牙切齿地叹息出这句话语，舌尖舔过嘴唇。

“但我想要你。”威尔不想跟汉尼拔争辩。他只想将自己囫囵献祭给阿尔法，让汉尼拔对自己为所欲为。可汉尼拔看来并不想要自己。恐慌如一滴冰水掉进他的热油锅。

“那就让我看看。看看你多想要我。”汉尼拔战栗起来，然而他的身体动作与光鲜衣着完美掩盖了这一切。他需要将威尔再打碎一点，在自己完全对他臣服之前。

威尔没有白费更多唇舌，直接用行动代替语言。欧米伽翻过身来四肢趴在床上，拱起身体。他将背部尽力下压，臀部高高翘起，露出被蜜液冲刷过后感到一丝冰凉的滚烫的私密肌肤。那气味大喇喇散发到空气中，叫人刺痛又兴奋。如果说骄傲与尊严是最后一层蔽体轻纱，威尔将它们径直甩开，以最完美的姿势将自己呈现在阿尔法面前——汉尼拔从未见过这种景象，以前也从未在意过这些韵事。

可他已经无法再矜持下去，汉尼拔的自制力落花流水般溃败下来，高举白旗。一只手稳稳扶在威尔腰眼，另一只探入那已然酥软透湿的裂隙，而威尔的直接反应便是哭喊出声，双手拧皱了床单寻求支撑。威尔朝着侵入的物体顶回去，摇摆着身体。这感觉很陌生，却又舒服又真实，让他觉得自己整个人都鲜活起来。

“对不起，威尔，我本以为我们时间还多……”汉尼拔说着，竭尽全力将自己的手自欧米伽身上抽回来，好除去衣物。可威尔才不管那么多。汉尼拔发现自己的话根本没法说完。威尔以两人都未料到的迅雷不及掩耳之势扑倒了汉尼拔，阿尔法根本来不及反应过来。数秒之间，欧米伽就从原本的温顺满足摇身一变，激进狂暴起来。汉尼拔的嘴唇被咬住，在威尔粗暴贪婪、吃人般的吻中被他锋利的牙齿咬到出血。欧米伽四肢并用，缠住阿尔法，把他抱得紧紧的。

威尔听着汉尼拔的话好像从遥远的天上飘过来，管它是从哪里，他闹不清楚。缥缈而超现实主义的碰触爱抚着他，在以前从未被触到，别人从没碰到的地方。他发情了，他只知道这一点。当思绪不是满满的被汉尼拔充斥时，威尔模模糊糊意识到他是一簇炙热的卷须，迫切地渴望着一个鲜明的印记握紧他的每一根神经。

诚然，以前也曾有过热潮，但这次不同的是，他有了阿尔法。一个被他拖入发情的阿尔法，闻起来辛香似肉桂与雪松浸满了麝香还有费洛蒙。威尔再也无法在意汉尼拔自拍卖会购买了他的事实。也无法在意汉尼拔身上还有些不对劲的地方，总是那么格格不入，恐怖阴暗。现在唯一重要的是汉尼拔就在这里，双眸如两池漆黑的墨被一圈赤红围绕，像生出血色日冕的黑暗太阳。

“不，不，不，不，不……”威尔的心灵同身体都随着动作一致吟诵，他标记着这个阿尔法，肾上腺素似乎让他生出了翅膀。他重重咬上对方薄薄的下唇，手指圈起，用指尖刮搔他的包皮。汉尼拔硬得厉害，泄露出的前液芳香逼人，沾湿了威尔的手指。就凭这一点，威尔也差点欣慰得落下泪来。在狂乱的意识中，威尔心中有一处也意识到汉尼拔仍然渴望他，就算只是肉体层面。不知何时，汉尼拔想办法脱光了衣物，皮肤间直接的辗转厮磨似有毒瘾，威尔只想沉醉其中，两人之间每一点的接触都摄人心魂。阿尔法仰躺着，威尔跨骑在他上方，温暖的蜜液滴落到他腰腹卷曲的毛发形成逶迤的湿迹，而汉尼拔渗出前液的顶端不断挨蹭着那湿漉漉的后穴。

不再需要进一步的准备工作，威尔的动作如同第二本能，对准阿尔法的阴茎深深沉下身体，直到汉尼拔完全被他包容、被他捕获，直到阿尔法发情肿胀的阴囊贴紧他的臀部。威尔晃动腰胯，当不熟悉的压迫感在他体内越来越难受时，他的身体掌管了一切，忽略了疼痛。

威尔的身体将两人牢牢锁在一起，他的甬道握紧阿尔法入侵的身体，让汉尼拔身陷囹圄。高潮的体验如此失真，威尔弓起背贪婪吸入空气。湿热席卷了他，阿尔法的释放让威尔未经其他碰触就被推向边缘，他自己的精液大喇喇在汉尼拔肚皮上染上一片乳白。阿尔法太过失神，既未注意更未介意，汉尼拔陷在自己的发情之中，本能让他双手抓紧威尔的臀部、不断向上挺动，他的精液像一道滚烫的洪流在威尔体内掀起惊涛骇浪。他唯一能做的就是紧紧抓住威尔，不顾一切地向那淫热的源头继续冲刺。

威尔惊讶地发现自己是先恢复过来的那个，欧米伽缓缓倾身，在阿尔法仍不断喘息的嘴边小心舔舐。阿尔法还在发情中，他的身体正在努力运作，试图清除它的影响。汉尼拔唇角松弛，嘴巴半张，唇上仍覆盖着一层光滑的鲜红，牙齿上也沾着仍未止住的血滴，正是威尔之前狂野激情的杰作。威尔觉得这感觉不赖，他用舌尖舔着那些伤口，铁的味道有股奇异的带着咸涩的甜。沉重眼皮下的双眸是同凝固的血腥一样的颜色，它们径直注视着威尔，阿尔法毫无动作，既未帮助威尔、也没有妨碍他。威尔迟来地意识到自己已经盯着这双黑暗的太阳太久太久，已将自己迷失其中，迷失在那双日蚀深处暗藏的真相。

汉尼拔精神宫殿的大门被轰然推开。为了保护那许多的美好与奇迹，一整片的血海汪洋被小心节制。它以奇怪的波浪涌流过门厅与回廊，许多人惨叫的声音汇合成一曲离奇的音乐，让威尔心神慌乱。

“不再有秘密，吾爱，”汉尼拔悄声说道。威尔栽倒下来，脑袋刚好枕到汉尼拔肩头。欧米伽的力气几乎被抽空，但待在汉尼拔身边的感觉仍是如此有生气。汉尼拔舔着他的标记，威尔脖子上满是这些伤痕。威尔记不得汉尼拔什么时候咬的他、或是多频繁，但从脖子上湿润的感觉来看，他喉咙周围又多了一条红宝石色的锁骨链。两人这一刻都心满意足，至少身体是这样。至于精神上，那又是另一码事了。

“你打算杀了我吗？”威尔首先打破了余韵的沉寂。枕边夜话是普通人的专利。对他来讲，是与切萨皮克开膛手好好聊一聊的时候了。

汉尼拔看起来却很悠哉。“不，吾爱，我的威尔。我不会。你我都知道我不会。”阿尔法只说了这几句，他的语调如此平淡，仿佛他们只是在讨论汉尼拔在准备拿什么做晚餐。威尔觉得现在惊喜全被破坏掉了，因为他知道了那秘密的食材其实是人肉。“你保守我的秘密，我就保守你的，”汉尼拔说。

“我有什么秘密呢？”威尔问道，然而他并不真正需要回答。那魔鬼被欠了一笔债，如今来收账了。

“你喜欢杀戮。”汉尼拔说着，在威尔额头印下一个温柔的吻。这让他联想到赐福，汉尼拔既是他的祭祀、又是他的主神。这或许是最佳办法，在两人紧紧相连在一起时进行这场对话。威尔觉得汉尼拔也许只是为了表现出隐忍，因为他不想在接下来至少二十分钟里无法摆脱一具尸体，因为他的结还嵌在欧米伽体内。他也许是个虐待狂、食人魔，但威尔知道切萨皮克开膛手跟恋尸癖一点关系都没有。

“我看清你了，现在。我眼前的迷雾已经散尽。你一直希望我能自己发现，无论以何种方式。”威尔轻轻地说。他的一部分思绪游荡在阴暗无光的走廊，朝那些展览了许多尸体的房间投去一瞥，每个杰作都比上一个更加美丽。像艺术家一样，汉尼拔的技艺与手段被时间与经验打磨得越来越纯熟。

“是，你是我的配偶，我的伴侣，我失去的半身。我为你已经等了这么久，威尔。”汉尼拔说着，将温柔宠爱的吻印上威尔脖颈之间，用舌头舔过那些新的旧的标记。

“怪物也懂得爱吗？”在某食人魔在自己肉体上细细啃咬之时，威尔小心翼翼地问道。

“不。不尽相同，但我们拥有的远比爱情更伟大。”汉尼拔放开威尔的脖子，看进伴侣眼中，那是一对半阖的水汪汪的眼眸，满溢着内心的矛盾挣扎与仍未实现的无限潜能。威尔正带着敬畏与一丝惊愕仰望着他最伟大的作品，却仍然抗拒着他，也抗拒着自己。汉尼拔不知道哪一样才是更无法宽恕的罪孽。

“但是……”威尔犹豫了，这是他的失策，汉尼拔抱着他翻过身来，置身于欧米伽之上。他将自己埋得更深，在这微小的动作之下紧致的甬道与结的摩擦让他战栗不已，在两人身上都带出一连串微小的高潮反应，让他们醒着喘息。当更多种子喷洒入体内时，威尔听到自己发出柔软却粗糙的喘息。欧米伽心不在焉地乱想，不知汉尼拔是否是那种阿尔法，让自己的配偶在整个热潮期间都将精液留在体内，直到下腹鼓胀又消减下去，摸起来软软的。如果汉尼拔有这种癖好他一点也不会觉得奇怪，这阿尔法有足够强的占有欲。

“嘘……让我进入你的世界，威尔。让我带你远远离开这俗世。你会变得比你让别人将你塑造成的样子伟大许多。”汉尼拔低声哄他，修长的手指插进威尔的卷发，捧住他的头。汉尼拔好整以暇地看着威尔，而威尔发现自己也悠闲地回视他。

“我知道我是什么。我知道我是谁。”威尔终于这样告诉他，但他能听到自己口中的不确定。汉尼拔不为所动。

“不要再说谎了，威尔。不要再有任何秘密。是时候了，摆脱你的蛹，抛去一切。它不再适合你了。你再也回不去了。”汉尼拔靠近他的脸，说话时与他嘴唇轻擦。他们都能感受到威尔热潮的消退与流逝，两人此刻正处在暴风的风眼之中。

“我还有些什么秘密？”威尔这话更像是陈述，而非问题。汉尼拔不会再这么乐于透露了，为了让威尔获得这答案。

“你喜欢杀死盖勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的感觉。”汉尼拔向他揭示冰山一角，诱惑威尔过来，让他的小船撞毁在冰山隐藏在水下的部分。

“我……我不……我……”威尔结结巴巴，回想起每一下扣动扳机，每一滴血液飞溅。

“你我都知道你喜欢，”汉尼拔满意地哼哼着，他的喉音沙哑低沉，让威尔的甬道再次突然收紧。阴茎结再次被挤压的感觉让汉尼拔喘息出声。

“杀死他是替天行道，”威尔言之凿凿，不知道想要说服自己还是汉尼拔。

“下一次还会这样。以及再下一次。再下一次。”汉尼拔一句话里同时透出奚落、承诺和威胁。

“别逼我。”威尔没有自辩，他骄傲于自己并未被这一蛊惑冲昏头脑。

“别想。在你闲暇时，当然，但你已经食髓知味，会再次杀人的。”汉尼拔在威尔眼中读到了他的将来，他预言道。威尔敏捷的头脑迅速联想到自己已经是这勇敢新世界其中一部分了，他瞪大双眼。

“哦，天……你一直在拿他们喂我。你已经将我变成了个食人魔。”威尔小声嘀咕。他本以为会像胆汁般冲上喉管的厌恶并未到来，欧米伽对自己刚刚知道的餐点选项保持了平和的冷静。

“你喜欢。每一口都喜欢。”汉尼拔毫无悔意地咧嘴而笑，神情凶猛。当然，威尔才没想过他会道歉。

“所有的肉都是……？”威尔逼自己对视身上的掠食者，承受着他的身体重量与深埋体内的阴茎。

“威尔，不要明知故问这些傻问题。”汉尼拔啧啧做声，弹了弹舌头以示强调。

“混蛋。”威尔叹息，然而这句话之下并没有真心的谴责。

“我觉得咱们在你身上还得多做点前戏，”汉尼拔说。身体移动时他突然有些意乱情迷，威尔松开夹着他的双腿，调整姿势将脚踝勾在一起。威尔还没有满足，还不想这么快让汉尼拔离开。“你唤起我的感觉，而我能给你带来平静。我们互相补完，让对方更圆满。”

“现在谁在撒谎了？别……别。”威尔喁喁出声，突然有种过分的疲惫感。他只想紧紧巴着自己的伴侣，希望自己心智健全、不要沉溺。“然后呢？拧上发条？看着我怎么走？你想要我杀了霍布斯。”

“不。那不是必要的，只是一种可能的结果。”汉尼拔承认。他动作优雅地耸了耸肩肩膀，威尔发现自己对那肌肉起伏的美妙展现小鹿乱撞。

“但是为什么？”威尔在脑子跟上嘴巴之前开口质询。“你只是好奇！你想看看我会怎么做！你想让我变成你一样的杀手！”

“我确实盼望过。而你从不让我失望。”汉尼拔看起来太过自得。看着这个自命不凡的混蛋，威尔差点忍不住一个头槌撞上他配偶的脑袋。但无论丰腴困厄，他们两个已经绑在了一起，无法摆脱。威尔实际上感觉不坏。

“还以为你会成为我的桨。”威尔也不知道自己是冲着谁哀叹。欧米伽的脸蛋被一双大手托起，汉尼拔稳稳抱着威尔，将温柔的亲吻刷过他的额头、脸颊，最后是他的双唇。

“我才不止那样，吾爱。总有一天，我可以成为你想要的任何东西。我会为你驱走恐惧，以更合适的东西来取代它。”汉尼拔承诺道。威尔的回吻让他心情飞扬，欧米伽以齿尖撕扯他的下唇，将这爱慕的吻以一个轻咬作为结束。

“你不想除你之外的任何东西出现在我的生命里。这样的关系我们无法维系，特别是如果我开始杀戮。我们会被捕的。”威尔怨恨自己必须发出这理性的呼声。这对话已经太超现实了。然而他的担心只换来汉尼拔一个恶意的笑容——发现自己的伴侣不再抗拒自己的天性，他已经欣喜若狂。

“所以你我会离开这里。”

OoOoO

“你不能就这么走了！”

在告别晚会上，这是杰克向威尔送别的方式。这小晚会是贝弗利、泽勒和普赖斯为他们准备的惊喜。“我想我可以。瞧？我有个派对帽，还有蛋糕呢。”威尔指着贝弗利稍早时候套到他头上那顶滑稽的纸帽子。它实在花哨得过分，连威尔这么得过且过的人都觉得这玩意实在太扎眼。

“我跟你说，你不能就这样离开！开膛手还逍遥法外，现在又多了个模仿犯！”杰克简直是在咆哮了，他的行为明显挑起了酒吧其他常客的火气。威尔没有回答，也懒得自辩。不再有这个必要了，欧米伽对杰克回了个懒散的笑脸。

“我的专业意见和私人见解都认为这份工作对威尔的健康没有益处。霍布斯的意外让我下定了决心。”威尔料到汉尼拔会插嘴，他的阿尔法在这里真是格格不入。这间酒吧有些休闲，衣冠楚楚的好医生在这儿实在有点不相称。他完全是为威尔出席的，除了这还有什么要紧。“何况，他也不太方便再干这个了。明天一早我们就飞去欧洲。”

“欧洲！”杰克目瞪口呆，几乎说不出话来。趁着杰克看起来失魂落魄，大家趁机离开了酒吧。然而出门的时候，贝弗利被一个家伙撞到，靠威尔及时抓住才幸免摔倒。威尔怒冲冲瞪着那粗鲁阿尔法的背影。

“真讲礼貌啊，混球！”泽勒在对方身后喊道，那阿尔法上车时对他竖起中指。威尔望着汉尼拔，汉尼拔笑笑地回看他。

“实在是个非常失礼的家伙。”车牌号已经印在威尔过目不忘的记忆里。

“那该怎么办呢？”汉尼拔凝望着他。阿尔法静静站着，看威尔倾身过来对他低声蜜语。

“我想，该是我提供食材的时候了。”

OoOoO  
第十九章完  
全文完


End file.
